Onegai, Akashi-kun!
by Mizukinokawaii
Summary: Apa jadinya kalau Akashi marah? Akankah dunia Kuroko bisa terus berputar! #Onegai Akashi-kun! in Final Chapter!
1. Chapter 1

**Onegai, Akashi-kun!**

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: **Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki. Kalo Kurobas punya saya, saya pasti akan senang sekali. Hahahaha

**Pairing: **Akashi Seijuuro X Kuroko Tetsuya

**Gendre:** Hurt Comfort, Drama

**Rate:** M

**Summmary:** Apa jadinya kalau Akashi marah? Akankah dunia Kuroko akan terus berputar?

**Warning:** TYPO, sedikit adegan kekerasan, Boy X Boy.

**###**

**Prolog**

"Arrgghhh! Sakit…Akashi-kun hentikan…aaakkkhh…" Tetsuya Kuroko, pemuda bersurai baby blue merintih kesakitan, ketika dengan kasarnya sang kekasih bersurai merahnya menekan kepala Kuroko kelantai, membuat Kuroko harus tengkurap dan terpaksa merasakan dinginnya lantai marmer dimalam hari dalam sebuah ruangan yang sangat sunyi. Tangannya terkunci kebelakang, karena dengan kasar Akashi-nya memelintir tangannya ke belakang dan menduduki punggungnya hingga ia tak bisa bergerak sama sekali.

"Hah? Sakit? Kau bilang begini sakit?!" Akashi semakin mengencangkan kunciannya.

"Arggghh! Kumohon Akashi-kun! Arrkkhhh!" Kuroko menjerit sejadi-jadinya begitu merasakan sakit yang teramat di pergelangan kanannya.

"Kau bilang sakit?" Akashi tersenyum sinis dipandanginya manik biru muda yang mulai mengeluarkan air mata.

"Akan ku ajarkan bagaimana sakit yang sesungguhnya."

Kuroko membelalakkan matanya begitu Akashi melepaskan kunciannya, dan kemudian membantu Kuroko berdiri, atau lebih tepatnya memaksa Kuroko untuk berdiri. Ditariknya tangan Kuroko dengan kasar, kini Kuroko hanya bisa pasrah mengikuti kemana Akashi akan membawanya. Karena bagaimanapun juga yang membuat Akashi marah saat ini adalah dirinya dan ia tau ini adalah konsekuensi yang harus dibayarnya apabila ia membuat sang singa marah semarah-marahnya.

"Akh." Kuroko tak sengaja menabrak punggung Akashi ketika Akashi menghentikan langkahnya dengan tiba-tiba.

Akashipun segera membalikkan tubuhnya dan memandangi wajah datar Kuroko dengan aura hitamnya yang sangat pekat. Belum sempat Kuroko mengucapkan sepatah katapun, Akashi tiba-tiba mendorong tubuh Kuroko dengan kasar. Membuat Kuroko jatuh terjerembab dengan pantat menghantam lantai terlebih dahulu. Kuroko meringis kesakitan. Ditatapnya iris heterochromatic yang kini menatapnya tajam.

"Tetsuya, aku baru berfikir. Bagaimana kalau kuhancurkan kakimu agar kau tidak bisa berjalan lagi sehingga aku tidak perlu susah-susah mencarimu jika kau menghilang nanti?" Tanya Akashi dengan nada yang datar namun teramat menyeramkan ditelinga Kuroko, hingga membuat pemuda mungil tersebut kini terhenyak dan kehilangan kata-kata.

"Atau sekalian juga kuhancurkan kedua tanganmu agar kau tidak perlu memegang bola lagi?" Kini Akashi memiringkan kepalanya dan memandangi Kuroko dengan penuh seringaian.

"Jangan…! Kumohon jangan Akashi-kun!" Kuroko panik dan langsung memeluk kaki Akashi yang hampir berhasil menginjak kakinya.

"Kau bilang jangan? Bukankan kau sudah tidak menyukai basket lagi?"

"Aku mohon jangan Akashi-kun…. Aku mohon jangan…." Kuroko kini terisak sambil tetap memeluk erat kaki Akashi, berusaha agar kaki tersebut tidak jadi menginjaknya ataupun melukainya.

"Kenapa jangan?" Sebelah kaki Akashi yang masih bebas bergerak mengelus pipi putih Kuroko dengan menggunakan ujung sepatunya.

"Karena aku sangat mencintaimu, jadi kumohon jangan sakiti aku?" Kuroko masih memeluk kaki Akashi dan terus menangis untuk memohon.

Akashipun lalu membungkukkan tubuhnya untuk melihat sosok dihadapannya.

"Kau bilang kau mencintaiku?" Akashi langsung menjambak rambut Kuroko, menariknya dengan kasar agar ia bisa menatap mata pemuda bersurai baby blue itu lebih dekat lagi.

"Aku sangat mencintai Akashi-kun." Jelas Kuroko dengan suara bergetar diiringi linangan air mata. Cengkraman tangan Akashi pada rambutnyapun lepas, namun tiba-tiba Akashi menampar pipi Kuroko dengan keras hingga Kurokopun kembali terjatuh. Samar-samar darahpun terlihat menghiasi ujung bibir Kuroko.

Kuroko hanya bisa meringis. Belum sempat ia mengaduh, Akashi sudah mengangkat tubuhnya. Menggendong dirinya dan mulai berjalan menjauh dari tempat tersebut. Kuroko hanya bisa pasrah. Ia memeluk leher Akashi dan menangis pelan dalam pelukan sang pemilik emperor eyes tersebut.

"Maaf…maafkan aku...maaf...maaf…" Mohon Kuroko disela-sela tangisannya, ia sangat berharap emosi Akashi bisa reda, walaupun dalam hati ia yakin kalau itu sama sekali tidak mungkin.

"Tetsuya." Kuroko menengadah dan memandangi orang yang tengah menggendongnya.

"Cepat buka pintunya." Akashi memandangnya dingin.

"A… aku tidak mau…" Jawab Kuroko disela tangisnya, begitu ia menyadari kalau kini mereka sudah berada di depan sebuah ruangan dimana sebuah pintu besar yang sangat kokoh dan menanti untuk dibuka.

"Kubilang buka."

"Tapi…Akashi-kun, kumohon jangan lakukan ini padaku. Aku mohon ampuni aku…" Kuroko semakin erat memeluk leher Akashi, membenamkan wajah porselennya di balik pundak Akashi.

"Kumohon… akan kulakukan apapun asal jangan disana... Aku mohon Akashi-kun." Tangis Kuroko menjadi sangat tidak terkendali

"Buka atau kuremukkan semua tulang-tulangmu?" Perintah Akashi dengan suara dinginnya dan sontak membuat Kuroko tersentak. Ia sudah tidak punya pilihan lain lagi saat ini, jangankan permintaan maaf, tangisannyapun sepertinya sudah tidak berpengaruh lagi untuk Akashi-nya saat ini. Kuroko sudah benar-benar kehilangan akal untuk mencari jalan keluar agar bisa lepas dari amarah kekasihnya itu.

Maka dengan sangat terpaksa Kuroko meraih pegangan pintu tersebut dengan tangan yang gemetar. Mendorongnya, hingga isi dalam ruangan yang ia benci kini tampak jelas dimatanya.

**#To be continue#**

Ini memang prolog, kali ini Mizuki ingin mencoba gendre baru, tentunya dengan rate M. Silahkan Review untuk mempercepat proses posting selanjutnya. Jangan lupa berikan saran supaya Mizuki bisa mengeluarkan ide-ide yang baru.

Arigatou


	2. Chapter 2

**Onegai, Akashi-kun**

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: **Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki. Onegai, Akashi-kun barulah punya saya.

**Pairing: **Akashi Seijuuro X Kuroko Tetsuya

**Gendre:** Hurt Comfort, Drama

**Rate:** M

**Summmary:** Apa jadinya kalau Akashi marah? Akankah dunia Kuroko akan terus berputar?

**Warning:** TYPO, NC, Boy X Boy.

**###**

Kini Kuroko meraih pegangan pintu sebuah ruangan dengan tangan yang gemetar. Mendorongnya, hingga isi dalam ruangan yang ia benci kini tampak jelas dimatanya. Dengan perlahan, Akashipun melangkahkan kakinya memasuki ruangan yang luas tersebut sambil tetap menggendong Kuroko.

"Apa yang kau takutkan? Ini hanyalah sebuah kamar_. Kamar kesayanganku_." Jelas Akashi sambil menekankan setiap kata-kata di kalimat yang terakhir.

"Selamat datang di kerajaan kecilku, Tetsuya." Bisik Akashi di samping telinga Kuroko yang saat ini masih tetap memeluk lehernya demi menyembunyikan raut ketakuatan yang menghiasi wajah kekasihnya tersebut.

Akashi terus melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam kamar yang gelap dan hanya diterangi cahaya bulan yang bersinar dari balik pintu kaca besar yang berada tak jauh dari samping tempat tidurnya. Menampakkan siluet-siluet benda dan perabotan mewah yang ada didalamnya. Menambah suasana kamar tersebut menjadi lebih misterius dan menyimpan banyak rahasia.

Kini Akashi telah sampai di depan tempat tidur king size-nya. Diletakkannya Kuroko dengan hati-hati di atas tempat tidur tersebut. Kemudian dipandanginya wajah ketakutan Kuroko dengan penuh arti. Sementara itu, Kuroko hanya bisa menahan nafas. Sungguh ia sangat membenci kamar ini. Kamar yang luas namun terasa pengap, kamar yang mewah tetapi terasa suram dan mencekam.

"A…Akashi-kun…." Air mata Kuroko terus mengalir.

Akashi tersenyum sini. Ia lalu mendekat dan air mata itupun segera di jilat oleh Akashi. Dari ujung wajah Kuroko hingga ke ekor matanya.

"Arrghhh" Kuroko memekik begitu Akashi menekan dadanya dan meremasnya kasar.

"Akashi-kun, jika kau ingin melakukannya, kumohon jangan disini. Dimanapun asal jangan disini…." Kuroko mulai putus asa.

"Engghhh!" Kuroko terperanjat begitu Akashi mencekiknya dengan tiba-tiba.

"Apa kau memerintahku, Tetsuya?" Akashi menyeringai begitu Kuroko mencoba melepaskan jeratan tangannya yang melingkari leher putih tersebut.

"Akk..akka..eengghh..." Kuroko mencengkram kedua tangan Akashi yang masih mencekiknya.

"Siapa yang kau panggil hah!" Kini Akashi membentak Kuroko.

"Aka…aakhh...Akashi…" Cengkraman Kuroko kini semakin lemah, karena Akashi semakin erat mencekiknya

"Apa hanya itu yang bisa keluar dari mulutmu, bahkan ketika sudah jelas kalau aku bisa saja membunuhmu sekarang?!"

"Se…sei…ukkhh…. Sei...khun…eennhh…" Panggil Kuroko dengan pandangan yang mulai mengabur dan bola matanya hampir memutih.

"Bagus…" Akashi tersenyum.

"Uhuk…uhuk…uhuk…" Kuroko langsung terbatuk begitu Akashi melepaskan cekikannya. Ia segera mengambil oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya untuk memulihkan efek cekikan tadi.

Jika saja keadaan ruangan tersebut tidak gelap, dapat dipastikan kalau bekas cekikan tadi akan terlihat jelas di leher putih Kuroko. Akan terlihat cetak jari-jari tangan berwarna merah dileher tersebut. Ya…Warna merah yang mewakili semua kemarahan sang kekasih.

"Apa kau kesakitan?" Tanya Akashi dengan nada dinginnya begitu dilihatnya Kuroko memegangi lehernya sendiri.

"Demi Tuhan, kau hanya salah paham, Akashi-kun. Aku akan menjelaskannya jika kau mengijinkanku, bahkan jika itu harus ribuan kali." Jelas Kuroko disertai air mata yang terus mengalir, berharap segala kejadian ini cepat berakhir. Namun sayangnya Akashi kembali mendaratkan tamparan kerasnya pada Kuroko. Membuat pipi tersebut terasa panas dan memerah. Diangkatnya dagu Kuroko agar ia bisa menatap iris aquamarine di hadapannya.

"Kau bilang salah paham?" Akashi menyeringai.

"Kau dan si bodoh itu?! Apa sentuhannya padamu begitu menyenangkan, hingga kau terus melindunginya, hah?!" Bentak Akashi di depan wajah Kuroko. Kuroko hanya bisa menangis. Ia tidak tahu lagi apa yang harusnya dia perbuat.

"Apa dia melakukan ini padamu?"

"Akkhhh…eennnhhhh….arrghhh…" Kuroko mendesah begitu tiba-tiba Akashi menciumnya dengan kasar. Menggigit bibir bawahnya hingga sedikit berdarah. Membuatnya membuka mulut dan membiarkan Akashi menjelajah rongganya yang basah dan hangat.

"Eeennhhhh….eeennnhhh…"

Kini Akashi menggelitik langit-langit rongga mulut Kuroko, kemudian lidahnya mengabsen gigi rata Kuroko.

"Ahhh…hah….aaaakkhh...aaahh..." Kuroko hanya bisa meremas seprai dengan kedua tangannya ketika Akashi menghisap lidahnya, menggigitnya dan juga memilinnya dengan intens. Membuat salivapun lolos dari mulut mungil Kuroko. Jatuh dan mengalir menuruni pipi dan lehernya.

"Hah…hah...hah…" Kuroko menarik nafas sedalam-dalamnya memberi pasokan udara keparu-parunya begitu Akashi melepas ciuman sepihak tersebut. Namun tak sampai satu menit, tiba-tiba Akashi memandanginya lagi dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"Atau ia juga begini terhadapmu?"

"Aaakkkkkkhhh…" Desahan kembali terdengar dari bibir manis Kuroko begitu Akashi mencium lehernya, menjilat dan menghisapnya dengan kuat.

"Akkhh…hentikan….aaakhhh… Ak...Akashi…eennhh..." Kuroko mencoba mendorong tubuh Akashi ketika Akashi mulai menggigiti lehernya, hingga lehernyapun kini ikut berdarah.

Sadar Tetsuya-nya mulai memberontak, iapun menghentikan aksinya. Heterochromatic-nya menatap Kuroko tajam. Sungguh, ia tidak suka cara Kuroko memanggilnya terlebih lagi dalam keadaan seperti ini.

"Akashi-kun…aku bersumpah, itu tidak sengaja… Itu tidak sengaja…" Linangan air mata Kuroko semakin deras.

"Kau boleh melakukan apapun padaku tapi jangan disini…. Kumohon Akashi-kun… Ku mohon…" Pinta Kuroko disela-sela isakannya.

"Aku akan tetap melakukannya disini, agar kau tau sesakit apa perasaanku." Emosi Akashi semakin menguar dan mengancam.

Kuroko hanya bisa terbelalak ketika irisnya menangkap kepedihan dan kekecewaan yang teramat jelas tergambar dari iris berbeda warna di depannya.

"Akan kupersiapkan hiburan untukmu, sayang." Bisik Akashi di samping telinga Kuroko.

**.**

**.**

**#To be continue#**

.

.

Maaf diputus di tempat yang menyebalkan…Mizuki lagi sibuk dengan pekerjaan Mizuki didunia nyata…takut gak maksimal kalo dilanjutin...hehehe

Terimakasih untuk pembaca dan juga untuk **Yuna Seijuurou, Noir Alvarez, Flow love, MyadorableTetsuya, Bona Nano, Puja911, Suki Pie, Rachel-chan desu, spring field sakura, sagitarius red **dan** mitarisu **untuk reviewnya –balesan review kalian lewat PM aja ya.

Tetap dukung Mizuki ya…hehehe ^^

Kalau ada saran silahkan diutarakan... maaf aku belum bisa memperpanjang banyaknya tulisan di chapter ini, demi keselarasan per-chapterya

Ja ne


	3. Chapter 3

**Onegai, Akashi-kun**

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: **Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki. Onegai, Akashi-kun barulah punya saya, Mizukinokawaii.

**Pairing: **Akashi Seijuuro X Kuroko Tetsuya

**Gendre:** Hurt Comfort, Drama

**Rate:** M

**Summmary:** Apa jadinya kalau Akashi marah? Akankah dunia Kuroko bisa terus berputar?

**Warning:** TYPO, NC (entah bisa disebut lemon atau engga *garuk-garuk kepala kucing yang lewat), Boy X Boy.

**###**

"Aku akan tetap melakukannya disini, agar kau tau sesakit apa perasaanku." Emosi Akashi semakin menguar dan mengancam.

Kuroko hanya bisa terbelalak ketika irisnya menangkap kepedihan dan kekecewaan yang teramat jelas tergambar dari iris berbeda warna di depannya.

"Akan kupersiapkan hiburan untukmu, sayang." Bisik Akashi di samping telinga Kuroko.

**.**

Akashi beranjak dari tempat tidur, ia berjalan ke arah lemari yang berada disamping tempat tidur tersebut. Mencari sesuatu untuk menghibur kekasih 'icy blue'-nya itu.

Begitu menyadari kesibukan Akashi yang sedang memilih-milih beberapa benda. Kurokopun berfikir bahwa ia masih punya kesempatan. Tanpa menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu, Kuroko segera beranjak dari tempat tidur dan berlari menjauhi tempat tidur tersebut. Iapun segera menuju pintu yang setengah terbuka dan berusaha meraih gagang pintu tersebut.

Begitu gagang pintu tersebut berhasil di raihnya, tiba-tiba kedua tangan Akashi merengkuh tubuh mungilnya. Memeluknya dari belakang, dan mengunci gerakannnya, membuatnya harus rela melepaskan tangannya dari gagang pintu yang mungkin akan menyelamatkannya dan membawanya ke dalam kebebasan.

"Kau mau kemana? Miss direction mu tidak akan pernah bekerja padaku, terlebih lagi sekarang kau bukan lagi pemain basket seperti ketika SMA dulu." Bisik Akashi tepat di telinga Kuroko dan sungguh hal itu membuat perasaannya campur aduk.

"Akashi kumohon jangan sakiti aku…"

"Apakah salah jika aku menyakitimu…Tet~su~ya…. Bukankah kau juga telah menyakitiku dan menyiksa perasaanku?" Akashi menjilat daun telinga Kuroko.

Kuroko kaget. Sejenak iapun diam tak melawan, kemudian setelah mengumpulkan seluruh tenaganya, iapun segera menginjak kaki Akashi keras-keras. Membuat pemuda bersurai merah tersebut melepaskannya dari pelukan dan kuncian tubuhnya. Lalu tanpa menyia-nyiakan kesempatan yang muncul kembali, Kurokopun segera berlari keluar dari kamar tersebut. Mencari tempat yang dirasanya aman dari kekasihnya yang mulai menjadi psikopat itu.

"Tetsuya!" Umpat Akashi setelah sempat memengangi ujung kakinya yang terasa lumayan sakit. Tanpa pikir panjang, Akashipun segera menyusul pemuda bersurai baby blue-nya. Namun sayang, ia tidak menemukan tanda-tanda kehadiran kekasihnya di lorong yang menyambungkan ruangan yang satu dengan ruangan yang lainnya.

Heterochrome-nya mengawasi setiap sudut lorong, hingga akhirnya iris dwiwarna itu menangkap sedikit gerakan halus pada sebuah pintu yang berasal dari sebuah ruangan. Kemudian dengan langkah yang santai disertai sebuah senyuman, dihampirinya ruangan tersebut.

"Tetsuya… apa kau ingin bermain petak umpet denganku?" Akashi membuka pintu dan menekan semua saklar yang ada disamping pintu, membuat semua lampu diruangan tersebut menyala hingga seluruh ruangan menjadi terang benderang bermandikan cahaya.

Akashipun melangkahkan kakinya kedalam ruangan tersebut, setelah sebelumnya menutup kembali pintu ruangan tersebut. Ruangan yang ternyata adalah sebuah ruang makan bergaya Eropa, dengan sebuah meja panjang yang diisi oleh masing-masing enam kursi di kanan kirinya dan masing-masing sebuah kursi di setiap ujung mejanya.

Jangan tanya apa yang ada di atas meja makan, karena sudah jelas di atas meja itu terdapat berbagai peralatan makan mewah seperti sendok, garpu, pisau makan, piring, gelas, lilin dan sebagainya yang sudah tertata rapi dan siap dipakai jika ingin digunakan kapanpun. Dan bukan keluarga Akashi namanya, jika tidak ada beberapa patung pahatan berseni tinggi, lemari dekorasi ataupun fasilitas-fasilitas mewah lainnnya yang ikut menghiasi ruang makan tersebut.

"Tetsuya…" Panggil Akashi sambil menghampiri meja makan dan mengambil pisau makan yang ada didekatnya menggunakan tangan kanan.

"Kau pasti disini!" Akashi langsung menyibakkan _table cover_ yang menjuntai hingga ke lantai, namun sayangnya yang ia dapati hanyalah kolong meja yang kosong. Tidak ada tanda-tanda kehadiran Kuroko. Maka, Akashipun kembali berdiri dan berjalan dengan santai. Ia sangat yakin kalau Kuroko-nya ada di ruangan ini.

"Tet~su~ya… dimana kau?" Tanya Akashi dengan nada yang dibuat-buat.

Dengan penuh maksud Akashi lalu menyentuh gelas-gelas kaca yang berjejer teratur dengan menggunakan pisau makan yang ada ditangannya, sehingga tercipta suara berdenting yang sahut menyahut dan terdengar memprovokasi. Membuat suasana menjadi lebih menakutkan, terutama bagi Kuroko yang saat ini tengah bersembunyi di suatu tempat.

"Apa kau ada disini?" Tiba-tiba Akashi langsung menengok ke balik sebuah patung malaikat yang terletak didekat meja makan tersebut. Namun lagi-lagi ia tidak menemukannya.

"Hn… Tetsuya… apa kau yakin ingin bersembunyi terus? Tidakkah kau merindukanku setelah lima hari kita tidak bertemu?" Kini Akashi terus berjalan sambil mengetuk apapun yang dilewatinya dengan menggunakan pisaunya, dan tentunya semua suara-suara ketukan itu terdengar memenuhi seluruh ruangan hingga sampai ke telinga Kuroko. Membuat Kuroko gemetar dan memeluk kedua kakinya sendiri.

"Tetsuya…"

**SRAKKK!**

Akashi membuka tirai jendela dengan kasarnya, namun sosok Tetsuya-nya juga tidak ada disana. Iapun terdiam, tak lama iapun menarik sudut bibirnya sambil mengamati bulan dari jendela besar yang tirainya sudah dibukanya tadi.

Tangan kirinya yang bebas lalu mengambil ponsel flip sewarna merah darah dari saku celananya, dicarinya kontak seseorang yang sangat ia kenal, kemudian disentuhnya gambar telepon berwarna hijau di layar ponsel tersebut.

"Moshi-moshi" Sapa sang surai scarlet setelah me-_loadspeaker _panggilan tersebut.

[Ada apa Akashi?]

"Shintarou, bukankan kau dokter yang bekerja dirumah sakit milikku?"

[Iya, lalu?]

"Kira-kira, kalau aku memintamu untuk melepas semua alat penopang hidup Ryota, apa yang akan terjadi?" Akashi mulai memutar-mutar pisau di tangan kanannya.

[Apa kau sudah gila, Akashi?]

"Aku hanya butuh jawabanmu." Jelas Akashi dengan nada yang dingin.

[Ku kira kau lebih pintar dariku nodayo. Dan kaupun pasti tau apa yang terjadi nanti, jika kau memintaku untuk melepasnya.]

"Tentu."

[Akashi… Kalau kau ingin membunuh, bunuhlah dengan tanganmu sendiri, aku tidak mau terlibat dengan urusan seperti itu nanodayo.]

"Wah...wah...wah… kalau itu memang saranmu, aku akan-" kata-kata Akashi langsung terputus begitu dirasakan ada sepasang tangan mungil yang kini memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang.

[Akan apa?]

Akashi sedikit melirik sosok mungil yang memeluk dirinya. Kemudian ia tersenyum puas.

"Aku akan memintamu untuk merawat baik-baik Ryouta. Haahhh…. Aku ada sedikit urusan. Sayonara." Akashi segera memutuskan sambungan telepon dan meletakkan ponselnya kembali ke dalam saku celana. Sesaat iapun menghela nafas panjang.

"Apa kini kau akan menurutiku?" Tanya Akashi sambil mengelus tangan halus yang memeluknya dan kemudian hanya dijawab oleh anggukan kecil di punggungnya.

.

.

.

"Ennhhh...aakkhh..." Kuroko mendesah pelan ketika Akashi menghisap kuat-kuat nipplenya hingga menimbulkan rasa ngilu dan nikmat disaat yang bersamaan. Dipandangnya langit-langit kamar Akashi yang gelap, tak ada sedikitpun cahaya yang memasuki ruangan tersebut selain cahaya bulan yang berasal dari balik jendela yang besar, yang terletak di dekat tempat tidur tersebut.

"Tetsuya… apa kau menyukainya?" Akashi yang masih berpakaian lengkap menatap sosok dibawahnya yang polos tanpa sehelai benangpun dengan kedua tangannya terborgol pada besi-besi tempat tidur yang kini ditidurinya.

"Hah…hah…kenapa… kenapa begini Akashi-kun?" Tanya Kuroko dengan mata yang sudah sembab. Walaupun sebenarnya didalam hati iapun sedikit bersyukur, karena kali ini Akashi hanya menggunakan borgol, tanpa mainan-mainan berbahaya lainnya.

"Jangan tanya padaku. Tanyalah pada semua bekas ciuman di tubuhmu, Tet~su~ya…" Jawab Akashi sambil menekan salah satu tanda kemerahan di atas nipple Kuroko, membuat Kuroko mengerang menahan ngilu.

"Apa perlu kusayat semua bekas ciuman ini?" Akashi menekan tanda kemerahan yang lain.

"Aaakkhhh…jangan…. Kumohon jangan…. Jangan sakiti aku lagi. Kau mencintaiku…. Aku tau kau mencintaiku..." Kuroko mulai terisak lagi.

"Kau benar…. "

"…."

"Ahhh... apa kau juga menunjukkan wajahmu yang kaya ekspresi seperti hari ini selain padaku, Tetsuya?"

"Arrgggghh...!" Kuroko mengerang ketika tiba-tiba kedua jari Akashi memasuki anusnya.

"Aku memang mencintaimu, tapi sayang kau sudah mengecewakanku." Akashi memajukan kedua jarinya lebih dalam.

"Aaarrhh…kau salah paham...aahhh... Akashi-kun…ahh…" Jelas Kuroko sambil menatap manik merah-orange kekasihnya.

"…"

"Akkkhh…aaakkhh…aahh…" Jari Akashi keluar masuk lubang kecil berwarna pink tersebut. Kedua jari tersebut membentuk huruf 'v' dan mulai bergerak-gerak seperti sedang menggunting di dalam tubuh bagian bawah Kuroko. Kuroko hanya bisa mendesah, menikmati kehadiran jari-jari Akashi yang semakin lama semakin membakar gairahnya. Membuat Kuroko semakin mendesah dan menampakkan wajah seduktifnya yang sudah sangat merah hingga ketelinga.

"Kau memintaku mengizinkanmu untuk bermain basket bersama si bodoh itu, ketika ku izinkan kau malah main gila setelah itu. Kelakuan yang bagus, Tetsuya." Akashipun menambah lagi jarinya, sehingga ketiga jarinya kini mengaduk-aduk lubang tersebut. Maju mundur dan mengeruk-ngeruk dinding-dinding lubang Kuroko, mencari sesuatu yang bisa membuat Kuroko menjadi tak terkendali.

"Arrghh… Akashi-kun…. Kami…aahhhh…kami tidak...begitu...eeeennhh…."

"Benarkah?" Akashi menekan-nekan dinding anus kekasih biru lautnya. Membuat tubuh Kuroko menjadi semkin panas dan berkeringat.

"Arrgghhh…Akashi-kun…di…disana…aarrgghhh…aarghh…" Tubuh Kuroko menggeliat-geliat seperti ular yang kelaparan. Matanya sayu dan mulutnya mulai mengeluarkan saliva, karena merasakan kenikmatan yang tidak bisa diungkapkan kata-kata.

"Aarggghh…Akashi-kun….aaaahhh…faster please…aaargghh…aahhhh…deeper…" Racau Kuroko, meningkatkan nafsu sang seme yang masih lengkap pakaiannya.

"Kau terlalu mudah ditemukan, Tetsuya…" Akashi memandang sang baby blue lekat-lekat. Menahan semua nafsunya. Menahan gundukan dibawahnya yang mulai mempersempit celananya.

"Aaarghh…kumohon…aakhhh…sentuh aku Akashi-kun…aaahhh..ahhh.."

"Tidak." Sahut Akashi sambil menelan ludahnya sendiri.

"Akashi-kun, kumohon setubuhi aku..." Suara Kuroko semakin berat dan putus asa.

"Kubilang aku tidak mau." Jelas Akashi sambil terus mengggerakkan jari-jarinya. Heterochrome-nya memandangi wajah seduktif Kuroko yang terlihat menikmati kenikmatan yang diberikan oleh ketiga jarinya.

"Akashi-kun…please...hit me...please…" Kuroko bergerak semakin liar, ia sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan rasa sakit ditangannya yang dari tadi bergerak dan saling menarik rantai borgol, seolah-olah rantai tersebut bisa terlepas jika ia menariknya terus kuat-kuat.

"Aku tidak mau melakukannya." Jelas Akashi dingin sambil menatap kedua tangan Kuroko yang licin karena keringat dan sudah dihiasi lingkaran merah. Sejujurnya hatinya miris melihat keadaan Kuroko. Namun jika mengingat apa yang dilakukan kekasihnya, rasanya pantas jika Kuroko mendapatkan semua ini. Bahkan kalau perlu lebih dari ini. Lebih kejam lagi dan lagi, agar kekasih biru lautnya itu tidak akan pernah berani berfikir untuk mengulangi kesalahan fatalnya lagi nanti.

"Eeennhh…aahh…aahh….aahhh…"

Akashi menatap tubuh bagian bawah Kuroko yang kini ikut maju mundur mengikuti irama jari-jari Akashi, sehingga lubang mungil itu dapat melahap tangan Akashi lebih dalam lagi.

"Apa tiga jari masih terasa kurang, Tetsuya?" Akashi menatap Kuroko dengan pandangan jijik.

"Sudah kukatakan yang aku inginkan adalah dirimu…hah...hah…hah…" Kuroko semakin bergerak tak terkendali, tampak jelas kalau lubangnya sangat lapar akan kehadiran penis Akashi.

"Setidaknya…setidaknya…aahh…sentuhlah aku…aarghh…aarghh…"

**Glek!**

Akashi menelan ludahnya, bertahan agar dia tidak terpengaruh oleh desahan dan rintihan Kuroko ataupun wajah sayu penuh nafsu juga tubuh indah bermandi peluh yang ada dihadapannya. Ia berusaha menjaga logikanya, walau sebenarnya celananya sudah sangat sesak dari tadi, dan miliknya sudah memberontak tak karuan seolah minta dibebaskan.

"Akashi-kun…aahh...kumohon…aarrgghh…aku membutuhkanmu...aakkhh..." Jelas Kuroko dengan suara sedukifnya, terlihat jelas kalau penis Kuroko yang tegak dan keras sangat membutuhkan sentuhan, tubuhnyapun sangat membutuhkan penis Akashi untuk hadir di dalam lubang sempit berwarna pink miliknya.

"Kurasa, bukan aku yang kau butuhkan." Jelas Akashi lirih sambil terus mengorek-ngorek sweet spot Kuroko. Membuat Kuroko semakin menggila. Menggerakkan kepalanya kekanan dan kekiri, meremas bantalnya dengan kedua tangan yang masih terborgol ke atas tempat tidur.

"Akkhh…terus seperti itu…aarrgghh…aaaarrgghh..." Kuroko memaju mundurkan tubuhnya, berharap kenikmatan itu dapat terus ia rasakan. Ia sangat sadar, bahwa ia sudah tidak bisa memohon pada Akashi untuk menyetubuhinya, namun ia mencoba untuk memaksimalkan apa yang telah didapatkannya. Sungguh ia sangat tidak tahan menerima kenikmatan yang terasa tanggung seperti ini. Sejujurnya ia ingin lebih dari ini.

"Akkhh…sedikit lagi…sedikit lagi Akashi-kun…aahh…" Gerakan Kuroko semakin liar, pergelangan tangannya pun semakin memerah berkat borgol yang terpasang di kedua tangannya.

"Sedikit lagi…aaarghhh…aarghhhhh…" Kini Penis Kuroko mulai bergetar dan bersiap untuk menyemburkan spermanya, namun-

"Maaf...aku tidak menginjinkanmu untuk keluar sekarang." Akashi menekan ujung penis Kuroko, kemudian di lepasnya jari-jari yang bersarang di anus Kuroko.

Kuroko terbelalak. Demi apapun ia sangat kesal setengah mati. Iapun menatap tajam Akashi layaknya tatapan seorang anak kecil yang menuntut mainannya dikembalikan oleh sang pencuri. Tatapannya semakin tajam disertai nafas yang memburu, dengan perasaan yang bercampur aduk dan kekesalan yang mendominasi.

"Akasi-kun, kumohon, kembalikan tanganmu ke tempat semula, jangan siksa aku seperti ini." Kuroko mulai putus asa, terasa ada yang hilang dari tubuhnya. Dan rasa pusingpun kini mulai menjalari kepalanya akibat ulah kekasih scarletnya tersebut.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang, aku tidak mengijinkanmu keluar?" Akashi tersenyum sinis.

"Katakan padaku apa yang harus ku lakukan agar kau mengijinkanku keluar?"

"Tidak ada."

"Arghh! Akashi-kun…kau!" Kuroko menahan seluruh amarahnya. Ia menengadahkan kepalanya menatap langit-langit. Mencoba membayangkan ketika ia dan Akashi melakukan sex dengan penuh gairah seminggu yang lalu, namun percuma, hal itu tidak memberi efek padanya. Kuroko bukanlah tipe orang yang bisa ber-ejakulaki hanya dengan membayangkan, ia membutuhkan sentuhan, ia membutuhkan Akashi untuk memasuki dirinya.

Kuroko menelan ludah. Ia sudah sangat putus asa. Tubuhnya sengaja menggeliat-geliat agar tangan Akashi yang menyentuh ujung penisnya bisa dirasakannya dan menaikkkan lagi libidonya. Namun sekali lagi nihil. Tangan tersebut justru membuat Kuroko semakin frustasi dan kehabisan akal untuk menemukan cara bagaimana mengeluarkan hasratnya yang semakin lama semakin menjauh dari ujung penisnya.

"Bagimana rasanya? Apa kau merasa tersiksa?" Akashi menatap iris aquamarine yang sayu dan memancarkan suatu permohonan padanya. Namun kemudian, iris tersebut malah berpaling, menghindari iris heterochrome nya. Kemudian Akashipun melepaskan tangannya dari penis Kuroko yang masih berdiri tegak.

"Akashi-kun, tidakkah kau menginginkanku sekarang, setelah melihat ekspresiku yang hanya dapat kutunjukkan padamu dan setelah kau melihat seluruh tubuhku?" Tanya Kuroko lirih.

"Tentu, aku sangat menginginkanmu bahkan aku ingin memperkosamu sampai pagi. Tapi, walaupun aku sangat menginginkanmu, aku rasa kau sudah tidak pantas untuk ku sentuh lagi."

Kuroko kaget. Ia terkesiap mendengarkan perkataan Akashi. Sungguh hatinya merasa pilu setelah mendengarnya, hingga tanpa sadar air mata pun meleleh membasahi pipi porselennya.

"Oyasumi, Tetsuya." Akashi beranjak dari tempat tidur dan berjalan menjauhi Kuroko.

Kuroko menahan seluruh tangisan, perasaannya berkencambuk begitu disadari Akashi-nya mulai meniggalkannya. Ia tidak ingin ditinggal, ia tidak mau Akashi-nya mencampakkannya. Sungguh, jika harus memilih, lebih baik ia memilih disakiti ratusan kali asalkan Akashi-nya ada didekatnya, bukan diabaikan ataupun ditinggalkan seperti ini.

"**ARRGHHHH!"**

Kuroko berteriak sekeras-kerasnya. Ia menangis sekencang-kencangnya dan merasa sangat frustasi. Perasaannya bercampur aduk antara sedih, kesal dan juga marah atas semua kejadian yang tak satupun dapat dijelaskannya. Terlebih lagi kebutuhan biologisnya yang terabaikan membuat kepalanya benar-benar dilanda rasa sakit yang teramat. Dan yang lebih parahnya lagi, ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa dengan keadaannya sekarang.

"Arghhh! Aaarrgghhhh!" Kuroko menarik-narik tangannya dari borgol yang memenjarakannya. Ia sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan sakit yang ditimbulkan ataupun darah yang mulai mengalir dari pergelangan tangannya yang sudah sangat berkeringat akibat gesekan borgol baja tersebut.

"Ennh… Aarrrghhh!" Kuroko kembali menarik tangannya sekuat-kuatnya sambil menangis. Mewakili perasaanya yang tersakiti. Lagi dan lagi hingga pergelangan tangannya menjadi semakin terluka. Membuat suara borgol yang terantuk besi tempat tidur semakin menggema ke seluruh ruangan.

"AARRGHHH!" Ditariknya borgol tersebut berulang kali. Yang ada di pikirannya sekarang hanyalah keinginannya untuk segera terlepas dari borgol terkutuk itu. Ia tidak mau tetap berada ditempat ini, ia ingin menyusul Akashi-nya dan memeluknya. Ia tidak peduli jika harus kehilangan tangannya. Yang ia inginkan hanyalah Akashi dan Akashi. Ia ingin Akashi-nya kembali.

Dipejamkan kedua matanya yang masih mengeluarkan air mata, pikirannya sudah kalut. Ia sudah sangat putus asa. Dengan mengumpulkan sisa tenaganya, ditariknya kembali tangannya kuat-kuat. Namun-

Sebuah kecupaanpun mendarat dibibirnya.

Kuroko terkejut, ketika dirasakannya bibir yang tak asing baginya mencium bibirnya. Ciuman lembut yang mampu membuatnya membelakakkan mata. Perlahan, iapun segera memandang ke surai scarlet yang tiba-tiba menciumnya. Rontaan tangannyapun mulai berhenti begitu tangan kanan Akashi menggenggam kedua tangannya.

"Ennhhh…eeeennhh…aahhhh…" Kuroko memejamkan kedua matanya, air mata semakin banyak mengalir dari kedua pelupuknya. Merasa bersyukur Akashi masih mau kembali padanya.

"Hah…hah…hah…" Mereka berdua kemudian mengambil nafas bersama-sama dan saling memandang satu sama lain.

"Akashi-kun…syukurlah…. Kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku…" Jelas Kuroko sambil terisak.

Akashi hanya terdiam, kemudian keduanya saling memejamkan mata masing-masing. Saling berciuman kembali. Mengakses mulut satu sama lain dan saling menghisap lidah bergantian. Membuat banyak saliva lolos dari bibir Kuroko dan menuruni leher jenjangnya.

"Ennhhh...aakhhhh…eemmhh…." Kuroko mendesah dalam ciumannya sambil menikmati gerakan halus tangan Akashi yang tiba-tiba mengocok miliknya dengan lembut.

"Ennhhh…eeenhhh...Akashi-kun…akkhh…" Kuroko mendesah sambil menatap kekasihnya yang kini melepaskan ciumannnya dan meninggalkan untaian saliva yang terputus dari lidahnya.

"Akashi-kun…aaakhhh…aaahhh…aahhh…" Nafas Kuroko kembali memberat, kepalanya mulai menengadah, memperlihatkan leher jenjangnya yang sudah dihiasi bercak merah dan darah yang sudah mengering.

"Aaaakkkkhh…" Suara Kuroko semakin tak terkendali begitu Akashi menciumi lehernya. Menjilat bekas darah yang muncul karena ulah sang scarlet beberapa saat sebelumnya sementara tangan Akashi terus mengocok kejantanannya secara intens.

"Akashi-kun…Akashi-kun…." Kuroko menggenggam erat tangan kanan Akashi dengan kedua tangannya yang masih terborgol.

Dengan sigap Akashi pun mempercepat gerakan tangan kirinya di penis Kuroko, meremasnya dengan lembut dan memberi pijatan-pijatan yang -sampai Kuroko semakin tak bisa menahan diri lagi. Membuat penisnya menjadi bergetar di tangan Akashi.

""Akashi-kun…eennhhh…eennhhhh…aaakhhh…" Akasi langsung menyumbat mulut Kuroko dengan ciumannya. Saat itu pula, spermapun menyembur dari ujung penis Kuroko. Membasahi tangan Akasi dan juga perut Kuroko. Membuat Kuroko merasakan kenikmatan yang tak terlukiskan dengan kata-kata.

"Enghh…ahh...hah…hah…hah…" Kuroko mengambil nafas lega, begitu Akashi melepas ciumannya. Nafasnya tidak teratur seiring dengan tubuhnya yang tiba-tiba melemas akibat hasratnya yang sudah tersampaikan. Kini iris icy blue nya masih tetap memandangi sang surai scarlet yang mengeluarkan kunci dari sakunya dan menggunakannya untuk melepaskan borgol yang memerangkap kedua tangannya. Diperhatikannya pula Akashi yang sedang mengambil borgol tersebut dan ditaruhnya disaku celananya bersama dengan kuncinya.

Kuroko mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya untuk menahan kesadarannya. Ia menatap Akashi-nya dengan pandangan sayu dan nafas yang terengah-engah, diperhatikannya Akashi berjalan kearah lemari yang berada di dekatnya, mengambil amplop coklat dan mengeluarkan isinya. Namun, tanpa disangka, Akashi membuang isi amplop tersebut! Menyebarnya kearah Kuroko yang masih terbaring lemah. Membuat tubuh Kuroko harus rela dikelilingi oleh foto yang bertebaran disana-sini.

Dengan lemah Kurokopun mengambil salah satu foto tersebut dengan tangan yang bergetar. Ia terbelalak melihat gambar yang tertpotret di foto tersebut. Kemudian dipandangnya lagi Akashi yang kini mulai berjalan meninggalkannya,

"A...Akashi-kun…aku bisa menjelaskannya…" Dengan segenap kekuatan yang tersisa, Kuroko mencoba bangkit dari tempat tidur.

"Akashi-kun…hah…hah…hah…" Kuroko langsung berdiri dan berjalan menghampiri Akashi yang semakin menjauh dan tidak mempedulikan panggilannya.

"Akashi-kun…" Tangan Kuroko berusaha menggapai punggung Akashi, namun tiba-tiba kepalanya terasa semakin berat.

Tak lama suara berdebum pun terdengar.Kurokopun terlihat jatuh tak sadarkan diri. Tubuhnya terbaring dilantai marmer yang dingin, di dalam ruangan yang hampir tak ada pencahayaan sama sekali.

**.**

**.**

**#To Be Continue#**

.

.

Akhirnya selesai juga chapter 3…nih Mizuki kasih cerita yang panjangnya 3 kali lipat daripada chapter sebelumnya (3k+)... baik kan Mizuki-nya.. hayo berterimakasihlah pada Mizuki.. Muahahahahaha *digetok, digaplok n dilemparin Kagami.

Cuma maaf ya belom lemon. Yah…soalnya kayanya nih cerita ber-chapter-capter deh. Terlalu banyak misteri yang harus aku ungkap. Maaf juga kalo publishnya kecepetan dan jadi menghilangkan greget kalian. Soalnya Mizuki lagi ngejar deadline.

Makasih buat semua yang udah nge-baca, nge-follow, nge-favorite, sama nge-review. Untuk **Flow Love, Shinly chan, AkashiKazune1, p.w. sasusaku, Sagitarius Red, Puja911, spring field sakura, deerpop****, ****ayanesakura chan**dan **Noir-Alvarez** aku bales review kalian lewat PM aja ya.. Maaf klo di PM akunya suka bales or curhat gak jelas n nanya2 sesuatu yang mungkin ngebosenin. Untuk **mitarisu **NC-nya aku kasih di chapter ini. Makasih untuk sarannya. Sejujurnya aku juga gak puas dengan diksi aku, maklum lah aku kan masi newbie, baru 1 bulan jadi author. Ayo dong mitarisu-san buat akun FFN, biar aku bisa gangguin kamu juga. Hahahaha

Yahh…intinya dukung aku terus dengan perbanyak review, follow n fav. Yahh…walaupun aku sebenernya pengennya banyak review dan saran, biar akunya semangat ngetiknya…soalnya, review itu ibarat oase dipadang pasir…begitulah kata pujangga. *dicium Aomine

Udah ah... sampai ketemu lagi.

Ja ne


	4. Chapter 4

**Onegai, Akashi-kun**

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: **Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki. Onegai, Akashi-kun barulah punya saya, Mizukinokawaii.

**Pairing: **Akashi Seijuuro X Kuroko Tetsuya

**Gendre:** Hurt Comfort, Drama

**Rate:** M

**Summmary:** Apa jadinya kalau Akashi marah? Akankah dunia Kuroko akan terus berputar?

**Warning:** TYPO, NC (ada Lemon dikit. *garuk-garuk meja), Boy x Boy

**###**

Tak lama suara berdebum pun terdengar.Kurokopun terlihat jatuh tak sadarkan diri. Tubuhnya terbaring dilantai marmer yang dingin, di dalam ruangan yang hampir tak ada pencahayaan sama sekali.

**.**

**. **

"Oh…jadi teleponmu sebelumnya itu untuk mengintimidasi anak ini?" Shintarou membenarkan posisi kacamata kemudian kembali membalut tangan Kuroko dengan perban.

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Yahhh… aku tidak ingin ikut campur urusanmu nodayo. Tapi jujur, keadaannya masih lebih baik daripada ketika kau menghukumnya tiga bulan yang lalu…"

Akashi hanya berdiri mengamati.

"Hahh…keluarga Akashi memang tidak pernah berubah, tidak heran kalau dia jadi seperti ini. Lain kali jaga milikmu hati-hati, kalau sudah begini aku juga yang jadi repot jadinya." Sahut Midorima sambil meletakkan tangan Kuroko yang sudah terbalut rapi.

"Apa kau menasihatiku."

"Terserah kau sajalah nodayo." Midorima membereskan peralatan kedokterannya ke dalam tas. Kemudian ia beranjak.

"Oh iya, akan kuminta Takao-ku untuk mengirimkan obatnya pada pelayanmu besok pagi-pagi sekali, dan ada baiknya juga kalau kau segera beristirahat sekarang." Jelas Midorima sebelum menutup pintu kamar dan mematikan seluruh saklar kamar Akashi, membuat kamar yang tadinya terang benderang menjadi gelap seperti sedia kala.

Lalu, selepas kepergian Midorima, Akashi hanya memilih diam. Ditatapnya wajah Kuroko yang membengkak akibat terlalu sering menangis dan terkena pukulannya. Dilihat pula leher Kuroko yang sudah ditempeli beberapa plester dan krim penghilang memar. Ia menghela nafas panjang. Perasaan bersalahpun mulai menggerogoti hatinya ketika iris heterochome-nya menangkap perban yang membalut kedua pergelangan tangannya.

"Kenapa kau begitu kejam padaku, Tetsuya?" ucapnya lirih sambil mengelus surai biru kekasihnya. Diingatnya kejadian-kejadian yang menyebabkan semua insiden ini terjadi.

**.**

**~~Flash back~~**

"Akashi-kun…" Panggil Kuroko lirih. Perlahan pemuda itu melebarkan sedikit daun pintu ruang kerja Akashi, sehingga kepalanya bisa masuk dan menangkap sosok yang telah dicarinya dari tadi.

"Akashi-kun... Apakah kau sibuk?" Suara Kuroko terdengar pelan. Kepalanya dimiringkan, menunggu jawaban yang akan diberikan oleh kekasih scarletnya yang masih tepekur menandatangani dokumen-dokumen penting yang tertata rapi dimejanya.

"Tetsuya, kalau kau ingin kuserang, kulumat dan kuremat hingga basah, maka bersikaplah dan bertingkahlah seperti itu terus." Jelas Akashi sambil melipat kacamatanya dan menaruhnya d atas meja. Ditatapnya iris aquamarine yang salah tingkah dan buru-baru masuk kedalam ruang kerja Akashi.

Setelah merapikan rambut baby blue-nya yang berantakan menggunakan jari-jari lentik nan halusnya, dihampirinya sang kekasih –setelah sebelumnya ia menyempatkan kedua tangan mungil berkulit pucat miliknya mendorong pintu hingga menciptakankan sekat antara ruangan kerja dengan ruangan yang lainnya.

"Ano… Akashi-kun, tidakkah kau lelah setelah semalam kita…eerrr…" Kuroko tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya, tangannya memilin-milin ujung pakainnya yang hanya terdiri dari kemeja putih kebesaran yang hanya mampu menutupi tubuhnya hingga ke paha, wajahnya menunduk malu-malu menyembunyikan pipinya yang mulai tersipu

"Kemarilah…" Akasi menepuk-nepuk pahanya.

"Akashi-kun, kau seperti oom-oom pedo, yang ingin menjerat seorang anak kecil tak berdosa." Sahut Kuroko dengan wajah datarnya dan hanya dibalas dengan senyuman oleh Akashi.

"Nah, ada apa?" Akashi memeluk pinggang Kuroko yang kini sudah duduk manis dipangkuannya. Menyesap aroma khas yang berasal dari surai biru laut di depan wajahnya.

"Tadi pagi, aku menemukan undangan pernikahan seniorku di SMA Seirin dulu di meja kamarku." Kuroko memberikan sebuah kertas undangan berukirkan nama 'Teppei Kiyoshi &amp; Junpei Hyuuga' yang bersepuhkan tinta sewarna emas berkilau.

"Lalu? Apa kau juga ingin aku segera menikahimu?" Akashi menaruh kepalanya di pundak Kuroko, kemudian dijilatnya leher putih yang sangat menggoda iman itu.

"Ahh..Akashi-kun…aku hanya ingin meminta izinmu untuk pergi kesana." Kuroko menarik lehernya agar tidak terkena lidah mesum Akashi lagi.

"Baiklah aku akan mengosongkan jadwalku untuk menemanimu." Kini tangan Akashi bergerak naik, meraba-raba dada Kuroko yang masih tertutup kemeja.

"Benarkah?" Mata biru jernih Kuroku membulat.

"Kapan acaranya?" Tangannya mulai menanjak, menyapu jakun Kuroko yang tak kasat mata.

"Lusa…"

"Kalu begitu, suruh kedua senpaimu itu menundanya hingga hari minggu nanti, enn.. hari kamis juga tidak apa…"

"Akashi-kun…" Kuroko menggumamkan nada protes sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya, dan sebagai seme yang baik, Akashipun mmencium bibir imut tersebut.

"Eehh…" Dinaikkannya tubuh Kuroko ke atas meja sehingga mereka kini bisa saling berhadap-hadapan.

"Bukankah semalam kita sudah…" Kuroko terlalu malu untuk melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Aku masih ingin, sayang… kau terlalu manis untuk dilewatkan…" Sahut Akashi sambil mencium kelopak mata Kuroko bergantian.

"Eenhhh…aku…ingin menghandirinya..." Jelas Kuroko disamping telinga Akashi.

Dengan cekatan Akashi melepas setiap kancing Kemeja yang membalut tubuh mulus Kuroko satu per satu dengan gerakan yang seduktif. Di tariknya kemeja tersebut kebelakang punggung sang kekasih, membuat kemeja itu tertahan oleh kedua tangan Kuroko yang kini tengah memegang meja yang terbuat dari kayu jati berkualitas tinggi.

"Lalu siapa saja yang datang?" Kini Akashi menatap nipple Kuroko yang terpampang dengan jelas, seolah berteriak meminta untuk di sentuh. Sebagai bentuk rasa sayangnya –atau lebih tepatnya mesum- Akashi mencium nipple tersebut, menjilat dan menyesapnya.

"Sel..seluruh tim basket..aahh..SMA ku..eenhh…"

"Apa si bodoh itu juga datang?" Akashi menengadah sebentar dan kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya di kedua nipple Kuroko menggunakan lidah dan bibirnya, membasahi kedua nippples tak berdosa dan meninggalkan tanda kemerahan disekitarnya.

"Un…" Wajah Kuroko menengadah menatap lampu Kristal yang berada di atas kepalanya.

"Kalau begitu akan kusiapkan pengawal untukmu." Akashi mulai menusuk-nusukkan jari tengahnya ke lubang sempit Kuroko.

"Arghh..tidah perlu..aakhh…"

"Aku tidak mau dia menculikmu dn membawamu pergi dari sisiku." Jelas Akashi sambil menangkap penis Kuroko yang sudah menegang dengan tangan satunya lagi. Salahkan Kuroko yang terlalu ceroboh dan tidak memakai celana dalam atau apapun untuk melindungi tubuh bagian bawahnya, sehingga singa dihadapanya tersenyum senang kegirangan saat ini.

"Dia...tidak akan seperti itu.." Kuroko meremas surai merah di depannya dengan halus sebagai penyalur kenikmatan yang dirasakannya.

"Benarkah?"

"Be..benar.. Argghhh!Arrghhhhh!" Kuroko terlonjak begitu jari-jari sang surai scarlet menyentuh sweet spotnya. Membuat lubangnya mulai mengeluarkan pelumas alami.

"Apa jaminanya?" Akashi menghentikan aksi pegang memegang penis dan menatap iris icy blue di depannya, tanpa menghentikan gerakan jarinya yang sudah bertambah di bawah sana.

"Akashi-kun.." Kuroko memberikan nada protes dengan wajah yang memerah dan keringat yang mulai mengalir.

"Baiklah…baiklah…" Akashi melanjutkan pekerjaan kedua tangannya lagi. Menggoda Kuroko agar suara seduktif kesukaannya bisa mengalun manja ditelinganya.

"Ennhhhh...Akashi-kun..ti…tidak bisakah..aakhh…kita melanjutkannya dikamar? Eeennnn…ak…aku tidak mau..meng…mengacak-acak meja kerjamu…uhh…uuuhhh…" Jelas Kuroko sambil menikmati kehadiran jari ketiga di lubang sempitnya yang bergerak semakin liar

"Tenang saja. Aku bisa menyuruh sekertarisku untuk merapikannya nanti." Akashi melepaskan jari-jarinya, kini ia membimbing tubuh Kuroko untuk kembali duduk dipangkuannya. Di atas sebuah bangku kerja mewah empuk tanpa sandaran tangan berwarna merah marun, yang diduduki oleh pria bersurai yang kini ikut mengeluarkan kejantanannya dari balik celana yang hanya diturunkan hingga setengah paha, namun mampu menampakkan kejantanannya yang tegak sempurna.

"Ta..tapi…."

"Tetsuya…." Akashi memandang Kuroko dengan penuh maksud, kemudian disejajarkannya tubuh Kuroko di atas Akashi-junior nya dan-

"Argghhh…aakkhhhh…." Kuroko merintih, begitu benda tumpul tersebut memasuki lubang analnya, sambil tangannya mencengkram pundak kekasih heterochrome-nya.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan kalau kau bertemu dia?" Penisnya mulai masuk sedikit demi sedikit memasuki lubang sempit kesukaannya.

"Ber…bermain basket." Kuroko mati-matian menahan ngilu yang mendera begitu penis Akashi masuk semakin dalam.

"Hnn..bukankan kakimu sudah cidera gara-gara basket sialan itu...hnn…?" Akashi menghentikan semua gerakannya, ketika dirasa penisnya sudah masuk sepenuhnya.

"Akashi kun..bisakan kita membicarakannnya nanti." Kuroko mulai frustasi.

"Jawab atau kita berhenti."

"Aku tetap suka…aakhh…Akashi-kun..." Kuroko meremas pundak Akashi begitu kekasihnya itu mulai menggerakkan penisnya keatas dan kebawah, menginvasi lubang sempit yang dapat memberikan efek berdecit-decit hingga dapat mengirimkan rangsangan-rangsangan yang makin lama makin ahhhh…menyenangkan.

"Apakah kau hanya akan bermain basket saja?" Tangan Akasi memegangi pinggang Kuroko dan di bimbingnya tubuh itu agar dapat naik turun memanja junior tegak dan perkasa dibawah sana.

"Me..mengobrol, mung...mungkin…." Kuroko bertahan sekuat tenaga, sungguh, rasanya ia ingin menendang wajah Akashi yang terus saja mengajaknya mengobrol sambil menghentak-hentakan penis ke atas dan kebawah untuk menggoda lubang bawahnya, bukannya segera menggotongnya ke kasur terdekat dan berguling-guling disana.

"Lalu?"

"Akashi-kun, lebih dalam lagi, kumohon…"

Akashi langsung mengangkat tubuh Kuroko hingga hanya ujung penisnya saja yang terlihat, kemudian di tariknya tubuh mungil itu dengan kasar, melahap benda tegang dibawahnya

"Akkhh…Arrghhh…aaaghhh…"

"Apa kau juga akan melakukan ini bersamanya."

Kuroko terdiam sejenak. Kemudian secepat kilat kedua tangannya yang masih berbalut ujung kemeja segera menangkup kedua pipi Akashi. Diciumnya bibir merah Akashi dengan lembut untuk mengantarkan pesan cinta dan juga hasrat yang membara.

"Tidak... Aku hanya ingin melakukan ini denganmu saja…." Tubuh Kuroko kini bergerak otomatis naik dan turun, turut mencari kenikmatan.

"Baiklah." Senyum tipis tergambar di wajah Akashi. Ia pun memegang pinggul kekasih biru lautnya dan mempercepat gerakannya.

"Ennhh…eenhh…aahhhh…Akashi-kun…." Kuroko meremasi surai scarlet dengan penuh hasrat, menyalurkan rasa nikmat yang berpusat pada tubuh bagian bawahnya.

"Arrggghhh…enak…uunnn…lakukan terus…aakhh…Akashi kun…eeennhh…." Kuroko semakin menggila begitu Akashi-nya meremas-remas kejantanan si uke dengan penuh minat, tanpa berniat memperlambat sodokannya di lubang sempitnya.

"Eeennhhh…Akashi-kun…ennhh… ak…akku…."

Akashi langsung mengulum nipple dengan ganas, menghisap-hisapnya hingga jejak saliva tampak membasahi.

"Akashi…. Arrrgghhhhhh….aaarrgghhh…." Tubuh Kuroko melengkung membentuk kurva, penisnya menyemprotkan cairan putih yang kental. Menyebabkan lubang analnya terasa semakin mengetat, meremat penis Akashi yang masih ada didalamnya, kemudian-

"Ahhhhh…Tetsuya…Arrrghhh…aaarghhh…." Penis Akashi ikut menyemburkan sperma, menembakkan semua benihnya menembus rektum dan kolon sigmoid sang kekasih. Melepaskan semua hasratnya, membuatnya lega dan terengah-engah kemudian.

Bunyi kecupan pun terdengar. Keduanya saling memanggut bibir satu sama lain, merasakan sisa-sisa kenikmatan yang masih menjalari syaraf-syaraf sensitif mereka. Setelah puas saling mengunci, berperang lidah dan bertukar saliva, mereka berdua saling memandang satu sama lain sambil terkikik geli. Tak habis bikir, kalau bisa-bisanya mereka melakukan itu setelah semalam sudah melakukannya. Yah…cinta memang gila, terlebih lagi bila nafsu ikut menggemakan kata 'bersenggama' dalam kepala.

"Aku mencintaimu, Akasi-kun." Kuroko memeluk leher Akashi-nya dengan sayang.

"Kalau begitu panggillah namaku dengan benar."

"Aku hanya akan memanggil namamu kalau kau sudah resmi menjadi suamiku."

Akashi tersenyum, kemudian ditariknya wajah Kuroko, diperhatikan lekat-lekat kemudian dikecup bibir lembut nan menawan sang kekasih.

.

.

.

**~~Dua hari kemudian di pagi hari, di depan bandara~~**

"Tetsuya, apa tidak apa-apa kalau kau sendiri?" Akashi membukakan pintu mobilnya untuk Kuroko. Kurokopun melenggang keluar dan menatap kekasihnya itu, sudut-sudut bibirnya tertarik ke bawah membuat wajahnya terlihat kusut seperti baju yang belum disetrika.

"Salahkan pacarku yang terlalu sibuk!" Dengusnya kesal.

"Bukankan aku sudah bilang kalau aku ada rapat penting dan tidak bisa ikut kesana, lagipula kau disana sekitar tiga hari kan? Aku heran, kenapa harus tiga hari, kenapa tidak satu jam saja kalau perlu." Jelas si scarlet sambil mengambil sebuah koper bergambar orang hitam naik kuda hitam dengan tulisan _**'kolon'**_ dibawahnya. Entah mengapa kemarin Akashi membeli koper baby pink itu sebagai hadiah, bisa jadi kegiatan sehari sebelumnya megingatkannya pada sesuatu yang membuatnya mencecerkan banyak uang demi koper limited edition berbentuk silinder yang sebenarnya sangat ingin ditendang Kuroko ke dalam toilet terdekat.

"Mana ada pernikahan satu jam, dan salahmu pula yang tidak mau memperhatikan undangan itu baik-baik."

"Mana ada undangan pernikahan digabung dengan reunian. Kalau yang ikut banyak, mau ditaruh mana semua orang nantinya? Aku tidak rela dirimu berdesak-desakan seperti ikan sarden dalam kemasan bersama teman-temanmu atau si bodoh itu, aku tidak yakin mereka nanti akan tahan iman sehingga tidak me-_rape_ dirimu ditempat" Akashi meletakkan koper yang baru dikeluarkannya dari dalam mobil.

"Akashi kun… teman-temanku bukan orang mesum sepertimu…" Jawab Kuroko dengan wajah innocent-nya sambil menendang-nendang koper terkutuk bermerek aneh didepannya kakinya.

"Tapi, tidak bisakan jangan tiga hari?" Akashi mengunci aquamarine dihadapannya.

"Haaahhh…" Kuroko menghela nafas, didekatinya kekasih tercintanya, kemudian Kuroko mencium Akashi dengan lembut. Tak lupa iapun tersenyum setelah mendapati tingkah kekanakan Akashi yang sangat jarang di jumpainya.

"Tenang saja aku akan baik-baik saja, dan kujamin mereka tidak akan mau jadi korban mutilasimu jika mereka mencoba me-_rape _diriku. Karena setau mereka kau hanya bisa memutilasi menggunakan gunting, bukan pisau…unn…kurasa pasti itu sakit sekali."

"Hei… aku tidak pernah memutilasi orang…yah…tapi kurasa usulmu bagus juga…" Akashi tersenyum menyeringai.

"Sudah, aku mau berangkat dulu… kau tidak perlu mengantarku hingga aku naik pesawat, Tokyo dan Kyoto tidak terlalu jauh. Kau bisa menghubungiku kapanpun kau mau."

"Hn..."

"Oh iya." Kuroko berbalik.

"Kalau terjadi sesuatu padaku, tolong jaga Ryouta-kun untukku. Bagiku dia adalah kakak yang selalu membimbingku. Aku sangat menyayanginya…"

"Tentu saja aku akan selalu menjaganya untukmu, dan tolong jangan berkata seperti tadi, aku tidak suka. Seolah-olah akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk saja padamu."

"Tidak akan terjadi apa-apa, percayalah padaku, Akashi-kun."

Kuroko tersenyum tipis kemudian ia melambaikan tangannya ke arah pemuda scarlet kesayangannya sebelum akhirnya memasuki bandara.

.

.

.

Sudah lima hari sejak Kuroko meninggalkan Akashi. Akashi tiba-tiba terserang penyakit _gegana _–gelisah, galau dan merana. Walaupun sebenarnya mereka berdua saling berkirim pesan sesekali –karena Akashi terlalu sibuk dengan urusan kantornya dan Kuroko dengan reuni dadakannya- semua itu masih saja terasa kurang untuk melepas rindu.

.

_~~Hari pertama~~_

**Aku sudah tiba dari beberapa jam yang lalu. Pernikahan Kiyoshi dan Hyuuga senpai sangat meriah. Aku mau yang seperti ini nanti.**

-Tentu kau akan mendapatkan yang lebih sayang.

**Aku memergoki mereka mencuri-curi kesempatan untuk berciuman di balik pohon, aku jadi ingin tertawa.**

-Kita tidak perlu seperti itu, karena sesudah upacara pernikahan nanti, aku akan langsung menggotongmu ke dalam kamar.

**Bagaimana pekerjaanmu? Jangan lupa makan.**

-Ohhh…Ayolah, jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan.

.

_~~Hari Kedua~~_

**Aku bermain basket lagi bersama rekan se-tim ku dulu. Mereka semua hebat-hebat.**

-Aku lebih hebat diranjang dari pada mereka semua.

**Kakiku terkilir karena terlalu bersemangat bermain basket, rasanya sakit.**

-Injak tulang kering si bodoh itu, agar ia merasakan penderitaanmu. Kalau dia macam-macam setrum saja. Kau tau alat itu kuletakkan dimana.

**Akashi-kun, kau memang psikopat sejati.**

.

_~~Hari ketiga~~_

**Hari ini aku akan berkemah di gunung bersama teman-temanku, kulihat hyuuga senpai agak kesulitan berjalan.**

-Yeah, katakan selamat pada Kiyoshi dan katakan juga bahwa aku bahkan bisa membuatmu sepuluh kali lipat dari itu jika kau mau.

**Ternyata mendaki gunung itu melelahkan ya, Akashi-kun.**

-Siapa suruh kau pergi kesana bukannya duduk manis di atas tubuhku. Ku jamin kau tidak akan lelah sama sekali.

**Akashi-kun, kenapa kau semakin hentai?**

\- ….

**Akashi-kun, apakah kau sudah tidur? Disini hujan, aku kedinginan.**

-Tutup tendamu dan bersiap-siaplah. Ingat, pastikan tak ada siapa-siapa disampingmu. Akan ku telepon kau sekarang.

.

.

.

**TUT…TUT..TUT…**

Akashi memutuskan sambungan teleponnya. Dari kemarin kerjaannya hanya memandangi ponsel merahnya, berharap ada sms ataupun telefon dari Tetsuya-nya yang tak kunjung datang.

Penyakit gegana yang dideritanya secara dadakan benar-benar menguras emosi, jiwa dan raga. Ia heran, kenapa kekasih biru lautnya yang sangat manis dan selalu menarik untuk di rape ditempat itu begitu tega padanya dengan tidak membalas sms ataupun menjawab teleponnya selama dua hari ini. Oh…ayolah… ini hari minggu, Bung! Tak ada pekerjaan yang bisa mengalihkan pikirannya dari si imut baby-blue-itu barang sedetikpun.

"Moshi-moshi" Sapa Akashi-kun setelah mengangkat telepon dari seseorang disebrang sana.

[Akkacchin, sedang apa? Kraus Kraus krauss]

"Atsushi, aku membayarmu mahal-mahal bukan untuk kusuruh makan dan menumpuk lemakmu."

[Aku tidak berlemak, aku berotot.. Kraus Kraus Kraus…kalau tidak percaya, tanya saja pada Murocchin.]

Akashi sweatdrop.

"Jadi, kau sudah mendapatkan infonya?" Tanya Akashi sambil menghela nafas. Ia heran kenapa Atsushi selalu makan dengn suara 'Kraus Kraus' yang selalu terdengar. Apakah ada yang salah dengan camilannya? Ahh…tidak...selama ini otak si ungu lah yang bermasalah karena terlalu sering ditumpuki banyak penyedap rasa ber MSG tinggi. Dari sini, Akashi berjanji kelak anak-anaknya akan diberi makanan bergizi dan imunisasi supaya tidak seperti Murasakibara. Tapi tetap, ia akan memperbolehkan anaknya makan Maibou. Karena menurut pengakuan sahabatnya itu, dia bisa tinggi karena makan maibou setiap hari. Dan gilanya Akashi percaya itu, walaupun pada kenyataannya ia akan dengan senang hati menolak kalau harus disuruh makan maibou, karena menurutnya makan Kuroko lebih mengenyangkan daripada maibou.

[Teman-temannya bilang, Kraus…Kurocchin sudah pamit pulang dari sabtu pagi..kraus..kraus….]

"Lalu?"

[Glek…glek…glek…Murocchin juga tadi sudah mengecek, apakah Kurocchin kembali ke gunung atau ke rumah senpainya. Dan ternyata tidak.]

"Bagaimana dengan si bodoh itu?" Akashi berfikir, sepertinya bulan depan ia akan menaikkan gaji Himuro dan mengurangi jatah snack Murasakibara.

[Kalau si-]

"Tak perlu menyebutkan namanya" Potong Akashi.

[ Yah..rumahnya sepi, seperti tak berpenghuni..kraus..kraus..kraus…]

"Ya sudah lanjutkan makanmu dan pekerjaanmu."

Akashi menutup telepon secara sepihak. Telinganya mulai jengah mendengar 'Kraus kraus' dan 'glek glek glek' via telepon. Kemudian di duduk di bangku empuknya lagi. Menyandarkan kepalanya ke meja, memandangi ponsel yang haus sms cinta. Dirinya resah karena tak kunjung mendapatkan informasi mengenai kekasihnya. Lalu saat Akashi sibuk dengan pemikirannya, suara pintu yang terbuka pun terdengar dibarengi dengan sesosok orang yang datang menghampirinya.

"Hoy…Seijuuro, aku menemukan ini, di kotak surat rumah kita."

Akashi memandangi pemuda tinggi yang tengah membawa sebuah amplop coklat di tangannya dengan tatapan galau.

"Apa itu?" Akashi memandangi amplop coklat tebal yang disodorkan oleh pemuda itu, meraihnya malas-malasan sambil meletakkan ponsel tadi ke dalam saku jas hitam nya.

"Entahlah…" Pemuda tersebut memandangi Akashi yang kini membuka amplop itu hati-hati, mengambil salah satu isinya yang ternyata adalah foto.

Setelah ia melihat foto tersebut, air muka Akashi langsung terlihat menegang. Rahang-rahangnya bergemeretak keras, wajah yang tadinya galau kini menyiratkan kebencian yang teramat. Di remasnya foto itu hingga tak berbentuk, dibuangnya dengan kasar ke lantai. Tanpa menyia-nyaikan waktu, ia kembali meraih ponsel dari dalam saku jas hitamnya, dihubunginya kontak yang dia butuhkan.

"Ada ap-" kata-kata sang pemuda langsung terputus, begitu sang surai merah bangkit dan menabrak lengannya.

"Atsushi, siapkan pesawat untukku." Katanya sambil menutup telepon tersebut.

"Hei… kau mau kemana? Bukankan hari ini kita akan merayakan kepulanganku?"

"Aku ada urusan yang lebih penting, Onii-chan." Sahut Akashi sambil menutup pintu ruang kerjanya dengan kasar, meninggallkan pemuda tinggi itu sendirian di ruangan tersebut.

"Urusan apa sih?" Pemuda itu mengambil foto yang tadi di remas Akashi. Di foto itu, tampak seorang pemuda bersurai baby blue yang tubuhnya ditutupi selimut sedang tertidur di atas tubuh topless seorang laki-laki yang juga sama pulasnya dari balik sebuah jendela.

.

.

.

Tanpa membuang waktu, Akashi melajukan _maybach exelero_-nya dengan kecepatan yang tidak main-main. Pikirannya makin kacau setelah melihat beberapa foto sialan dan menaiki pesawat yang menurutnya sangat lambat seperti kupu-kupu disaat genting. Sesekali dilihatnya GPS di dekat kemudinya, menghindari pemborosan waktu yang mungkin terjadi bila ia salah berbelok nanti.

Setelah sampai ditempat yang menjadi tujuannya, Akashi langsung mengerem dengan mendadak dan segera membanting pintu mobil hitam mewahnya begitu mobilnya sudah benar-benar berhenti. Dipandangi rumah dua lantai yang kini ada di depan matanya. Sebuah rumah yang ia yakin sama dengan rumah yang ada didalam foto yang tadi dilihatnya.

Tanpa ragu Akashi membuka gerbang pintu dan berjalan menuju pintu utama. Meraih kenop yang menggantung pada pintu kayu yang ternyata masih dalam keadaan terkunci. Tak habis akal, iapun memutar langkahnya. Berbelok melewati halaman kecil yang ada di kiri jalan. Di ambilnya batu seukuran kepalan tangan, kemudian dilemparkannya pada sebuah kaca besar tak berdosa sehingga menimbulkan suara yang keras dan mememakkan telinga akibat kaca yang pecah akibat batu yang dilemparnya tadi. Kemudian tanpa berniat membuka sepatu, iapun masuk melalui jendela yang sudah ternganga dan cukup untuk dipakai sebagai jalan masuk. Dengan penuh emosi, Akashipun menaiki tangga dengan suara berderap yang keras. Mencari pintu yang dicurigainya kemudian membukanya.

Irisnya melebar.

Jantungnya berdegup kencang begitu melihat pemandangan yang memuakkan. Gemeretak rahangnnyapun terdengar dan kedua telapak tangannya mengepal keras.

"TET-SU-YAAA….!" Geraman marah sang singa merah membahana memenuhi ruangan.

**~~End of Flash Back~~**

Then

**#To be Continue#**

.

.

Nah selesai juga... cepet kan… maklum…aku mau semi hiatus makanya nih chapter juga lebih panjang dari sebelumnya. Aku gak bisa lanjutin dulu fic ini, bukan karena WB alias Writing Block a.k.a Stuck –terima kasih untuk **Sagitarius Red **yang sudah menjelaskan istilah ini- tapi karena udah mau bulan puasa. Mizuki gak mau merusak ibadah kalian dan juga ibadah Mizuki sendiri tentunya.

Nah...karena bulan puasa itu sebulan, jadi Mizuki hiatusnya sebulanan, Mizuki juga mau pulang kampung soalnya. Tolong bersabar ya. Mizuki sarankan jangan baca fic ini ataupun "Mending putus aja-ssu" selama bulan puasa, kecuali kalo kalian lagi gak puasa. **BERBAHAYA!** Okeee

Makasih untuk reader, follower, favoriter [?] maupun reviewer, Mizuki semangat karena kalian. Untuk **ayanesakura chan, Yuna Seijuurou, Zilda Eleva Ice, AkashiKazune1, Flow Love, Bona Nano, MyadorableTetsuya, Ayuni Yukinojo, Sagitarius Red, Rahel-chan desu, YuuRein, Kanae Miyuchi, deerpop, Ah Rin, dan p.w sasusaku **reviewnya aku bales lewat PM ya... untuk **Mel**, yang terjadi ya begitu...nanti kamu juga pasti tau…hahahaha. Terus untuk **mitarisu**, mending kamu buat satu akun lagi yang khusus buat per-yaoi-an jangan dicampur dengan akun asli kamu. Mengenai pertanyaan lanjutan kamu, hanya akan aku jawab melalui chapter-chapter yang aku release…gapapa ya…hehehe.

Oh iya…Sorry, flashback-nya puanjang banget…agak rancu kalo dibilang flashback. Tapi masalahnya, ini tuh penting untuk di posting, biar kalian gak salah paham kelamaan, dan efeknya minna jadi makin penasaran deh nantinya…muahahahahaha *smirk

See you next month…

.


	5. Chapter 5

**Onegai, Akashi-kun**

**Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer: **Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki. Onegai, Akashi-kun barulah punya saya, Mizukinokawaii.

**Pairing: **Akashi Seijuuro X Kuroko Tetsuya

**Genre:** Hurt Comfort, Drama

**Rate:** M

**Summmary:** Apa jadinya kalau Akashi marah? Akankah dunia Kuroko bisa terus berputar?

**Warning:** TYPO, Boy x Boy (Aman Boww)

*Ketawan banget semua baris diatas hasil copying minim editing dari chapter-chapter sebelumnya… (-_-")

.

**###**

**.**

"Ennhh…" Kuroko membuka matanya sedikit, ekor matanya memperhatikan sinar matahari yang menembus jendela dengan tirai yang sudah tersibak ke setiap sisinya. Tubuhnya terasa sakit semua, kepalanya terasa sedikit berputar. Ah…pasti ini gara-gara kejadian buruk yang dialaminya secara beruntun sejak sabtu pagi. Andai saja ia langsung pulang tanpa mempedulikan orang itu, semuanya pasti tidak akan begini. Ia pasti tak perlu merasakan semua penderitan ini.

"Akashi-kun…." Suara Kuroko terdengar lirih begitu manik azurenya menangkap sosok terkasih yang kini sudah berdiri di samping tempat tidur. Menatap Kuroko dengan tatapan yang sungguh tak bisa ditebak artinya sedikitpun.

"Tiga puluh menit. Ku tunggu di ruang makan." Jelas Akashi sambil memutar tubuhnya, berniat pergi dari tempat itu secepatnya. Namun, tiba-tiba langkahnya segera terhenti begitu tangan halus Kuroko menangkap ujung jemari Akashi yang panjang dan ramping.

Akashi kembali membalikkan tubuh, menengok ke arah pemuda mungil bersurai baby blue yang kini masih terbaring. Dilihatnya pergerakan dada Kuroko yang naik turun dengan lemah, menandakan kondisi si empunya yang jauh dari kata sehat.

"Tubuhku...sulit digerakkan…" Kuroko meminta pengertian Akashi-nya dengan tatapan lemah. Namun tanpa diduga, tiba-tiba raut muka Akashi berubah drastic. Ditepisnya tangan Kuroko dengan kasar hingga tangan tersebut tak bertaut lagi.

"Bodohnya aku!" Akashi menghela nafas.

"…"

"Tentu saja kau sulit bergerak setelah bermain gila dengan mantan pacarmu itu! Untung saja aku berhasil memergokimu dan menarikmu! Membawa mu kembali dari Tokyo ke Kyoto, menyeretmu segera pulang ke rumahku lalu menghukummu! Harusnya kau berterima kasih padaku karena aku tidak membunuhmu ataupun selingkuhanmu itu!" Akashi berkata penuh emosi, hatinya tersayat setiap kali bibirnya meluncurkan kata demi kata yang ditujukan untuk si baby blue yang hanya kini bisa menatap nanar.

"Eghh!" Kuroko terbelalak ketika ujung-ujung rambutnya ditarik kasar. Mau tak mau hal ini membuat wajah pucatnya berada tepat di depan wajah Akashi.

"Aku tidak mau tahu kondisimu ataupun perasaanmu saat ini! Kubilang tiga puluh menit dan kau harus sudah ada di hadapanku nanti!" Akashi mendorong tubuh Kuroko dengan kasar ke tempat tidur. Dengan segera ia meninggalkan kamar, membanting pintu hingga menciptakan suara berdebum yang membuat Kuroko hanya bisa terdiam tanpa pernah bisa membela dirinya sedikitpun.

.

.

.

"Sepertinya mood mu sangat jelek ya, Sei." Suara seorang pemuda membuyarkan lamunan Akashi yang saat ini sedang duduk di depan meja makan paling ujung, ditempat seorang kepala keluarga biasanya duduk dan memimpin acara makan bersama keluarga.

"Dimana tata kramamu? Tak bisakah kau mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu." Ujung Heterochrome menatap tajam orang yang sukses membuatnya semakin kesal.

"Hahh…? Ini ruang makan bukan ruang tidurmu, dasar bodoh!" Sang pemuda menghela nafas panjang, kemudian ia berjalan. Bukan kearah meja makan ataupun Akashi, ia justru berjalan kearah jendela. Mengamati matahari pagi yang belum lama terbit. Dinikmatinya pemandangan dari lantai tiga yang menampilkan taman penuh bunga dengan sebuah air mancur berpahatkan seorang wanita cantik bergaun putih yang membawa guci emas berisi air mengalir. Dimana air tersebut membasahi kaki-kaki jenjang dan meluncur ke hingga bawah kolam berisikan beberapa bunga teratai dan ikan koi yang menyembul-nyembul mencari makan.

"Waktumu terlalu tersita oleh bocah ini." Pemuda itu mulai membuka suara, menepiskan keheningan yang sempat menyergap beberapa saat lalu. "Salahmu yang memungut bocah yatim piatu itu dan mengajaknya tinggal denganmu." Lanjutnya.

"Berisik!"

"Kenapa kau tidak mau menuruti Onii-chanmu ini dan membuangnya lagi ke tempat seharusnya ia berada. Ke panti asuhannya atau ke jalanan sekalian kalau perlu." Pemuda itu berbalik dan menatap adiknya yang masih saja diam di bangkunya.

"Lalu, jika aku membuangnya maka kau akan memungutnya, begitu? Huh… Pemikiran yang sangat brilian, Onii-chan! Kau ternyata lebih licik dari dugaanku." Ujar Akashi dengan sengit sambil tetap menahan segala emosi yang ada di hatinya.

"Terserah apa katamu. Bagiku dia itu terlalu bergantung padamu, memanfaatkanmu untuk terus menjaga saudara angkatnya yang saat ini sedang koma dengan cara menjual tubuhnya padamu."

"Lalu, kenapa kau mendadak seolah peduli pada semua urusanku?"

"Bagaimanapun aku ini Onii-chanmu dan ini sudah lima bulan sejak lintah manis itu menyesap darahmu. Dia akan jadi kelemahan terbesarmu kalau kau masih saja mempertahankan makhluk menjijikkan itu." Sang Onii-chan bersandar ke kaca jendela berukuran tiga kali tiga meter dibelakangnya, memperhatikan raut muka Akashi yang menyembunyikan kekesalan –namun tetap tenang- berkat ucapannya barusan.

"Aku tidak peduli dia menggunakan tubuhnya untuk terus menyesap darahku atau bukan. Dia milikku dan kau tidak berhak menasihatiku atas apa yang harus ataupun tidak harus kulakukan padanya." Akashi menyeruput teh _early grey_-nya.

**Tok Tok Tok**

"Masuk" ucap Akashi setelah mendengar suara ketukan pintu.

"Maaf aku terlalu lama." Jelas Kuroko sambil kembali menutup daun pintu yang sempat terbuka karena kedatangannya.

"Wah…kau manis sekali, Kuroko." Sang Onii-chan memandangi Kuroko dari ujung kaki ke ujung kepala sambil tersenyum.

"Ka..Kagami sensei." Mata Kuroko membulat begitu menyadari siapa yang ada diruangan itu selain dirinya dan Akashi.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" Kagami mendekat ke arah Kuroko yang kini mengenakan sweater bergaris hitam-merah yang agak kebesaran, sehingga lengan bajunya menutupi sampai setengah telapak tangan. Sebuah celana pendek berwarna putih yang dipakaipun hanya mampu menutupi tiga per empat paha Kuroko. Membuat kaki-kaki jenjang nan mulus tersebut menjadi pemandangan yang menggiurkan bagi siapapun yang melihat.

"Kenapa lehermu kau tutupi?"

"Ja..jangan." Kuroko segera mencegah tangan Kagami yang mencoba menarik syal rajutan berwarna merah marun yang melilit leher jenjangnya. Kemudian ia menunduk. Memandangi kedua kakinya yang yang masih terbalut sandal rumah berbentuk kelinci putih.

"Tetsuya, duduklah." Suara Akashi membuyarkan semua hal yang dipikirkan Kuroko. Dengan segera Kuroko segera meninggalkan Kagami. Menarik sebuah bangku yang terletak di samping kanan Akashi. Mendaratkan pantatnya ke bangku tersebut tanpa berani menoleh kearah siapapun.

"Wah…sepertinya kau takut padaku ya? Harusnya aku yang takut padamu kalau mengingat kejadian tiga bulan yang lalu." Kagami berjalan perlahan mendekat ke arah meja makan. Koroko diam, ia tidak mampu menanggapi. Ia hanya bisa menunduk dan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Kedua tangannya digunakan untuk meremas celana pendek yang menutupi sebagian paha mulusnya.

"Onii-chan, bukankah kita sudah sepakat untuk tidak mengingat kejadian tiga bulan yang lalu?" Kata Akashi dengan tenang sambil memperhatikan tingkah laku si baby blue kesayangannya dari balik heterocrome yang agak terhalang cangkir teh yang masih setia diseruputnya sedikit demi sedikit. "Tetsuya, makanlah." Lanjut Akashi.

"Ya, kita memang sudah sepakat. Walaupun saat itu dengan teganya kau malah mengusirku ke Amerika dan lebih memilih si biru brengsek itu daripada aku untuk tetap tinggal disini." Kagami menarik bangku disebelah Kuroko, dilihatnya Kuroko yang kini mulai mengambil sendok dan menyuap omlete rice ke dalam mulut mungilnya.

"Asal kau tahu, aku tidak pernah mengusirmu. Bagaimanapun Okaa-san membutuhkanmu disana dan aku harus melanjutkan perusahaan ini demi menjaga kesehatan Otou-san yang tiba-tiba dimintai harta gono-gini dan juga hak asuh resmi oleh Okaa-san-mu itu." Akashi ikut mengambil sendok dan garpu di depannya untuk memakan menu yang sama dengan Kuroko.

"Oohhh…! Apa terlalu sering bersetubuh dengan bocah brengsek ini membuatmu menjadi sama brengseknya, hingga kau lupa bahwa Okaa-san-ku adalah Okaa-san-mu juga?" Kagami mengepalkan kedua tangannya di atas meja mahoni tanpa memandang hidangan dihadapannya. Rasanya seluruh nafsu makan yang biasanya segunung tiba-tiba menghilang begitu saja setelah melihat wajah datar Kuroko. Seolah wajah tersebut bilang, bahwa si surai biru itu tidak peduli apalagi merasa bersalah atas adu argumen yang kini terjadi antara kedua kakak beradik berambut merah tersebut.

"Jaga kata-katamu Onii-chan. Aku tidak pernah lupa kalau dia adalah orang yang melahirkanku. Tapi, meminta semua hal itu ketika perusahaan hampir bangkrut bukanlah sebuah keputusan yang bijak menurutku." Sahut Akashi setelah mengunyah makanannya.

"Jangan sok tau Seijuuro. Kau masih kecil dan tidak tahu apa-apa!"

"Setahuku, umurku 25 tahun dan kau 28 tahun. Kita sudah bukan anak kecil lagi, jadi sekarang cepatlah makan." Akashi kembali menyendokkan nasi kedalam mulutnya dengan tenang.

"Ya…dan kerjaanmu sekarang hanyalah menggauli bocah 21 tahun ini!" Bentak Kagami sambil menyiramkan segelas air yang ada dimejanya ke wajah pucat Kuroko.

Kuroko melayangkan tatapan datarnya ke arah Kagami yang baru saja menyiramnya dengan segelas air. Sedangkan Akashi hanya memejamkan mata lalu menaruh sendoknya ke atas piring sambil menghela nafas panjang.

"Aku muak dengan sikapmu yang mementingkan bocah sialan ini dan menelantarkan keluargamu sendiri!" Kagami langsung menarik lengan Kuroko dengan kasar, membuat Kuroko harus meninggalkan bangku empuk yang belum lama diduduki. Dengan kasar pula didorongnya Kuroko hingga tubuh ringkih tersebut mau tidak mau kini harus merasakan kerasnya lantai marmer yang masih terasa dingin.

"A…Akashi-kun…" Kuroko meminta bantuan. Ditatapnya Akashi yang kini mengelap bibirnya dengan _napkin_ putih bersulamkan benang emas di setiap sudutnya.

"Bisa-bisanya kau memanggil Sei setelah kau mengkhianatinya dengan tidur dengan orang lain!" Bentak kagami lagi, kali ini sambil menendang Kuroko yang baru saja berusaha untuk berdiri.

"Arrghhh!" Kuroko memegangi perutnya yang terkena tendangan pantofel Kagami.

"Apakah tubuhmu itu dari dulu semurah itu, hah!"

"ARGHH! AARGGHHH!" Kuroko hanya sanggup mengerang ketika Kagami menendangnya lagi dua kali. Secara refleks kedua tangannya langsung memegang perutnya, berharap tangan tersebut bisa mengurangi rasa sakit yang tiba-tiba dirasakannya.

Demi menghentikan semua tindakan brutal yang sempat berlangsung dihadapannya, Akashi langsung memegang pundak Kagami, "dia milikku. Hanya aku yang berhak menghukumnya." Akashi menjelaskan dengan suara tenang namun terdengar mengancam. Setelah merasa suasana lebih terkendali, dengan perlahan Akashi mengangkat tubuh Kuroko. Menggendongnya dan membawanya keluar dari ruang makan. Meninggalkan Kagami yang mendecih sambil menendang bangku tak bersalah yang ada didekatnya sebagai bentuk luapan emosi yang sudah menggunung karena melihat pemandangan yang sangat menjijikkan antara adik kesayangannya dengan pemuda bersurai biru yang dimatanya tak lebih dari seorang pelacur murahan.

.

.

.

"Ueekkkkk..ueekkk..uhuk..uhuk…uueekk.." Kuroko memuntahkan seluruh makanan yang tadi dimakannya ke dalam toilet.

"Sudah?" Akashi menghentikan gerakan tangannya di leher Kuroko yang sudah tidak digelung syal rajutan merah hadiah darinya bulan lalu.

"Su…sudah…." Kuroko langsung menarik tuas toilet agar air dapat membersihkan semua isi lambungnya yang sudah tertumpah.

Dengan cekatan Akashi membantu Kuroko untuk berdiri. Tidak cukup lama hingga kemudian Akashi segera menggendongnya lagi.

"Aku ingin mencuci tanganku dan mukaku dulu."

"Tidak perlu." Jelas Akashi sambil meninggalkan kamar mandi. Ia menggendong Kuroko ke arah tempat tidur, membaringkan Kuroko perlahan dan menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh kecil yang kini mulai terasa lembab. Setelah itu, tangannya mengambil tisu. Memakainya untuk mengelap wajah Kuroko yang mulai dihiasi keringat dingin serta air mata di kedua sudut pelupuk aquamarine tersebut. Kemudian diambilnya lagi tisu yang lain untuk mengelap kedua telapak tangan Kuroko. Mencoba menghilangkan kelembaban yang terasa tak nyaman untuk disentuh.

"Aku akan ke kantor, jadi kau istirahatlah di kamarku. Aku akan menguncinya dari luar. Nanti akan kusuruh Shintarou untuk mengunjungimu dan memeriksa keadaanmu lagi." Jelas sang scarlet panjang lebar dan segera di iyakan oleh Kuroko.

**Tok tok tok**

"Masuklah." Jawab Akashi.

"Taruh makanan itu dimeja dan jangan ada yang berani mendekati kamar ini selain aku dan Shintarou!" Perintah Akashi kepada pelayan yang baru saja datang.

"Baik, tuan muda." Jawab sang pelayan sambil meletakkan nampan berisi makanan beserta air putih dan segelas susu di meja yang ada di samping tempat tidur. Kemudian tangannya mengambil tisu yang telah dipakai Akashi tadi. Lalu iapun segera meninggalkan Akashi dan Kuroko setelah sebelumnya membungkukkan tubuh terlebih dahulu.

"Akashi-kun…aku mencintaimu…." Iris icy blue mencoba mengunci iris heterochrome dihadapannya, namun gagal. Akashi keburu memalingkan muka. Menghindar dari tatapan Kuroko.

"Aku tidak tau apakah aku masih mencintaimu atau tidak, tapi berusalah untuk menuruti kata-kataku kali ini. Kalau kau berbuat macam-macam lagi, aku mungkin tak bisa membiarkan kau, Ryouta ataupun si bodoh itu merasakan bagaimana rasanya menghirup udara." Jelas Akashi sambil menatap sekilas manik azure yang sudah kehilangan kemilaunya. Kemudian dengan menguatkan seluruh perasaannya, iapun pergi meninggalkan Kuroko sendirian.

Suara pintu yang dikunci dari luarpun terdengar hingga ke telinga Kuroko. Meninggalkan kesunyian dan kehampaan di dalam hati Kuroko. Menekan perasaannya hingga hanya frustasi yang bisa dirasa.

Kuroko diam sejenak. Tak lama kemudian tangisnya mulai pecah. Kedua telapak tangan yang tertutupi sweater dan menyisakan kesepuluh jari lentik kini terlihat menutupi wajah pucatnya.

"Kenapa aku tidak bisa bilang…." Kuroko menggigit bibir bawahnya, jari-jarinya mengusap air mata yang jatuh semakin banyak menuruni wajah porselennya.

"Ryouta-nii-chan… Apa yang harus aku lakukan…" Suara parau pemuda baby blue itu bersahutan dengan isak tangis yang terdengar pilu. Perasaannya kacau, hatinya tersayat jika mengingat dirinya yang tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk mengubah nasibnya.

"Akashi-kun…" Kuroko lalu menutupi kedua manik azure miliknya yang tak bisa berhenti mengeluarkan air mata dengan menggunakan lengannya. Hanya nama Akashi-nya yang ada dalam fikirannya. Dan hanya Akashi-nya yang menurutnya mampu menghilangkan luka yang dirasakannya.

"Onegai…Akashi-kun… Jangan buat aku menderita begini…" Isakan pelan dari bibir mungil Kuroko tak henti-hentinya mengalun, melagukan nada pilu yang menyayat hati. Nada yang hanya dapat didengarnya sendiri tanpa ada kekuatan untuk membagi.

.

.

**#To be continue#**

.

.

Hahaha…sepertinya saya melanggar janji hiatus saya….abis ni jari gatel banget pengen update dan kebetulan di chapter ini gak ada lime, lemon atau apapun yang terlihat menyegarkan tapi bisa membatalkan puasa… jadi aman untuk diposting.

Terima kasih untuk **ayanesakura chan, Flow Love, Yuna Seijuurou, AkashiKazune1, Sagitarius Red, Bona Nano. Angel Muaffi, deerpop, Nura Lau, heartachespjs, MyadorableTetsuya, Noir-Alvarez,** **Rahel-chan desu **dan **tetsuya kurosaki **yang selalu sudi meninggalkan jejak di fic berbau telenovela ini. Biasa lah… aku bales lewat **PM** aja ya reviewnya… Untuk **Kuro Kisaragi **selamat menikmati chapter baru yang sama ngeselinnya kaya chapter sebelumnya –karena selalu TBC disaat yang tidak tepat.

Untuk yang nge-follow sama nge-favorite fic ini Mizuki ucapkan terima kasih banyak. Untuk reader yang tidak sempat meninggallkan jejak Mizuki ucapkan terima kasih juga. Kolom review masih Mizuki buka selebar-lebarnya kok…gratis ^^

.

Happy fasting and see u after Lebaran, Maybe… ^^

.

**Oh iya..polling dong. **

**Rela engga kalo aku bikin lemon si Kuroko sama orang selain Akashi di fic ini?**

**Silahkan dijawab lewat review beserta alasannya.**

**THX**


	6. Chapter 6

**Onegai, Akashi-kun**

**Chapter 6**

**Disclaimer: **Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki. Onegai, Akashi-kun barulah punya saya, Mizukinokawaii.

**Pairing: **Akashi Seijuuro X Kuroko Tetsuya

**Gendre:** Hurt Comfort, Drama

**Rate:** M

**Summmary:** Apa jadinya kalau Akashi marah? Akankah dunia Kuroko bisa terus berputar?

**Warning:** TYPO, NC, Boy x Boy. (Tenang...'menurutku' masih aman kok…)

**###**

Kuroko terbangun, sudah tiga hari sejak kejadian ketika ia diseret dan dihukum. Berada dalam kamar gelap milik Akashi yang hanya mampu membuatnya mengingat kejadian tiga bulan lalu. Kejadian yang membuatnya trauma setiap memasuki kamar ini. Karena hanya dikamar ini Akashi-nya berubah menjadi kejam dan gelap mata. Menyakitinya, meninggalkan rasa takut dan sedih dalam memori yang terdalam.

Bohong kalau Kuroko tidak keberatan untuk diam dan beristirahat di sini. Berulang kali ia mencoba kabur setiap ada kesempatan hanya untuk berlari menuju kamarya sendiri. Namun, yang didapat hanyalah rengkuhan tangan Akashi yang tak segan memasukkannya kembali kesini dan kemudian memukulnya. Bila sedang beruntung, pelayannya lah yang menangkapnya sambil memberi pengertian bahwa tindakannya untuk kabur hanya akan membuatnya semakin menderita. Dan hasilnya, Kuroko kembali masuk ke dalam kamar tanpa memberikan perlawan apa-apa.

Sejujurnya ia sudah bosan menuruti Akashi yang memintanya untuk tetap diam, ia ingin menghirup udara bebas seperti biasa, ia ingin merasakan lagi pelukan hangat dan tatapan menyejukkan dari sepasang heterochrome yang sudah dikenalnya selama satu tahun.

Setiap hari jika tidak ada Akashi, ia menyalakan semua lampu, menyibakkan semua tirai dan membuka seluruh jendela yang ada diruangan ini untuk mengurangi rasa takutnya. Namun, jika suara _maybach exelero_ terdengar memasuki gerbang, maka dengan segera ia mematikan lampu, jika beruntung di tutupnya semua jendela dan tirai yang sempat dibukanya kemudian iapun pura-pura berbaring. Bagaimanapun Akashi lebih suka kamar ini bernuansa gelap. Ahh…pantas saja Akashi seperti kerasukan setan merah bertanduk beberapa hari ini, karena bagaimanapun juga setan itu hobi menempati tempat yang gelap bukan?!

**CKLIK**

Jantung Kuroko terasa mau melompat begitu mendengar suara pintu yang sedang beradu dengan anak kunci. Ia panik, seingatnya ia tidak mendengar _maybach exelero_ melintasi gerbang, seingatnya ini masih terlalu pagi untuk Akashi kembali ke rumah ini. Oh Tuhan apa yang harus dilakukannya?!

Dengan segera Kuroko langsung berlari menuju ke arah saklar lampu berada. Berusaha agar setidaknya ia dapat mengurangi cahaya yang masuk kedalam ruangan ini. Namun terlambat! Pintu sudah mulai terbuka! Habislah dia! Akashi pasti akan marah padanya. Akashi pasti akan memukulnya lagi setelah ini.

"Kuroko!"

Mata Kuroko langsung membulat begitu tau siapa yang memasuki kamar.

"Ta..Takao, ada apa?"

"Cepat ikut aku!"

Tanpa sempat berfikir, Kuroko langsung ikut berlari mengikuti Takao yang menggenggamnya erat. Menarik dirinya untuk segera menjauh dari ruangan yang amat dibencinya.

Kaki-kaki kecil yang hanya beralaskan sandal kelinci putih kini mencoba mengimbangi langkah Takao. Beberapa pelayan yang melihat mereka berdua segera membungkukkan badan tanpa bertanya sama sekali. Kuroko heran, bagaimana bisa?! Sudah jelas dirinya kini terlihat seperti sedang diculik oleh Takao. Ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang tidak beres saat ini. Ya, firasatnya mengatakan ada sesuatu yang tidak baik akan menantinya.

"Cepat pakai helm-nya." Takao melemparkan helm ke arah Kuroko. Kuroko hanya menurut dan segera memakai helm itu.

"Cepat naik!" Perintah Takao.

Kuroko menurut, setelah sebelumnya ia sempat _speechless _begitu melihat motor matik ber-merk Polio yang dikendarai Takao.

"Ada apa dengan merk-nya?" Kuroko memegang pinggang Takao yang kini mulai men-starter mesin motor.

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Tapi yang aku tahu motor matik polio ini sangat digemari di Indonesia. Makannya aku juga ikut membelinya." Jelas Takao sambil mengarahkan motornya keluar gerbang yang sudah terbuka lebar. Menebus jalanan dengan kecepatan tinggi. Menyalip beberapa kerumunan mobil yang memenuhi jalanan. Melewati beberapa tikungan tajam dan juga turunan. Membuat Kuroko mengeratkan pegangannya di pinggang Takao. Ahh….Kalau saja Akashi dan Midorima melihat ini, maka habislah nyawa keduanya karena disangka sedang dalam upaya kawin lari –oke, lebih tepatnya kawin sambil naik motor polio yang berlari.

.

.

.

**-Didalam sebuah ruangan kedap suara-**

"Arrghhhh!" Suara sabetan sabuk pada sebuah tubuh terdengar saling beradu.

"Cepat katakan, apa yang sebenenarnya terjadi?"

"Ak…aku bilang aku tidak ingat." Jelas orang yang kini berada di hadapan Akashi. Kedua tangannya terikat borgol yang bersambungan pada rantai-rantai yang panjang dan kuat di kiri kanannya. Membuat orang tersebut harus menggunakan kedua lututnya untuk menopang tubuhnya. Bagaimanapun posisinya sangatlah tidak memungkinkan untuk berdiri, kedua kakinya terlalu lelah hanya untuk sekedar menopang tubuh atletisnya. Jika saja rantai tersebut sedikit lebih longgar, ia pasti akan memilih untuk duduk atau bersila.

"Apa maksudmu tidak tau hah?! Sudah jelas-jelas kalian tertangkap basah sedang tidur berdua tanpa busana! Apa perlu kutunjukkan foto kalian, agar otak pas-pasanmu itu bisa mengingat kembali kejadian yang kau lupakan atau lebih tepatnya pura-pura kau lupakan, Aomine Daiki?!" Sabuk kulit berwarna hitam mengantung manis di tangan kanan Akashi. Tangannya terasa mulai pegal mengarahkan sabuk tersebut ke tubuh tan di hadapannya.

"Akashi, aku rasa kau harus menghentikan ini semua." Midorima yang berada di dekat pintu mencoba mencegah Akashi melalui perkataannya, namun hal itu tidak digubris sama sekali. Sebagai satu-satunya orang waras dalam cerita ini, maka Midorima hanya bisa diam sambil berkomat-kamit mendoakan keselamatan Aomine. Berharap Akashi segera menghentikan segala tindakan brutalnya pada lelaki bersurai navy blue yang sudah babak belur dan penuh luka cambukan.

"Aku benar-benar tidak ingat! Aku sedang mabuk. Dan begitu sadar kau malah memukulku hingga babak belur."

"Alasan! Katakan padaku sejak kapan kalian kembali berhubungan."

"Huh? Maksudmu Tetsu? Aku bahkan heran, mau-maunya Tetsu terpenjara olehmu di mansion mewahmu? Apa yang kau berikan untuk menyogok Tetsu huh?" Aomine tersenyum merendahkan.

"Diam kau!" Bentak Akashi sembari menendangkan sepatu pantofel mengkilapnya ke perut Aomine.

"Akashi, cukup. Jangan melukainya terus. Kalau begini kau bisa-bisa terkena kasus kriminal, nodayo." Midorima mengingatkan tanpa berani mendekat sedikitpun kearah Akashi.

"Tenanglah Shintarou. Dia tidak akan mati secepat itu." Sahut Akashi sambil kembali menendang perut Aomine. Membuat Aomine meringis menahan sakit.

"Hanya segitu? Hanya segitu kekuatan tendanganmu? Dasar pendek. Pantas saja kalau akhirnya Tetsu bisa direbut dari genggamanmu." Ejek Aomine. Ia merasa kesal atas ketidakadilan yang menimpanya. Dimana ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa dengan posisinya saat ini.

"Apa maksudmu hah!" Akashi kembali menyabetkan sabuknya, kali ini ke lengan Aomine. Membuat Aomine kembali berusaha menahan sakit yang dirasa.

Sungguh Aomine tak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa dirinya berakhir seperti ini. Dengan luka sabetan hampir disekujur tubuhnya. Apakah setan merah yang biasa merasuki Akashi sudah pergi dan digantikan oleh iblis merah?! Entahlah! Aomine hanya bisa mencoba bertahan dari siksaan yang menurutnya sangat tidak berkepri-Aominean ini.

"Hah…hah...hah… Akashi…apa hanya ini yang bisa kau lakukan?" Aomine mengatur nafasnya. "Apa kau tidak bisa menyakitiku secara langsung, makannya kau malah mengikatku seperti ini? Dasar licik! Kudoakan kau segera berpisah dengan Tetsu secepat mungkin."

Pupil mata Akashi langsung membulat. Kepalan tangannya pada sabuk semakin kuat. Saat sabuknya kembali melayang dan mendarat keatas targetnya, Akashi membelalakkan matanya saat sadar kalau sabuknya bukan melukai tubuh Aomine tapi malah mengenai punggung ringkih yang sudah sangat dikenalnya selama ini.

"Te..Tetsuya…."

"Akashi-kun… Apa menyakitiku saja tidak cukup?" Kuroko langsung menolehkan kepalanya, ditatapnya Akashi yang kini menampakkan raut terkejut setelah mendengar perkataannya.

"Apa maksudmu?" Akashi mencoba mencerna perkataan Kuroko. Ia berpikir, bagaimana bisa Kuroko muncul dihadapannya secara tiba-tiba dan mengorbankan dirinya untuk melindungi si hitam sialan itu.

"Aomine-kun tidak bersalah. Jadi, tolong hentikan ini." Tetsuya bangkit tanpa mempedulikan perih di punggungnya. Kemudian ia berjalan kearah si surai merah tanpa ragu dan menatap iris heterochrome dengan tajam. Sudah cukup baginya semua hal yang telah terjadi, ia ingin semua sakit ini terhenti.

"Aku yang menggodanya. Aku yang menggodanya saat dia mabuk! Apa kau puas sekarang?!" Teriak Kuroko tepat di depan Akashi.

Jantung Akashi serasa mencelos mendengarnya. Kedua tangannya mengepal keras, kedua matanyapun langsung menyiratkan kemarahan dan kekecewaan yang bercampur menjadi satu. Seketika iapun menjadi gelap mata dan tanpa ragu melayangkan tangannya. Ditamparnya pipi Kuroko dengan keras hingga pipi pucat tersebut memerah. Kemudian dengan kasar, dijambaknya rambut biru Kuroko yang halus dalam genggamannya.

"Katakan kalau kau membohongiku!"

"Aku tidak bohong, bahkan aku bisa membuktikannya, kalau kau mau memberiku kesempatan untuk menjelaskan!" Kuroko menatap dengan pandangan meremehkan disertai dengan senyum yang tertarik ke arah kiri. Kali ini sudah tidak ada lagi Kuroko yang ketakutan ataupun lemah tak berdaya.

Akashi berusaha untuk kembali menguasai diri. Kemudian dengan terpaksa dilepasnya Kuroko dari cengkraman. Iris berbeda warna itu terus mengawasi setiap gerakan Kuroko yang kini berjalan kearah Aomine. Kemudian diperhatikannya Kuroko yang duduk bersimpuh di hadapan si pemuda yang saat ini masih setengah berlutut dengan kedua tangan masih terikat pada borgol berantai panjang hingga menembus dinding yang tinggi. Tatapannya semakin tajam ketika kedua tangan pucat Kuroko menangkup wajah tan Aomine dan darahnya serasa bergolak saat melihat orang yang dicintainya mencium orang lain.

Sebuah ciuman panas yang didominasi Kuroko pada Aomine membuat Akashi langsung naik pitam. Ciuman yang melibatkan bibir kedua insan tersebut membuat Akashi tak lagi dapat menekan emosi. Gerahamnya beradu, irisnya membesar menyiratkan hawa membunuh yang pekat, hingga tanpa sadar tangan kanannya semakin keras mengepal sabuk yang masih digenggamnya. Mengayunkan benda tersebut dengan penuh kemarahan.

Satu kali…

dua kali…

tiga kali…

Bahkan berkali-kali sabuk itu menghantam punggung Kuroko dengan keras. Membuat kemeja putih yang di kenakan Kuroko dihiasi garis-garis melintang berwarna kemerahan. Tak ada teriakan ataupun suara tangisan. Yang ada hanya suara sabuk Akashi yang beradu dengan punggung Kuroko disertai suara cegahan yang terdengar dari mulut Aomine, Midorima dan Takao –yang telah berada diruangan tersebut berbarengan dengan kehadiran Kuroko.

Semua terasa gelap bagi Akashi. Yang ada di otaknya hanyalah menggerakkan tangannnya, memukul orang yang sudah melakukan sesuatu yang tidak disukainya. Akashi marah. Akashi kecewa. Dan…Akashi cemburu! Ia tidak rela Tetsuyanya seperti itu. Ya, Tetsuyanya harus dihukum. Harus!

"Enghh!" Kuroko menahan suaranya agar tidak keluar. Kedua tangannya melingkar erat di leher Aomine. Sementara Midorima dan Takao mencegah perbuatan Akashi agar tidak berlanjut lagi dan lagi. Hingga akhirnya merekapun berhasil memegangi Akashi di sisi kiri dan kanan, membuang sabuk yang digunakan untuk menampar punggung Kuroko agar tidak memperparah keadaan ini lagi.

"Akashi kau gila! Bisa-bisanya kau memukul Tetsu! Jang-" Teriakan Aomine segera terhenti begitu Kuroko membekap mulutnya.

"Aomine-kun… Untuk kali ini, kumohon jangan bicara lagi." Jelas Kuroko sambil mendaratkan kecupan singkat di bibir Aomine. Membungkam semua perkataan yang ingin dilontarkan oleh Aomine dan beralih untuk menuruti apa yang diminta oleh Kuroko. Sungguh, hal tersebut sangat bertolak belakang dengan reaksi yang ditunjukkan oleh Akashi.

"Lepaskan aku! Lepaskan aku! Tetsuya, kau brengsek! Kau brengsek!" Makian Akashi yang terluka hatinya semakin tak terkendali, terlebih lagi ketika Kuroko terang-terangan memeluk Aomine semakin erat di depan matanya.

"Aku mencintaimu Aomine-kun."

Semua orang yang mendengar perkataan Kuroko langsung terkejut bukan main. Terlebih lagi bagi Akashi. Emosinya langsung menguar siap membakar.

"Tetsuya! Kubunuh kau! Kubunuh kau! Akan kubunuh kalian berdua dengan tanganku!" Akashi makin memberontak. Dengan seluruh kekuatan, Midorima dan Takao memegangi kedua tangan Akashi. Menahan Akashi yang masih saja memberontak, karena saat ini hanya itulah yang bisa mereka lakukan. Mereka tidak mau melihat adegan pembunuhan yang nyata terjadi di hadapan mereka tanpa bisa dicegah sedikitpun.

Akashi terus meraung, menunjukkan kemarahannya, sementara Kuroko bangkit dan berjalan kearah Akashi yang tak lelah memberontak dan menyebabkan Midorima dan Takao makin kewalahan. Karena bagaimanapun, saat ini Akashi tengah mengeluarkan semua tenaga dan emosinya untuk bisa terlepas dari kedua antek sialannya itu.

"Kau milikku! Beraninya kau menghianatiku! Tetsuya, kau brengsek! Kau brengsek!"

"Begitulah aku, Akashi-kun…" Jelas Kuroko dengan wajah innocentnya.

"Lalu, apa gunanya selama ini kau meyakinkanku bahwa kau mencintaiku?! Apa gunanya kau memintaku agar aku mau mendengarkan semua alasanmu?! Jangan bilang itu bohong! Jangan bilang kalau semua itu palsu, Tetsuya!" Akashi menatap Kuroko dengan penuh kekecewaan dan amarah.

"Sengaja, agar kau tidak menyiksaku terus. Agar kau berhenti menyakitiku terus." Jawab Kuroko dengan tenang sambil membalas tatapan Akashi.

"Kenapa kau selalu berusaha meyakinkanku bahwa semua yang kulihat difoto itu adalah salah paham! Apa maksud dari semua itu, hah?!"

"Agar penderitaanku segera berakhir." Jawab Kuroko dengan datar.

"Sialan! Kau Brengsek Tetsuya! Kau bilang kau hanya mau melakukan itu denganku! Kenapa kau mengingkarinya?! Kenapa kau menghianatiku?!" Akashi makin memberontak, membuat Midorima dan Takao semakin mengeratkan kuncian pada kedua tangan Akashi.

"Karena aku sudah bosan denganmu Akashi-kun… Aku sudah bosan dan aku lelah menghadapimu…." Semua pemberontakan Akashi seketika terhenti ketika Kuroko tiba-tiba menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Akashi. Tenaga sang emperor eye serasa terhisap habis setelah mendengar pernyataan yang selama ini tak pernah terbayangkan olehnya. Pernyataan menyakitkan yang bisa-bisanya keluar dari bibir mungil Kuroko Tetsuya-nya.

"Tetsuya kau milikku. Kau tidak kuijinkan untuk bosan denganku." Nada suara Akashi mulai menurun. Ia masih tidak menyangka Tetsuya-nya akan berkata seperti itu padanya. Akashi berfikir, selama ini apa yang tidak pernah diberikan olehnya untuk Tetsuya. Segalanya telah ia berikan. Cintanya dan seluruh dunianya telah diberikan. Jika Tetsuya sudah bosan dengannya dan tidak mau lagi bersamanya, maka pusat dunianya pun akan menghilang. Ia tidak akan mampu untuk berdiri tanpa Tetsuya-nya. Jika harus begitu, bukankan sama saja jika Testuya ingin membunuhnya dari dalam?! Yah…kalau diingat-ingat perkataan Onii-channya ada benarnya. Tetsuya adalah kelemahan terbesarnya saat ini. Tetsuyanya…cinta matinya…seluruh dunianya!

"Lepaskanlah aku, Akashi-kun…." Air mata Kuroko mengalir. Merembes kedalam pakaian yang menutupi pundak Akashi.

"Tidak! Kau milikku…! Kau tidak berhak memintaku untuk melepaskanmu!" Akashi menyandarkan kepalanya ke pundak Kuroko yang lebih rendah dari dirinya. Suaranya terdengar putus asa. Bingung. Namun tetap menyiratkan keegoisan.

"Aku memang milikmu. Selama-lamanya hanya akan menjadi milikmu. Karenanya, izinkan aku untuk lepas darimu Akashi-kun…" Suara Kuroko terdengar parau.

"Kalaupun aku melepaskanmu akan kupastikan diriku untuk membunuhmu terlebih dahulu. Aku akan menyiksamu sampai kau benar-benar mati nanti!" Gemerutuk gigi Akashi terdengar jelas di samping telinga Kuroko. Membuat Kuroko menghela nafas dan memejamkan matanya sesaat.

"Lakukanlah kalau kau sanggup..."

"Pasti akan kulakukan! Akan ku buat kau menderita jika kau memintaku untuk melepaskanmu! Kecuali jika kau berjanji tidak akan mengkhianatiku lagi."

"Apa gunanya bagiku untuk berjanji seperti itu?" Kuroko menatap Akashi.

"Kalau kau berjanji, akan kupastikan Ryouta-nii-chan-mu akan selalu baik-baik saja."

Kuroko terkesiap. Ia tidak menyangka kalau si surai scarlet akan menggunakan cara licik untuk tetap memilikinya. Dengan pasrah Kurokopun menaruh kembali kepalanya di atas pundak Akashi.

"Aku berjanji tak akan ada hal seperti ini lagi." Bisik Kuroko.

Merasa keadaan sudah mulai terkendali, Midorima dan Takao segera melepaskan pegangan mereka pada Akashi. Dan dengan segera pula, kedua tangan Akashi langsung memeluk Kuroko dengan erat. Membuat sang surai baby blue harus menahan perih dipunggungnya yang kini tertekan oleh tangan protektif Akashi.

"Kau memang milikku… Selamanya kau cuma milikku." Bisik Akashi sambil memandang kearah Aomine dengan tatapan yang sulit ditangkap maksudnya. Hatinya sakit. Ia sudah tidak bisa menerima jika harus disakiti lebih dari ini.

"Ya… aku milikmu Akashi-kun… hanya milikmu…." Kuroko mengelus punggung Akashi dengan lembut.

"Te…Tetsu…, jangan bilang kau menyerahkan dirimu pada bajingan itu! Tetsu jang-"

"Ayo pulang, Akashi-kun." Kuroko langsung memotong perkataan Aomine.

"Tetsu jangan bodoh! Kubilang jangan bodoh!" Kini gantian Aomine yang memberontak begitu melihat Akashi menarik tangan Kuroko dan berjalan menjauh dari mereka semua.

"Shintarou, lepaskan dia. Jangan ganggu lagi si bodoh itu." Perintah Akashi sambil berlalu.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Menyelesaikan urusanku dengannya." Jawab Akashi sambil melirik kearah Kuroko sebentar, kemudian menarik kembali tangan halus yang masih digenggam erat. Menjauh dari tempat Midorima, Takao dan Aomine berada.

.

.

.

**#To be continue#**

.

.

Huacacacacaca…lupakan masalah hiatus fic M. Karena kebetulan Mizuki engga jadi pulang kampung, jadi Mizuki bosen terus akhirnya ngelanjutin fic ini deh. #Labil

Selain itu Mizuki juga udah terlanjur ngelanggar masa hiatus dengan posting chapter 5 sekaligus posting fic Shed of Love yang isinya lemon-lemonan, bukan cabe-cabean. Belom lagi beberapa reviewer minta dipostingin chapter 6 ini…Ya udah deh…Simalabim akhirnya dipublish deh!

Soal polling kemaren emang sengaja Mizuki adain –walaupun sebenernya Mizuki itu golongan omnivora dalam hal perlemonan- supaya Mizuki gak salah buat ngambil keputusan. Pendapat Minna bener-bener ngebantu.

Mizuki yakin, cerita diatas pasti banyak kontra-nya, sedangkan cerita dibawah banyak pro-nya. Hahahaha…Tapi yang penting kan Mizuki udah nurut buat gak lemonin Kuroko dengan yang lain. #Beralibi

Terima kasih Mizuki ucapin untuk **angelhana9, ShizukiArista, Yuna Seijuurou, Ah Rin, Flow Love, heartachespjs, Just-Sky, B-Rabbit Ai, Sagitarius Red, AkashiKazune1, ayanesakura chan, Ai Minkyoo Chan, Rahel-chan desu, spring field sakura, Myadorabletetsuya, deerpop, Noir-Alvarez, sofi asat, Matsuoka Rose, Lee Kibum, Dark **dan** Akemi09 **yang udah sudi meninggalkan review... Hikss...Mizuki terharu, makannya Mizuki bales lewat **PM** aja ya.

Untuk **Alessia8, Kuro Kisaragi, guest, none, SilentReader, guest, onicaleezi** dan **Raishaa **ini chapter barunya semoga bisa memenuhi permintaan kalian. Mizuki akan lebih seneng kalo kalian mau nge-review lagi di chapter ini. Gimanapun hanya dari review aku bisa tau gimana kualitas fic yang aku buat dan gimana cara ningkatinnya. Hontou ni arigatou…

Untuk follower, favorite dan silent reader yang belum meninggalkan jejak, silahkan-silahkan kalo mau ngereview, Mizuki gak pernah ngelarang kok.

Sampe ketemu di chapter selanjutnya… Semoga minna gak bosen dengan fic ini…

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~~OMAKE~~**_

_**.**_

"Sumimasen… Ano… Author san, kenapa nasibku buruk sekali di fanfic buatan author-san?" Tanya Kuroko dengan tatapan datarnya.

"Karena aku sudah membayarmu, jadi jangan protes! Jalanin aja, toh aku juga ngasih yang enak-enak buat kamu."

"Tapi prosentase penderitaannya lebih besar daripada kesenangannya. Selain itu, aku tidak pernah merasa dibayar oleh Author-san." Kuroko mulai memperlihatkan wajah masamnya.

"Iya juga sih… Yah…bagaimanapun juga wajah Tecchan itu terlalu imut. Wajah pasrah kamu seolah-olah bilang kalau kamu siap diperlakukan seperti apapun… Tecchan sayang." Kata Author sambil mencium pucuk rambut baby blue didepannya.

"Lalu kau ingin bilang kalau ini semua salah wajahku?"

"Un..!" Author mengangguk-angguk sambil tersenyum senang, menyadari kepandaian Kuroko, namun-

**BUSHHHH**

"Huaaaaaa!" Tiba-tiba Author melayang ke langit dan menjadi bintang kecil berkerlip berkat ignite pass kai yang entah sejak kapan dilancarkan dengan tidak sopannya.

"Author-san… sebaiknya anda insyaf dan segera memberi adegan menyenangkan untukku." Kuroko menepuk-nepukkan kedua tangan, seolah ingin membersihkan debu yang sempat menempel di kedua telapak tangannya.

.


	7. Chapter 7

**Onegai, Akashi-kun**

**Chapter 7**

**Disclaimer: **Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

**Pairing: **Akashi Seijuurou X Kuroko Tetsuya

**Genre:** Hurt Comfort, Drama

**Warning:** TYPO, Boy x Boy

.

**.**

**###**

.

.

Sebuah _maybach exelero_ menembus keramaian jalan dengan kecepatan tinggi, menandakan bahwa sang pengemudi bersurai scarlet ingin bergegas menuju rumahnya. Ditatapnya pria bersurai biru yang saat ini sedang menyandarkan kepalanya di dashboard mobil dengan beralaskan sebuah bantal berbentuk kepala kelinci putih. Wajahnya dipalingkan kearah jendela mobil, menatap kosong semua pemandangan dan hiruk pikuk jalanan yang bergerak semu melewati kedua irisnya.

"Apa kau mau memamerkan punggungmu agar aku mengasihanimu, hah?" Tanya Akashi sambil tetap memfokuskan pandangannya ke arah jalanan. Namun pertanyaannya tersebut tidak mendapat respon apapun dari pemuda baby blue yang sepanjang jalan hanya memilih diam dan tidak berbuat apa-apa. Sehingga mereka tidak dapat memandang satu sama lain sedari tadi.

"Hei Tetsuya"

"Akh…sakit…." Kuroko mengaduh ketika tiba-tiba tangan Akashi menyentuh punggungnya. Membuat bercak darah menjadi semakin ketara dibagian yang disentuh oleh Akashi. Akashi menghela nafas panjang. Di injaknya gas kuat-kuat, sehingga mobil melaju semakin kencang menembus jalanan. Lalu begitu mereka tiba dikediaman Akashi, Akashi langsung menggenggam tangan Kuroko dan membawanya masuk kedalam rumah.

"Wah, kalian sudah pulang?" Tanya Kagami yang saat ini sedang duduk dan menikmati minumannya diruang tamu ketika melihat Akashi dan Kuroko memasuki rumah. Lebih tepatnya, Akashi yang memasuki rumah disusul Kuroko dibelakangnya dengan pergelangan tangan yang tertarik untuk menyeimbangkan langkah kaki si pemilik iris dwiwarna.

"Wah...wah…wah…sepertinya kau nakal lagi ya, Kuroko…ck ck ck ck." Tambah Kagami begitu menyadari garis-garis kemerahan yang terpampang di punggung kemeja mantan muridnya di SMA Seirin dulu, ketika kedua insan tersebut tengah menaiki tangga menuju lantai diatasnya.

"Onii-chan, ada baiknya kau tidak mencampuri urusan Tetsuya."

"Ohhh… Tapi perkataanku benar kan?" Kagami menyelidik. Membuat Akashi langsung menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap sang kakak dengan kesal.

"Onii-chan, tak bisakah kau terus berpura-pura untuk tidak mengetahui permasalahan antara aku dan pacarku ini?"

"Baiklah…terserah kau saja. Lakukan sesukamu. Peliharalah terus bajingan brengsek yang kau pegang itu!" Kagami mendecih. Kesal melihat kelakuan adiknya yang masih saja membawa Kuroko ketempat tinggal mereka.

"Jaga ucapanmu Onii-chan… Kupikir kau orang yang bermartabat dan dapat melakukannya dengan mudah kalau kau mau." Balas Akashi dengan sengit.

"Ya…dan kupikir kaupun cukup bermartabat Seijuuro." Kagami balas menatap sepasang mata Akashi. "Khususnya untuk terus menyimpan laki-laki brengsek seperti yang biasanya para orang bermartabat lakukan dibelakang publik. _Seperti Otou-san kebanggaanmu itu._" Lanjutnya dengan menekankan kalimat terakhirnya.

"Huh, salahkan Okaa-san-mu yang terlalu cemburu dan terlalu cepat untuk mengurus perceraian tanpa mau menyelidiki terlebih dahulu." Balas Akashi tak mau kalah.

"Ooohh..ternyata memang benar…lelaki homo pasti akan mendukung makhluk homo lainnya ya... Dunia memang sudah mau kiamat rupanya!"

"Onii-chan, kalau kau mempermasalahkan disorientasi seksualku, lebih baik kau berfikir ulang sebelum kau sendiri bisa mengubah perilaku menyimpangmu."

"Cih! Dasar Otouto brengsek!" Kagami mendecih. Kesal mendengar perkataan saudara kandungnya yang sangat tepat sasaran itu. Terlebih lagi saat kedua iris merahnya harus melihat Otoutonya yang masih terus memegang pergelangan tangan Kuroko. Maka untuk menghilangkan rasa muaknya iapun pergi menjauh agar tidak usah melihat pasangan yang menurutnya sangat menjijikkan tersebut.

.

.

Akashi menarik tangan Kuroko dengan kasar memasuki kamarnya. Mengunci pintunya dan memandangi Kuroko yang saat ini tengah mengatur nafas. Ia masih kesal dengan perkataan kakaknya yang keterlaluan. Namun kalau diingat-ingat lagi kejadian tadi siang di salah satu rumahnya, hal itu cukup menjadi bukti atas kelakuan Kuroko yang menurutnya…aahh…sulit sekali diungkapkan dengan kata-kata! Benar bahwa Kuroko brengsek, benar juga kalau Kuroko adalah bajingan yang tidak tau berterimakasih. Tapi, entah mengapa hatinya seolah menolak menerima semua kenyataan yang jelas-jelas sudah terpampang didepan kedua matanya. Ia mencintai Kuroko. Ia sangat-sangat mencintainya, hingga rasanya logika yang ada pada otaknya tak bisa dikendalikan. Rasanya otaknya menjadi tumpul seketika dan tidak mampu –atau lebih tepatnya tidak mau- menerima kekagetan yang menurutnya luar biasa ini.

"Tetsuya…" Akashi memanggil. Si pemilik nama hanya mengangkat wajahnya namun tetap diam tak bersuara, membuat Akashi sebal dan segera menarik leher Kuroko kearahnya.

"Enn…"

Dengan tiba-tiba Akashi mencium Kuroko. Melumat bibir mungil berwarna pucat itu hingga timbul suara halus hasil pertemuan bibir keduanya. Namun, Kuroko memilih untuk diam lagi. Tidak membalas ciuman yang Akashi berikan. Pandangannya seolah kosong. Lelah atas semua yang dialaminya beberapa hari terakhir ini.

Akashi yang menyadari ketidakfokusan sang kekasih, kemudian melepaskan ciuman sepihak yang dia berikan. Dengan cekatan ia membuka jas kantornya dan melemparnya kesembarang tempat. Dilonggarkan dasi yang sejak tadi melingkari leher. Dilepas dan dibuang ke arah tempat tidur dengan perasaan yang sudah sangat campur aduk. Kemudian kedua tangan ramping Akashi menangkup wajah Kuroko. Kembali menciumnya namun dengan lebih kasar, seolah ingin menegaskan kalau bibir itu miliknya. Bukan milik pria bodoh berambut biru tua yang tadi sempat tersentuh oleh bibir pucat itu dan bahkan bukan juga milik Kuroko sendiri.

Kuroko tetap tak bergeming. Ia hanya memejamkan mata. Berharap semua kegilaan Akashi cepat berakhir. Berharap ia dapat segera mengisitirahatkan punggungnya yang makin lama makin terasa perih. Suara desahan yang biasanya keluar ketika mereka sedang berciuman sengaja ditahan, pikirannya hanya bisa dialihkan pada keadaan Aomine yang menurut pengelihatannya sangatlah berbeda 180 derajat dengan keadaannya saat ini. Namun sayangnya Kuroko tidak menyangka. Reaksi diamnya menghentikan ciuman sepihak Akashi. Membakar amarah singa merah yang saat ini tepat berada didepannya, menatap nanar ke sepasang aquamarine yang jernih namun tampak tak bercahaya lagi.

Tanpa memberikan jeda agar Kuroko dapat kembali fokus pada dirinya, Akashi kembali menarik tangan Kuroko dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Begitu mereka sampai di kamar mandi Akashi langsung menggerakkan jari-jemarinya diatas tubuh Kuroko. Membuka kancing-kancing yang terpasang dengan baik secara terburu-buru dan penuh emosi.

"Apa kau akan menyiksaku lagi?" Suara Kuroko terdengar lirih dikedua telinga Akashi. Kuroko pasrah. Sudah enggan untuk melawan ataupun protes setelah semua peristiwa yang terjadi hari ini. Kuroko menghela nafas panjang ketika Akashi gantian diam dan terus melucuti kemeja putihnya.

Ya…kemeja putih… Jenis pakaian yang paling disukai oleh Akashi dan ada berlusin-lusin dengan berbagai model dan ukuran di dalam lemarinya. Semuanya hadiah dari Akashi. Akashi yang selalu memperhatikannya, Akashi yang selalu memanjakannya tanpa pernah mengenal waktu.

"Apa kau sekarang ingin menghukumku dikamar mandi, Akashi-kun?" Pertanyaan Kuroko terlontar ketika Akashi mulai melepas celana yang dikenakannya. Sekali lagi Kuroko pasrah. Membiarkan Akashi menelanjanginya dan membuang celana panjang beserta celana dalamnya kesembarang arah. Mempertontonkan sebuah tubuh polos yang memiliki beberapa bercak berwarna merah tua dan bekas gigitan yang sudah hampir menghilang di bagian depan tubuhnya, juga beberapa luka lecet yang membentuk garis-garis melintang saling menyilang dan bertumpuk berwarna merah di punggungnya.

Karena merasa kesal, Akashi langsung menangkap wajah Kuroko menggunakan tangan kanannya. Saat itu Kuroko sedikit terhenyak. Kedua pipi Kurokopun tampak terlihat cekung, berkat tekanan yang diberikan oleh ujung telunjuk dan juga jempol yang sedang menjepit kedua pipinya.

"Bukankah dari tadi kau memilih diam dan terus memikirkan si biru tua brengsek itu, hah! Apa sekarang kau mau menggunakan kata-kata manismu untuk membohongiku agar kau segera lepas dari hukumanmu, Tetsuya?!" Dengan kasar Akashi langsung melepaskan wajah Kuroko.

"Aaahhhhhh…" Kuroko Kaget, begitu tiba-tiba kucuran air dingin dari shower mengguyur wajahnya. Kuroko menghindar dengan menutupi wajahnya menggunakan kedua telapak tangan.

"Ini, agar kau dapat berfikir dengan jernih!" Tangan kiri Akashi masih memegang ujung selang shower yang menyemprotkan air dingin ke arah Tetsuya. Sementara tangan kanannya memutar tuas agar semprotan air semakin deras.

"A..Akashi kun..hentikan…dingin.." Kuroko bergerak mundur menghindari dinginnya air. Sementara Akashi bergerak semakin maju dan membuat tubuh polos Kuroko semakin basah. Kuroko panik, terlebih cipratan-cipratan air tersebut ikut membasahi punggungnya. Membuat lukanya terasa perih.

Kuroko kembali berjalan mundur menghindari semprotan air yang membasahi, hingga tiba-tiba secara tidak sengaja kakinya yang berjalan mundur terantuk dinding bathtub. Tubuhnya hilang keseimbangan. Oleng kearah belakang, dimana ada sebuah tembok putih menjulang kokoh siap menanti. Kuroko terkesiap.

Dengan sigap Akashi menangkap pinggang ramping Kuroko menggunakan tangan kanannya. Mencegah kepala Kuroko agar tidak terbentur tembok. Sementara Kuroko sendiri hanya bisa kaget dan mengeluarkan nafas yang tidak teratur. Ia pikir ia akan mati. Ia pikir akan sangat sakit sekali bila tengkoraknya terhantam tembok dibelakangnya barusan.

"Hah..hah..hah..A..Akashi-kun…." Secara refleks Kuroko langsung memeluk leher Akashi dengan erat disela-sela deru nafas yang terengah-engah sebagai bentuk rasa terimakasihnya. Ia tidak tau apa yang akan terjadi kalau Akashi tidak menolongnya dengan sigap tadi. Samar-samar dirasakannya usapan lembut dari tangan kiri Akashi yang membelai rambut halus icy blue miliknya, setelah sebelumnya ia sempat mendengar suara berdebum akibat pertemuan shower dan lantai kamar mandi yang dingin. Ya… udara hari ini memang lebih dingin dari biasanya.

"Tetsuya, bersihkan dirimu." Perintah Akashi sambil melepaskan pelukan mereka. Dengan perlahan ia segera mengarahkan Kuroko agar dapat duduk bersandarkan bathtub yang tadi tak sengaja ditabrak oleh sang kekasih.

"Aku akan memakaimu, jadi bersiap-siaplah." Jelas Akashi sambil berjalan menjauh menuju pintu kamar mandi.

Mata Kuroko menatap nanar. 'Memakai' dan 'memakai'. Ya…. Hanya itulah kata-kata yang sanggup diproses oleh otak Kuroko pasca syok atas kejadian sebelumnya. Kedua tangannya mengepal erat, menampakkan buku-buku jemari yang kian memutih. Sakit. Hatinya terasa sakit mendengar kata-kata barusan.

"Hahaha… Memakai katamu…" Kata-kata Kuroko dengan nada yang dingin tergantung sejenak, "Kau pikir aku ini apa hah!" Emosi Kuroko kini meluap. Menghentikan langkah sang surai scarlet yang sudah memegang gagang pintu. Menolehkan kepala dan menatap dirinya tajam.

"Aku pikir kita sudah punya kesepakatan sebelumnya." Jelas Akashi sambil membuka pintu kamar mandi. "Siapkan dirimu." Tambahnya sambil berjalan keluar. Meninggalkan Kuroko yang masih duduk bersandarkan bathtub dengan perasaan yang juga campur aduk. Lalu, begitu Akashi pergi, Kuroko tertunduk. Tanpa terasa airmatanya meleleh membasahi kedua belah pipinya.

"Bohong…tadi itu pasti bohong…" Ujarnya lirih. Kedua tangannya langsung menjambak surai baby bluenya dengan kasar sebagai luapan kefrustasian dirinya atas kejadian yang lagi-lagi sangat mengguncang batinnya.

"Dia mencintaiku… Aku tau… Akashi-kun mencintaiku…"

.

.

**#To be continue#**

**.**

**.**

Ini…Mizuki posting lebih cepat dari dugaan Mizuki. Mengingat sekarang akunya mulai fokus ke tiga fic multi chapter aku, gak kaya dulu yang cuma dua. Karena itu, mav ya kalo dikit. Ini juga cepet karena **Yuna Seijuuro **coretmaksacoret minta dibikinin lanjutan fic ini buat ultahnya. Happy Birthday Yuna-chan. Sorry di TBC di saat yang gak tepat –Lagi. Hadiah ultah kadang gak sesuai dengan apa yang diharapkan. Soalnya kebetulan kapasitas otak aku saat ini cuma mampu ngerangkai semua kata jadi cerita sependek ini. Gomeeennnnnnnnn! /Nangis dipojokan/

Makasih untuk **AkashiKazune1, Yuna Seijuurou, Flow Love, Bona Nano, B-Rabbit Ai, Matsuoka Rose, springfield sakura, Mitarisu, Myadorabletetsuya, Sagitarius Red, Noir-Alvarez, ayanesakura chan, deerpop KyraAkaKuroLover, Ningie Cassie, bluebird fallen, p.w sasusaku **dan** sofi asat **reviewnya aku bales lewat PM ya. Untuk **Guest **dan **Kuro Kisaragi** ini updetannya. Makasih udah selalu dukung aku lewat review kalian.

Untuk semua reviewer… Silahkan marahin aku di kolom review.

**Buat follower, favorite n silent reader… **

**RnR Please**

Eniwei baydewey…see u next chap…wish I can get my mood as soon as possible. Wish I can continue anything that I've started b4.

Nb: entah kenapa aku pengen ketawa pas adegan Akashi adu mulut ama si Kagami

.

.


	8. Chapter 8

**Onegai, Akashi-kun!**

**Chapter 8**

**Disclaimer: **Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki. Onegai, Akashi-kun barulah punya saya, Mizukinokawaii.

**Pairing: **Akashi Seijuuro X Kuroko Tetsuya

**Genre:** Hurt Comfort, Drama

**Rate:** M

**Warning:** TYPO, Boy x Boy, Lemon…ahhh….beneran lemon gak sih?!

.

**###**

**.**

**.**

Kuroko keluar dari kamar mandi. Sebuah bathrobe berwarna putih bersih dan berkualitas tinggi membalut tubuhnya hingga sebatas lutut. Menyembunyikan tubuhnya yang kecil dan sangat enak untuk disentuh juga diraba-raba.

"Sudah selesai?"

Suara yang tidak asing membuat Kuroko memfokuskan pandangannya ke arah lelaki tampan yang sedang duduk dipinggiran tempat tidur dengan hanya menggunakan celana katun berwarna hitam. Kedua tangannya disibukkan oleh beberapa benda yang ada di atas tempat tidur king size-nya.

"Kenapa diam saja, cepat kesini!" Perintah Akashi dan langsung dituruti oleh Kuroko dengan melangkahkan kedua kakinya perlahan. Mendekat kearah Akashi. Memandang surai scarlet yang tengah duduk menantinya begitu mereka sudah saling berhadapan.

"Apa aku menyuruhmu memakai ini?" Ujung telunjuk dan ibu jari Akashi menarik tali yang ada di depan perut Kuroko namun tidak sampai membuat ikatannya terlepas.

"Bukalah."

Dengan wajah yang datar dan kepala yang tertunduk Kuroko membuka simpul tali bathrobe tersebut, kemudian kedua tangannya menggeser sedikit fabric yang menempel dikedua sisi pundaknya. Membiarkan bathrobe tersebut jatuh mengelus tubuh indahnya hingga akhirnya menyentuh lantai.

"Begini lebih baik." Jelas Akashi sambil berdiri tepat di depan Kuroko. Meninggalkan kasur empuk yang didudukinya dan menyisakan satu jengkal jarak diantara keduanya. Kemudian diperhatikannya rambut kuroko yang masih agak basah dan sedikit meneteskan butiran-butiran air dari ujung-ujung rambutnya.

"Peluk aku…"

Kuroko langsung menengadahkan kepalanya. Menatap heterochrome yang tajam. Ia tau, saat ini kekasihnya itu tak mau dan tak bisa dibantah sama sekali. Maka dengan ragu-ragu Kuroko melingkarkan kedua tangannya dipinggang Akashi. Menyandarkan kepalanya ke dada bidang pemimpin perusahaan ternama yang sudah berbaik hati mengizinkan ia untuk tinggal bersama selama enam bulan terakhir. Ia tahu kalau saat ini bukanlah saat yang tepat untuk menolak perintah kekasihnya itu.

"Bagus…" Akashi tersenyum, namun tiba-tiba-

"Akkhh… Perih...Akashi-kun..." Kuroko merintih saat Akashi menyentuh salah satu lukanya dengan ujung jari.

"Diam dan jangan banyak bergerak."

"A..Akashi-kun…" Kuroko terkejut ketika ia merasa Akashi mengoleskan sesuatu ke luka yang ada dipunggungnya. Membuat lukanya terasa dingin dan tidak terlalu perih lagi.

Seketika Kuroko menghela nafas lega. Ada rasa haru yang menyelimuti begitu ia mendapati perilaku Akashi yang sangat memperhatikannya dan juga mencintainya, bahkan ketika ia sudah berbuat jahat kepada si surai scarlet. Ia yakin, ia sudah cukup menggoreskan luka ke hati sang kekasih begitu dalam.

"Akashi-kun, kenapa kau tidak membalas kejahatanku agar semua lebih mudah untukku…" Ucap Kuroko dengan nada yang lirih sambil mengeratkan pelukannya dan menyandarkan kepalanya dengan nyaman.

Akashi diam, ia tidak menanggapi perkataan Kuroko dan terus mengoleskan salep yang tadi sempat ia ambil dari kotak P3K ketika Kuroko sedang mandi. Dengan lembut Akashi mengoleskan setiap luka hasil sabetan sabuknya siang tadi di kulit punggung Kuroko yang halus dan putih tersebut.

"Angkat kedua tanganmu…" Lagi-lagi Akashi memerintah dan kembali dituruti oleh Kuroko.

Sepasang manik aquamarine terus mengawasi gerak-gerik sang pemilik rambut merah sewarna darah yang kini sedang mengambil perban yang tergeletak di atas kasur. Melilitkannya dengan hati-hati ketubuh Kuroko mulai dari bawah ketiak hingga pinggang, karena hanya sebatas itu saja luka-luka melintang tadi tercetak. Nafas Kuroko tercekat. Ingin rasanya ia menangis dan merutuki semua kebodohannya. Semua tindakan yang ia yakin sangat melukai Akashi-nya. Sangan menghancurkan perasaan orang yang berarti baginya.

"Akashi kun, kenapa kau masih baik sekali padaku?" Tanya Kuroko begitu Akashi selesai membalutkan perban pada tubuhnya sehingga semua lukanya dapat tertutup.

"Aaakkhh…" Kuroko mengaduh ketika tiba-tiba jemari Akashi menjambak rambut basahnya dan mendekatkan wajah mereka berdua.

"Kau jangan terlalu percaya diri Tetsuya. Aku melakukannya agar kau bisa kugunakan hingga aku merasa puas." Akashi tersenyum simpul. Tangannya melepas kasar helai-helai sky blue yang tadi dirematnya dengan paksa.

Tetsuya terbelalak. Ia ingin protes namun tidak jadi. Karena jika dipikir-pikir lagi dirinya sudah melakukan hal yang seharusnya tidak boleh dilakukan. Wajar jika Akashi ingin meluapkan segala emosinya dengan cara menyiksanya. Bagaimanapun ini sudah lebih baik daripada Akashi harus membunuhnya, karena menurutnya Ia tidak boleh mati dulu sekarang. Ia harus tetap hidup demi orang-orang yang dicintainya dan juga mencintainya. Ia harus hidup demi Ryouta-nii-chan-nya.

"Tetsuya, kemarilah." Perintah Akashi langsung membuyarkan lamunan Kuroko. Maka Kurokopun segera melangkahkan kaki-kakinya bermaksud naik ke samping ranjang agar dapat mendekat kearah Akashi yang entah sejak kapan sudah setengah duduk. Berselonjor di tengah ranjang berukuran besar yang empuk dan sangat nyaman. Menyandarkan punggungnya ke kepala ranjang dengan sebuah bantal sebagai penyangga.

"Aku tidak menyuruhmu mendekat dengan cara yang biasa. Merangkaklah dari ujung sana." Jelas Akashi sambil menunjuk tepi tempat tidur.

Kuroko terkesiap, namun ia hanya bisa menuruti perintah Akashi-nya. Iapun merangkak, mendekat kearah sang iris dwiwarna berada. Membungkukkan tubuh polos berbalut perbannya dan merangkak melewati kedua kaki jenjang Akashi dengan perlahan. Berhenti hingga sebatas pinggang Akashi yang berada tepat di bawah tubuhnya hingga wajah mereka saling berdekatan.

"Hnn…" Akashi mengulurkan tangan kanannya kearah Kuroko yang saat ini sudah ada di hadapannya.

"Lick me."

Kuroko terdiam.

"Jilati aku, seperti hewan peliharaan yang menjilati majikannya!" Perintah Akashi dengan nada yang dingin. Lalu Kurokopun segera menggapai tangan kekasihnya dengan lembut. Menjilati jari-jari panjang yang terjulur dengan indahnya. Memberi sensasi yang menyenangkan bagi si pemilik jari tersebut.

Saat ini, tubuh polos Kuroko yang berbalut perban menduduki pinggang Akashi, namun berat badannya ia tumpukan pada kedua lutut yang berada di sisi kiri dan kanan pinggang sang kekasih sementara kedua tangannya tertumpu pada dada Akashi yang terekspos dengan jelas dan menampakkan tubuh atletis berkat olahraga yang rutin dilakukan setiap pagi.

"Sslurupppp…" Dikulumnya jari-jari Akashi bergantian, dihisap dan dijilatnya seolah ia sedang menikmati es krim rasa vanilla. Dari atas ke bawah hingga jari-jari tersebut basah seluruhnya.

"Bagus…" Sahut Akashi sambil memasukkan jari telunjuknya di dalam mulut Kuroko. Menggerakkan sesuka hati untuk menginfasi rongga mungil yang saat ini masih setia memberikan servis untuk menjilat dan menghisap-hisap jarinya. Memberikan efek sengatan yang mengalir dari ujung syaraf yang ada di jari telunjuknya ke seluruh tubuh dan berakhir di ujung kemaluannya.

"Eeengg..." Tangan kanan Kuroko memegang pergelang tangan Akashi. Mencegah jari-jari lentik itu masuk terlalu dalam di dalam rongga mulutnya.

"Lepaskan tanganmu dan lanjutkan dengan baik."

Kuroko menurut lagi. Ia segera melepaskan genggaman tangannya. Kemudian melanjutkan kegiatan jilat-menjilat jari-jari ramping Akashi. Memfokuskan hisapan pada ujung telunjuk dan kemudian menghisapnya kuat-kuat. Menggelitik jemari tersebut dan memberi rasa hangat berkat saliva dan sapuan lidah Kuroko.

"Tetsuya, apa kau juga melakukan hal ini pada si bodoh Aomine itu?" Tanya Akashi sambil menyeka air liur yang menetes dari ujung bibir Kuroko menggunakan ujung ibu jarinya. Namun, sayangnya Kuroko sama sekali tidak menanggapi pertanyaannya. Kemudian Akashi menghela nafas panjang lalu menarik jarinya dari mulut Kuroko. Jari yang penuh saliva itupun digunakan untuk mengangkat dagu sang kekasih.

"Tetsuya, praktekkan padaku bagaimana caramu menggoda si bodoh itu."

Koroko terbelalak. Iapun menahan nafas agar dapat mencerna kata-kata Akashi yang bernada dingin namun menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sangat sulit diterjemahkan maksudnya.

"Atau jangan-jangan kau sebenarnya memang tidak pernah menggodanya?" Akashi kemudian tersenyum. Menunggu reaksi dari Kuroko.

Tanpa diduga, tiba-tiba Kuroko mencium bibir Akashi dengan singkat. Ditatapnya heterocrome yang saat ini ada dihadapannya lekat-lekat. "Jangan pernah menyesal kalau aku menunjukkan semuanya padamu."Jelas Koroko.

Tanpa menunggu waktu, sang baby blue segera mencium bibir Akashi yang sexy. Menjilat bibir bawahnya dan menghisapnya kuat-kuat, kemudian ditekannya bibir yang mulai kemerahan tersebut. Digigitnya pelan dan dilumatnya dengan rakus hingga bibir keduanya basah.

"Bukalah mulutmu, Akashi-kun." Perintah Kuroko saat bibir mereka terpisah sejauh satu satu senti dan dengan segera Akashi membuka mulutnya. Membiarkan Kuroko memasuki rongga mulutnya dan menggelitik dinding-dindingnya. Tak lupa iapun membiarkan lidah Kuroko untuk bermain dengan lidahnya. Saling menyapa dan beradu. Melilit satu sama lain hingga terdengar decakan-decakan khas dari dalam bibir keduanya berkat bercampurrnya saliva mereka berdua. Menyebabkan saliva lolos dari salah satu ujung bibirnya.

"Enhh…" Akashi mendorong tubuh Koroko perlahan hingga bibir keduanya terpisah. Menyisakan benang-benang saliva halus yang kemudian terputus dari kedua lidah mereka. Dengan segera Akashipun mengelap ujung bibirnya yang basah berkat ciuman tadi. Ia menghela nafas panjang dan mengunci iris aquamarine didepannya.

"Tetsuya, apa kau sekaku ini hah? Kenapa kau tidak pernah memperhatikanku saat aku menggoda bibirmu? Kalau seperti itu kujamin Aomine brengsek itu tidak akan mungkin pernah tergoda olehmu!" Ejek Akashi sambil memandangi wajak Kuroko yang sudah sangat memerah.

"Saat itu, Aomine-kun sedang mabuk, jadi…" Kuroko menggantung kata-katanya. Membuat Akashi mendecih karena tidak senang mendengarnya.

"Kalu begitu akan kusuruh butlerku untuk membawakan minuman agar aku mabuk seperti Aomine sialanmu itu!" Akashi bermaksud mengangkat tubuhnya, namun segera dicegah oleh Kuroko.

"Ja…jangan…"

"Kenapa?" Manik merah-emas menatap tajam manik biru muda yang jernih dihadapannya. Menuntut sebuah penjelasan.

"Kau tau…aku tidak suka bau alkohol…." Jelas Kuroko dengan wajah yang sedikit kesal sebab Akashi-kun-nya tidak mengingat sesuatu yang masuk dalam daftar hal yang tidak disukainya. Ia tahu, kalau ekspresinya saat ini sangatlah tidak tepat, namun bagaimanapun ia sudah terbiasa menyamankan diri untuk berada disisi Akashi sehingga ia tak mampu menyembunyikan ekspresinya sama sekali.

"Lalu kenapa kau mau menggoda si bodoh itu saat ia mabuk?"

"I…itu…." Kuroko tergagap, merasa dirinya masuk dalam perangkap.

"Apa kau sedang berbohong, Tetsuya?"

"Itu…" Kuroko mengantung kata-katanya sejenak. "Aku khilaf…" Lanjut Kuroko sambil melengos, menghindari tatapan Akashi.

Akashi diam beberapa saat. Lalu iapun tertawa. "Hahahaha…khilaf…lucu sekali." Ujarnya sambil menampakkan senyumnya yang menawan. Senyum pertama sejak mereka berpisah di bandara. Senyum tulus yang teramat sangat dirindukan oleh Kuroko.

"Kau lucu sekali Tetsuya…hahaha…khilaf…alasan macam apa itu…" Akashi masih tertawa mendengar penjelasan Kuroko yang terkesan amat sangat dipaksakan. Ia kenal Kuroko. Ya…. Ia sangat mengenalnya.

Kuroko terdiam. Wajahnya menunduk, menatap bibir yang tengah tersenyum karena dirinya. Tanpa sadar, ujung jemari Kuroko mendekat ke arah bibir tipis yang ada dibawah wajahnya. Membelai bibir tipis yang sangat dikenalnya itu. Bibir yang biasa memanggil nama kecilnya, tersenyum kepadanya dan juga menggoda dirinya. Kedua sudut bibir Akashi yang tertarik keatas entah mengapa membuat Kuroko merasa rapuh. Meruntuhkan seluruh kekuatan yang dimiliki oleh sang baby blue tersebut. Tanpa sadar pula, kristal bening mulai berjatuhan membasahi kedua manik biru laut yang sangat jernih yang tidak pernah melepaskan pandangannya sedetikpun dari bibir Akashi.

"Kalau begitu, sekarang godalah aku, seperti kau menggodanya!" Akashi kembali tersenyum sambil menyeka air mata dari kedua pipi Kuroko.

"A…Akashi-kuuunnn…" Kuroko menangis, kedua tangannya meraih punggung Akashi. Menghambur memeluk leher sang kekasih yang masih saja baik padanya. Menindih tubuh orang yang ada dibawahnya. Menumpukan semua berat badannya pada tubuh Akashi yang duduk bersandarkan sebuah bantal yang pada punggungnya.

"Maaf…maafkan aku…. Maafkan aku…" Kata-kata Kuroko meluncur disela-sela tangisnya. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Akashi sambil terus mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Maaf untuk apa, Tetsuya?" Tanya Akashi sambil mengelus rambut icy blue yang masih setengah basah dan menguarkan aroma shampoo yang menyegarkan.

"Pokoknya maafkan aku…." Kuroko terus saja menangis dibalik punggung Akashi.

"Hei…Tetsuya…."

"Maaf…maaf Akashi-kun…maaf…."

Akashi menghela nafas. Tangan kanannya tetap mengelus rambut Kuroko dengan lembut, sementara tangan kirinya hanya bisa menyentuh kasur. Tidak mungkin baginya untuk menyentuh punggung Kuroko yang sakit akibat ulahnya. Sekali lagi ia menghela nafas. Menunggu Kuroko menyelesaikan tangisnya yang diiringi kata maaf dan maaf. Walaupun seingatnya lebaran sudah lewat.

.

.

.

"Eeenhh…" Kuroko membuka matanya. Kepalanya bergerak-gerak diatas sesuatu yang berbau maskulin dan sangat disukainya.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

"Ehhh…" Kuroko bermaksud untuk bangun dari atas tubuh Akashi, namun tiba-tiba Akashi menahan tubuhnya agar tetap menempel padanya.

"Kau tau, kau sudah tertidur selama satu jam diatas tubuhku setelah kau menangis meraung-meraung." Jelas Akashi sambil tetap memegang kedua bahu Kuroko

"Maaf" Kuroko menunduk dalam.

"Tak apa…aku tetap menyukaimu…." Akashi menghela nafas, kemudian iapun melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Bagaimana kalau kau ceritakan kejadian sebenarnya, Tetsuya."

"Kejadian apa?" Iris aquamarine menatap heterochome dengan takut-takut.

"Jangan berkelit, Tetsuya…aku kenal kau…dan maaf aku baru menyadarinya ketika kau mandi tadi. Ketika aku memutar semua ingatanku dan mengingat-ngingat tingkah ganjilmu yang tiba-tiba sangat berani menentangku dengan mencium si bodoh itu. Maaf…. Tapi kau membuatku sangat cemburu, sampai aku lepas kendali dan melukaimu sejauh ini."

"A…apa maksudmu, Akashi-kun?"

"Jangan lupa Tetsuya, calon suamimu ini termasuk jajaran orang-orang cerdas yang ada di muka bumi ini." Akashi mengelus pipi Kuroko dengan ibu jarinya. "Analisaku makin akurat ketika kau tidak bisa mempraktekkan caramu untuk menggoda si bodoh itu pada diriku."

"I...itu karena aku canggung begitu aku melihat senyummu."

"Ya..., dan itu membuktikan bahwa kau mencintaiku. Sangat sangat mencintaiku lebih tepatnya, Tetsuya."

Kuroko terdiam.

"Nah, sekarang berkatalah yang jujur padaku."

"Aku sudah jujur…."

"Tidak, aku tau kalau kau sedang berbohong."

"Terserah kau mau beranalisa seperti apa, aku enggan untuk menjelaskannya. Aku lelah…." Kuroko menghindari tatapan iris dua warna dengan melihat ke jakun Akashi yang turun naik. Yang menurutnya, sepertinya akan sangat enak bila dicicipi dan dihisap-hisap.

"Apa kau pikir aku tidak lelah, Tetsuya? Aku lelah…teramat lelah jika harus mengingat kau berciuman dengan lelaki lain didepan mataku. Aku juga lelah karena setiap kali menatap tubuhmu, yang kulihat adalah bekas ciuman seseorang yang belum juga hilang sejak kau ku seret kemari dari rumah si bodoh itu."

Kuroko terkesiap.

"Haruskah aku menggunakan cara yang sedikit kasar untuk memaksamu bercerita, Tetsuya?"

"Jangan…jangan sakiti aku lagi…" Kuruko bersiap untuk memberontak. Namun sayangnya ada rasa takut yang teramat jelas terpancar dari manik cerahnya.

"Kalau begitu ceritakan yang sebenarnya."

Kuroko hanya bisa diam. Niatnya untuk memberontak hilang entah kemana.

"Geez! Baiklah kalau kau tidak mau cerita. Tapi, pernahkah aku bilang padamu kalau kau terlalu manis untuk kulewatkan?"

"Ehh…" Otak Kuroko mencoba meloading kata-kata Akashi.

"Ja…jangan bilang…." Iris baby blue langsung menoleh. Memfokuskan pandangannya pada bagian menonjol milik Akashi yang masih terbungkus oleh celana kerja berwarna hitam.

"Se…sejak kapan?" Kuroko mengalihkan pandangannya pada orang dihadapannya.

"Sejak kau menciumku. Sejak kau menindih tubuhku hingga rasanya pinggangku mau patah menjadi dua bagian."

"Aaahhh…. Ma...maaf..." Wajah Kuroko memerah. Ia langsung mengangkat pantatnya yang menindih pinggang Akashi, namun tiba-tiba sebuah tangan yang besar menarik lehernya.

"Eennhhh" Bibir mereka bertemu. Bersatu hingga tak ada celah diantara keduanya. Berkecup-kecupan tanpa henti hingga bibir mereka sama-sama basah berlapiskan cairan yang berasal dari rongga mulut mereka.

"A…Akashi-kun. Eennhh…." Kuroko sedikit kaget ketika Akashi menggeser tubuh mungilnya agar Akashi dapat merasakan indahnya leher Kuroko yang masih dihiasi bercak-bercak kemerahan. "Ahhh…Akkkhhh…Aaahh..."

Dengan cepat tangan kiri Akashi menggenggam milik Kuroko yang berada di atas dadanya. Mengurutnya dari atas ke bawah hingga batang tersebut semakin lama semakin tegak.

"Eeenggghh…eennhh…" Kuroko gelisah. Nafasnya mulai berat dan tidak teratur begitu penisnya diurut-urut oleh jemari nakal si surai merah. Keatas, kebawah, keatas lagi dan ke bawah lagi. Begitu seterusnya hingga urat-urat di penisnya mulai ketara.

"Tetsuya…bisakah kau berdiri?" Tanya Akashi sambil memandang wajah Kuroko yang makin memerah. Lalu dengan cepat Kuroko mengangguk. Menapakkan kedua kakinya diatas kasur. disamping kiri dan kanan pinggang Akashi, sehingga kini penis menggantungnya berada tepat di depan wajah Akashi yang sedang duduk berselonjor dengan punggung menempel pada sebuah bantal yang didirikan di kepala ranjang tempat tidur.

"Ennhhh…" Kuroko mengerang begitu Akashi dengan cekatan memasukkan penis Kuroko kedalam mulutnya. Menghisapnya dengan rakus, seolah itu adalah menu utama yang sangat ditunggu-tunggu ketika ia sudah sangat lapar dan tidak makan berhari-hari.

"Enngggg….eeenggg…A…Akashi...khun…. Uuuhhhh…."

"Berpeganglah pada dinding, Tetsuya." Perintah Akashi ketika dia menyadari kalau kedua kaki Tetsuyanya mulai melemas. Maka dengan susah payah Kuroko menempelkan kedua telapak tangannya ke dinding kamar. Bertahan agar tubuhnya tidak jatuh terduduk berkat lututnya yang makin melemas karena rangsangan-rangsangan yang menggelitik syaraf-syaraf kemaluannya dan mengirimkannya ke otak dalam bentuk rasa nikmat bercampur hangat.

Nampak jelas proyeksi siluet tubuh polos Kuroko yang sexy untuk dilihat akibat pantulan cahaya matahari yang mulai tenggelam dari sebuah jendela besar yang tak jauh dari samping tempat tidur yang dipakai oleh kedua insan tersebut.

"A…Akashi…eengg…kun…aahh…aaahhhh…" Nafas Kuroko mulai terengah-engah ketika bibir Akashi menghisap kuat-kuat ujung penisnya sambil kedua tangan sang kekasih meremas bongkahan pantatnya dengan gemas. "Aakkhh…aakhh...eengggh…." Saat itu Kuroko hampir kehilangan keseimbangan ketika Akashi memainkan twinsballnya dengan lembut menggunakan lidah hangatnya. Menggoda dan menggelitiknya sesuka hati. Mengulum-ngulumnya sementara lidahnya menyentil-nyentil dengan lembut.

"Enggg…eeenggghh...ahhh…aahh…" Air liurpun menetes netes dari ujung bibir kuroko saat Akashi menghisap bola-bola miliknya. Membuatnya merasa tersengat aliran listrik menyenangkan dan sayang jika dihentikan sekarang juga.

"A...Akashi-kun… Akashi-kun…aaaahhh…aahhh…aakhh…." Kedua telapak tangan Kuroko makin menempel pada dinding kamar. Rasanya kedua tangan itu ingin meremas tembok yang membantunya untuk menjaga keseimbangan ketika miliknya masuk kedalam gua hangat Akashi. Keluar masuk keluar masuk merasakan jilatan-jilatan memabukkan yang membuat ia makin mengerang keenakan.

"Ennngghhhhh…eennnnhh…Aka…aargghh…" Tubuh Kuroko gemetar mendapatkan hisapan kuat dari rongga mulut Akashi….aahh…ia ingin lebih dari ini…ia ingin lebih dari semua ini. "Aka...aahh…. Aku…aku…tak sanggup lagi…aakhh… Kaki ku…eenhh…aaaahhh…." Tubuh mungil itu makin gemetar, tak kuat lagi jika harus menahan posisinya. Karena bagaimanapun, dirinya bukan Akashi. Dia bukan juga seorang Seme yang sanggup berdiri lama-lama saat menerima blow job yang sangat hangat, menggairahkan serta membakar seluruh nafsunya.

"Baiklah…" Seolah mengerti, Akashi langsung menghentikan kegiatannya dalam aksi goda-menggoda kemaluan baby bluenya yang tersayang. Maka, iapun segera menarik pinggang sang kekasih dengan lembut dan hati-hati hingga Kuroko terduduk di atas pahanya, dekat kemaluan miliknya yang sudah menegang sedari tadi namun masih terperangkap dalam celana kerjanya.

"Tetsuya, bisakah kau dekatkan puting kemerahanmu yang malu-malu untuk muncul dari balik perban itu agar bisa kuhisap-hisap supaya suara desahan erotismu semakin terdengar merdu di dekat telingaku?"

"Akashi-kun..!" Kuroko cemberut, wajahnya semakin memerah mendengarkan permintaan frontal dari kekasih merahnya.

"Sudah kubilang pinggangku hampir patah menahan tubuhmu yang tertidur tadi. Setidaknya kau harus bertanggung jawab atas apa yang menimpa pinggangku ini." Jelas Akashi sambil memasang muka memelas yang amat sangat kontras dengan kepribadiannya.

"Ta…tapi…."

"Adduhhhh...pinggangku…aduhh…." Akashi mengaduh. Ia memegang pinggangnya dan memberikan tatapan bagai seorang korban kejahatan yang amat dirugikan.

"Huuuftt!" Demi membungkam tingkah konyol Akashi, Kurokopun segera mengangkat tubuhnya. Menumpukan berat tubuhnya ke kedua lutut untuk menyamakan tinggi dadanya dengan orang ada dihadapannya. Kemudian iapun menggeser sedikit perbannya dengan kedua tangannya agar kedua nipplenya bisa lolos dari penjara yang bernama perban. Dengan perlahan ia mendekatkan nipplenya yang menyembul dari balik perban tersebut ke bibir Akashi dan tentunya langsung dilahap dengan suka cinta oleh si korban licik tersebut.

"Slluurpppp…sluuurrppp…" Akashi menjilat-jilat puting tegang yang disodorkan. Menghisapnya kuat-kuat dan menggigitnya dengan gemas.

"Ennhh…aahh…aahh…." Kuroso mendesah-desah. Rasa geli bercampur enak melanda dadanya. Kedua tangannya meremas-remas surai merah yang sangat dirindukannya sebagai pelampiasan. Terlebih lagi saat kedua tangan Akashi mulai meraba-raba kedua bongkahan pantatnya dengan gerakan yang penuh maksud. Rasanya…ahh…sungguh aneh namun enak untuk dinikmati.

"Akashi-kun…eenhhh…eeeenhhh..." Kuroko meresapi jilatan Akashi yang berpindah pada putting kanannya. Ia juga sangat menikmati remasan-remasan lembut pada pantatnya yang semakin lama semakin kencang dan kasar.

"Engh…eengh…aahh…aahh…" Kuroko mendesah pelan begitu jari tengah Akashi memasuki lubang sempitnya dan mengeluar masukkannya perlahan.

"Akashi-kun…aahh…aku tidak mau satu…" Protes Kuroko sambil memeluk pucuk kepala Akashi. Menyembunyikan raut merah di wajahnya yang menjalar hingga ketelinga.

"Sabarlah sayang…" Jelas Akashi seperlunya sambil kemudian melanjutkan hisapan pada tonjolan pink di dada Kuroko seara bergantian.

"Eeenngghh…eennhh…" Kuroko mulai mengerang ketika Akashi menambahkan jari telunjuk. Mengeluarkan masukkan kedua jari tersebut untuk merangsang cairan alami supaya segera membasahi lubang sempitnya agar mudah untuk menerima prosesi-prosesi kegiatan selanjutnya.

"Aaakkhhh…aahh…aahhh…" Desahan Kuroko mulai sering terdengar semenjak kedua jari Akashi bergerak sesuka hati. Kadang mngorek-ngorek lubang sempit kuroko seperti gerakan ular yang meliuk-liuk, kadang juga bergerak seperti gunting yang membuka dan menutup.

"Eeenghhhh…aakhh…aakhhh… Aka…aaahhh…aahhh…." Suara Kurokopun makin terdengar jelas ditelinga Akashi begitu jari ketiga memasuki anusnya. Mengobok-obok dan bergerak-gerak mencari sesuatu. Ke kiri dan kekanan. Ke atas dan juga kebawah. Membuat liur Koroko menetes-netes. Membuat jemarinya makin kuat meremas surai scarlet yang ada dalam pelukan kedua tangannya.

"Aaaaaarggghhhh…aargghhh…." Tubuh Kuroko tiba-tiba melenting kebelakang membentuk kurva. Nafasnya teregah-engah dan matanya mendadak berubah semakin sayu.

"Hnnn…" Akashi tersenyum senang. Berhasil menemukan titik kenikmatan Kuroko dengan ketiga jarinya. Kemudian ia menghentikan hisapan di dada Kuroko yang merah akibat terlalu lama menjadi sasaran mulut nakalnya.

Lalu, Akashi memeluk kepala Kuroko yang dengan refleks menempelkan wajah sayunya di dada bidang sang kekasih. Tubuhnya dimajukan sedikit agar ia bisa duduk dengan sempurna dan tidak bersandar pada bantal lagi. Lalu ia menggerakan ketiga jari yag ada di lubang berkerut sang baby blue dengan cepat sambil tangan satunya menahan tengkuk Kuroko agar Kuroko dapat mempertahankan posisinya. Ketiga jari kanannya kini terus-terusan menghantam prostat Kuroko berkali-kali. Membuat Kuroko makin menggila dan makin liar dalam pelukan Akashi.

"Arrgghh…aargghhhh…aakkhh…" Kedua tangan Kuroko meremas pundak Akashi sebagai penyalur kenikmatan. Baginya semua ini masih kurang. Maka iapun ikut menggerakkan tubuh bagian bawahnya naik turun, menyambut ketiga jari Akashi. Rasa nikmat menjalari seluruh indranya. Ia ingin rasa tersebut terus ada. Ia ingin prostatnya dimanjakan lagi dan lagi.

"Aaaaakhh…aku…aku…aargh.." Kelopak mata Kuroko membuka dan menutup. Liurnya semakin banyak menetes membasahi leher jenjangnya. Kepalanya menengadah menghadap langit-langit kamar. Sementara batang kemaluannya semakin tegang dan bergetar.

"Jangan ditahan, Tetsuya." Akashi mempercepat sodokan jari-jarinya sementara tangan kirinya tetap menahan tengkuk Kuroko agar Kuroko tetap dalam posisinya, karena sangat tidak mungkin baginya untuk menyentuh punggung Kuroko. Tapi hal itu tidak menjadi masalah besar, karena Heterochromenya tersebut tak pernah melewatkan sedetikpun mimik wajah sexy yang sangat ketara di wajah putih porselen sang kekasih.

"A...Akashi…Aaaagggh…Aargghhhhhh…." Sperma Kuroko tiba-tiba menyemprot dengan kuat. Membasahi perut dan juga wajah Akashi. Ya…salahkan Akashi yang tidak memegangi penis Kuroko disaat Kuroko sedang klimaks. Merasakan kenikmatan hingga kepuncak.

"Aaaahh…aahhh..ahh…" Nafas Kuroko terengah-engah setelah hasratnya keluar sepenuhnya. Tubuhnya lemas seketika dan langsung limbung diatas tubuh Akashi.

Akashi tersenyum puas, ia segera menyeka lelehan sperma Kuroko yang mengotori pipinya dengan menggunakan telunjuknya, lalu dihisapnya telunjuk tersebut agar dapat merasakan cairan sang kekasih yang gurih dan beraroma khas. Tak lupa ia juga segera menyeka air liur Kuroko yang menetes tadi menggunakan punggung tangannya, kemudian dipandanginya wajah yang tengah bersembunyi dibalik dada bidangnya.

"Tetsuya…aku tidak mau mengganggumu, tapi bisakah kau menyingkir sebentar. Aku ingin sedikit meluruskan tubuhku." Jelas Akashi sambil mengeluarkan tiga jarinya dari lubang hangat Kuroko yang sudah sangat basah karena pelumas alami yang diproduksi oleh lubang pink tersebut. Maka, Kurokopun mengangkat tubuhnya. Merangkak mundur dan kemudian segera menjatuhkan tubuhnya diatas kasur, namun-

"Akkhhh…" Erangan kesakitan keluar tepat setelah punggungnya menyentuh kasur.

"Kau ini bodoh atau apa?!" Akashi panik. Ia segera bangkit dan langsung mengangkat kedua bahu Kuroko. Mengarahkan tubuh mungil tersebut agar terduduk dengan tegap menghadap dirinya.

"Ma...maaf…. Aku lupa...hah…hah...hah..." Jelas Kuroko sambil memandang wajah Akashi yang menampakkan raut khawatir sekaligus penyesalan disela-sela nafasnya yang masih terengah-engah. Ia tidak menyangka tubuhnya akan terasa sangat lelah padahal ia hanya satu kali keluar.

"…"

"Akashi-kun…" Kuroko menatap Akashi yang terdiam dan menunduk. Sebuah ekspresi yang hampir tidak pernah dilihatnya sebelumnya.

"Akashi-kun…aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu kecewa…namun, bisakan kita hentikan ini…aku…aku…" Kuroko mengantung kata-katanya sambil terus menatap Akashi dengan mata sayunya. Berharap Akashinya mengerti akan kondisi fisiknya yang jauh dari kata bugar. Salahkan dirinya yang terlalu stress akhir-akhir ini karena semua tekanan batin yang diterima, hingga ia akhirnya mengabaikan kesehatan dan menurunkan vitalitaasnya.

"Tetsuya…maaf…." Akashi menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Lalu, tiba-tiba entah bagaimana caranya Akashi langsung membalikkan tubuh Kuroko. Mendorong tubuh tersebut hingga mencium kasur. Kemudian ditariknya paha Kuroko agar lebih naik dan memperlihatkan lubang ditengahnya.

"Eh?" Kuroko terlalu syok untuk mencerna semua pergerakan Akashi. Tubuhnya masih lemas, kesadarannya masih diperbatasan akibat klimaks yang dirasakan sebelumnya. Wajahnya yang mencium kasur dimiringkan hingga ia bisa melihat wajah Akashi yang masih tertunduk.

"Aku tidak bisa menahan diriku lagi." Akashi membuka risleting dan segera menurunkan celana panjangnya hingga sebatas paha, kemudian dipegangnya penis yang sudah mengeluarkan cairan precum sedari tadi. Diarahkannya benda tumpul yang keras itu kedalam lubang pink didepannya.

"Arrghhhh…" Kuroko mengerang keras begitu kepala penis Akashi memasuki dirinya.

"Tetsuya…eenghh…." Akashi memasukkan seluruh penisnya dala satu hentakan kuat.

"Aaaarrrghhhhh…!" Kuroko kini berteriak. Lubang pantatnya terasa panas serasa dibelah oleh penis Akashi.

"Hah..hahh..haahh.." Nafas Kuroko putus-putus. Kepalanya terasa sedikit pusing. Kemudian ia melayangkan tatapan protes kearah Akashi, sementara lubang sempitnya mencoba menyesuaikan diri pada benda yang masuk kedalamnya.

"Aku tau kau lelah, tapi...jangan terlalu kejam padaku Tetsuya…." Jelas Akashi. Tak lama kemudian Akashi mengeluar masukkan miliknya perlahan, agar Kuroko tidak merasa kesakitan lagi.

"Ta..tapi..tapi..aahhhh…." Kuroko mencengkram seprai dengan jari-jemarnya sebagai pelampiasan rasa sakit yang mendera lubang bawahnya yang sangat menggiurkan.

"Tetsuya…eennn…jangan curang…" Akashi menggerakkan pinggulnya maju mundur dengan tempo yang agak bertambah dari sebelumnya. Ada rasa nyaman dan menyenangkan begitu batang tegangnya terhisap-hisap oleh lubang anal sang kekasih.

"Akkhh...aakhhh…akkhh…. Berhenti…berhenti…." Suara Kuroko memelas disela-sela desahan dan tubuhnya yang berguncang-guncang maju mundur mengikuti sodokan-sodokan penis Akashi di dalam tubuhnya.

"Kenapa Tetsuya?" Akashi menghentikan gerakan in outnya dengan tiba-tiba.

"Bisakah aku ahh…. Istirahat dulu…hah…hah…hah…." Pinta Kuroko sambil mengambil asupan udara sebanyak-banyaknya, berusaha menstabilkan deru nafas yang tak beraturan sedari tadi. Kedua tangannya digunakan sebagai penumpu tubuhnya agar dapat diangkat, sehingga oksigen dapat mengalir melalui paru-parunya dengan baik.

"Sayangnya tidak." Jawab Akashi singkat dengan wajah dan nada yang datar. Kemudian cengkraman tangannya pada pinggul Kuroko semakin kuat, menahan tubuh tersebut agar tak melarikan diri dari hantaman-hantaman penis Akashi yang seenaknya keluar masuk tanpa izin. Mengaduk-aduk lubang kuroko yang sudah tidak perawan lagi, namun tetap saja terasa sempit dan enak untuk dikunjungi.

"Enggg...Aka…aahhh…aakkhh…" Tubuh Kuroko terlonjak begitu Akashi makin mempercepat gerakannya.

"Tetsuya, bertahanlah." Akashi memegangi pinggul Kuroko, agar Kuroko tetap diposisinya.

"Ahh…hentikan…aku sudah tidak sanggup lagi...aku lelah…." Bola mata Kuroko timbul tenggelam dibalik kelopaknya. Menahan getaran-getaran yang tersalur dari syaraf-syaraf di tubuh bagian bawahnya hingga ke otaknya. Rasanya semakin lama semakin nikmat, namun ia tahu tubuhnya mungkin tidak bisa bertahan terlalu lama.

"Heennn…tapi aku masih ingin…aku bahkan belum keluar sama sekali…lagipula kau baru sekali kan?" Akashi menggenggam penis Kuroko yang bergerak menggantung-gantung mmengikuti irama tubuh yang bergerak maju mundur. Dirasakan penis lemas tadi sudah mulai terpengaruh. Semakin lama semakin menegang sedikit demi sedikit. Diurut-urutnya batang tersebut secara teratur tanpa menghentikan gerakan juniornya di lubang yang semakin basah dan hangat.

"A..aku tau…tapi… Aaakhh…aakhh…." Kuroko mendesah-desah mendapatkan sodokan-sodokan penis Akashi didalam lubang analnya.

"Blow job...bagaimana kalau blow job?" Kuroko mencoba menawarkan dengan nada yang panik. Sejujurnya tubuhnya sudah tidak sanggup melakukan sex hari ini. Terlebih lagi banyak hal yang membuatnya sangat lelah sebelum ia melakukan kegiatan nistanya besama Akashi. Semua diluar perkiraannya. Ia tidak menyangka tubuhnya akan luar biasa lelah setelah merasakan klimaks yang pertama tadi.

"Tidak. Aku mau tubuhmu."

"Aku rasa…aku… Aaahh…aku hanya sanggup dua kali…eenhhh…aaakkkhh…." Kuroko mengerang ketika penis Akashi bergerak-gerak genit menggoda sweet spotnya.

"Dua kali huh..?" Akashi memperlambat gerakannya.

"I..iya…eennhh…eenhh…." Kuroko mencoba mempertahankan logikanya. Membuat miliknya enggan untuk menegang lebih jauh lagi.

"Ohhh…ayolah Tetsuya…dua kali tidak akan cukup untuk memuaskan semua hasrat yang sudah lama tidak kau penuhi…." Akashi tiba-tiba menghentikan gerakannya.

"Lalu kau ingin bilang, kalau itu salahku…?" Kuroko menggembungkan pipinya, menatap Akashi dengan muka teflonnya dengan sebal.

"Haahhh…."Akashi menghela nafas panjang. "Baiklah, dua kali kan ya?"

"I..iya…" Kuroko mencium aroma ketidakberesan dari perkataan Akashi barusan, juga dari gerak-gerik Akashi yang mulai mencurigakan.

"Aaahh….eeennhh…."

Akashi kembali mencium leher jenjang Kuroko dan meraba-raba puting Kuroko yang terselip diantara perban yang terbuka. Sementara iris aquamarine itu menangkap pergerakan Akashi yang tiba-tiba menyelipkan tangan kanannya kedalam bantal yang tadi sempat dipakai untuk menahan punggungnya ketika ia mengintrogasi sang kekasih biru lautnya itu.

Dengan mengandalkan kekuatan yang tersisa, Kuroko langsung memberontak. Menggerakkan tubuhnya agar maju supaya bisa lolos dari cengkraman sang kekasih. Namun, bagaimanapun Akashi lebih cerdik dari Kuroko. Ia selalu punya cara agar Kuroko dapat mengikuti kemauannya.

"Akkhhh…sakit…. Akashi kun, sakit…aakhh…." Kuroko mengaduh, ketika tangan kanan Akashi menekan punggung Kuroko yang masih berlalut perban. Membuat konsentrasi Kuroko buyar seketika dari upayanya yang ingin lepas dari niat terselubung sang kekasih. Lalu, ketika Kuroko disibukkan dengan rasa sakit dipunggungnya, Akashi segera melepas penisnya dari ubang sempit Kuroko. Ia bangkit. Mengambil benda nista yang sangat tidak disukai oleh Kuroko dari balik bantal tadi.

"Hnnn.." Akashi tersenyum dan segera membalikkan tubuh Kuroko ke posisi terlentang.

"Aaakhhh…sakit…Akashi-kun…aakhh…." Kuroko mengerang karena kembali merasakan sakit yang teramat pada punggung yang bersentuhan dengan kasur dibawahnya.

Tanpa membuang waktu, dengan lihai Akashi langsung memasangkan sebuah cock ring pada penis Kuroko yang masih setengah tegang berkat ulahnya. Jujur, agak sulit memasang benda itu disaat penis sudah sudah dalam keadaan seperti itu.

"Sakit…sakit...huhuhuhu…" Tak terasa air mata mulai menggenang dipipi Kuroko. Kedua tangan Kuroko menggapai-gapai pundak Akashi. Mencengkramnya agar tubuhnya dapat duduk demi mengurangi rasa sakit pada punggungnya, walau ia tidak bisa mengurangi ngilu di kemaluannya yang tergesek-gesek oleh benda brengsek yang dulu hanya pernah dijumpainya sekali.

"Eeerrgghh..." Kuroko mengerang ketika cock ring itu dipasang satu demi satu dengan paksa oleh kedua tangan Akashi pada pangkal penisnya.

"Jangan…jangan…kumohon jangan.." Kuroko berusaha menghalangi tangan Akashi yang memasang benda sialan itu.

Rasa ngilu bercampur sakit saat benda berbentuk cincin-cincin silikon berbagai ukuran yang berjajar dan disatukan dengan silikon berbentuk garis di empat sisi seluruh cincin tersebut mulai memerangkap seluruh penis Kuroko dari ujung hingga ke pangkal. Selamat pada Akashi yang sudah mengatur ukuran cock ring berganda itu agar pas dipakaikan pada penis Kuroko tiga bulan yang lalu, sehingga ia tidak perlu mengesetnya lagi saat ini. Dan selamat juga karena cock ring itu kini sudah terpasangan dengan sempurna dengan paksaan yang menyakitkan tentunya.

"Tetsuya…kau tau kan bagaimana cara kerja cock ring itu seperti apa?" Akashi tersenyum.

"Akashi-kun….kenapa…?" Protes Kuroko dengan wajah tak percaya.

"Aku masih menginginkanmu sayang…." Ucap Akashi sambil menyunggingkan senyum terlebarnya. Membuat Kuroko sadar, kalau malam ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang baginya.

.

.

.

**#To be continue#**

**.**

**.**

Nah lo…lemon macem apa tuh…

Hah? Ngegantung? Tanggung? Ckckck...gimana ya… /ngelengos/

Lanjutin gak ya lemonnya...? Apa udah aja..? Aaahhhh…silahkan katakan sajahhhh di kolom review ituuhhh…semua tergantung permintaan minna…aku mah nurut aja…Fufufufu…

Buat **KyraAkaKuroLover, Yuna Seijuurou, ayanesakura chan, HanaBee-c, Ai Minkyoo Chan, Sagitarius Red, Ayuni Yukinojo, AkashiKazune1, Matsuoka Rose, p.w sasusaku, spring field sakura, ShizukiArista, Myadorabletetsuya, sofi asat, B-Rabbit Ai, deerpop, MuroSaku Seijuro, Yukichaa **dan** Ningie Cassie **biasa lah aku bales lewat PM sebagai bentuk terimakasih aku ke kalian. Special thanks buat** AkashiKazune1** yang mau-maunya digangguin buat dengerin kegalonan aku terus-terusan.

Untuk, **Flow L **update subuh-subuh itu paling bagus…bisa sekalian editing waktu kondisi otak lagi di tahap yang paling fresh. Hah ratu cliff hanger? Aku gak pernah ngerasa jualan gantungan baju tuh… /Plakk/. Terus buat **Kuro Kisaragi, **nih lanjutannya uda nongol. Makasih untuk kalian berdua ya…

See u next chapter minna… maklumilah Author pemalas ini, yang selalu ngehindar buat ngetik terlalu banyak!

Eh tapi ini udah lumayan loh hampir 5k.

/Giliran lemon aja lu, panjang!/

Btw **RnR** as the feedback please.

.

.


	9. Chapter 9

I'm so sorry for late update… .

By the way, this is my Special Thanks to **MyadorableTetsuya** because of your fic, I try to make hurt comfort for AkaKuro. You know, you inspire me.

This fic is also for **AkashiKazune1**. This is your late birthday gift. Yeah…sometime gift isn't always as your wish.

Then, thank you for **Sagitarius Red, KUROUJI, MyadorableTetsuya, Yuna Seijuurou, Yukichaa, Aoi-Umai, Spring field sakura, p.w sasusaku, AkashiKazune, KyraAkaKuroLover, Hanabee-c, B-Rabbit Ai, Flow L, Ningie Cassie, Uchiha Ryuuki, Zhang Fei, Tetsuya kurosaki, Noir-Alvarez **I'll talk to you by PM.

Untuk **Guest** (ini lanjutan lemonnya), **Kuro Kisaragi** (ini apdetannya; jangan bosen minta update lagi), **N-Hu** (ini updateannya; Tante juga bangga #plakk), Makasih banyak kalian bertiga udah ngereview fic ini.

**.**

_**Then, enjoy this!**_

**.**

**.**

**Onegai, Akashi-kun!**

**Chapter 8**

**Disclaimer: **Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki. Onegai, Akashi-kun barulah punya saya, Mizukinokawaii.

**Pairing: **Akashi Seijuuro X Kuroko Tetsuya

**Genre:** Hurt Comfort, Drama

**Rate:** M

**Warning:** TYPO, Boy x Boy, Lemon…yeah STILL LEMON coz you want it, but…be careful dude! _*Smirk_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Tetsuya…kau tau kan bagaimana cara kerja cock ring itu seperti apa?" Akashi tersenyum.

Sang aquamarine hanya terdiam begitu Akashi benar-benar selesai memasangkan cock ring pada penis Kuroko. Dari awal ia tau bahwa ia akan berakhir seperti ini. Namun mengingat sikap lembut Akashi sebelumnya yang merawat lukanya sekaligus memakaikannya perban, ia benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau prediksi awalnya benar-benar terjadi. Karena itulah, dari awal pula ia sebenarnya sangat tidak suka diseret ke kamar ini. Ia sangat sangat membenci kamar Akashi yang lampunya amat jarang dinyalakan. Ia membenci kamar Akashi yang selalu saja memberi inspirasi tidak benar bagi kekasihnya itu untuk menikmati tubuhnya. Karena didalam kamar sialan ini, Akashi selalu saja menyembunyikan benda-benda yang seharusnya tidak perlu ada. Benda-benda yang sangat mengerikan apabila terpasang pada bagian tubuh tertentu miliknya, seperti cock ring yang kini terpasang pada tubuh bagian bawahnya. Cock ring ganda yang hanya bisa dibuka dengan sidik jari pemiliknya. Yang entah bagaimana caranya, kekasihnya tersebut bisa mendapatkan barang brengsek seperti itu.

"A…Akashi-kun…jangan seperti ini, aku mohon…." Kuroko membalikkan tubuhnya hingga mereka berdua berhadapan. Kemudian ia memasang wajah memelasnya di hadapan heterochrome yang nampak siap memangsa.

"Tetsuya, aku minta maaf…. Tapi…wajah tak berdayamu itu benar-benar membuatku semakin bernafsu untuk melahapmu."

"Akashi-kun…kumohon… Hentikan ini semua. Kau tau, aku tidak akan sanggup melakukannya saat ini." Kuroko memegang kedua lengan Akashi. Menatapnya dengan putus asa. Pipinya sedikit basah karena air mata jika harus membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi padanya.

"Maaf…" Akashi langsung mencium bibir Kuroko. Kedua tangannya langsung memegangi sisi kiri dan kanan kepala Kuroko ketika sang biru laut itu ingin menolaknya.

"Ennggg…eenggghhh…." Kuroko tak berkutik. Gerakan kepalanya sudah terkunci. Ia hanya bisa untuk terus melawan keinginan Akashi dengan tidak membuka mulutnya sedikitpun untuk menyambut lidah Akashi.

"Aaaaarrghhh…" Kuroko mengerang, saat tiba-tiba sang pemilik heterochrome itu menekan punggungnya. Membuat kedua belah bibirnya terpaksa membuka dan kedua tangannya secara refleks menancapkan kuku-kuku tumpulnya ke lengan Akashi.

"Aakhh...aahh…ahh…aahh…" Kuroko memejamkan mata. Merasakan kesakitan yang luar biasa pada punggungnya. Sementara ada rasa memabukkan yang mengalir dari rongga mulut yang kini sedang kedatangan lidah lapar sang kekasih.

"Shitt!" Akashi mengaduh ketika tiba-tiba Kuroko menggigit bibirnya hingga berdarah. "Apa yang kau lakukan, Tetsuya?!" Akashi melepaskan rengkuhannya. Disekanya darah yang sedikit mengalir dari bibir bawahnya.

Melihat ada kesempatan, Kuroko langsung mendorong tubuh Akashi hingga Akashi terlentang ke arah kasur. Dengan segala upaya, Kurokopun segera berusaha untuk mengamankan dirinya agar tidak usah merasakan sakit, terutama dari punggungnya yang masih terbalut perban. Dengan penuh emosi, Kurokopun segera mengambil bantal terdekat dan melemparkannya ke wajah Akashi. Disusul guling dan satu bantal lagi, hingga membuat Akashi sedikit kewalahan begitu mendapatkan serangan dadakkan. Kemudian dengan mengandalkan tenaganya yang tersisa, Kuroko segera bangkit dari tempat tidur dan berlari menjauh.

"Tetsuya! Apa-apaan kau!" Akashi kesal. Ia segera bertidak cepat menyingkirkan dua bantal dan juga sebuah guling dari tubuhnya.

"Kalau kau meninggalkan kamar ini, kau akan tau akibatnya!" Bentak Akashi, begitu melihat Kuroko mengambil bathrobe. Memakainya dengan asal dan segera membuka pintu kamar dengan menggunakan anak kunci yang tergantung pada pintu tersebut.

"Tetsuya!" Akashi berteriak ketika Kuroko meninggalkannya sendirian dan tidak menghiraukan perkataannya. Ada perasaan kesal ketika Kuroko menolak dirinya. Kemudian tanpa membuang waktu, Akashi langsung menyusul meninggalkan kamarnya.

.

.

.

"Akashi-kun bodoh! Akashi-kun kejam! Aku benci Akashi-kun!" Kuroko memaki tak jelas sambil duduk dilantai kamarnya yang berada dilantai dua. Wajahnya tampak putus asa ketika ia mencoba melepaskan cock ring yang ada di tubuh bagian bawahnya, walaupun sebenarnya ia tahu kalau usahanya akan sia-sia mengingat saat ini miliknya sudah setengah tegang.

Lalu dengan segera Kurokopun segera mengalihkan pikirannya. Membayangkan masa SMA nya yang menyenangkan bersama Aomine. Dimana ia dan Aomine sering bermain basket bersama sebagai satu tim, melalui pengarahan taktik brilian dari Kagami sebagai pelatihnya. "Siaaaall! Kenapa aku malah teringat Aomine-kun dan Kagami-sensei!" Kuroko marah-marah dalam diam.

"Tetsuya, buka pintunya!" Suara khas Akashi menembus dari balik pintu hingga kedalam kamar. Membuat Kuroko menutup mulutnya menggunakan sebelah tangannya. Menahan rasa kaget, emosi dan juga kekecewaan yang mendalam begitu kekasih merahnya mulai menggedor-gedor pintu kamar dengan kasar.

Ya…. Saat ini Kuroko mengunci diri didalam kamarnya. Jika didalam kamar Akashi ia hanya bisa merasakan aura mencekam dan juga kenangan tidak menyenangkan, maka dikamar yang bernuansa biru langit inilah ia bisa merasa nyaman dengan banyaknya kenangan indah tertanam. Kenangan dimana ia sering menghabiskan waktu yang indah bersama dengan Akashi-nya.

"Tetsuya!" Akashi kembali memanggil dengan suara yang tak sabaran.

"Aku bilang aku tidak mau! Dasar Akashi-kun bodoh!" Kuroko menjawab sembari memaki. Lalu ia berusaha membayangkan hal-hal yang tidak menyenangkan agar ukuran penisnya dapat kembali normal, sehingga tidak ada rasa ngilu lagi pada bagian tubuhnya tersebut. Bagaimanapun rasa ngilu yang disebabkan oleh cock ring yang terpasangan pada penisnya sangatlah menyiksa. Ada rasa pusing yang menjalar ketika hasrat yang dirasakan terpaksa harus diredam.

Jika ingin jujur, sebenarnya Kuroko ingin menuntaskan semua ini bersama Akashi. Namun ia sadar, dirinya adalah pihak yang saat ini sedang tidak bisa melayani Akashi sebaik mungkin. Ia tidak akan bisa memuaskan Akashi hanya dengan satu dua kali menyemburkan spermanya sendiri dan meremas-remas milik Akashi menggunakan lubang sempitnya yang berkedut-kedut.

"Tetsuya…" Kali ini suara Akashi mulai menurun.

"Pergi saja sana! Dasar tak berperasaan! Aku tidak mau melakukannya lagi dengan Akashi-kun!" Kuroko berdiri, meraih sebuah vas keramik berukuran kecil dari meja dekat tempat tidurnya dan melemparnya kearah pintu yang masih tertutup sehingga menimbulkan suara pecahan yang lumayan mengagetkan Akashi dari balik pintu. Tak lama kemudian, suasanapun menjadi sepi. Hanya kesunyian yang bisa menggambarkan suasana kamar Kuroko detik ini. Namun, Kuroko tidak peduli. Ia ingin Akashi segera menyerah untuk menikmati tubuhnya. Jujur, ia sudah sangat lelah kali ini.

Kuroko yang masih kesal setelah melempar vas langsung berjalan cepat menuju ke kamar mandinya. Disingkapnya batrobe bagian bawah yang masih menutupi tubuh polosnya. Lalu Kuroko menyalakan keran air dan mendekatkan miliknya yang masih terpasang cock ring. Mengguyur miliknya dengan air dingin yang mengucur dari keran tersebut sembari berharap dinginnya air bisa mengurangi ketegangan pada miliknya dalam arti yang sebenarnya.

Kuroko menundukkan kepala. Tubuhnya lelah. Ia menunggu dan menunggu agar ukuran penisnya dapat menyusut berkat bantuan air keran dan juga pengalihan pikirannya. Ia mencoba memikirkan vanilla milksake yang rasanya menyegarkan, Burger yang lumayan enak di maji burger, kemudian Nigou yang merupakan seekor anjing manis yang kepemilikannya sudah diserahkan pada Kiyoshi dan juga Hyuga untuk dipelihara.

Pikiran Kuroko kini melayang lagi, pada indahnya hari-hari yang ia lalui bersama Ryouta-nii-channya di sebuah apartemen sederhana di pinggir kota Kyoto. Bagaimana Nii-channya itu selalu berangkat pagi dan pulang malam demi membiayai kuliah Kuroko dengan pekerjaan sebagai model terkenal. Ya, kuroko adalah seorang mahasiswa disebuah universitas yang terpaksa harus mengambil cuti kuliah sejak Nii-channya terkena musibah yang berujung pada kondisi koma enam bulan lalu. Andai saja Akashi tidak menolongnya, mungkin saat ini Nii-channya itu sudah meninggal akibat ketidakbecusannya dalam membiayai seluruh pengobatan beserta pembiayaan fasilitas rumah sakit dengan gajinya sebagai pekerja paruh waktu disebuah toko buku.

"Ryouta-nii-chan…aku merindukanmu…" Kuroko berkata lirih. Iapun mematikan air keran setelah miliknya kembali keukuran normal. Kemudian tubuh lelahnya ia paksakan untuk berjalan menuju tempat tidur yang sudah lebih dari seminggu tidak dipakai.

"Tetsuya."

Kuroko langsung menoleh kearah pintu dimana sebuah suara terdengar. Ia terkejut begitu mendapati Akashi kini sedang berdiri dan bersedekap sambil bersandar pada daun pintu. Pecahan-pecahan vas keramik hasil lemparannya tadi, kini sudah tidak terlihat lagi.

"A…Akashi-kun..., bagaimana bisa…" Kuroko tercengang. Seingatnya pintunya kamarnya terkunci dan dibiarkan menggantung pada kenopnya. Sehingga sangat mustahil bagi Akashi untuk bisa membuka pintu tersebut, bahkan jika harus menggunakan kunci cadangan sekalipun.

"Kau membuang-buang waktuku." Kilatan kemarahan terpancar dari kedua heterochrome yang saat ini memandang tajam. Dilemparnya sebuah kenop pintu yang masih terpasang kunci hingga menyentuh lantai didekat kaki Kuroko. Ah…nampaknya Akashi sudah menggergaji kenop pintu tersebut entah menggunakan apa, hingga sekarang nampak sebuah lubang berbentuk persegi panjang yang tidak terlalu besar menghiasi pintu kamar Kuroko.

"Aku tidak suka kau berkata seperti tadi." Akashi berjalan menuju tempat dimana Kuroko berdiri. Membuat Kuroko meneguk ludah dan mencoba untuk menjauh, namun sayangnya tidak bisa dilakukan. Seolah kaki-kakinya telah terpaku pada lantai hingga ia tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali. Keberadaan Akashi-nya saat ini sungguh sangat mendominasi dan mengintimidasi dirinya sehingga ia hanya bisa diam tanpa bisa bergerak sedikitpun.

"Engghhh…." Kuroko melenguh ketika bibirnya dilumat oleh Akashi secara tiba-tiba.

"Ennhh…eenhh…." Suara sang baby blue makin intens terdengar kala Akashi makin gencar menghisap-hisap bibir bawahnya juga menyapu dan menggigitnya dengan gemas. Ada sedikit rasa darah menyeruak ketika tak sengaja lidahnya balas mengulum bibir bawah Akashi. Salivapun mulai menetes ketika lidah Akashi masuk kedalam rongga mulutnya, mengirimkan rangsangan-rangsangan hingga cairanpun saling bertukar. Yah…ciuman Akashi memang selalu memabukkan. Selalu mendominasi hingga ia hanya bisa pasrah dan menikmati tanpa bisa berbuat banyak. Namun, entah mengapa tubuhnya yang lelah seolah menyadarkannya hingga Kurokopun akhirnya segera mendorong tubuh Akashi.

"Akashi-kun, hentikan! Kubilang aku tidak mau melakukannya denganmu!"

"Tetsuya…!" Akashi menatap tajam. Bagaimana mungkin ciuman yang pertamanya mendapat balasan tiba-tiba harus mendapat penolakan. Ia tidak habis pikir dengan apa yang saat ini ada dipikiran si manis berambut biru itu. Akashi merasa dipermainkan sejak tadi.

"Aaaarrgghhhhhh!" Kuroko mengerang kesakitan begitu Akashi menggendongnya paksa kemudian melempar tubuh mungilnya ke atas kasur dengan kasar.

"Aaaaarrrrrgggghhhhh!" Kuroko kini berteriak. Rasa sakit menjalar melalui punggung yang bertubrukan dengan kasur.

"Sakit…sakit…" Tangan-tangan mungil Kuroko memukul-mukul Akashi yang sudah berada diatas tubuhnya. Gerakan tubuhnya makin liar ketika Akashi menekan tubuhnya lebih jauh menyentuh kasur. "Akashi-kun kubilang aku tidak mau!" Kuroko berteriak agar sang kekasih segera menghentikan tindakan yang menyakiti dirinya. Namun sayang –seolah menulikan fungsi indra pendengaran- Akashi malah menekan dada Kuroko dan memberikan sakit yang lebih parah.

Sebuah tamparan keras akhirnya mendarat disalah satu pipi Akashi.

Akashi refleks terdiam. Menatap lurus iris aquamarine di bawahnya, sementara pipinya terasa panas terkena tamparan dari tangan halus sang kekasih. Tak seberapa lama, iapun menghela nafas. "Baiklah…aku mengerti… Kau sedang ingin bermain kasar sekarang…." Akashi tersenyum.

"Aarghhhhh!" Kuroko kembali berteriak dengan keras begitu mendapati tubuhnya ditarik dan dipeluk erat oleh Akashi-kun dalam posisi sama-sama duduk dan saling berhadapan.

"I will grant it, honey…" Bisik Akashi disamping telinga Kuroko, disela-sela teriakan Kuroko yang semakin keras dan memilukan.

"Arrghh.,.hentikan…! Aaaahhh…aakkhh...arrgghh…." Kuroko makin memberontak. Berusaha melepaskan diri dari sang surai scarlet. Mendorong-dorong tubuh didepannya dengan kedua tangannya semampunya. Melepaskan tangan-tangan yang merengkuhnya dalam pelukan yang sangat menyakitkan. "Aku tidak mau melakukannya denganmu sekarang, lepaskan! Lepaskan!" Teriak Kuroko yang makin banyak mengeluarkan airmatanya.

"Tidak mau denganku katamu? Hmmm…baiklah kalau kau menginginkan adegan pemerkosaan, aku akan berusaha semampuku untuk membuatmu puas." Akashi tersenyum menyeringai kearah Kuroko yang saat ini menatapnya dengan raut kesakitan yang entah mengapa justru menambah libido Akashi menjadi semakin naik. Yaah…Akashi memang sangat suka berperan sebagai pemerkosa disaat mereka berdua melakukan adegan sex. Perlu diketahui, bukan hanya sekali dua kali saja ia berperan menjadi tokoh antagonis demi memuaskan Uke tersayang dibawah kendali tubuhnya.

.

.

"Akashi-kun…eeennhhh…." Kuroko melenguh ketika tangan-tangan jahil Akashi mulai merayapi paha Kuroko.

"Kau sangat mengagumkan dengan posisi seperti ini…" Jelas Akashi sambil memandangi Kuroko yang sedang berdiri –lebih tepatnya terpaksa dan dipaksa berdiri- di bawah rangka pintu yang menghubungkan kamar Kuroko dengan balkon yang telah dibuka. Sebuah dasi mengikat kedua pergelangan tangan halus Kuroko dan bagian tenganya di sambungkan pada dasi panjang lainnya yang menjulang tinggi dan melewati lubang-lubang angin yang ada di atas kerangka pintu. Tubuh polos berbalut perbannya sedikit menggigil kala udara dingin menyapa kulitnya.

"Akashi-kun…eennghh…. Le…lepaskan aku… Kumohon…." Kuroko menarik-narik tangannya yang tergantung keatas. Wajahnya sudah sangat basah karena air mata yang mengalir berkat perlakuan pemuda beriris dwiwarna yang membuatnya harus merasakan perih berkali-kali pada punggungnya.

"Kau lebih seksi kalau seperti ini, Tetsuya…" Akashi menciumi bongkahan pantat mulus Kuroko. Diremas-remasnya kedua belah bongkahan kenyal tersebut dengan gemas.

"A...Akashi-kun…" Kuroko menoleh kebelakang, melihat Akashi yang sibuk bermain-main dengan pantat seksinya. Menarik pinggul Kuroko sedikit kebelakang, sehingga menyebabkan tali-tali yang menggantung pada tangan Kuroko menjadi sedikit menegang. Ekor matanya sedikit teralihkan pada tumpukan garmen berupa bathrobe yang tadi dikenakannya juga celana bahan panjang berwarna hitam milik Akashi yang kini tergeletak dilantai.

"Kita, tidak perlu pemanasan lagi, Tetsuya…" Suara berat Akashi langsung membuat Kuroko terbelalak. Ia tahu. Ia tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

"Arrghhhhh…!" Kuroko mengerang hebat ketika penis Akashi dipaksa memasuki lubang yang berada ditegah-tengah bongkahan pantatnya.

"Akhh…henti...aakhhh…." Nafas Kuroko mulai terputus-putus. Rasa sakit di lubangnya membuatnya sangat tidak nyaman saat ini.

"Sial! Kau sempit sekali!" Akashi mencoba mempertahankan dirinya agar bisa bertahan didalam tubuh sang kekasih.

"Harusnya dari dulu kucoba posisi seperti ini!" Akashi mendorong miliknya lebih dalam demi merasakan jepitan kuat lubang anus sang kekasih.

"Akkhhh… berhenti...berhenti…aakkhh…"

"Tidak akan." Akashi mulai memaju mundurkan penisnya. Kedua tangannya memegangi pinggul Kuroko dengan erat.

"Kumohon... Aakhh...Aka...aarrrgghhhh..." Tubuh Kuroko bergetar saat penis Akashi menyentuh sweet spotnya. Seketika perubahan pada Kuroko langsung terasa. Mukanya memerah, nafasnya menjadi semakin berat. Rasa sakit didalam lubangnya seolah berganti menjadi kenikmatan. Namun sayang ada rasa tidak nyaman pada penisnya yang masih teperangkap cock ring ditambah rasa perih pada punggungnya yang masih belum menghilang.

"Ahhh...disitu rupanya? Hahaha... kau memang sangat mudah ditemukan Tetsuya. Ayo kita mulai saja…" Akashi menambahkan kecepatan gerakan penisnya.

"Akkhh...akkhhh...aakkhhh…." Tubuh Kuroko ikut maju mundur. Pikirannya melayang merasakan kenikmatan bertubi-tubi pada prostatnya.

"Lebih keras lagi, Tetsuya!" Akashi menggerak-gerakkan miliknya didalam lubang sempit Kuroko.

"Akashi…aakhhh…annnhh…aanhh…."

"Bagaimana hah? Apa kau masih tidak mau melakukannnya denganku?"

"Aaahhh…aahhh…"

Kedua tangan Kuroko menarik-narik dasi yang mengikatnya. Perkataan Akashi membuatnya dilema. Ia sebenarnya sudah tidak ingin melanjutkan permainan ini, tapi entah engapa tubuhnya seolah berkata lain. Menghianati jalan pikirannya sendiri, terlebih ketika ia ingin miliknya yang menegang dan mengeras sempurna dapat segera terbebas dari cengkraman cock ring sialan yang menyelimut penisnya.

"Aka…aakhh…ha...hanashite kudasai...ahh…ahh…"

"Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu, Tetsuya…"

"Ennhh...Ka...Kagami...sensei…eenhhh…"

Akashi terbelalak.

"Siapa yang kau panggil hah?!" Akashi mempercepat gerakan pinggullnya. Kedua tangannya meremas-remas bokong mulus Kuroko dengan kasar.

"Kagami sen...aahh...aahhh…" Air liur menetes-netes dari bibir Kuroko.

"Tetsuya!" Akashi semakin kesal, iapun semakin memperliar gerakannya. Menusuk-nusuk prostat Kuroko dengan tepat agar Kuroko-nya tau, nama siapa yang harusnya dipanggil saat ini! Siapa pula yang memberikan kenikmatan yang teramat saat ini!

"Aakhh…ber…berhenti…. Eenhh…. Ku...kumohon…ah...aahh...ahh..." Kuroko mengerang-ngerang. Matanya semakin sayu dan wajahnyapun semakin memerah.

"Setelah menyebut nama orang lain kau menyuruhku berhenti, hah?! Tak akan kumaafkan!" Tangan Akashi menjalar menelusuri paha mulus Kuroko. Naik keatas, kemudian mengelus-ngelus selangkangan Kuroko dengan kasar.

"Kagami-sensei…aahh…meli….aaarghhh…" Kuroko mengerang keras, saat Akashi memainkan kedua twinballsnya.

"Jangan sebut selain namaku!" Akashi marah. Diremas-remasnya penis Kuroko yang masih berbalut cock ring dengan liar. Membuat Kuroko semakin mengerang dan mengeluarkan air mata.

"Aaarghhh…me…aahh…melihaattt…aaarrghh...Kaga..mi…." Kuroko bersusah payah mengeluarkan kata-katanya disela desahan nikmat dari kedua bibirnya.

"Hnnn?" Akashi menghentikan gerakannya sejenak. Ia memicingkan matanya dan menangkap sosok Kagami yang sedang berdiri di ujung kolam kini sedang bersedekap mengamati dirinya dan Kuroko.

"Hnn...bukankah dilihat itu membuat permainan kita semakin menarik, Tetsuya?" Akashi tersenyum lebar dan kembali melanjutkan aktifitasnya dilubang berkerut Kuroko yang tadi sempat tertunda.

"Aakhh…hentikan…aakhh…akhh...aku…eennhh…malu…ennhh…."

"Tidak perlu malu…" Akahi menciumi punggung Kuroko yang masih dibalut perban dengan lembut.

"Aaak…aku…tidak mau…ahh...ahhh…aku…eenhh…malu…" Kuroko memalingkan wajahnya kebelakang, agar irisnya tidak terperangkap oleh iris merah yang seolah melucuti semua harga dirinya.

"Jangan malu. Kita tunjukkan yanag terbaik…" Akashi tersenyum lebar. Kedua tangannya segera menangkap wajah Kuroko agar wajah manis tersebut dapat tefokus pada Kagami seutuhnya. Tubuhnya sedikit menekan punggung Koroko agar posisi Kuroko sedikit membungkuk.

"Aarghhh…sakit…Aka….eenngghhh…eeennhhh…" Rasa perih dipunggungnya bercampur dengan rasa kenikmatan pada lubang analnya.

"Tahanlah Tetsuya.." Akashi mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya.

"Akkhh…akkhh…Akashi-kun…eenhh…" Kuroko meremas dasi yang menggantung, mengikat kedua tangannya. Kenikmatan yang mendera lubang belakangnya semakin berkumpul menjadi satu.

"Aku ingin…eenhh…aahhh…" Liur Kuroko semakin banyak menetes. Ada rasa yang sangat tidak nyaman pada kejantanannya yang terasa semakin sesak seiring berjalannya waktu.

"Ingin apa?" Akashi mencium cuping Kuroko, sambil berusaha agar tidak terlalu menekan punggung Kuroko yang masih berbalut perban.

"Aku…aahh...ingin...ke...eenggghh...keluar…eengghh…" Kuroko memejaman kedua kelopak matanya kuat-kuat.

"Silahkan..." Akashi terus memompa sambil sesekali menciumi tengkuk Kuroko. Terus merasakan kenikmatan pada batang panjangnya yang dipijat-pijat oleh dinding-dinding anus Kuroko yang bertekstur dan membuatnya makin meninggalkan logika warasnya.

"Ti...tidak bisa…aakhh….kumohon...kumohon….aahh…le..lepaskan…" Kuroko memohon. Tak sengaja ia melihat raut wajah Kagami yang sangat sulit diartikan maknanya.

"Aku belum mau melepaskan ikatanmu sayang."

"Cock..ring…ku..kumohon...ahh…ahh...aahhh..."

"Lepaslah sendiri." Akashi tersenyum jahil. Suara Kuroko yang terputus-putus semakin menambah gairahnya untuk terus menyetubuhi Kuroko.

"Ti...tidak bisa…aahhh...aku…aakhhh...tidak bi…aakkhhh.." Air mata Kuroko mulai menetes. Ia mulai frustasi.

"Kalau begitu…eenhh….memohonlah…" Kedua telapak tangan Akashi berpindah ke dua tonjolan merah yang menyembul dari balik perban yang melilit tubuh lelaki dibawahnya.

"Akkhhh…kumohon…aahh…aahhh…" Kuroko makin tidak nyaman dengan hasratnya yang tertahan. Mulutnya terbuka menyerukan desahan-desahan erotis yang mungkin terdengar hingga ke telinga Kagami yang berada di bawah sana.

"Memohonlah yang benar, Tetsuya."

"O…onegai...Akashi-kun…ahh…ahh…. I…ijinkan aku…." Permohonan Kuroko bercampur dengan desah nafas yang makin tak karuan.

"Lebih keras…aku ingin mendengar suaramu yang tidak berdaya…." Jelas Akashi dengan suara seduktif, sambil terus memacu kecepatan penisnya di lubang milik Kuroko.

"Ijinkan aku…ahh….un…untuk keluar…hah…hah…hah…." Kuroko sudah tidak dapat mempertahankan logikanya, perasaan malu akibat menjadi tontonan gratis senseinya ketika sekolah dulu kini hilang entah kemana. Otaknya hanya memerintahkan untuk mencari cara bagaimana menuntaskan semua hasratnya yang makin meledak-ledak.

"Masih belum, Tetsuya…." Akashi mencubit gemas kedua putting tegang Kuroko.

"Kumohon…komohon…. Akashi-kun…hah…hah…kumohon…." Air mata putus asa mulai mengalir, seiring penisnya yang terus bergetar menuntut untuk dikeluarkan seluruh isinya sesegera mengkin, namun sayangnya masih belum bisa.

"Kau sangat menggairahkan Tetsuya…" Kedua tangan Akashi kini memegang pipi Kuroko, diarahankannya wajah uke kesayangannya agar ia bisa melihat hasil perbuatan nistanya pada si baby blue.

"Kumohon…ijinkan aku…hah...hah…hah…." Wajah merah berbalut keringat dengan ekspresi yang sangat membakar gairah tercetak jelas di wajah Kuroko. Kedua matanya yang sayu ditambah dengan liur yang membasahi kedua sudut bibir Kuroko, membuat Akashi makin senang dan makin ingin mengeksplorasi tubuh dan pikiran Kuroko lebih jauh lagi dan lebih lama lagi.

"Tetsuya…tunggu sebentar lagi…" Akashi tersenyum. Kemudian dilumatnya bibir Kuroko yang sudah membengkak itu berkali-kali tanpa pernah ia lupa untuk terus menggerakkan miliknya agar terus mengaduk-aduk lubang hangat yang memerangkap penisnya dengan sempurna. Membuatnya menikmati pijatan-pijatan hangat yang menyenangkan yang seolah ingin menguras seluruh kekuatan Akashi melalui penisnya.

"Emmmhh…eennhh…eenhh…." Desahan tertahan terdengar jelas dari mulut Kuroko yang masih terbungkam oleh mulut Akashi. Dirasakannya kedua tangan Akashi bergerak menyusuri tubuhnya dan terhenti dipenis berbalut cock ring ganda yang menyelimuti penisnya.

"Ahh…ahh….ahh….." Kuroko mendesah-desah tak teratur saat Akashi mempercepat gerakan in-outnya. Ciuman mereka yang sudah terlepas membuat Kuroko semakin liar, hingga ia ikut menggerakkan pinggulnya menyambut penis Akashi yang keluar masuk dengan kasar. Rongga mulutnya mengeluarkan saliva yang mengalir menuruni leher jenjangnya disertai dengn desahan-desahan memabukkan yang ikut lolos berbarengan.

"Tetsuya…ennhh..." Akashi memegang kedua pinggul Kuroko agar pompaan Penisnya semakin dalam dan semakin akurat. Lubang milik Kuroko-nya yang hangat dan sempit kini semakin galak. Menghisap-hisap dan meremas-remas penis Akashi dengan ganasnya seolah ingin meremat-remat penis yang memasukinya.

"Te…Tetsuya…!" Akashi lesakkannya penis miliknya semakin dalam ketubuh Kuroko. Kedua tangannya melepas cock ring yang memerangkap penis Kuroko, lalu-

"Aaaarrrrrrrrgghhhhh…aaaakkhh…aaakkhhhh…." Spermapun menyemprot keatas udara dari penis Kuroko hingga jatuh membasahi lantai, begitu pula dengan sperma yang disemprotkan dengan kuat dari penis Akashi kedalam tubuh Kuroko yang terdalam.

"Hah…aahhh…ahhh…." Suara desahan kenikmatan mengapung diudara. Ya…Keduanya mengeluarkan spermanya secara bersamaan. Kedua insan tersebut akhirnya dapat menuntaskan kegiatannya. Mencari kenikmatan hingga puncak tertinggi dan meresapi kelegaan yang tiba-tiba menyeruak dari dalam jiwa.

Keduanya sangat terpuaskan satu sama lain

"Hah..hah…hah…" Deru nafas saling bersahutan satu sama lain. Hanya dalam beberapa detik setelah mencapai orgasme, tubuh Kuroko limbung kebelakang dan tertahan oleh tubuh Akashi. Dengan segera Akashi menarik sebuah simpul pada dasi yang menggantung kedua tangan Kuroko. Membuat Kuroko langsung merosot jatuh, jika saja Akashi tidak menahan tubuh mungil berwarna pucat itu dengan segera. Kemudian membimbing tubuh Kuroko agar terduduk dilantai sambil meminimalisir kemungkinan tersentuhnya punggung Kuroko oleh tubuhnya sendiri.

"Tetsuya, duduklah dulu...jangan bersandar pada apapun." Akashi melepas pegangannya pada pundak Kuroko. Sangat jelas, nafas Kuroko yang terengah-engah masih terdengar begitupula dengan deru nafasnya sendiri.

"Akashi-kun…hah…hah…hah…" Kuroko yang terduduk di depan Akashi langsung menoleh dan menampakkan wajah seduktifnya.

"Apa? Hah…hah…hah…" Akashi yang tak kalah lelah memandang lurus Aqumarine yang sangat menawan. Heterochromenya terbelalak, ketika dengan tiba-tiba bibir manis Kuroko menyentuh bibirnya dengan lembut. Tidak lama, namun cukup untuk membuat Akashi senang bukan kepalang.

"Terima kasih…aku mencintaimu…" Kata Kuroko. Kemudian tanpa ragu, Kuroko kembali mencium bibir Akashi . Mereka berdua seolah lupa akan sepasang mata merah yang memandangi kegiatan keduanya dari bawah sana.

.

.

.

"Uuunn..." Kuroko menggeliat-geliatkan tubuhnya tengkurapnya di atas kasur. Telapak tangannya meraba-raba permukaan kasur. Mencari sesuatu.

"Ennn…Akashi-kun…uumm…" Kuroko bergumam sambil terus menggerakkan telapak tangannya. Namun karena sesuatu yang dicarinya tidak ditemukan, iapun membuka matanya perlahan.

Kuroko mengeratkan selimut yang dipakai menutupi tubuhnya. Aaahhh…sejak kapan ia berselimut. Sejak kapan juga ia mengenakan piama untuk menutupi tubuh mungilnya yang menggairahkan beserta kaki-kaki jenjang dan juga tubuh bagian bawahnya.

Kurokopun tersenyum. Ya… Pasti Akashi-kun-nya yang melakukannya

"Lalu bagaimana perkembangannya?"

Sebuah suara yang amat dikenal Kuroko samar-samar masuk menggelitik indra pendengarannya. Iapun memaksakan matanya untuk terbuka melebar. Menggerak-gerakkan kepalanya kekiri dan kekanan. Mencari sosok pemuda berambut merah.

"Tak bisakah kau menyelidikinya lagi, Atsushi?"

Kuroko menangkap sesosok pria yang sudah mengenakan celana panjang hitam dan kemeja putih sedang berjalan. Membuka sebuah pintu kayu berdaun dua yang terletak disamping sebuah kaca besar yang ada di dekat tempat tidur yang masih setia menopang tubuh Kuroko dengan nyaman.

Dengan perlahan, Kurokopun bangkit dari tempat tidur. Sebuah ide jahil terlintas dikepalanya. _Ia ingin mengagetkan Akashi-kun-ny._

Kuroko bagkit dari tempat tidurnya perlahan. Udara dingin menyeruak masuk ketika selimutnya sudah tidak melindungi dirinya. Lalu tanpa pikir panjang, Kuroko segera memakai selimutnya untuk menghindarkan rasa dingin dengan cara melilitkannya secara asal pada tubuhnya. Kurokopun berjalan menuju balkon tempat Akashi berada, namun-

"Lalu apa yang si bodoh itu katakan?"

Kuroko terkesiap mendengar nama si bodoh terlontar dari mulut Akashi saat ia sudah berada didekat pintu yang mengarah pada balkon kamarnya.

"Kalau si bodoh itu masih tidak mau mengaku, bunuh saja."

Jantung Kuroko serasa mau copot mendengar perkataan Akashi pada orang yang sedang diteleponnya. Dipandanginya Akashi yang berdiri bersandar pada balkon membelakangi dirinya.

"Terserah kau. Yang penting jangan sampai Tetsuya tau."

"Akashi-kun…" Suara Kuroko membuat Akashi langsung menolehkan tubuhnya ke arah si baby blue yang sedang berdiri dipinggir pintu dengan selimut yang masih membalut tubuhnya.

"Aku akan menghubungimu nanti." Akashi segera memutuskan hubungan teleponnya. Dimasukkannya ponsel tersebut kedalam saku celana panjangnya. Lalu ia langsung berjalan mendekat kearah Kuroko sambil tersenyum.

"Kau sudah bangun?" Akashi mengulurkan tangannya ke wajah Kuroko.

"Jangan sentuh aku!" Kuroko menepis tangan Akashi dengan kasar.

"Hei…apa maksudmu? Aku tidak mengerti." Akashi mencoba menenangkan Kuroko.

"Apa yang tidak kau mengerti, Akashi-kun?! Kau ini pintar, kenapa kau masih tidak mengerti juga! Kenapa kau tega padaku hah?!" Kuroko kembali menepis tangan Akashi yang berniat memeluknya. Selimut yang tadinya melindungi tubuh mungilnya dari udara dinginpun jatuh menyentuh lantai. Menampakkan tubuh rapuh yang berbalut piama putih bergaris biru beserta celana tidur panjangnya.

"Apa maksudmu dengan membunuh si bodoh itu?! Apa maksudmu dengan aku yang tidak boleh tau itu?! Apa Akashi-kun?!" Kuroko berteriak-teriak. Air matanya berjatuhan. Tatapannya menuntut penjelasan.

"Kau cuma salah paham, Tetsuya." Akashi mencoba tenang dan menggenggam kedua pundak Kuroko.

"Akashi-kun! Aku tidak bodoh! Pendengaranku masih tajam dan aku mengerti pembicaraan apa yang kau maksud ditelepon tadi!"

"Aku terpaksa! Aku tidak suka kalau ada orang yang merebut milikku dan mencicipinya tanpa mendapat hukuman yang setimpal! Mengertilah Tetsuya, aku sangat mencintaimu." Jelas Akashi sambil mengeratkan genggaman tangannya. Sementara Kuroko langsung terkesiap. Ia menutup mulutnya dengan menggunakan kedua telapan tangannya.

"Jadi tidak salah kalau aku ingin membunuh si Aomine Daiki brengsek itu…"

Tanpa aba-aba, Kuroko langsung menampar pipi Akashi dengan keras. Air mata dan sorot kemarahan tak bisa disembunyikan sama sekali. Rahangnya mengeras menyiratkan kemarahan yang mendalam.

"Jadi ini pilihanmu? Jadi kau lebih membela si bodoh itu hah?!" Akashi menatap tajam pemuda yang ada dihadapannya

"Bodoh? Kau bilang bodoh? Kaulah yang bodoh Akashi-kun! Kau yang tidak bisa melihat kenyataan! Kau menyebalkan!" Kuroko mendorong tubuh Akashi makin kebelakang.

"Hal yang wajar kalau aku ingin menghabisinya! Kenapa kau tidak mengerti kalau aku mencintaimu, hah?!" Akashi meninggikan suaranya.

"Kau yang tidak mengerti! Kau tidak mengerti bagaimana aku harus menyelamatkan dia dari tindakan brutalmu! Bagaimana aku harus menanggung semua siksaanmu yang sangat menyakitkan! Kenapa kau tidak mengerti, Akashi-kun?!" Kuroko kembali mendorong tubuh Akashi yang mencoba merengkuhnya dalam pelukan.

"Tetsuya, apa maksudmu dengan aku yang tidak mengerti?!" Akashi tetap berusaha meraih tubuh Kuroko, namun Kuroko malah menghindar dan menbuat posisi berdiri mereka saling bertukar.

"Aku rela menanggung semua kesakitan ini agar aku bisa terus bersamamu! Kenapa?! Kenapa kau tidak pernah menyadarinya! Kenapa kau malah ingin menghancurkan semua pengorbananku dengan membunuh Aomine-kun?! Apa dengan matinya Aomine-kun akan membuatku tetap bersamamu?!" Tangisan pilu terdengar dari bibir Kuroko.

"Tetsuya hentikan kata-katamu!"

"Kau jahat! Kau kejam! Aku benci Akashi-kun! Aku benci Akashi-kun yang tidak mengerti posisiku saat ini!" Kuroko memukul dada Akashi.

"Aku jahat karena aku mencintaimu! Tidak seperti kau yang mungkin sebenarnya malah benar telah menghianatiku dibalik punggungku dan bahkan di depan mataku!"

"Aku tidak pernah menghianatimu! Aku terpaksa! Aku diperkosa!"

Heterochrome Akashi membulat. Tubuhnya menjadi kaku. Dipandanginya Kuroko yang saat ini menutupi mulutnya menggunakan kedua tangannya.

"Jelaskan semua ini padaku satu persatu!" Akashi mencoba menurunkan suaranya, ia menggerakkan tangannya berusaha meraih wajah Kuroko.

Kuroko berjengit. Menghindari tangan Akashi. Secara refleks ia berjalan mundur kebelakang. Hingga kedua kakinya menyentuh pot kecil yang ada dipinggir balkon. Tubuhnya terpojok hingga menyentuh pagar pelindung balkon setinggi pinggang.

"Jelaskan padaku semuanya!" Akashi berteriak. Digenggangmnya kedua pergelangan Kuroko dengan kuat.

"Aku tidak mau! Lepaskan aku! Lepaskan aku, Akashi-kun!" Kuroko memberontak. Tubuhnya bergerak menjauhkan dirinya dari cengkraman kuat Akashi.

"Tidak! Jelaskan padaku dulu sekarang juga!" Sebelah tangan Akashi bermaksud mencengkram bahu Kuroko, namun Kuroko berkelit dengan sekuat tenaga ia menepiskan kedua tangannya dari genggaman tangan kanan Akashi. Lalu Kurokopun mendorong tubuh Akashi agar sedikit menjauh darinya, namun sesuatu yang burukpun tak bisa dihindari.

Kuroko hilang kendali pada pijakannya. Tanpa sengaja kakinya menginjak pot kosong. Membuat tubuhnya limbung dan hilang keseimbangan. Bukan terjatuh ke samping atau kedepan, melainkan kebelakang. Meloloskan tubuhnya dari pagar besi yang menyangga balkon. Irisnya melebar ketika namanya diteriakkan oleh Akashi-kun-nya. Tubuhnya serasa melayang diterpa angin. Tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama, sampai tiba-tiba sebuah suara yang keraspun terdengar.

Sebuah suara akibat pertemuan paksa antara punggung ringkih seorang Kuroko Tetsuya dengan kerasnya lantai dibawah sana. Hanya satu suara namun sanggup membuat Kuroko mengerang.

"Akkhh…!"

Punggung Kuroko terasa nyeri begitu ia mengantam lantai. Irisnya menangkap sosok Akashi masih berada di pinggir balkon kamar lantai dua yang ada diatas sana namun kemudian menghilang entah kemana.

Punggungnya sakit bukan main. Berkali-kali lebih sakit rasanya daripada ketika Akashi memeluk punggungnya yang penuh luka dengan erat kemarin. Punggungnya terasa remuk namun entah mengapa, kemudian malah menjadi mati rasa.

"Uhuk…"

Kata-kata sulit keluar. Dadanya tiba-tiba terasa sesak. Mulut dan hidungnya mencoba mengambil oksigen semampunya dan sebanyak-banyaknya. Mencoba untuk menghindar dari kesulitannya dalam bernafas.

Kuroko mencoba bangkit namun sayangnya tidak bisa. Jangankan menjadikan kedua tangannya untuk berpijak sebagai penopang tubuh, saat ini bahkan bagian tubuhnya tak bisa digerakkan sedikitpun. Kalaupun ada, yang bisa digerakkan olehnya hanyalah iris aquamarine yang bergerak-gerak menangkap objek berupa langit biru gelap diatas sana.

Indra-indra dalam tubuh serasa menghilang meninggalkannya satu persatu secara perlahan. Indra pendengaran yang tadinya dapat menangkap suara-suara teriakan dan kepanikan juga suara derap langkah kaki yang tergesa-gesa, kini hanya bisa menangkap suara langkah kaki yang justru terasa makin menghilang.

Iris biru cerahnya makin memberat. Enggan untuk dibuka lebih lama. Tarikan nafasnya semakin kacau dan diluar kendali. Merasa lelah, maka Kurokopun memejamkan kedua matanya perlahan menyambut gelap.

.

.

**#To be continue#**

.

.

Ahhh…apa rasanya abis lemon terus berakhir seperti itu?

RnR please.

.


	10. Chapter 10

"Onii-chan! Kubilang lebih cepat!" Akashi panik. Kedua tangannya memeluk erat lelaki mungil yang belum jelas apakah masih sadar atau tidak, karena kelopaknya masih sedikit membuka dan menutup dengan lemah.

"Tetsuya, Kumohon bertahanlah! Kumohon bertahanlah!" Kedua tangan Akashi yang gemetar memegangi tubuh Kuroko, terlalu takut kalau Kurokonya akan kenapa-napa bila ia melepaskan genggaman tangannya ataupun pelukan protektifnya tersebut.

"Onii-chan! Apa yang kau lakukan! Rumah sakitnya bukan kearah sini!" Bentak Akashi saat tiba-tiba Kagami membelokkan arah _maybach exelero-_nya ke gang kecil disebuah pertigaan.

"Lebih baik kau urus bocah sialan itu dengan baik dan jangan mengganggu konsentrasiku. Aku tau kau ingin cepat sampai, bukan?! Jadi diamlah!" Jelas Kagami yang saat ini alih profesi menjadi supir professional untuk adiknya. Lalu dengan percaya diri, ia lajukan _exelero_ hitam tersebut dengan kecepatan tinggi melalui jalanan sepi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Onegai, Akashi-kun!**

**Chapter 10**

**Disclaimer: **Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki. Onegai, Akashi-kun! barulah punya saya, Mizukinokawaii.

**Pairing: **Akashi Seijuuro X Kuroko Tetsuya

**Genre:** Hurt Comfort, Drama

**Rate:** M

**Warning:** TYPO, Boy x Boy.

**###**

.

Panik!

Akashi masih saja panik, bahkan ketika ia sudah sampai dirumah sakit dan mengetahui kalau kekasih satu-satunya harus menjalani operasi karena diagnosa mengatakan bahwa Kuroko mengalami beberapa patah tulang dan juga infeksi dari lukanya yang terdahulu. Jangan tanya, tulang Kuroko bagian mana yang patah dan luka sebelah mana yang mengalami infeksi. Sungguh, Akashi tidak tahu. Bukan karena ia tidak mau tahu, melainkan tiba-tiba semua sistem kerja di otaknya mendadak macet seperti kurang asupan nutrisi.

Baginya, melihat Kuroko yang terjatuh sudah cukup membuatnya kaget setengah mati. Mendapati darah Kuroko yang membasahi telapak tangannya sendiripun, sukses membuatnya ingin berganti posisi bahkan rela bila ia yang harus mati. Akashi frustasi. Akashi panik setengah mati.

Namun, dibalik semua kepanikannya saat ini sepertinya Akashi harus berterima kasih kepada Onii-channnya nanti. Karena jika tidak ada Kagami, maka ia tidak akan bisa membawa Kuroko tepat waktu ke rumah sakit –miliknya sendiri. Jika tidak ada Kagami, berkas mengenai perizinan operasipun mungkin hanya mampu diberi cap jempol berlumur darah dan bukan berupa tanda tangan lagi.

"…"

"Seijuurou tenanglah." Kagami memperingatkan Akashi yang sedari tadi mondar-mandir di depan pintu ruang operasi kelas satu yang nyaris sepi tanpa ada suara –kecuali langkah sepatu yang hanya berhasil membentuk garis horizontal tak kasat mata.

"Seijuurou." Kagami yang tidak tahan langsung meraih tangan Akashi dan menghentikan gerak langkah adiknya itu.

"Kubilang tenanglah." Kagami berdiri. Dipandanginya wajah yang menampakkan ekspresi kepanikan yang sudah lama tidak pernah ia lihat.

"Onii-chan…" Akashi menundukkan kepalanya dan sedikit menyandarkan ujungnya ke badan Kagami. "Aku takut. Aku benar-benar takut." Lanjut Akashi dengan suara pelan dan menunduk semakin dalam. Bertahan agar jangan ada air mata atau hal memalukan lainnya yang lebih dari ini untuk diperlihatkan dihadapan kagami.

"Daijoubu…" Jelas Kagami sambil mengusap lembut surai scarlet yang ada dihadapannya.

"Akashi."

Akashi langsung menoleh kearah datangnya suara. Tanpa pikir panjang dihampirinya Midorima yang baru saja keluar dari ruang operasi.

"Bagaimana? Katakan dia tidak apa-apa! Katakan dia selamat! Katakan dia-"

"Tenanglah. Operasinya berhasil." Midorima langsung memotong perkataan Akashi. "Kau belum boleh masuk." Jelas Midorima begitu melihat Akashi yang hampir saja mendobrak pintu operasi dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Kau pikir kau siapa sampai berani memerintahku?"

"Aku tau, tapi aku punya kabar lain untukmu."

"Apa?"

"Kise baru saja sadar dari komanya kemarin sore."

"Apa kau bilang?!" Suara Akashi berubah meninggi.

"Kau maupun Kuroko sulit untuk kuhubungi. Kuharap kau mau menemuinya nanti. Tapi, pastikan jangan sampai ia tahu mengenai keadaan Kuroko saat ini. Aku tidak ingin ia-"

"Shintarou, bisa-bisanya kau memintaku melakukan sesuatu diisaat seperti ini! Apa kau mempunyai dendam khusus padaku, huh?" Akashi menatap sinis.

"Bukan begitu, saat ini Kise belum pulih. Ingatannya masih-"

"Apa dia hilang ingatan?" Kagami tiba-tiba ikut meramaikan perbincangan.

"Dia hanya belum bisa mengingat apa yang dialaminya sebelum kecelakaan itu terjadi." Jelas Midorima. Matanya melirik Takao dan beberapa dokter lainnya yang baru saja keluar dari ruang operasi. "Ah…Akashi, kau sudah bisa menemani Kuroko setelah Kuroko dipindahkan keruangan intensif."

"Kalau begitu biar aku yang mengunjungi Kise. Bagaimanapun aku dulu sempat dekat dengannya." Jelas Kagami, saat tiba-tiba ada dua orang perawat keluar dari ruang operasi sambil mendorong tempat tidur dimana Kuroko tengah berbaring.

"Kalau begitu ikut aku." Midorimapun berjalan menjauh dari ruang operasi. Ekor matanya sedikit mengawasi Akashi yang saat ini sedang mengikuti kemana Kuroko akan dibawa oleh dua perawat tadi.

"Kenapa kau tidak menghubungiku?" Suara Kagami memecah keheningan diantara mereka berdua, sesaat setelah mereka berjalan menyusuri koridor rumah sakit yang sepi.

"Aku tidak terfikir akan hal itu. Lagipula kenapa aku harus menghubungimu?" Midorima terus berjalan tanpa mau repot-repot memandang wajah Kagami. Ketika sudah sampai di ujung koridor, ia kemudian menekan tombol lift yang menuju ke lantai atas.

"Karena aku temannya." Kagami berjalan memasuki lift yang baru saja terbuka.

"Temannya?" jeda, "tapi kau bukan keluarganya ataupun orang yang menanggung biayanya" Jelas Midorima dingin sambil memencet angka tiga pada dinding lift setelah ia ikut masuk kedalam ruangan sempit tersebut.

"Kenapa kau tidak segera menghubungi Seijuurou atau bocah biru sialan itu dari kemarin?"

"Sudah kubilang mereka sulit kuhubungi."

Tak lama Midorimapun keluar dari dalam lift diikuti Kagami dibelakangnya. Sebenarnya ia sudah lelah bila harus melayani perkataan Kagami lebih lama lagi.

"Ini kamarnya." Midorima membuka salah satu pintu yang berada tak jauh dari lift tadi berada. Menampakkan sebuah ruangan persegi kelas VVIP yang nyaman dan hanya diisi oleh satu pasien beserta segala peralatan medis dan juga fasilitas lainnya.

"Ahhh…Ka…Kaga-mich-chi…" Kise tersenyum saat Kagami memasuki ruangannya.

"Karena sudah enam bulan koma, Kise harus membiasakan dirinya untuk berbicara dengan normal lagi. Fungsi tubuhnya pun belum stabil, jadi kalau kau memang temannya kuharap kau bisa merawatnya dengan baik."

Kagami diam. Ia hanya memperhatikan Kise yang saat ini masih terbaring lemah.

"Kag…ga-mi…" Kise kembali tersenyum lemah.

"Kalau begitu kutinggal dulu."

Pintu kamar ruang rawat jalan dimana kise ditempatkan kini telah tertutup seiring dengan kepergian Midorima. Dengan ragu-ragu Kagami mendekat kearah Kise dan duduk di sebuah bangku yang berada tepat disamping ranjang tempat Kise berbaring.

"Ku deng-ar ak-ku kom-a… ak-ku pik-kir it-itu ber-canda…"

"Lalu bagaimana keadaanmu? Apa kau ingat kenapa kau berakhir disini?" Kagami terus memandangi Kise, "ahh…cukup menggangguk atau menggeleng saja. Jangan memaksakan diri."

Kise diam, kemudian ia berusaha untuk bangun. Mengangkat tubuh bagian atasnya agar tidak menempel lagi di kasur maupun bantal.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Kagami buru-buru membantu Kise untuk duduk.

"Kau bil-ang ak-ku har-rus meng-ngang-guk." Jelas Kise patah-patah mirip pinggul penyanyi dangdut idolanya semasa remaja.

"Tidak seperti itu juga kan?!" Omel Kagami. Kemudian Kagamipun menarik nafas panjang. "Baiklah kalau begitu berkedip saja."

"Beg-gi-ni?" Kise mengedip-ngedipkan matanya keatas ke bawah. Memamerkan kelentikan bulu matanya yang aduhai menggoda jiwa.

"Mata genit mata genit…"

"Ting ting ting ting"

Tanpa sungkan, Kagami langsung menjitak kepala Kise.

"Itai-ssu…." Kise memegangi kepalanya yang baru saja dipukul oleh Kagami dengan tidak elitnya.

"Salah siapa membuat ekspresi seperti itu!" Kagami kembali mengomel.

"Ehehehe"

"Aku senang kau tidak apa-apa." Kagami tersenyum sambil memandangi iris golden bright yang menyejukkan dihadapannya. Dengan satu gerakan cepat ia memeluk Kise dengan erat.

"Yokatta." Bisik Kagami tepat disamping telinga Kise.

.

.

.

Berbeda dengan Kagami dan Kise yang dari tadi sudah bersenda gurau dan mungkin saat ini tengah tertidur pulas di tempatnya masing-masing, sudah seharian…ahhh…bahkan semalaman ini Akashi diam sambil memandangi Kuroko. Menggenggam tangan mungil yang tidak dipasangi selang infus dan menciuminya berkali-kali. Berharap tidak terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada baby blue-nya. Ia sadar atas apa yang sudah dilakukannya ada Kuroko akhir-akhir ini sudah keterlaluan. Ia sadar pula bahwa keadaan Kuroko saat ini disebabkan oleh dirinya. Salahkan dirinya yang terlalu cemburu, salahkan pula dirinya yang tidak sanggup menangkap semua tingkah Kuroko yang selalu berubah-rubah seakan mempermainkannya.

Emosinya selalu meluap dan pikirannya hanya terfokus layaknya seorang yandere yang siap menghabisi siapa saja yang berani menyentuh miliknya yang paling berharga, tanpa sedikitpun menyadari bahwa segala tindakannya justru malah menyakiti Kuroko baik secara fisik maupun psikis.

"Sial!" Akashi menggenggam tangan erat tangan Kuroko menggunakan kedua tangannya. Membenamkan wajahnya dalam genggaman tersebut. Menahan segala perasaan bersalah bercampur marah dan juga sedih yang ada.

Ia bersalah karena telah memukul menendang dan juga mencambuk Kuroko menggunakan kedua tangannya, lalu jangan lupakan fakta bahwa dia juga telah melakukan seks yang kasar pada Kuroko. Memborgol, mengikat bahkan memasangkan cock ring demi kepuasannya. Tapi, haruskah ia benar-benar disalahkan atas semua itu? Mengingat Kuroko sendiripun sempat tidur berdua dengan Aomine brengsek hitam sialan itu. Baik dalam berpuluh-puluh lembaran foto yang tercetak maupun dalam frame nyata yang dilihatnya dengan kedua mata kepala yang tentunya tak bisa diragukan lagi kebenarannya.

Tapi sungguh Akashi tak habis pikir atas kata terakhir yang sempat dilontarkan oleh aquamarine kesayangannya, bahwa aquamarinennya itu terpaksa. Bahwa Tetsuyanya diperkosa!

"Sial! Sial! Sial!" Akashi makin larut dalam pikirannya. Mengenai sikap Kuroko yang ingin menjelaskan segalanya diawal, disaat adegan seret menyeret menuju kamar gelapnya untuk menghukum Kuroko. Tapi ketika diingat-ingat lagi, kenapa tadi pagi Kuroko bilang bahwa ia terpaksa. Maksudnya, kenapa Kuroko harus menyembunyikan fakta dan tidak jadi membeberkannya, seolah ia ingin melindungi Aomine?!

Saat ini yang tertangkap oleh Akashi hanyalah Kuroko yang mengikuti alur permainan yang dibuat seseorang untuk diikuti oleh baby bluenya tersayang. Tapi oleh siapa? Kenapa?! Kalaupun ia diperkosa, siapa yang memperkosanya? Apakah Aomine yang belum lama ini hampir saja mati ditangannya adalah pelakunya?!

Kalau dipikir, Kuroko memang berubah saat itu. Saat bertemu dengan Aomine. Tapi mengingat kata maaf yang Kuroko lontarkan kemarin, rasanya analisanya menjadi berantakan. Padahal ia sebelumnya yakin bahwa Kuroko sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya, tapi ia tidak habis pikir bahwa yang disembunyikan Kuroko adalah sebuah pernyataan bahwa kekasihnya tersebut telah diperkosa. Kalaupun diingat-ingat, rasanya yang pernah memperkosa Kuroko hanyalah dirinya sendiri, dan itupun hampir setiap hari. Tapi, tidak mungkin Kuroko akan menjadi seperti ini kalau memang dia pelakunya. Siapa yang berani menantang dirinya dengan cara membuat kekasihnya itu terintimidasi, hingga harus menderita dan berakhir di ranjang rumah sakit ini dengan balutan perban dan rangkaian operasi yang harus dijalani?! Apakah ada sesuatu yang lolos dari analisanya?!

Akashi menghela nafas panjang, berusaha berfikir dengan tenang. Kemudian ia menyandarkan kepalanya di kasur sambil tetap menggenggam tangan Kuroko dan menciumnya lagi. Dipandanginya wajah Kuroko yang masih setia dengan mata terpejam.

Hnnn…Kuroko pasti lelah hingga ia membutuhkan waktu yang lama agar dapat sadar kembali. Apa sex kemarin begitu berat? Aahh…tentu saja. Pacarnya itu bahkan sudah bilang kalau dia lelah dan tidak sanggup, namun ia masih saja tetap memaksanya. Andai ia tidak mementingkan nafsunya, mungkin tidak akan begini jadinya. Mungkin saat ini Kuroko sedang berdua dengannya, menikmati teh hangat sebelum tidur sambil bercerita tentang kegiatan apa saja yang dilakukannya seharian ini. Yahh…walaupun jika diberi pilihan, Akashi masih lebih memilih untuk mendengar pengakuan Kuroko tentang apa yang terjadi sebenarnya –untuk dijadikan opsi utama- untuk diperbincangkan ketimbang obrolan ringan lainnya.

"Tetsuya, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu?"

.

.

.

Sudah dua hari sejak Kuroko sadarkan diri pasca operasi. Sudah dua hari pula Kakak beradik berambut merah sama-sama mengunjungi rumah sakit dengan tujuan yang berbeda. Dan tujuan Akashi cuma satu, yaitu menyelidiki apa yang sebenarnya telah menimpa Kuroko karena sampai sekarang Kuroko masih tidak mau memberi tahu. Kuroko mendadak bungkam dan selalu mengalihkan pembicaraan ke topik yang lain.

"Makanlah, aaakkkk…"

"Akashi-kun, watashi wa kodomo janai." Kuroko menolak suapan nasi yang disodorkan Akashi.

"Baiklah, bagaimana kalau Komodo?"

"Akashi-kun!"

"Walaupun kau bukan anak kecil tapi kau itu pacarku. Wajar saja kalau aku ingin memanjakanmu yang sedang sakit. Nah, cepat buka mulutmu." Jelas Akashi, walaupun penjelasannya itu lebih terdengar seperti perintah yang absolut untuk dilakukan ketimbang sebuah bujukan.

"Anak baik…" Akashi menepuk-nepuk pucuk kepala Kuroko setelah Kuroko pasrah untuk disuapi.

"Kenapa kau tidak bekerja?" Tanya Kuroko setelah beberapa kali melahap makanannya.

"Aku ingin menemanimu."

"Kalau Akashi-kun masih mendesakku untuk cerita, aku tidak mau ditemani Akashi-kun lagi." Kuroko memandangi Akashi-nya. Entah mengapa sejak sadar, ia seolah memanfaatkan seluruh aura moe-nya yang menggemaskan agar Akashi mau menuruti semua maunya. Jelas saja, Akashi yang kurang imanpun mau tak mau berusaha untuk mengikuti permintaan Kuroko supaya tidak terus-menerus menanyakan siapa yang sudah memperkosa si biru muda yang sangat imut tersebut. Sungguh hal ini merupakan anti klimaks yang sangat tidak keren dan sangat merusak rasa penasaran yang sebelumnya sudah menggebu-gebu.

"Aku tidak akan mendesakmu." Akashi menghela nafas dan menaruh makanan Kuroko yang sudah habis seengahnya di atas meja. "Aku sudah mengirim anak buahku untuk menyelidiki kasusmu dari awal." Lanjutnya.

"Akashi-kun!" Protes Kuroko.

"Aku mencintaimu, aku sangat-sangat mencintaimu."

"Aku tau. Karena itu hentikan semua tindakanmu itu, karena bagiku begini saja sudah cukup. Selama Akashi-kun percaya padaku aku tidak akan meminta apa-apa lagi darimu. Aku akan melupakan semua yang sudah terjadi sebelumnya. Aku akan anggap kesalahpahaman kita tidak pernah ada."

"Kali ini aku menolak. Aku tidak mau kau mengalami hal buruk lagi."

"Tapi, bukankah yang membuatku mengalami hari-hari yang buruk itu Akashi-kun sendiri?"

Akashi diam. Tidak mampu membantah sama sekali. "Tetsuya…." Ia lalu menatap kekasih tersayangnya tersebut. "Sakitnya tuh disini." Lanjutnya sambil menunjuk dada layaknya gaya anak muda jaman sekarang. "Tak cukupkah aku meminta maaf padamu berulang kali?"

"Aku cuma bercanda."

"Tetsuya, kusarankan jangan pernah memasang muka datarmu kalau sedang bercanda."

"Baik."

"Tetsuya…" Akashi sweatdrop.

"Hn?"

Tanpa basa-basi, Akashi langsung mengecup lembut bibir Kuroko. Sementara Kuroko hanya bisa terbelalak saat bibirnya tiba-tiba dicium oleh Akashi. Secara otomatis, Kurokopun memejamkan kedua mata. Menikmati daging tipis nan lembut yang menekan bibirnya lebih dari sekali.

"Ennhhh…eemmhh…" Desahan pelan keluar dari bibir Kuroko. Ya…ciuman Akashi memang selalu mampu membuatnya mendesah, mengerang dan juga hampir kehabisan nafas. Ia suka ciuman agresif ala Akashi-nya yang selalu berusaha mendominasi hingga membuat syaraf-syarafmya melemas dan mau tidak mau membuatnya harus memejamkan mata demi menikmati kecupan-kecupan basah yang menggairahkan dan membuat suhu pada kedua pipinya naik secara drastis.

"Aka…eeennnhh…eeennhh…eengghh…" Desahan Kuroko makin intens terdengar, terlebih lagi disaat Akashi mendorong pelan tubuhnya hingga menyentuh kasur sambil menambah porsi invasi didalam mulut Kuroko.

"Kurokocchi!"

Sebuah teriakan menghentikan ciuman kedua insan tersebut secara tiba-tiba.

"Ryouta-nii!" Kuroko secara refleks langsung mendorong tubuh Akashi begitu ia melihat sosok kakak angkatnya yang berada di depan pintu dengan menggunakan kursi roda.

"Se…sejak kapan?" Kuroko duduk diatas kasurnya dengan bantuan Akashi. Matanya terbelalak mendapati kakaknya yang diketahuinya sudah koma selama enam bulan, kini ada di hadapannya dan semakin mendekat.

"Ja-ngan sen-tuh di-a!" Tiba-tiba Kise melempar sandal rumah sakit yang dikenakannya kearah Akashi. Kuroko yang tidak tahu apa-apa langsung memandangi Akashi dengan tatapan yang menuntut penjelasan.

"Kise sudah sadar sejak kau masuk rumah sakit ini. Maaf aku belum memberitahumu, karena aku ingin kau beristirahat semaksimal mungkin." Jelas Akashi sambil membung sandal Kise ke lantai.

"Hen-ti-kan om-mong-kos-song-mu!" Kali ini sandal rumah sakit sebelah kanan yang melayang ke kepala Akashi. Kuroko yang berada diantara kedua pria yang sangat berarti baginya hanya bisa diam sambil menyimpan tanda tanya besar. Kuroko tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi saat ini.

"Ryouta, lebih baik kau hemat suaramu itu. Dan…bisakah kau bersikap lebih sopan padaku?" Suara Akashi terdengar dingin akibat tekanan emosi yang tertahan. Tangannya kembali menjatuhkan sandal yang sempat mengenai wajahnya ke lantai.

"Sop-pan? Un-tuk or-rang yang men-cel-lak-kai-ku?! Ya-da! ZET-TAI NI YA-DA!" Teriak Kise dengan suara terputus-putus yang dipaksakan. Raut penuh kemarahan tercetak jelas pada wajahnya.

"A…Akashi-kun…" Kuroko menatap Akashi dengan segala keterkejutannya. Namun yang didapati hanyalah perubahan air muka Akashi yang semakin dingin.

Sepasang bola mata Kuroko terus mengawasi pergerakan Akashi yang saat ini berjalan mendekat ke arah Kise. Ada rasa was-was ketika Akashi sudah berada tepat di hadapan Ryouta-nii-nya. Ada rasa khawatir bercampur takut ketika kekasihnya itu memegang dagu kakaknya.

"Kalau bisa, aku malah berharap untuk segera membunuhmu sekarang." Akashi tersenyum dingin.

"A..Akashi-kun…." Kuroko menutup mulutnya menggunakan kedua tangannya. Ia terkejut.

.

.

.

**To be continue**

.

.

.

Aiihhhh selesai juga…Gomen ne minna, Mizuki baru update. Mizuki super sibuk, makannya Mizuki hiatus –lagi- sampe waktu yang sebenernya gak bisa ditentukan. Maaf buat yang udah nungguin updatean semua fanfic multichapter buatan aku terutama yang "Official University". Mizuki sadar kok kalo belakangan ini Mizuki emang payah banget n lelet banget untuk update gegara urusan di dunia nyata, makannya Mizukipun memutuskan hiatus tanpa bilang-bilang.

Enn… Mungkin terdengar aneh, tapi fanfic ini bisa di update sebelum masa hiatus aku berakhir gara-gara aku ditagihin terus lewat PM sama FB. Makasih buat yang udah nagihin terus secara langsung, I really appreciate that. It makes me try to fulfill my responsibility to my readers…hahahaha. #MalahKetawa.

Arigatou buat reader, follower and favorit. Buat **Yukichaa, Yuna Seijuurou, Aoi-Umai, spring field sakura, sagitarius Red, azurradeva, Ayuni Yukinojo, Matsuoka Rose, Akashi Sorata, Flow. L, MyadorableTetsuya, B-Rabbit Ai, Uchiha Ryuuki, AkashiKazune1, Kagamine Micha, Thalia Tetsuna, Shiraume Machida, redoes, Ah Rin, Noir-Alvarez** dan **p.w sasusaku.** Aku bales lewat PM setelah aku update fic ini ya.

Untuk **Furi Shirogane** (Maaf aku baru bisa update, tapi makasih udah suka sama fic ini ^^) **Sagitarius Red** (Bener kata kamu. KnB gak akan tamat kok), **Sider Appear** (Maaf aku baru bisa update sekarang, gak bisa cepet-cepet ^^ ) aku juga ucapin makasih untuk reviewnya ya.

Oh iya, chapter kali ini kebanyakan deskripsi karena satu dan lain hal. Mungkin akan sangat membosankan untuk dibaca, tapi aku harap minna suka. Akhir kata-

**RnR Plese**

.

.


	11. Chapter 11

"Kalau bisa, aku malah berharap untuk segera membunuhmu sekarang." Akashi tersenyum dingin pada Kise.

"A..Akashi-kun…" Kuroko menutup mulutnya menggunakan kedua tangannya. Ia terkejut. Bagaimana mungkin Akashinya berbicara seperti itu pada Ryouta-nii channya.

"Cih!" Kise langsung menepis tangan Akashi dari dagunya. Terlihat jelas, kilatan kemarahan ditebarkan dari sepasang manik madu miliknya.

"Pergilah dari sini. Cuci bersih otakmu sebelum kau berbicara denganku."

"A…Akashi-kun."

"Tetap disana!" Perintah Akashi saat ekor matanya menangkap gerakan halus Kuroko yang bersiap turun dari tempat tidur rumah sakit. Ia tidak ingin Kuroko kenapa-napa, karena ia tau saat ini kondisi kekasihnya itu masih belum stabil pasca operasi. "Bagaimana, apa kau mau pergi sekarang?" Akashi kembali memandangi Kise.

Dengan penuh emosi, Kise langsung mengayunkan telapak tangannya kearah Akashi, namun dengan mudah Akashi berhasil mencegahnya.

"Apa maumu?"

"Ha-rusnya…ak-ku yang ber-ta-nya!"

"Sudah jelas aku ingin kau koma lagi saja, supaya tidak memperbanyak masalahku." Jelas Akashi sambil tersenyum sinis.

.

.

**Onegai, Akashi-kun!**

**Chapter 11**

**Disclaimer: **Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki. Onegai, Akashi-kun! barulah punya saya, Mizukinokawaii.

**Pairing: **Akashi Seijuuro X Kuroko Tetsuya

**Genre:** Hurt Comfort, Drama

**Rate:** M

**Warning:** TYPO, Boy x Boy.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Semoga Minna gak bosen buat baca dan review fanfic "Onegai Akashi-kun!" ini**

**(^^)**

###

.

.

"Akashi-kun!" Kuroko membentak Akashi.

"Tenang lah Tetsuya, aku tidak akan melakukan apa-apa pada Ryouta-nii chan mu ini." Akashi langsung balik badan dan kembali menghampiri Kuroko. "Aku hanya tidak suka kalau dia berbicara sesuatu yang bahkan ia sendiri tidak tahu kebenarannya."

"Ap...pa..mak-sud-mu?" Kise terheran-heran.

"Shintarou bilang kalau kau masih belum ingat sepenuhnya kecelakaan itu. Nah...Tetsuya...maukah kau menceritakannya pada kakak angkatmu ini?" Akashi tersenyum ke arah Kuroko dan Kise secara bergantian.

"Ku...Ku-roko-cchi...ceri-ta-kan pa..pada-ku..." Pinta Kise sambil memegangi tenggorokannya yang mulai terasa sakit.

Tetsuya hanya diam. Ia segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Akashi, berharap kekasihnya yang sudah duduk dipinggir ranjangnya itu mau membantu.

"Tetsuya, ini masalahmu. Sudah cukup kesabaranku untuk tidak menekanmu agar memberitahukanku siapa yang memperkosamu. Jadi seharusnya kau berterimakasih padaku dan sebaiknya kau selesaikan sendiri masalahmu kali ini."

"Kuro-ko..cchi...!" Kise segera mendorong kursi rodanya ke arah Kuroko. Ada pancaran kekhawatiran dan kekagetan yang bercampur dan langsung tercermin disepasang bola madunya. Pancaran yang berhasil menggantikan segala bentuk kemarahan yang tadi sempat meluap dan meledak-ledak.

Sementara Kise berubah menjadi khawatir dan penasaran, Kuroko justru tak habis pikir, saat mendengar kata-kata Akashi. Iapun hanya bisa diam sambil memandangi Akashi yang saat ini sedang tersenyum menyeringai. Licik. Menggunakan segala cara untuk mendapatkan apa yang diinginkan.

"A..apa yang te..ter-ja-di?" Kise memegang telapak tangan adiknya.

"Bukan apa-apa." Kuroko makin intens menatap Akashi.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu."

"Jel-las…kan…." Kise makin erat menggenggam tangan Kuroko.

"I..itu..." Kuroko berfikir sejenak, "waktu itu Ryouta-nii sedang-"

"Ryouta menanyakan apa yang terjadi padamu, bukan apa yang terjadi padanya, Tetsuya."

"I..iya...ssu…"

"Aku..." Kuroko kembali terdiam dan semakin menunduk. Berusaha mengalihkan pandangannya agar tidak bertatapan secara langsung dengan kakaknya. Ia ragu, apakah ia bisa berbohong pada kakaknya kali ini.

"Kuro-ko-cchi..."

Seisi ruangan mendadak serasa senyap mengikuti kebisuan Kuroko. Dengan sabar Akashi dan Kise akhirnya lebih memilih untuk ikut diam. Menunggu Kuroko membuka mulut untuk menceritakan segalanya.

"Aku tidak kenapa-napa. Jadi jangan bertanya lagi." Jelas Kuroko.

"Bohong."

"Aku tidak berbohong. Aku…" Kuroko menggantung kata-katanya.

"Jujur-lah pa-daku…ak-ku..ka-" Kise tiba-tiba terbatuk. Tenggorokannya terasa semakin sakit bila harus dipaksakan untuk terus berbicara.

"Jangan bicara lagi." Kuroko menatap Kise yang semakin serak suaranya.

"Ak-ku..i-"

"Aku bilang jangan bicara lagi!"

"Kakakmu akan diam kalau kau mau menceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu. Dia tidak akan berhenti bicara kalau kau masih tetap menyembunyikan segala fakta yang kau sembunyikan, bahkan dia akan tetap berbicara sampai suaranya habis kalau kau tetap memilih seperti ini. Benar begitu, Ryouta?"

"I..iya..ak-ku..ti-dak ak-kan ber- uhuk…uhuk…" Kise menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangannya yang masih bebas.

"Baiklah…! Aku mengerti…jadi…jangan bicara lagi! Kumohon jangan bicara lagi…" Kuroko balas menggenggam tangan Kise, "melihatmu sudah sadar membuatku sangat senang, aku tidak mau lagi Ryouta-niichan kenapa-napa. Aku tidak sanggup." Jelasnya sambil mencium telapak tangan Kise. Mencium tangan dari orang yang selalu menjaganya sejak kecil.

"Berceritalah Tetsuya." Akashi sedikit mendekatkan dirinya kearah Kuroko, diusapnya susai biru laut yang halus saat bersentuhan dengan kulit tangannya.

Namun bukannya bercerita, Kuroko justru menggenggam tangan Kise semakin erat. Menenggelamkan wajahnya pada telapak tangan yang lebih besar darinya hingga tanpa bisa ditahan, kelopak-kelopaknyapun mengalirkan air mata. Kuroko menangis.

"Tetsuya.../Kuro-ko-cchi..."

"Maaf...maafkan aku Akashi-kun...maafkan aku...Ryouta-nii...maaf..." Air mata Kuroko semakin berjatuhan.

"Tenanglah Tetsuya...ceritakanlah pelan-pelan..." Akashi mengelus-elus pucuk kepala Kuroko dengan penuh sayang.

"Kumohon...jangan marah...kumohon jangan melakukan apa-apa..."

"Kuroko...cchhi...a-da..ap-pa…" Kise semakin khawatir.

"Aku akan cerita...tapi...tapi..." Kuroko melepaskan genggaman tangannya, kemudian secara refleks Kuroko memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. Merasa jijik jika harus mengingat kejadian yang menimpanya. Rasa sakit berkat cakaran dipunggunya sekan muncul, begitupula dengan sentuhan-sentuhan yang sangat melecehkan dirinya. Seluruh tubuhnya serasa gemetar begitu semua ingatan itu muncul dan terpampang jelas begitu saja dalam pikirannya.

"Tenanglah dan berceritalah, Tetsuya..."

"Kumohon berjanjilah... Berjanjilah untuk tidak melakukan apa-apa…" Kuroko kembali memastikan sambil memandangi Akashi sekali lagi.

"Iya..." Jawab Kise sementara Akashi lebih memilih untuk diam.

"Kumohon berjanjilah, Akashi-kun…"

"Di-dia ak-kan uhuk ber-jan-ji…"

.

.

.

**#FLASHBACK#**

Kuroko tersenyum memasuki pintu masuk badara.

Hari sabtu.

Ya…hari ini Kuroko akan pulang, lebih cepat dari dugaan Akashi-nya, karna ia ingin segera menemui kekasih merahnya itu. Mengagetkannya dengan masuk keruang kerjanya sambil tersenyum sepertinya akan menjadi hal yang menarik siang nanti. Kali ini, akan diabaikan fakta kalau pekerjaan sang kekasih akan terganggu dan terhenti ditengah jalan. Iapun tidak peduli kalau nanti Akashi lebih memilih untuk memakannya dari pada makan bersama relasi bisnisnya di restauran bergengsi. Yang ia pedulikan adalah wajah moe seperti apa yang akan ia tunjukkan didepan sang pujaan hati. Sungguh ia tergelitik untuk menggoda Akashi secepatnya, sampai-sampai ia tidak sadar kalau dirinya jadi tersenyum sendiri, hanya dengan membiarkan pikirannya dipenuhi imaji-imaji nakal yang beterbangan.

"Kuroko."

Kuroko langsung menoleh kearah datangnya suara.

"Hei…"

Senyum Kuroko yang dari tadi mengembang tiba-tiba sirna saat mendapat lambaian tangan dari seseorang yang amat dikenalnya. Secara refleks tubuhnya langsung menegang begitu ia melihat orang tersebut tengah berdiri tepat dihadapannya. Oh…Ayolah, kenapa ia harus bertemu dengan orang tersebut disaat seperti ini! Firasatnya mengatakan bahwa akan ada kejadian buruk setelah ini.

Sambil menatap jam tangan, diam-diam Kuroko berharap pesawatnya bisa berangkat lima belas menit lagi agar ia bisa cepat-cepat pergi dari sini dan menghindar sejauh mungkin. Tapi…yahh…rasanya tidak mungkin. Dengan agak canggung, iapun memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum demi membalas sapaan si lawan bicara.

"Hai juga…" Katanya datar, berusaha menunjukkan segala gemetar tubuhnya dengan menyedekapkan kedua tangannya.

"Kenapa kau disini? Apa yang sedang kau lakukan? Jangan bilang kalau kau diundang ke pernikahan Kiyoshi dan Hyuuga juga."

"Begitulah."

"Kenapa kita bisa sama?"

"Ano… Dipernikahan aku tidak melihat Kagami-sensei." Kata si baby blue dengan wajah datarnya. Sulit untuk menyembunyikan segala bentuk perasaan bila sudah didekat mantan pelatih basketnya dimasa SMA itu.

"Hahaha… Aku baru tiba." Kagami-sensei menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. Dia kemudian menggiring Kuroko untuk duduk di sebuah bangku panjang yang ada didekat pusat informasi yang tumben-tumbennya sedang sepi.

"Nah…Kuroko…karena kebetulan aku ada disini, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu."

"Apa?"

"Jadi…kapan kau akan meninggalkan Seijuuro?"

Seketika Kuroko membeku.

"Kau tau… Kau ini sumber masalahku dan keluargaku. Nah…jadi bagaimana?" Kagami tersenyum sambil menatap Kuroko.

"Apa maksud Kagami-sensei?" Kuroko menggeretakkan rahangnya menahan emosi.

"Ah...kau pasti tau maksudku."

"Sampai matipun aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkan Akashi-kun!" Kuroko segera bangkit karna ia merasa hanya akan buang-buang waktu bila harus berbincang dengan Kagami. Namun baru saja ia berdiri, tiba-tiba Kagami menarik tangannya hingga ia harus terduduk kembali. Belum selesai kekagetannya, sebuah saputangan membekap erat hidungnya. Menguarkan aroma yang semakin dihirup semakin membuat pandangannya mengabur. Disela-sela pandangannya yang makin buram, tampak seringaian Kagami yang sangat dibencinya. Seringaian yang hanya ditujukan pada dirinya. Khusus hanya padanya.

"O~ya~su~mi…" Bisik Kagami tepat sebelum Kuroko menutup kedua matanya dan kehilangan kesadaran.

.

.

.

"Enghh…" Kuroko membuka matanya perlahan. Kepalanya serasa berkunang-kunang dan pandangan matanya buram. Beberapa kali ia mengerjap-ngerjap untuk menyesuaikan cahaya lampu yang sejajar tepat di atas wajahnya. Tubuhnyapun sulit merasakan keempukan kasur empuk berukurang king size yang tengah ditidurinya saat ini.

"Ah…" Beberapa kali Kuroko menggeliat-geliatkan tubuhnya. Panas. Gerah. Dan haus. Hingga tiba-tiba ada sesuatu yang lembut yang menyentuh permukaan bibirnya.

Mata sayu Kuroko berusaha untuk mengerjap-mengerjap. Menangkap rambut merah yang tengah mencium bibirnya. Menjilat dan juga melumatnya. Ia hanya bisa pasrah kali ini. Bahkan ia berharap Akashi-kunnya itu mau memberikan lebih dari sekedar ciuman biasa.

"Apa kau menikmatinya?"

Kuroko langsung terbelalak. Menyadari kalau suara orang yang menciumnya bukanlah suara Akashi-kun miliknya. Punggung tangannyapun segera digunakan untuk mengelap bibirnya, berharap rasa yang ditinggalkan dari ciuman tadi segera memudar secepatnya.

"Ka..Kaga…" Kuroko tidak sanggup melanjutkan. Suaranya terlalu berat hanya untuk memanggil Kagami yang kini berada disampingnya. Nafasnya sulit diatur, suhu tubuhnyapun serasa memanas.

"Apa kau mengharap Seijuuro yang menciummu?" Kagami menekan bibir Kuroko menggunakan telunjuknya, kemudian ia menggerakkannya kebawah. Menyusuri dagu, leher hingga ke ujung bukaan kemeja yang kancing-kancingnya masih tersemat rapi.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" Tanya Kuroko sambil terus memandangi Kagami. Suaranya agak terputus-putus dan sedikit terengah-engah disaat yang bersamaan.

"Kau harus terus memandangku dengan penuh kebencian seperti itu, Kuroko. Karna kau tau apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan." Kagami tersenyum sambil membuka kancing kemeja Kuroko yang paling atas.

"Hentikan…" Kedua tangan Kuroko memegangi tangan Kagami. Mencegah Kagami untuk bertindak lebih jauh lagi.

"Kalau aku berhenti, apa kau akan meninggalkan Akashi dan lebih memilihku?"

"Lebih baik aku mati." Tegas Kuroko.

"Begitu ya…" Kagami tersenyum.

"Akkhhhhh!" Kuroko merintih begitu merasa pundaknya digigit dengan kasar kemudian dihisap dengan kuat hingga meninggalkan bercak merah yang berkumpul membentuk oval dan bekas gigi disekitarnya yang sedikit mengeluarkan darah.

"Kau tau sakitku lebih dari sakit yang kau rasakan." Bisik Kagami tepat disamping telinga Kuroko.

"Argghhhh!" Kuroko kembali merintih. Mengaduh saat Kagami menancapkan gigi-giginya ke leher Kuroko. Kali ini hingga daging putih nan mulus milik Kuroko harus sedikit terkoyak, meninggalkan luka dan memunculkan cairan berwarna merah.

"Berhenti…! Kumohon hentikan!" Kuroko mendorong wajah Kagami, namun sulit. Karena entah mengapa tubuhnya mendadak kehilangan segala tenaga.

"Kutanya sekali lagi…" Kagami mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kuroko. Mengunci tatan lawan bicaranya.

Sementara itu sambil membalas tatapan Kagami, tangan-tangan Kurokopun secara refleks langsung memegangi luka pada leher dan pundaknya. Takut Kagami akan melakukan hal yang sama lagi terhadapnya. Takut kalau ada bekas luka, memar atau apapun pada tubuh porselennya. Takut kalau Akashi-nya akan melakukan sesuatu diluar dugaan nantinya.

"Apa kau mau menjadi milikku lagi?"

Kuroko diam. Ada gejolak emosi yang terpendam saat pertanyaan itu terlontar.

"Jawablah." Kagami mengelus rambut Kuroko perlahan.

"Kau tau, aku sudah tidak memiliki rasa apapun padamu. Sekarang duniaku hanya Akashi-kun. Selamanya hanya akan berputar pada Akashi-kun."

"Jadi begitu?" Kagami menghela nafas panjang sambil menengadahkan kepalanya, menatap langit-langit kamar hotel bintang lima yang sudah disewanya. Sesaat kemudian diliriknya wajah Kuroko yang sayu berkat obat perangsang yang sempat diminumkannya pada Kuroko sewaktu si pemuda biru itu sedang tak sadarkan diri. Diperhatikannya pula bunyi desah nafas Kuroko yang naik-turun dan terkesan berat namun sekuat tenaga diusahakan untuk tetap tampak stabil agar bisa tetap sadar dan siaga.

"Ngomong-ngomong…" Kagami menaruh tangannya diatas tubuh Kuroko, "apa Adikku itu mau tetap bersamamu kalau aku mengotorimu lagi?" kali ini ia melepaskan kancing Kuroko. Melanjutkan berdasarkan urutan kancing yang tadi sempat dibukanya.

"Kagami-sensei…jangan bertindak bodoh lagi…" Kuroko segera memegangi tangan Kagami, begitu ia merasa akan adanya tanda bahaya. Tapi percuma, tenaganya tak sanggup menghentikan gerakan tangan Kagami yang lincah membuka kancing kemejanya satu-persatu hingga kebawah.

"Aku…" Kagami langsung menyibak kemeja yang tadinya menutupi tubuh Kuroko. Dilihatnya tubuh putih dan mulus yang sangat menggoda dibawahnya –hingga membuat lidahnya menjilat bibir atasnya sendiri dengan penuh nafsu- "ingin mencicipimu seperti dulu lagi."

"Argghhh..!" Kuroko berteriak saat tiba-tiba Kagami menggigit putingnya dan meremas kedua bahunya dengan kasar. Ia berharap segala siksaan yang harus dialami atas monopoli Kagami tidak separah dulu lagi.

.

.

**#End Flashback#**

.

.

.

"Brengsek!" Akashi menggeretakkan rahangnya. Kedua tangannya mengepal keras dan matanya dipenuhi aura kemarahan.

"Maaf…mafkan aku..." Kuroko meremas pelipisnya, "Aku tidak bisa menjaga diriku sendiri. Kumohon maafkan aku…" Jelas Kuroko dibalik tangisnya. Ia sengaja menghentikan ceritanya karena merasa tak sangup lagi untuk mengingat segala yang terjadi pada dirinya selama hampir dua puluh empat jam –dipotong beberapa jam saat ia harus pingsan berkali-kali.

"Lalu bagaimana kau bisa berakhir dikamar si bodoh itu?"

"Aku tidak tahu…aku tidak tahu…" Kuroko semakin menunduk. Tidak peduli lagi pada butiran air mata yang sudah banyak berjatuhan. Sementara Kise hanya bisa mengelus-elus punggung Kuroko sambil tetap duduk dikursi rodanya.

"Apa kau benar-benar tidak tahu?! Apa kau tidak sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku, Tetsuya?!" Tiba-tiba suara Akashi meninggi.

"Aku benar-benar tidak tau…"

"Jangan bohongi aku, Tetsuya!"

"Aku tidak berbohong…aku-"

"Akan kutanyakan langsung sekali lagi pada sibodoh itu!" Tegas Akashi, dan langsung sukses membuat Kuroko terbelalak dan menarik ujung bajunya.

"Aomine-kun tidak ada hubungannya…dia tidak ada…" Kuroko tidak sanggup melanjutkan kata-katanya. bibirnya terlalu kelu untuk berucap lebih banyak lagi.

Melihat kenyataan yang disembunyikan Kuroko-nya selama ini, tanpa basi-basi Akashipun langsung mengeluarkan ponselnya. Menekan nama yang ada dipanggilan darurat untuk segera dihubungi.

"Atsushi, cari kakakku sekarang juga dan pastikan Daiki tidak kabur dari ruang bawah tanah kita."

[Akacchin…Aominecchin saat ini dirumah sakitmu…kraus..kraus… Kemarin Midocchin membawanya kesana…kraus…kraus…kraus…]

"Bagus kalau begitu. Aku bisa mengurus mereka lebih cepat."

[Tentang investiasi ulang, Murocchin-]

"Hentikan segala investigasi ulangnya. Aku sudah tau semuanya."

[Hnnn…]

"Atsushi, kalau kau tidak bisa mendapatkan informasi dimana Kagami berada, akan kubunuh seluruh keluargamu!"

[Hai…hai…] Jawab Murasakibara dengan nada malasnya.

"Aku akan pergi memastikan semua sendiri." Akashi segera menuntup ponselnya dan meletakkannya lagi ke dalam saku celananya.

"Akashi-kun…kau…kau sudah berjanji…" Kuroko menatap wajah Akashi dengan wajahnya yang sudah sangat berantakan.

"Aku tidak pernah berjanji apa-apa kepadamu. Yang berjanji adalah kakakmu dan aku bukan kakakmu."

"Tapi…"

"Ma-af…ak-ku…tidak bi-sa men-jaga-mu…" Kise segera memegangi tangan Kuroko, hingga tanpa sadar adiknya itu melepas genggaman tangan pada ujung kemeja putih Akashi. Kemudian kedua iris Kise yang tampak sendu segera beralih pada Akashi, "per-gilah…" katanya.

Dengan mantap Akashi langsung melangkah keluar ruangan. Meninggalkan Kuroko yang terkejut dengan sikap kakaknya.

.

.

.

**#To Be Continue#**

.

.

Yokatta. Selesai juga sebelum masa semi hiatusnya berakhir. Gomenasai udah nunggu lama. Kali ini gak cliffhanger kok #Kayanya…fufufufu…. Sebenernya mau bikin lemon KagaKuro, tapi berhubung ini fanfic AkaKuro akhirnya aku bikinnya sampe lime aja. Selain itu gak dibikin eksplisit karna berdasarkan polling di chapter 5. Jadi, gak apa-apa ya. Terus jangan protes, kalo aku cuma bikin chapter yang agak panjangan dikit cuma kalo pas ketemu lemon eksplisit aja…hahahaha _

Btw, makasih untuk yg udah Follow, fav dan read. Terimakasih yang paling banyak kuucapin untuk **Akashi sei-ji, biyachan, uchiha Ryuuki, azurradeva, Kuhaku, Akashi lina, p.w sasusaku, Sagitarius Red, Zhang Fei, Akashi Sorata, Kazu Kirana, ShizukiArista, Shiraume. machida, B-rabbit Ai, outofblue, Myadorabletetsuya, Yuna Seijuurou, Yuzuru Nao, JeremmyKim, redose, Jasmine DaisynoYuki, Noir Alvarez, Shawokey, **aku bales lewat PM, tapi beberapa hari setelah aku update…soalnya belom sempet. Aku lagi dikejar deadline…hahaha...Gomenasaiiiiiiiii… TAT

Buat** eida (**bener…Akashi emang nyebelin banget, itu maunya Akashi apa sih?! Aku heran deh ! #nyahahha _ **)** aku ucapin makasih untuk reviewnya. Jangan bosen-bosen buat review lagi ya**.**

**See u**

**.**

**.**

**Sign**

**Mizukinokawaii**

**.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Onegai, Akashi-kun!**

**Chapter 12**

**Disclaimer: **Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

_Onegai, Akashi-kun!_ barulah punya saya, _Mizukinokawaii._

**Pairing: **Akashi Seijuuro X Kuroko Tetsuya

**Genre:** Hurt Comfort, Drama

**Rate:** M

**Warning:** TYPO, Boy x Boy.

**.**

**.**

**RNR PLEASE**

.

.

Akashi melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kamar 207 yang merupakan ruang rawat jalan untuk salah seorang pasien yang bernama Aomine Daiki. Pasien yang ingin dimintai keterangan atas apa yang terjadi pada Kuroko Tetsuya-nya. Berharap menemukan sedikit motif dibalik sikap kakaknya, karna sudah mustahil untuk menanyai Kuroko lebih jauh. Dalam hati kecilnya, ia masih berharap kalau pelakunya bukan Kagami. Bukan kakaknya sendiri. Walaupun tak dapat dipungkiri kalau kakaknya itu pernah berulah enam bulan yang lalu. Tapi sekali lagi, ia sangat-sangat berharap kalau pelakunya bukan kakaknya lagi. Setidaknya harus ada alasan yang kuat. Lebih kuat dari dugaan sementaranya.

"Kau mau apalagi?" Tanya Aomine, begitu ia menyadari kehadiran Akashi diruangannya.

"Ceritakan padaku, apa yang tidak kuketahui." Akashi bersedekap ketika heterochomenya harus bertemu blue navy yang menyunggingkan senyum sinis padanya.

"Huh, untuk apa? Agar kau bisa menyiksa Tetsu lagi?" Aomine yang tadinya berbaring langsung memilih duduk diatas kasurnya. "Lagipula aku sudah mengatakan semua yang kutahu. Kalau kau ingin aku berbohong demi menyelamatkan Tetsu, akan kulakukan sebanyak yang kubisa supaya aku bisa menyenangkan hatimu dan membuat Tetsu terlepas dari siksaanmu yang sangat menggelikan itu."

"Apa kau sadar akan ucapanmu?" Akashi berjalan mendekat kearah Aomine berada.

"Tentu. Aku bahkan sadar saat ini aku sedang berbicara dengan siapa, wahai Akashi Seijuurou-sama."

"Cih!" Akashi menggeretakkahn rahangnya. Ada rada kesal yang harus bisa ditahannya kali ini dalam menghadapi si bodoh yang sangat ia benci, demi mendapatkan segelintir informasi. "Kalau begitu, ceritakan padaku apa yang terjadi pada malam sebelum kau tertangkap tangan sedang tidur berduaan dengan pacarku."

"Apa untungnya aku menceritakannya padamu?"

"Kalau kubilang untuk mengetahui motif pelaku yang mencelakai Tetsuya, apa kau akan menceritakannya?"

Wajah Aomine langsung mengeras, "apa kau sudah tau siapa pelakunya?"

"Jangan jawab pertanyaanku dengan memberikan pertanyan yang lain, Daiki?!"

"Baiklah…" Aomine menghela nafas, "sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu ingat apa yang terjadi. Tapi malam itu aku bertemu Makoto Hanamiya, Kakak tingkatku di Universitas Touou."

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengannya?"

"Hanya minum-minum. Yahhh…hanya minum-minum sampai mabuk. Benar-benar mabuk lebih tepatnya. Begitu sadar, kau dan Tetsu sudah ada dikamarku. Mengamuk dan menyeret Tetsu yang entah sejak kapan sudah ada dipelukanku dalam keadaan telanjang bulat."

Akashi langsung mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi orang kepercayaannya, "Atsushi, cari tahu apa hubungannya Makoto Hanamiya dan kakakku."

_[Ha~~i…..]_

"Kuberi kau waktu lima menit!"

_[Ha~~i…ha~~i…] _

Akashi menutup sambungan teleponnya dan kembali fokus pada orang dihadapannya. "Daiki, kenapa kau tidak menceritakan hal itu padaku?!" Tanyanya.

"Untuk apa? Untuk menyelamatkan Tetsu dari tanganmu yang bahkan tidak mempercayainya sama sekali?! Huh, dasar setan merah sialan." Aomine tersenyum mengejek.

"Jaga bicaramu, Daiki."

"Dengar…!" Aomine sedikit mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Akashi, "sampai matipun aku tidak akan bertindak gegabah kalau itu menyangkut keselamatan Tetsu. Sampai matipun aku tidak akan membuka mulutku, karna dia yang memintaku untuk berbuat seperti waktu itu."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Ketika kau menyeretnya, ia sempat berisyarat agar aku tetap diam. Aku tidak tau apa maksudnya, tapi yang kutahu aku hanya perlu menuruti maunya. Aku hanya perlu mempercainya. Karena saat itu aku yakin, Kuroko masih memilih untuk tetap percaya padamu karena suatu alasan tertentu." Aomine memandang langit-langit dan mengingat-ingat keadaan ia dan Kuroko di salah satu ruang basement beberapa hari yang lalu. "Tapi sayangnya saat itu kau malah bertindak terlalu jauh. Kau malah menyiksanya, bahkan dihadapan orang-orang yang sudah sangat mengetahui kalau kalian berdua adalah sepasang kekasih!"

"Aku tidak mau meminta maaf soal hal itu. Silahkan salahkan diri kalian berdua yang menyembunyikan fakta dariku! Salahkan pula Tetsuya yang berusaha melindungimu dan membuatku cemburu hingga membuatku harus memukulnya berkali-kali."

"Huh, lalu jika kami memberitahukanmu hal sesungguhnya, apa kau akan berhenti?"

**Kkkkkrrr**

"Apa kau sudah tau siapa dia?" Tanya Akashi sesegera mungkin setelah ia mengangkat teleponnya.

_[Dia mahasiswa tingkat akhir di Universitas Touou dan merupakan salah satu teman dekatnya.]_

"Bagus, lanjutkan pencarianmu atas kakakku."

_[Baik.]_

"Pasti aku akan berhenti! Aku tidak akan sekejam itu!" Jelas Akashi, setelah kembali menyimpan ponselnya. Melanjutkan perbincangannya dengan Aomine.

"Berhenti katamu?! Huh… Lebih tepatnya berhenti dan mengalihkan targetmu dari kami berdua ke si pelaku."

"Bagiku, siapapun yang salah pantas untuk mendapatkan hukumannya."

"Bahkan saat kenyataan bilang kalau pelakunya adalah kakakmu sendiri?!"

"Ba…bagaimana kau tahu?!"

"Asal kau tau, tuan yang berkuasa… Aku mengenal Tetsu lebih lama darimu. Aku tau tentangnya dan akupun tau persis bagaimana pola fikirnya. Yang dia inginkan hanya satu."

"Apa?"

"Kedamaian. Bahkan walau itu artinya harus merusaknya lebih dalam."

"Apa maksudmu?!" Akashi memandang tajam Aomine.

"Akan kuceritakan hal yang tak pernah kau ketahui, Akashi Seijuurou." Aomine tersenyum sinis dan memutar ingatannya pada kejadian yang sudah lama berlalu.

.

.

**#Flashback#**

.

"Tadaima…" Kuroko memasuki apartemen sederhananya. Samar-samar terdengar suara halus yang agak asing ditelinganya. Merasa penasaran, iapun segera membuka sepatunya dan melangkahkan kakinya tanpa mengeluarkan suara. Menuntun dirinya untuk mengikuti jejak berupa pakaian yang berserakan dilantai yang mengarah pada ruang tamu satu-satunya.

"Ry…Ryouta-nii…" Kuroko terbelalak saat melihat Kakaknya tengah terlentang lemas dengan ceceran sperma ditubuh mulusnya.

"Ku…Kurokocchi…" Kise kaget, namun tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Tubuhnya sudah lemas dan suaranyapun terdengar lelah.

"Siapa dia?" Kuroko memperhatikan pemuda yang masih berada diatas kakaknya.

"Kagamicchi…pacarku." Jawab Kise sambil tersenyum. Memperlihatkan wajahnya yang memerah, entah karena pengakuannya barusan atau justru karena kegiatan privat yang baru saja ia lakukan.

"Sejak kapan?" Kuroko menampakkan wajah datarnya.

"Setahun yang lalu-ssu." Kise tersenyum lagi, "mmm… bolehkan kalau kami melanjutkannya-ssu?" Tanyanya sambil mengalungkan tangan ke leher Kagami yang sudah berkeringat.

"Wakatta…" Kuroko langsung balik arah. Cepat-cepat melangkah menuju tempat ia meletakkan sepatunya.

Tanpa perlu pikir dua kali, Kurokopun segera pergi dari apartemen yang sudah dihuninya selama dua tahun terakhir. Menuntun kakinya ke tempat yang ia tahu sebagai satu-satunya tempat, dimana ia bisa merasa nyaman selain diapartemennya tersebut.

"Tetsu, ada apa?" Tanya Aomine sambil membuka pintu gerbang rumahnya tak lama setelah Kuroko membunyikan bel rumah yang terletak disamping pagar rumahnya yang hanya setinggi 130 sentimeter. Namun bukannya jawaban yang dierima, ia justru mendapatkan pelukan tiba-tiba dari si baby blue begitu gerbang telah terbuka.

"Hei, ada apa? Tetsu kau …" Aomine tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya. Ia langsung terdiam saat menyadari orang yang memeluknya tengah menangis. Tidak sampai meraung, tapi hanya sebatas isakan dan hal tersebut sudah mampu membuatnya menarik kesimpulannya kalau sahabatnya itu sedang tidak baik-baik saja.

.

.

"Jadi apa keputusanmu?" Aomine mengulurkan sebuah gelas berisi air putih kearah Kuroko. Kemudian iapun ikut duduk ditatami, tepat disamping Kuroko.

"Aku bingung…" Jelas Kuroko dengan pandangannya yang terlihat kosong sambil memutar-mutar gelas yang sudah berada dalam genggaman.

"Pasti sakit…"

"Ya…sangat sakit…" Kuroko kembali meneteskan air matanya, "padahal baru sebulan yang lalu…padahal…." Kuroko menghentikan kata-katanya. Ada rasa sakit di tenggorokannyya hingga ia tidak mampu untuk berbicara lagi.

"Orang dewasa kadang begitu. Kita hanya dianggap mainan untuk mengisi waktu senggangnya." Jelas Aomine santai. Seolah hal yang dilakukan Kagami bukanlah hal yang mampu membuatnya terkejut sedikitpun.

"Kagami-sensei tidak begitu…" Kuroko mencoba membela, tapi rasa sakit yang menggelungi hatinya membuatnya tak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Kalau dia tidak begitu, harusnya dia memutuskan kakakmu baru memacarimu, atau memacari kakakmu tanpa pernah berselingkuh denganmu."

"Aomine-kun…hentikan…." Air mata Kuroko makin banyak berjatuhan.

"Aku hanya berbicara kenyataan." Jelasnya sambil mengusap kepala Kuroko dengan lembut. "Ceritakan padaku, sampai sejauh mana kau berhubungan dengan Kagami sensei?"

"Aku…" Kuroko menunduk dalam. Terlalu sesak bila harus menceritakan pacarnya yang ternyata merupakan pacar kakaknya juga.

"Hmm…. Ciuman?"

"Hn.." Kuroko mengangguk.

"Sex?"

"Belum."

"Berarti hampir?"

"I…iya…" Kuroko meremas gelas yang masih dalam genggaman kedua tangannya.

"Tidak apa-apa…setidaknya kau belum menyerahkan dirimu sepenuhnya."

"Tapi…" Kuroko langsung memandangi Aomine, ada rasa tidak terima dihatinya.

"Lalu apa maumu?"

"Tidak tahu….aku tidak tahu…" Kuroko menutupi wajahnya menggunakan kedua telapak tangannya. Dibiarkan airnya menganggur diatas meja pendek dihadapannya.

"Tetsu…dengarkan aku…" Aomine menarik tubuh mungil Kuroko dan memeluknya. "Keputusannya ada padamu. Kau mau mengambil kebahagiaanmu atau menyerahkannya pada kakakmu?"

"Aku bingung…aku…" Kuroko meremas kaus hitam yang dikenakan Aomine.

"Pikirkanlah…" Aomine mengusap rambut si baby blue yang sedikit basah terkena lelehan air mata.

"Aku…aku…" Kuroko menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang Aomine, "aku menyerah…aku menyerah…" Jawabnya sambil menangis sekeras-kerasnya.

"Anak baik…" Aomine mengelus lembut pucuk kepala Kuroko. Mendekapnya terus hingga Kuroko kelelahan untuk sekedar menangis ataupun membuka kelopak matanya.

.

.

"Ennnh…" Perlahan-lahan Kuroko membuka matanya yang sembab. Melihat sekeliling dan menyadari kalau saat ini ia tengah terbaring ditempat tidur Aomine, sementara si empunya tempat tidur sedang memasukkan buku-buku pelajaran ke dalam tas.

"Kalau kau sudah bangun, lebih baik kau segera kebawah untuk makan. Ibuku tadi sempat memasakkan sesuatu sebelum pergi lagi kerumah sakit."

"Siapa yang sakit?" Tanya Kuroko sambil mendudukkan tubuhnya. Matanya masih mengerjap-ngerjap menyesuaikan dengan cahaya lampu yang masih belum dimatikan.

"Ayahku. Sakit biasa, besok juga sudah bisa pulang." Jelas Aomine sambil meletakkan tasnya diatas meja belajar.

"Oh…" Kuroko lalu mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku celana. Mengecek dua puluh lima panggilan tak terjawab dan delapan belas pesan masuk yang delapan puluh persen berasal dari guru olahraganya disekolah dan dua puluh persen dari kakaknya.

"Siapa?"

"Bukan siapa-siapa." Jawab Kuroko datar.

Tak lama kemudian suara bel pintu yang ditekan dari luar rumahpun terdengar hingga kamar. Mau tak mau Aominepun langsung menuju ke jendela kamarnya, menyingkap sedikit tirai untuk mengintip siapa yang bertamu jam delapan malam begini.

"Sial! Kagami sensei!"

Kuroko langsung membelakkan matanya.

"Aku belum mengunci pintu pagar ataupun pintu depan."

"Ba…bagaimana ini?" Kuroko langsung bangun dan menghampiri Aomine.

Ditengah kepanikan yang serasa mendadak, kali ini suara pagar yang terbukapun terdengar semakin memperkeruh situasi yang ada.

"Aomine-kun…" Kuroko menarik ujung kaus yang dikenakan Aomine.

"Tetsu, apa kau serius ingin menyerah?" Aomine memandang lekat-lekat.

"I…iya…" Jawab Kuroko lirih.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Kuharap kau tidak pernah menyesal atas keputusanmu kali ini, Tetsu." Aomine menarik ujung bibirnya ke arah kiri.

"A…apa yang kau lakukan?" Kuroko mulai heran saat melihat Aomine tiba-tiba membuka kaus dan membuangnya secara asal. Menampakkan dada bidang yang berwarna eksotis dan tampak seksi terkena pendaran cahaya lampu. Bersamaan dengan suara pintu yang terbuka dari lantai satu yang terdengar samar hingga kedalam kamar.

"Hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan untuk membantumu." Jelas Aomine, sambil mencium leher Kuroko dengan tiba-tiba.

"Aakkhh…Aomi-" Kata-kata Kuroko terhenti saat telunjuk Aomine menekan bibirnya. Memberi isyarat agar ia tidak bersuara.

Seolah mengerti, Kurokopun mengangguk. Memasrahkan dirinya saat Aomine mulai menciuminya dengan liar hingga meninggalkan ruam kemerahan di beberapa bagian-bagian tubuhnya, sementara dirinya menyibukan diri untuk melepaskan seluruh pakaian yang masih melekat pada tubuhnya.

"Bagus." Aomine memandang takjub hasil kerja kilatnya pada tubuh porselen dihadapannya. "Sekarang berbaringlah." Perintahnya dengan suara pelan. Lalu dengan cekatan iapun mengambil gelas yang berada dekatnya. Memercikkan isinya ke wajah dan dada putih sahabatnya yang sudah berbaring, kemudian dipercikkannya sendiri kewajah dan tubuh bagian atasnya.

Langkah kaki yang menaiki tanggapun terdengar pelan dan semakin mendekat. Membuat nafas Kuroko dan Aomine tercekat. Aominepun buru-buru menaruh gelasnya ketempat semula.

"Tetsu, tutup matamu." Perintah Aomine lagi dan langsung dituruti oleh Kuroko. Dengan sigap, Aominepun langsung menutupi setengah bagian tubuh polos Kuroko dengan selimutnya dan segera menyusul Kuroko yang sudah terbaring. Ia sengaja memposisikan diri untuk berada dipojok tempat tidur untuk maksud tertentu. Karena niat awalnya yang ingin ikut melepas celana yang masih menempel ditubuhnya saat ini sangatlah mustahil untuk dilakukan.

Kurang dari satu menit kemudian, Kagamipun membuka pintu kamar Aomine dengan perlahan. Matanya langsung membulat begitu ia melihat siapa yang mengisi satu-satunya tempat tidur dikamar tersebut.

"Kuroko…!" Kagami syok. Dengan perlahan didekatinya dua insan yang sedang berpelukan dan bertelanjang dibalik selimut. Dengan tangan yang gemetar disentuhnya kulit punggung Kuroko –yang putih dan halus namun memiliki bercak kemerahan- hingga si empunya bergerak menggeliat dan kemudian mengeratkan pelukan pada pemuda dim yang ada didalam satu ranjang.

"Kuroko…Apa… APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!" Teriak Kagami, hingga membuat Kuroko membuka matanya perlahan.

"Engghh…" Kuroko terbangun dan mengucek-ngucek matanya dengan sengaja agar tubuhnya bisa terekspos berkat selimut yang bergeser jatuh hingga kedekat selangkangan. Sengaja demi memperlihatkan kemulusan yang sudah terdonai beberapa kissmark disana-sini.

"Kenapa…en…berisik sekali…" Aomine menggeliat dan memeluk pinggang ramping Kuroko, "apa yang tadi siang masing kurang?" Tanyanya sambil menciumi pinggang si baby blue sementara tangannya bergerak nakal menyusuri dada mulus Kuroko.

"APA MAKSUD DARI SEMUA INI, HAH?!"

"Aakhhh…itte…" Kuroko mengaduh saat Kagami memegang kasar pergelangannya.

"Apa hubunganmu dengan Aomine, jelaskan padaku!"

"Sensei…" Aomine langsung memegang tangan Kagami, "dia pacarku, tolong jangan mengasarinya…" Jelas Aomine sambil menampakkan ekspresi tak suka yang bercampur dengan wajah mengantuknya.

"Pacar…?! Sejak kapan…?!"

"Sejak lama." Aomine membenarkan posisi duduknya, "tapi kami memang sering putus. Kami baru saja rujuk siang tadi. Karena itu, tolong jangan sentuh dia sembarangan."

"Benar begitu?" Kagami kembali mencari kepastian.

"Ha'i" Jawab Kuroko dengan wajah datarnya.

"Cih!" Kagami langsung melepaskan tangan Kuroko dengan kasar. Tanpa pikir panjang ia langsung meninggalkan kediaman Aomine, setelah sebelumnya membanting pintu kamar hingga terdengar bunyi berdebum yang cukup keras.

"Aku tau pasti sakit…tidak apa-apa…tidak apa-apa…." Aomine mengelus-elus kepala Kuroko setelah mendengar suara mesin mobil Kagami sudah menjauh dari rumahnya, "Semua akan baik-baik saja…" Hiburnya sambil membiarkan Kuroko untuk terus memeluknya dan menangis dalam diam.

.

.

**#Flash Back End#**

.

.

"Lalu setelah itu kau berpacaran dengan Tetsuya?"

"Huh…jangan bercanda…dia itu seperti adikku. Aku hanya berperan untuk membuatnya selalu merasa aman."

"Aku tidak yakin kau bisa menahan diri untuk tidak melahapnya."

"Jangan samakan aku dengan pikiran kotormu. Kalaupun aku tergoda, aku masih bisa memakai akal sehatku dengan siapa seharusnya dimiliki." Aomine memandang tajam Akashi.

"Pemikiran yang bagus."

**Brakkk!**

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar 207 dibuka dengan kasar. Menampakkan seseorang yang tidak asing sedang terengah-engah. Seperti habis berlari karena suatu hal.

"Akashi! Sesuatu telah terjadi pada Kuroko, nodayo!"

"Apa?!" Akashi memandangi Midorima yang tengah mengatur nafas.

"Dia diculik! Kagami yang menculiknya!"

Akashi dan Aomine terbelalak secara bersamaan.

"Aku akan ikut mencarinya." Jelas Aomine.

"Silahkan, aku tidak peduli." Jawab Akashi, sambil mengeluarkan ponselnya dan segera menghubungi orang kepercayaannya. "Atsushi, apa yang kau kerjakan, sampai-sampai kau tidak bisa melacak keberadaan Kagami yang saat ini berhasil menculik Tetsuya!"

[Maaf Akacchin…sebenarnya aku sudah menemukan keberadaan Kagami tepat setelah kau meneleponku…]

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak memberitahukannya padaku!" Omel Akashi.

[Aku tidak bisa, karena saat ini banyak pistol yang mengarah padaku dan juga kekasihku yang masih ada di Tokyo. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa ceroboh untuk hal ini.]

"Brengsek!" Akashi memukul tembok rumah sakit dengan kasar. Mengangetkan Aomine dan juga Midorima yang masih terpaku melihatnya.

.

.

**#To be Continue#**

.

.

Huwaaaaaa….! Akhirnya bisa Update cepet… Hebat kannnnn! Ayo Ucapin selamat ke Mizuki…hahahaha #dibuang# abisnya kalo bisa update dalam waktu kurang dari dua minggu tuh berasa hebat banget buat aku…yahhh….abaikanlah jumlah kata, yang penting mah update - Ngebela diri #disorakin

Arigachuu buat **Kuhaku, Akashi Lina, Uchiha Ryuuki, Kazu Kirana, NavInka Archers Swifty, p.w sasusaku, Shiraume. machida, S. Hanabi, Yuna Seijuurou, megumi ichikawa, Shawokey, TheUltramarine, B-Rabbit Ai, Thalia Tetsuna, Noir-Alvarez, Tetsuya Shun, Oranyellow-chan, **ku bales lewat **PM** yaaaa…

Untuk **Flow. L (**ahaha…aku emang suka menghantui readers yang lupa ninggalin jejak dengan cara gak update-update, wahai kakanda #ditabok massa# /hahaha…bo'ong deng/ Mmm… Akashi itu aslinya adik yang sholeh, jadi dia manggil Kagami dengan sebutan Onii-chan, biar sopan katanya…hahaha… Yah…walaupun Kakaknya itu udah jahat, ke-sholehan Akashi sebagai adik gak bisa ilang begitu aja… #ApaBaeDah**), Hikari Kyuu (**iya..ini dicepetin updatenya, mumpung lagi banyak tanggal merahnya…hihihihi… hmmm…gak makin rumit juga kok ceritanya…fufufu**), Akashi Sorata (**Ini aku kasi deh masa lalu Kuroko, tapi dikit aja dulu…oke :) Kalo lemon KagaKuro mah gak bisa ditaroh sini…nanti Mizu bisa diamuk massa…nyahahaha…**) aku ucapin makasih buat reviewnya ya ^^**

Yah…akhir kata, thanks for everyone who gives the review, presses the favorite or follow button for this story. See you

_Sign_

_Mizukinokawaii_


	13. Chapter 13

**Onegai, Akashi-kun!**

**Chapter 13**

**Disclaimer: **Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

_Onegai, Akashi-kun!_ barulah punya saya, _Mizukinokawaii._

**Pairing: **Akashi Seijuuro X Kuroko Tetsuya

**Genre:** Hurt Comfort, Drama

**Rate:** M

**Warning:** TYPO, Boy x Boy.

**.**

**.**

**RNR PLEASE**

.

.

"Atsushi, apa yang kau kerjakan, sampai-sampai kau tidak bisa melacak keberadaan Kagami yang saat ini berhasil menculik Tetsuya!" Akashi berusaha menekan segala bentuk amarahnya pada Murasakibara yang saat ini sedang terhubung melalui jaringan telepon.

[Maaf Akacchin…sebenarnya aku sudah menemukan keberadaan Kagami tepat setelah kau meneleponku…]

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak memberitahukannya padaku!" Omel Akashi.

[Aku tidak bisa, karena saat ini banyak pistol yang mengarah padaku dan juga kekasihku yang masih ada di Tokyo. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa ceroboh untuk hal ini.]

"Brengsek!" Akashi memukul tembok rumah sakit dengan kasar. Mengagetkan Aomine dan juga Midorima yang masih terpaku melihatnya.

"Akashi, ada apa?"

"Lalu apa permintaannya, Atsushi?" Akashi mengabaikan Midorima dan tetap fokus pada ponselnya, tidak peduli lagi pada buku-buku jemari yang memar dan memerah.

[Dia minta kau untuk kesini. Aku tidak menyangka kalau mereka suruhan Kagacchin.]

"Ya…" jeda, " Atsushi, siapkan helikopter untuk menjemputku dan jangan melakukan hal-hal yang tidak perlu sedikitpun. Aku tidak mau menanggung beban kalau sampai ada korban dipihak kita."

[Baik, aku mengerti.]

Sambungan teleponpun terputus. Sambil kembali mengatur emosi, Akasi langsung menatap Midorima dan Aomine secara bergantian. "Dimana Ryouta?" Tanyanya.

"Dia ada di ruangannya, nanodayo. Kalau kau tidak keberatan, biar kujelaskan dulu kondisinya."

"Ya."

"Takao menemukan Kise tergeletak dilantai dalam keadaan tidak sadarkan diri. Besar kemungkinan Kagami masuk ke kamar Kuroko dan menyerang mereka berdua dengan mengandalkan chloroform yang merupakan obat bius untuk memperkecil perlawanan."

"Bagaimana mungkin kau yakin kalau pelakunya Kagami-sensei? Apa buktinya?" Aomine menyela.

"Karena tidak ada orang lain yang bisa menyusup dan melarikan pasien dengan mudah dari rumah sakit ini kecuali pemilik rumah sakit." Midorima melirik kearah Akashi.

"Ya, aku dan kakakku sudah hafal sistem keamanan disini. Jadi sudah dapat dipastikan kalau kakakku itulah pelakunya." Jelas Akashi sambil berjalan menuju pintu keluar. "Daiki, kau lebih baik menjaga Ryouta. Shintarou… bekerjalah seperti biasa. Jangan sampai menimbulkan kepanikan yang tidak perlu dirumah sakit ini." Lanjutnya sebelum akhirnya membuka pintu dan meninggalkan ruangan.

Dengan emosi yang sudah mampu dikuasainya kembali, Akashi segera menuju lift. Memencet tombol nomor teratas yang ada pada pintu lift untuk menuju keatap rumah sakit yang sudah memiliki logo perlintasan helikopter diatas lantainya. Dengan satu gerakan halus dilepasanya dasi yang melilit kerah kemejanya. Digunakannya dasi tersebut untuk melilit tangannya yang sedikit mengeluarkan darah. Nyeri, tapi masi tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan rasa nyeri yang melukai harga dirinya. Melukai kepercayaan yang kembali terkhianati lagi oleh kakaknya sendiri. Andai ia bisa, ia sangat ingin kembali menyangkal kalau semua ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan kakak satu-satunya yang sangat ia hormati.

Kepala Akashi mendongak keangkasa saat deru baling-baling besi semakin terdengar. Dengan satu helaan nafas, Akashi kembali menyakinkan dirinya kalau kali ini ia pasti bisa mengatasi masalah ini. Ia pasti bisa kembali mengambil Tetsuyanya dari tangan kakaknya sendiri.

.

.

.

"Atsushi." Akashi mendorong pintu berdaun dua yang mengantarkannya pada salah satu ruangan luas dikantornya. Perjalanannya menggunakan helikopter pribadi yang didampingi oleh orang-orang suruhan Kagami membuatnya meningkatkan seluruh kewaspadaan yang dimiliki. Langkahnya saat memasuki ruangan Murasakibara langsung terhenti ketika beberapa orang menodongkan pistol kearahnya dengan serentak. Bersiap untuk menembak.

"Sepertinya kita memiliki sedikit masalah disini." Jelas Atsusi yang sedang duduk disebuah meja dengan papan namanya yang digaris bawahi dan dibubuhi tulisan _General Manager_ dibawahnya.

"Jangan buang-buang peluru kalian kalau kalian ingin masalah ini berjalan dengan lancar." Jelas Akashi dingin. Sepasang Heterochromenya memperhatikan situasi dimana sebuah pistol tertodong tepat disamping kepala Murasakibara, sementara orang yang menodong si ungupun tak luput dari target tembak salah satu bawahan setianya. Namun sayangnya, pihak Akashi kali ini sudah kalah jumlah. Karena ternyata ada tiga orang yang bersiap menembaknya ditempat dan ia kenal betul siapa orang-orang tersebut –yang mulai detik ini dianggapnya sebagai penghianat.

"Yare…yare…" Lelaki tinggi berkacamata yang berada di sebelah Murasakibara menurunkan pistolnya dan menaruhnya didalam jas, diikuti oleh ketiga orang lainnya begitupula oleh orang yang tadi menodongkan senjata kepadanya. "Karena kau sudah datang, kenapa kita tidak langsung membahas keinginan kakakmu saja?"

"Apa keinginanmu, Souichi?" Akashi berjalan mendekat kearah Murasakibara dan Imayoshi berada.

"Aku hanya kaki tangan Kagami. Dia ingin kau menandatangi berkas-berkas yang dibawa oleh mantan salah satu mantan orang kepercayaanmu." Imayoshi menjentikkan jari. Dengan segera salah satu orang yang sempat mengacungkan pistol ke arah Akashi tadi menghampiri Akashi dan menyerahkan dokumen yang masih rapi tersimpan dalam sebuah map berwarna merah. "Kau bisa membaca dulu isinya kalau kau mau."

"Tidak perlu. Aku sudah mendengar kabar kalau perusahaan asuransi yang dipimpin kakakku di Amerika sedang mengalami krisis. Kurasa ia tidak perlu menekanku dengan menculik Tetsuya atau melakukan hal bodoh lainnya." Jelas Akashi dingin sambil menerima berkas yang diserahkan oleh Imayoshi. Kemudian ia menggeser bangku yang berada di depan meja Murasakibara dan memutuskan untuk duduk disana. Ia lalu meletakkan berkas tersebut dimeja. Enggan untuk sekedar membukanya.

"Kalau begitu silahkan ditandatangani. " Imayoshi tersenyum picik.

"Tidak. Aku ingin Tetsuya kembali dihadapanku, setelah itu baru aku akan menandatanganinya. Karna aku tahu kakakku tidak mungkin repot-repot melakukan kekacauan disana-sini kalau hanya demi mendapatkan suntikan dana atau klien penting dari perusahaanku."

"Hmmm… anggaplah kakakmu sedang melempar beberapa burung dengan sebuah batu sekaligus." Jeda, "Yah… tapi kuakui, kau lumayan pintar juga ya..."

"Kalau aku tidak pintar, aku tidak akan menjadi _CEO_ perusahaan asuransi ini." Akashi memandang Imayoshi dengan tajam, "Aku tahu kakakku mengincar salah satu klien tetapku yang mengurusi _daily operational_ diperusahaanku. Tapi, meyakinkan dia untuk beralih keperusahaan kakakku bukan perkara mudah. Jadi aku tidak mau bertindak gegabah. Aku juga tidak mau kalau orang-orangku sampai harus terkena dampak keegoisan kakakku itu."

"Jadi kau tidak peduli akan nasib dari kekasihmu?" Tanya Imayoshi lirih, terdengar jelas ada nada mengejek dalam kalimat yang baru saja dilontarkan.

"Aku peduli, tapi aku butuh waktu."

"Tapi perusahaan kami tidak punya banyak waktu. Begitu pula dengan kekasihmu." Imayoshi mengacungkan pujuk pistolnya tepat kearah pelipis Akashi.

Akashi menghela nafas panjang sekali lagi dan menyingkirkan pucuk pistol tersebut dengan tenang. "Kusarankan kau tidak bertindak gegabah." Akashi melirik jam tangannya yang sudah menunjukkan pukul satu siang, pemandangan berupa telapak tangan berbalut dasi yang tertangkap oleh pengelihatannya ia abaikan. Tatapannya langsung ia alihkan pada Murasakibara yang dari tadi memilih untuk diam. "Atsushi, jadwalkan rapat dengan para pemegang saham jam empat nanti. Pastikan Miss Gracia ikut menghandiri rapat juga."

"Baik." Murasakibara sedikit memutar bangkunya agar bisa langsung berhadapan dengan salah satu dari tiga komputer layar datarnya untuk mengatur kegiatan rapat dan juga menghubungi orang-orang yang akan terlibat didalamnya.

"Atsushi, pastikan semua baik-baik saja." Akashi bangkit dari bangku yang didudukinya. Irisnya fokus pada Imayoshi yang masih tersenyum licik, "kalau kau ingin semuanya lancar, katakan pada kakakku untuk tidak macam-macam dan segera menarik semua bajingan yang dipakainya untuk menekan orang-orangku… Kau pasti tahu, kalau aku bisa lebih mengerikan dibanding kakakku."

"Tentu, aku tahu. Tapi… Setidaknya kau masih sedikit lebih bersih dibanding dia."

Akashi langsung meninggalkan ruangan tersebut. Sudah sepenuhnya menyerahkan segala urusan ke Murasakibara yang merupakan orang kepercayaannya. Ia tidak peduli lagi dengan beberapa karyawan yang menyapanya dan memberi hormat selama ia berjalan menuju ke ruangan kerjanya. Ahhh… haruskah ia memberikan pujian kepada kakaknya yang telah berhasil membuat kekacauan dimana-mana namun hanya segelintir orang saja yang menyadarinya?!

Akashi mendorong pintu ruang kerjanya dengan perlahan. Ia memasuki ruangan serba putih yang diisi furnitur bergaya minimalis. Tak lama setelah pintu tersebut tertutup dengan sempurna, tubuh Akashi tiba-tiba merosot hingga ia terduduk beralas marmer. Berkas yang dipegangnya erat dari tadi, kini tergeletak disamping kakinya. Terlihat jelas bekas rematan tangannya pada salah satu sisi map tersebut.

Akashi diam. Matanya memandangi lampu kristal yang menggantung di langit-langit ruangan. Tapi hal tersebut berlangsung tak terlalu lama, karena kedua telapak tangannya langsung menghalangi keindahan lampu kristal tersebut. Menutupi wajah beserta kedua matanya. Secara refleks ia tertunduk dalam, saat merasakan ada basah yang mengalir dari kedua ujung matanya. Sunyi. Tak ada sedikitpun suara yang lolos dari bibir Akashi. Hanya hatinya yang berisik saat ini. Berteriak keras saat menyadari ketidak becusannya dalam melindungi segala hal yang berharga dalam hidupnya. Saat tahu kalau kakaknya benar-benar tega melakukan hal yang lebih kejam kepadanya daripada sebelumnya. Menculik kekasihnya, mengadu domba dirinya dan juga mempermainkan perusahaannya.

"Tetsuya…" Hanya nama tersebut yang keluar dari bibir Akashi. Berharap ia bisa segera menyelesaikan semua masalah ini sesegera mungkin. Menyelamatkan kekasihnya walau harus mengorbankan uang dan juga kepercayaan kliennya. Ahh, tidak! Bukan hanya itu! Dia akan merasa lebih ikhlas kalau bisa menyelamatkan kekasihnya, anak buahnya dan juga perusahaannya dari permainan kakaknya. Sudah cukup peran adik yang mengharapkan kakaknya menjadi baik seperti dulu. Sudah cukup pula peranan adik yang menutup sebelah mata atas segala tindakan kakaknya yang menurutnya tidak baik. Sangat tidak baik lebih tepatnya!

.

.

.

Sementara itu beberapa jam kemudian di sebuah ruangan, terlihat Kuroko sedang memandangi cahaya bulan yang memasuki jendela kamar yang tengah ditempatinya. Meringkuk diatas kasur dimana seprai dan selimutnya sudah tak jelas lagi letaknya. Ia sudah tidak peduli dengan rambutanya yang sudah berantakan ataupun wajahnya yang sudah dihiasi darah dari bibir bawahnya. Dengan satu gerakan lemah, disekanya air mata yang membasahi mata sembabnya. Kemudian dengan kedua tangannya yang gemetaran, ia menarik ujung selimut yang sudah berantakan demi menutupi tubuh polosnya yang harus kembali menerima tanda berupa bekas ciuman, gigitan bahkan cakaran beberapa jam yang lalu.

Ekor matanya beralih dari cahaya bulan ke daun pintu yang ia tahu pasti sudah terkunci. Dalam hati ia berharap agar dirinya dapat menemukan sebilah pisau atau benda apapun untuk mengakhiri hidupnya, namun sayangnya tidak ada benda seperti itu di kamar hotel kedap suara ini. Terlebih lagi matanya kian lama kian memberat. Lelah usai menerima kebrutalan Kagami sepuluh menit setelah ia menyadari keberadaannya diruangan ini siang tadi. Ia ingin Akashinya. Ia ingin pemuda beriris heterochrome-nya itu menyelamatkannya, mengelus pundaknya dan mengatakan bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja bahkan disaat dirinya benar-benar sudah hancur sekalipun dan kehilangan segala harapannya.

Air mata Kuroko semakin banyak terjatuh, sementara suara tangis tidak terdengar sedikitpun. Ia tiba-tiba menyadari bahwa keinginnya untuk diselamatkan oleh Akashi serasa terlalu muluk. Terlalu sulit diterima jika itu memang terjadi nanti. Dirinya sudah merasa terlalu kotor untuk diselamatkan lagi, walaupun ia tahu kalau Akashi-nya tidak akan keberatan untuk menyelamatkannya. Tapi… Rasanya ia sudah tidak pantas! Bahkan iapun merasa baik Aomine atau Kise, satupun diatara keduanya lebih baik tidak usah datang menyelamatkannya juga. Terlintas pemikiran, seandainya saja ia tidak pernah bertemu Akashi. Mungkin tidak akan ada kejadian seperti ini. Kalaupun kemungkinan kejadian yang diterimanya malah lebih buruk dari saat ini, setidaknya tidak akan ada pihak lain yang dirugikan. Tidak akan ada yang menderita dan harus berkorban demi dirinya.

"Akashi-kun…" Suara Kuroko terdengar lirih, mata sembabnya terpejam. Kesadarannya berpaling kealam mimpi. Memutar rekaman kejadian yang berlangsung lebih dari setahun yang lalu ketika ia bertemu dengan Akashi untuk pertama kali. Ketika ia belum lama masuk kuliah dan sesekali bertugas membantu kakaknya yang aktif didunia model.

"Kurokocchi…!" Kise langsung memeluk Kuroko saat ia melihat si pemuda biru itu memasuki tempat pemotretan yang berlangsung di lapangan basket. "Maaf… Kau jadi harus mengantarkannya kesini…"

"Ryouta-nii…kalau kau terus memelukku seperti ini, aku bisa mati."

"Jangan mati-suu…hahaha…" Kise langsung melepaskan pelukannya. Fokusnya segera dialihkan kepada para kru yang menangani sesi pemotretanya. "Ano… Bolehkah aku istirahat lima menit dulu?"

"Kise, kita tidak sedang main-main!" Sang manager mengingatkan.

"Silahkan, hanya lima menit. Tidak lebih, karena waktuku tak banyak." Ujar pemuda berambut merah yang sedang duduk dibangku pemain basket, dekat dengan _setting_ pemotretan yang digelar. Disampingnya terlihat seorang pemuda jangkung dan berbadan besar dengan rambut ungu yang agak panjang.

"Terima kasih, Akashi-san." Kise sedikit membungkukkan badannya, setelah itu dengan santai ia mengggiring Kuroko ke bangku pemain cadangan yang terletak di sebelah bangku Akashi dan Murasakibara berada saat itu.

"Kurokocchi bagaimana menurutmu, enak tidak kue kering buatanku?" Tanya Kise sambil menerima sebuah kotak bekal dan sebuah map merah yang didalamnya terdapat dokumen-dokumen penting yang baru saja dikeluarkan Kuroko dari tas selempangnya.

"Kau membuatnya terlalu banyak, Ryouta-nii." Jelas Kuroko dengan tampang datarnya, "jadi biar tidak terbuang, kali ini aku membawakan kue-kue kering buatanmu sebagai jatah makan siangmu."

"Kurokocchi hidoi-ssu…" Kise memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Aku tidak kejam, justru Ryouta-nii yang kejam padaku."

"Eh?" Kise menaikkan sedikit alisnya.

"Ryouta-nii selalu memanggilku 'Kurokocchi' dan tidak pernah mau memanggilku Tetsuya, Tetsu, Tetsucchi atau apalah itu."

"Ahahaha…i…itu karena Kurokochhi terdengar lebih imut daripada Tetsucchi atau Tetsuyacchi."

Kuroko memandangi Kise kemudian dengan wajah dingin ia berkata, "apa Ryouta-nii sebenarnya tidak bisa menganggapku sebagai otouto?"

"Kurokocchi…!" Kise langsung memegang kedua belah pipi Kuroko, "walaupun kita bukan saudara kandung, aku mengenggapmu sebagai adik laki-lakiku yang paling berharga." Jelasnya dengan nada panik. Merasa bersalah karena membuat Kuroko berfikir yang tidak-tidak.

"Jadi ada yang lain?"

"Te…tentu saja tidak!" Kise langsung berdiri saking gemasnya, kemudian ia berkacak pinggang. "Dengar… Bagiku kau adikku satu-satunya! Aku tidak suka kalau kau meragukanku! Dan aku rela melakukan apapun asal kau bahagia!"

"Terimakasih." Kuroko tersenyum. Kemudian ia mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku celananya, "Ryouta-nii bilang akan melakukan apapun asal aku bahagia, jadi kuharap Ryouta-nii mau membantuku membersihkan dapur nanti malam."

"Ha?" Kise bengong.

"Aku sudah merekamnya, jadi sebaiknya Ryouta-nii jangan ingkar janji hari ini." Kuroko tersenyum sambil menggoyang-goyangkan ponselnya. Menunjukkan tanda bukti kemenangannya.

"Kurokocchi hidoi-ssu…" Kise mencoba merebut ponsel yang pegang Kuroko, namun sayangnya tiba-tiba si manager sudah memanggilnya terlebih dahulu, sehingga mau tidak mau ia harus berlari menghampiri. Meninggalkan Kuroko yang masih duduk dan mulai menyandarkan sebelah tangannya k eke bangku, sembari memasukkan kembali ponsel flip berwarna biru muda ke saku celana.

"Maaf, apa dokumen itu untukku?"

Kuroko langsung berpaling kearah Akashi, memandangi pemuda berambut merah yang memiliki tatapan tajam. "Sepertinya begitu, karena tadi Ryouta-nii menyebut nama anda Akashi-san."

Tanpa banyak berkata, Akashi langsung mengulurkan tanganya kearah Kuroko. Memberi isyarat agar Kuroko memberikan map merah tersebut. Lalu setelah ia menerima map itu, ia segera membuka dan membalik beberapa kertas yang disemat menjadi satu dengan menggunakan penjepit kertas. Kemudian iapun akhirnya membuka suara, tapi tidak ditujukan kepada si baby blue yang daritadi intens menatapnya. "Atsushi…kapan rapat selanjutnya?"

"Satu jam lagi." Jawab pria berambut ungu disebelahnya.

"Tak bisakah kita mundurkan setengah jam?" Tanya Akashi sambil mengeluarkan sebuah pulpen dari balik jas hitamnya, kemudian ia menandatangani kertas paling akhir diantara beberapa kertas yang dipegangnya.

"Hm…tidak bisa, Miss Gracia harus pergi ke Amerika nanti sore. Saat ini kita bukan pihak yang bisa menentukan waktu yang diinginkan. Kita harus bisa meyakinkannya untuk memegang seluruh kendali atas segala kebutuhan _daily operational_ perusahaan kita."

Akashi menghela nafas panjang sembari menutup map yang ada ditangannya.

"Ano…Akashi-san…. Kalau tidak keberatan, kau bisa mencoba ini." Kata Kuroko sambil menyodorkan kotak bekal makanan yang sudah terbuka tutupnya.

Akashi diam. Iris dwiwarnanya tertuju pada Kuroko kemudian beralih pada makanan yang ada di dalam kotak dan beralih lagi ke Kuroko. Seolah ada pertanyaan implisit yang mengatakan bahwa, 'perasaan aku tadi mendengar kata kue kering' dari matanya.

Kuroko yang mengerti akan maksud pandangan Akashi langsung tersenyum tipis, "tadinya aku mau memasukkan semua jenis kue kering, supaya Ryouta-nii tahu rasa karena sudah membuatku sibuk seharian untuk membereskan dapur gara-gara ulahnya yang ingin membuat kue kering untuk pacarnya."

"Lalu kau tidak tega?"

"Ha'i…"

"Dan dapurmu sudah kau bersihkan?" Akashi mengambil sepotong sandwich yang ada di kotak makan dan melahapnya.

"Begitulah." Jelas Kuroko, sambil menyodorkan sandwich ke arah Murasakibara, dan langsung disambar oleh pemuda ungu tersebut. Kuroko tersenyum saat kedua orang tersebut melahap sandwich buatannya. Kemudian di taruhnya kotak makan siang yang masih menyisakan dua potong sandwich ke dalam tas, begitu pula dengan map merah yang sudah dikembalikan oleh Akashi kepadanya.

"Ternyata kau baik juga, Tetsuya."

Kuroko langsung terfokus pada Akashi yang menyebut nama kecilnya. Kepalanya menengadah saat Akashi dan Murasakibara berdiri dan berjalan mendekat kearahnya.

"Katakan pada kakakmu," Akashi menyentuh permukaan kepala Kuroko yang ditumbuhi rambut halus berwarna biru muda, "sering-seringlah ia lupa membawa dokumen yang kubutuhkan."

"Eh?" Kuroko sedikit memiringkan kepalanya. Tanda tidak mengerti.

"Kalau kau wanita, mungkin aku akan tertarik padamu." Akashi tersenyum, kemudian ia berjalan meninggalkan Kuroko yang sedang terbengong-bengong dengan wajah yang sedikit memerah.

Menyadari perubahan suhu pada wajahnya, Kuroko langsung menunduk dan menutupi seluruh wajahnya menggunakan kedua telapak tangan. Matanya terpejam erat, berharap lupa akan pujian terselubung yang diberikan oleh si heterochrome secara tidak langsung. Karena sejujurnya, ia tidak mau orientasi seksualnya yang menyimpang diketahui oleh orang seperti Akashi –yang sepertinya lebih menyukai wanita.

"_Hei…ada apa denganmu?"_

Kuroko langsung memnyingkirkan kedua telapak tangan dari wajahnya. Ia membuka matanya, namun setting yang ada didepan matanya bukanlah lapangan basket lagi melainkan sebuah toko buku tempat ia baru saja bekerja beberapa minggu.

"Tetsuya, tidak bisakah kau mempercepat pekerjaanmu?" Seorang Akashi yang sudah Kuroko kenal selama beberapa bulan terlihat berdiri. Bersandar pada rak buku dengan ekor mata yang mengawasi setiap gerak tubuh pemuda yang tengah mencatat buku-buku yang baru datang dan ditempatkan.

"Tetsuya…" Akashi memanggil sekali lagi, supaya konsentrasi lawan bicaranya bisa terfokus padanya.

"Akashi-kun… Kubilang pekerjaanku tidak sepertimu. Disini aku pekerja, jadi aku harus menuruti jumlah jam kerjaku." Jelas Kuroko sambil terus menggerakkan pulpennya pada sebuah buku kecil, dimana terdapat kolom-kolom jumlah buku yang harus diisinya.

"Kau begitu, kenapa tidak kau temani aku sebentar setelah itu bekerja lagi?"

"Kalau kau tidak sabaran, lebih baik kau pulang saja. Jangan menungguiku terus seperti ini."

Akashi mendegus. "Kau tahu, aku sengaja mempercepat semua pekerjaanku untuk bertemu denganmu. Supaya aku bisa menjemputmu sebelum kau dijemput oleh kakakmu."

"Akashi-kun, kau itu bos diperusahaan ayahmu. Jadi wajar saja kalau kau bisa mempercepat pekerjaanmu. Kau yang memerintah, sementara aku bekerja sebagai orang yang menerima perintah." Sela Kuroko

"Ya, makannya diantara kita akulah yang menjadi seme dan kau yang menjadi uke."

"Akashi-kun!" Kuroko membentak Akashi, kesal dengan perkataan Akashi yang tidak tahu tempat. Diabaikannya pandangan beberapa pelanggan yang terlihat agak kaget setelah mendengar suaranya yang naik beberapa oktaf.

"Ekspresimu sangat lucu Tetsuya…" Akashi sedikit tertawa melihat wajah Kuroko yang memerah.

"Dengar, kalau kau-" tiba-tiba perkataan Kuroko terputus begitu mendengar dering handphonenya. Tertera nama kakaknya pada layar ponsel yang baru saja ia keluarkan dari saku. "Moshi-moshi, ada apa Ryouta-nii?" Sapa Kuroko pada orang yang meneleponnya sambil menaruh pulpen dan notes kecil berisi pendataan buku ke kantung bajunya. Raut wajah yang tadinya kesal karena dijahili Akashi, kini berubah menjadi normal, kemudian dalam beberapa detik berubah lagi menjadi tegang.

"Ada apa?" Akashi mendekati Kuroko, saat menyadari perubahan pada pemuda yang sudah beberapa kali hanya menjawab 'iya' dan 'iya' dengan lawan bicara yang sedang menelepon.

"Ka…kakakku…" pandangan Kuroko terlihat kosong, suaranya seperti sedang menahan sesuatu. Tanpa mempedulikan keheranan dan kekhawatiran Akashi, Kuroko langsung berlari menuju pintu keluar toko buku. Kencang dan terburu-buru, hingga ia tidak sadar kalau ponselnya terjatuh ditumpukan buku yang tadi baru didatanya. Iapun tak sadar kalau Akashi segera ikut mengejarnya.

Begitu ia sudah berada dipintu masuk, ia memilih untuk berlari kearah kiri. Menyusuri berbagai toko yang baru menyalakan lampu. Ia tidak peduli dengan gerimis yang mulai turun dan juga lalu lalang orang yang berniat untuk berteduh di depan toko-toko yang dilewatinya. Iapun tak peduli lagi pada teriakan orang-orang yang mengumpat padanya, mengenai cara berlarinya yang sudah menabrak beberapa orang. Fokusnya kali ini sudah benar-benar tertuju pada isi pembicaraan ditelepon tadi. Pada segala kemungkinan yang membuatnya benar-benar khawatir setengah mati.

**DUAARR!**

Kuroko langsung terbelalak saat pandangannya teralih pada arah suara ledakan yang terdengar tak jauh dari tempatnya saat itu. Langkahnya langsung berbelok kearah kiri, kearah pertigaan jalan yang mulai dipenuhi banyak orang. Terlihat asap hitam mengepul-ngepul dan membubung tinggi melewati tinggi kepala orang-orang yang sedang berkerumun. Kuroko mencoba untuk menguatkan hati, berharap firasat buruknya tidak terjadi. Dengan terburu-buru ia kembali berlari menuju asal asap itu berada. Disibaknya kerumunan orang yang menghalangi jalannya untuk langsung melihat kejadian yang sedang menjadi tontonan masal. Begitu ia sampai di barisan depan, ia diam sejenak. Melihat sebuah mobil yang sudah dikelilingi oleh api, sehingga terlihat dengan jelas rangka utama mobil yang sudah hancur kaca-kacanya.

"Ryouta-ni!" Kuroko teriak histeris. Kakinya melangkah secara otomtis mendekati kobaran api yang membakar segala apapun yang ada didalamnya.

"Tetsuya, tenanglah!" Tiba-tiba Akashi memeluk pinggang Kuroko. Menahan agar Kuroko tidak berjalan semakin mendekat kearah mobil tersebut.

"Ryouta-nii…Ryota-ni!" Kuroko berteriak-teriak. Tangisnya pecah. Segala upaya dilakukan supaya bisa lepas dari Akashi agar ia bisa segera menuju mobil.

"Kubilang tenang!" Akashi mengunci gerakan Kuroko. Tidak peduli lagi pada kedua pergelangan Kuroko yang digenggamnya terlalu keras.

"Lepaskan aku! Kumohon lepaskan aku! Aku ingin kakakku! Aku ingin kakakku!" Kuroko terus memberontak.

"Dengar... Kakakmu tidak ada dimobil itu! Dia tidak ada dimobil itu!"

Kuroko menghentikan rontaannya. Kedua mata yang sudah basah langsung berkeliling kesegala arah secara random demi mencari sosok kakaknya. Tidak lama, berkat warna rambut kakaknya yang tidak biasa. Setelah menemukan kakaknya yang terbaring dipinggir jalan dengan beberapa orang dikanan dan kiri, Kuroko segera menghampiri –tepat setelah Akashi melepaskan tangannya.

"Kakakku tidak apa-apa kan?!" Kuroko langsung duduk disamping kakaknya begitu ia sampai. Aquamarine-nya memandangi orang-orang yang menangani kakaknya secara bergantian.

"Kami tidak tahu. Tapi tadi aku sudah memanggil ambulan kesini."

Pandangan Kuroko kembali tersita pada keadaan kakaknya yang sudah tak sadarkan diri. "Ryouta-nii…bangunlah…bangun…" Kuroko lalu mengangkat kepala Kise dan memeluknya. Cairan merah yang mengalir dari kepala Kise dan membasahi telapak tangan membuat Kuroko makin panik.

"Ryota-nii…kumohon bagun…! Bangun... Jangan tidur…! Jangan tinggalkan aku…!" Kuroko mengeratkan pelukannya. Membenamkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Saat itu Kuroko tercekat. Ada sakit ditenggorokan yang amat terasa saat pikirannya membayangkan segala kemungkinan yang tidak menyenangkan. Sungguh, ia tidak ingin terjadi hal yang buruk pada kakaknya. Ia tidak mau kakaknya kenapa-napa. Kalau perlu, ia rela bertukar posisi demi sang kakak tercinta.

"Tetsuya, kakakmu akan baik-baik saja." Akashi berjongkok dan mengelus punggung Kuroko dengan lembut. "Akan kupastikan ia baik-baik saja." Akashi mengecup lembut pucuk kepala Kuroko. Berusaha terus menenangkan Kuroko yang masih saja menangis dan menangis. Meraung memanggil kakaknya yang masih enggan membuka mata, bahan saat petugas ambulan datang dan memeriksa keadaan si rambut kuning.

"Ryouta-nii…. Ryouta-nii…!"

"_Kuroko… Kuroko tenanglah."_

Air mata Kuroko makin sulit untuk dibendung. Dengan refleks ia langsung memeluk sosok terdekat yang bisa digapainya.

"Tenang... Kau aman…aku tidak akan menyakitimu lagi."

Kuroko melepas pelukannya. Memastikan ketajaman matanya mengenai siapa yang dipeluknya barusan.

"Kau akan baik-baik saja. Asal kau terus bersamaku…. Kau akan baik-baik saja."

Kuroko terdiam, membiarkan kesadarannya pulih kembali setelah diajak berkelana untuk mengingat kejadian masa lalunya lewat mimpi. Mimpi yang menyadarkannya akan apa saja yang terjadi padanya. Akan siapa saja orang yang selalu menopang dirinya.

"Kagami-kun…" Kuroko membenamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang Kagami. Ia biarkan orang tersebut memeluknya. Memeluk tubuh polos yang hanya tertutupi sedikit selimut diatas sebuah kasur yang empuk. "Berjanjilah… Jangan sakiti aku lagi…" Lanjutnya disela isakan pelannya.

"Tentu…"

.

.

.

**#To be Continue#**

.

.

.

Huwaaaaaa….! Chapter 13! Gak nyangka bisa sampe sejauh ini. Semoga minnatachi masi sabar ya sama flowing ceritanya. Arigachuu buat **Kazu Kirana,Shiraume. machida, Kuhaku, outofblue, megumi ichikawa, YuuRein, Akashi lina, Shawokey, Uchiha Ryuuki, NavInka Archers Swifty, S. Hanabi, Helenachii, ShizukiArista, Oranyellow-chan, B-Rabbit Ai, Myadorabletetsuya **dan ** Myadorabletetsuya, **ku bales lewat **PM** yaaaa…

Untuk **Akashi sorata** (Kagakuronya nanti kubikin terpisah dari fanfic ini, biar enak untuk semua pihak, jadi…tunggu aja ya ^^), **GabriellMichaelis** (Wahaha…soalnya udah pengalaman diselingkuhin, jadi begitulah…hahahaha /curcol/ Cuma maaf setelah update cepet, tiba-tiba jadi lambat lagi ^^) aku ucapin makasih untuk reviewnya… untuk **Chaos seth**…hmmm… Just think twice before you do anything cuz you will repay anything that you had done.

Special thanks buat **Dy Remus** yang udah memperkenalkan jabatan-jabatan diperusahaan dengan penjelasan singkat dan padat, supaya Mizu ngerti. Akhir kata… semoga minnatachi masih mau bersabar dan setia untuk ngikutin kisah ini. Thanks for everyone who gives the review, presses the favorite or follow button for this story. See you…

_Sign_

_Mizukinokawaii_

.


	14. Chapter 14

**Onegai, Akashi-kun!**

**Chapter 14**

**Disclaimer: **Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

_Onegai, Akashi-kun!_ barulah punya saya, _Mizukinokawaii._

**Pairing: **Akashi Seijuuro X Kuroko Tetsuya

**Genre:** Hurt Comfort, Drama

**Rate:** M

**Warning:** TYPO, Boy x Boy.

**Disarankan untuk membaca melalui PC untuk mempermudah cara membaca didalam chapter ini.**

**.**

**.**

**RNR PLEASE**

.

.

* * *

"Akacchin... Ini sudah malam." Murasakibara memandangi Akashi yang masih sibuk dengan tulisan-tulisan yang tercetak di dokumen perusahaannya.

"Atsushi, daripada kau menghawatirkanku lebih baik kau pulang saja sekarang." Jelas Akashi sambil membalas tatapan Murasakibara yang tengah duduk di sampingnya. Kemudian ia menyandarkan punggungnya pada kursi empuk yang telah menjadi saksi bisu berbagai pertemuan penting diruangan tersebut. Karena kedua irisnya terasa lelah karena selalu berkutat dengan huruf-huruf yang berjajar rapi diatas kertas, Akashipun menggerakkan bola matanya yang berbeda warna. Menyapu seisi ruangan yang tadi sudah dipakai untuk menggelar rapat direksi. Sepi. Hanya ada sisa-sisa air minum yang masih mengisi beberapa gelas di depan setiap bangku ditambah tumpukan snack yang tergeletak berantakan dimeja Murasakibara tanpa ada yang terbuka barang sebungkus. Akashi lalu memijat pelipisnya demi mengurangi kelelahannya. Ia tidak peduli dengan keadaan meja yang agak berantakan berkat sengitnya rapat yang tadi sore digelar. Akashi sengaja. Ia tidak membiarkan siapapun masuk selain orang-orang yang diizinkannya, bahkan setelah rapat selesai. Keinginannya yang tidak mau diganggu oleh jasa cleaning servicepun menjadi alasan utama mengapa ruangan tersebut lumayan berantakan. Ya… Tidak seperti biasanya.

"Ne…Akacchin… Apa kau tahu kenapa aku tidak mungkin bisa pulang sekarang?" Murasakibara mencoba memecah keheningan.

"Aku tahu Tatsuya-mu masih belum berhasil diselamatkan dari orang-orang kakakku... Tapi sebaiknya kau istirahat saja."

"Aku sama seperti Akacchin... Tidak bisa tenang kalau pacarku diculik orang."

Akashi diam dan meletakkan pulpennya. Ia lalu memandangi Murasakibara yang kini lebih memilih untuk menyandarkan pipi di atas meja. "Atsushi, sudah berapa lama kita disini?"

"Hnnn...sudah dari jam 6 malam..." Murasakibara melirik jam dinding yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam. "Akachhin... apa tidak ada cara lain, ne?" Kali ini Murasakibara memain-mainkan tumpukan snack dengan jari telunjuknya. Ia bosan. Ia ingin bisa melakukan sesuatu untuk memperbaiki keadaan yang semakin terasa rumit.

"Tidak ada. Miss Gracia sudah menolak untuk bergabung ke cabang perusahaan di Amerika. Selain itu jumlah dana inveatasi yang diminta kakakku terlalu banyak." Akashi memijit-mijit pelipisnya lagi. "Selain itu, secepat apapun permohonan permintaan suntikan dana ini kau kerjakan dan kutandatangani, entah mengapa aku tetap tidak yakin Tetsuya bisa menunggu sebegitu lama."

"Apa tidak bisa pakai cara kekerasan?" Murasaki langsung duduk tegap. "Aku sudah tau dimana lokasi Kurocchin."

"Atsushi..." Akashi memandang tajam si rambut ungu, "kalau kita pakai kekerasan, lalu bagaimana dengan Tatsuya?"

"Itu..."

"Disini bukan hanya nyawa kekasihku yang dipertaruhkan, tapi juga beberapa anak buahku yang sedang disandra di Tokyo dan didalamnya ada kekasihmu." Akashi lalu meremas kertas paling atas yang berada ditumpukan dokumen yang ditelaahnya tadi. "Aku tidak mau mengorbankan nyawa mereka hanya untuk keselamatan Tetsuya."

"Tapi, Akacchin... Kita tidak bisa membiarkan Kurocchin di sekap lama-lama."

"Lalu apa kau bisa membiarkan Tatsuya dan yang lainnya kenapa-napa?"

Murasakibara langsung diam.

"Sebenarnya aku ada satu cara... dan… kurasa itu bisa efektif."

"Apa itu?"

Akashi langsung tersenyum dengan tatapan yang sulit untuk diartikan maksudnya. Yang pasti itu bukan senyum yang selama ini selalu ditunjukan oleh Akashi didepan siapapun. Lalu tanpa berfikir lagi, Akashi segera beranjak dari kursinya. "Ikut aku Atsushi..." Kata Akashi.

Tanpa bertanya apa-apa, Murasakibara langsung berjalan mengikuti Akashi dengan patuh. Ia mempercayakan segalanya pada atasan sekaligus teman masa kecilnya tersebut untuk menyelesaikan masalah kali ini.

.

.

.

Sementara itu beberapa jam sebelumnya dirumah sakit, tepatnya ketika jam sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan malam, terlihat Aomine baru saja selesai membantu Kise agar si rambut pirang tersebut dapat menyelesaikan makan malamnya yang berupa bubur, lauk dan juga sayuran yang mudah dicerna lainnya. Tak lupa Aomine juga membantu Kise untuk mengelus punggung Kise saat Kise tersedak ketika sedang menenggak obat yang sudah disediakan oleh perawat.

"Hoy...apa kau yakin kau sudah ingat semuanya?" Aomine mmemandangi Kise yang tengah duduk berbaring di kasur rumah sakit yang ketunggiannya sudah diatur sedemikian rupa.  
"A..akku jus-tru be..ber-ha-rap ka-lau akku tid-dak pernah meng-ngi-ngatnya." Kise tersenyum miris. Wajahnya dialihkan ke arah jendela, memandangi langit malam yang ada luar sana. "Sam-ma sep-perti ma..mal-lam..." Lanjutnya lagi.

Aomine terlihat mengernyitkan dahi.

"Akku i-ni hit-tam dan pek-kat."

"Kalau ada yang ingin kau ceritakan, ceritakanlah. Aku akan mendengarkan." Aomine memegang telapak tangan Kise. Namun Kise hanya memilih diam dan memegangi tenggorokannya menggunakan tangan yang lain. Merasa mengerti, Aomine langsung berjalan keluar ruangan selama beberapa menit dan kembali lagi dengan sebuah pulpen dan beberapa lembar HVS yang masih kosong.

"Ini." Aomine menyerahkan benda-benda ditangannya kepada Kise. "Tulislah. Aku akan membacanya"

Kise tersenyum. Lalu tangan kanannya bergerak. Menuntun pulpen yang dipegangnya untuk membentuk kata-kata yang mengungkap tabir masa lalu. Bisa dibilang tulisannya sangat jelek, akibat syaraf-syaraf yang masih tegang karena tidak digunakan selama ia koma. Namun dengan seksama Aomine terus membaca semua tulisan tersebut dan bertanya mengenai beberapa hal yang tertulis dalam kertas,hingga akhirnya pembicaraan yang hanya didominasi oleh suara Aomine membentuk sebuah jalinan cerita masa lalu. Tepat sebelum Kise akhirnya koma. Saat semua kekacauan masih samar dan belum nampak jelas khususnya untuk sebagian orang.

.

.

.

**#Flashback#**

"Kau mau kemana?" Kagami menarik pinggang Kise hingga Kise yang tadinya mau berdiri, kini terpaksa harus terduduk dipangkuan Kagami.

"Aku mau menjemput Kurokocchi."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu tunggu dulu biar aku ganti baju sebentar. Supaya aku bisa menemanimu untuk menjemputnya kali ini."

"Biar aku sendiri saja-ssu…"

"Cuma sebentar kok." Kagami lalu mengecup pipi Kise dan menggeser tubuh si pirang agar ia bisa berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Sementara Kagami sibuk mengganti pakaiannya, Kisepun iseng mengambil ponsel Kagami yang tergeletak sembarangan dimeja. Berniat untuk memfoto dirinya sendiri dengan ponsel kekasihnya. Namun, saat baru saja ia ingin membuka aplikasi kamera, ponsel tersebut bergetar dalam genggamannya. Menampilkan icon amplop dengan nama Kuroko Tetsuya di bawahnya. Merasa penasaran kenapa adik angkatnya menghubungi kekasihnya, Kisepun langsung membuka isi pesan tersebut.

**/Kagami-kun kumohon jangan ganggu aku lagi/(15:40)**

Kise mengernyitkan dahi. Dengan satu gerakan jari, Kise menggeser kotak pesan. Membaca pesan antara adik angkatnya dengan kekasih tercintanya. Iapun mulai membaca semua pesan yang ada dihari itu satu demi satu sambil menampakkan ekspresi yang semakin lama semakin tidak biasa.

_(08:00) /Kuroko, apa kabar?/_

**.**

_(08:10) /Bisakah kita bertemu?/_

**.**

_(08:15) /Ayolah... balas pesanku._

_Aku sangat merindukanmu/_

**/Maaf aku sudah punya pacar/ (08:17)**

_(08:19) /Aku tahu. Tapi sudahlah,_

_toh aku juga punya pacar/_

**/Aku tidak seperti Kagami-kun/ (08:20)**

_(08:22) /Kau tau aku mencintaimu, kaupun_

_tahu kalau aku memacari kakakmu_

_agar aku bisa terus mendekatimu./_

**.**

_(08:35) /Sampai kapanpun aku akan_

_terus mengejarmu/_

**/Lebih baik kau habiskan waktumu**

**untuk lebih mencintai kakakku!/ (08:40)**

_(08:47) /Aku akan tetap mencintainya dan_

_menjadi kekasih yang sempurna untuk_

_kakakmu itu sampai kau mau menjadi_

_milikku seperti dulu/_

**.**

_(12:35) /Kalau kau masih saja menolakku,_

_aku mungkin akan mengatakan yang_

_sebenarnya pada kakakmu, kalau aku_

_hanya pura-pura mencintainya. Karena_

_yang aku cintai hanya kau, bukan dia!/_

**/Lakukanlah, kalau kau ingin melihatku **

**mati sekarang juga!/ (12:45)**

_(12:47) /Ancamanmu sangat menakutkan,_

_sayang.../_

**.**

_(14:50) /Hei….bagaimana kalau kau_

_putuskanlah pacarmu itu?/_

**/Kagami-kun kumohon jangan ganggu aku lagi/(15:40)**

"Kise apa yang kau lakukan?!" Kagami tiba-tiba merebut ponselnya dari tangan Kise.

Kise diam. Ia hanya memandang Kagami dengan tatapan dingin. Lalu iapun segera mengambil kunci mobilnya yang tergeletak di meja. Dalam diam ia lalu beranjak.

"Hei…tunggu dulu…" Kagami memegangi lengan Kise.

"Jangan sentuh aku lagi."

Kagamipun langsung melepaskan Kise. "Apa kau tahu apa arti dari privasi?" Lanjutnya tak kalah dingin.

"Memanfaatkanku untuk mendekati adikku…" Kise lalu menoleh kearah Kagami sambil tertawa miris, "JANGAN BERCANDA!" Bentaknya.

Kagami diam namun tetap membalas tatapan Kise tanpa ada rasa bersalah sedikitpun. "Bagus kalau kau mengetahuinya sekarang. Akupun sudah lelah berpura-pura untuk mencintaimu terus selama ini." Kagami kemudian duduk disofa, ditempat mereka tadi sempat bermesraan. Ekor mataya tak pernah lepas dari wajah Kise yang saat ini memerah menahan amarah.

"Aku membencimu…" Kise menunduk sambil tetap berdiri. Lalu iapun berjalan meninggalkan Kagami. Langkahnya menuntun kedu kakinya untuk segera keluar dari rumah Kagami. Kunci mobil yang sudah dalam genggaman, langsung ia gunakan untuk membuka pintu mobil berwarna hitam yang terparkir apik digarasi. Kemudian tanpa pikir panjang ia langsung menaiki mobil Honda City tersebut. Menyalakan mesinnya dan mengemudikannya. Terus menjauh sampai ujung atap rumah Kagami tidak terlihat sedikitpun. Setelah itu, tak lama ketika dirinya telah sampai di perempatan jalan, iapun segera mengeluarkan ponselnya saat lampu merah menghetikan laju mobil yang sedang dikendarai. Dicarinya nama 'Kurokocchi' di rentetan kontak telepon pada ponselnya. Dengan enggan diketiknya pesan untuk adik angkatnya yang saat itu masih dalam jam kerja sebagai pegawai disebuah toko buku.

_(15:50) /Kurokocchi, aku akan menjemputmu/_

_(15:51) /Ada hal penting yang ingin kubicarakan_

denganmu. Jadi tunggu aku!/

Lampu merahpun berubah menjadi hijau. Kise segera memasukkan ponselnya kesaku celananya lagi dan melanjutkan kegiatannya untuk menyetir mobilnya kembali. Tak lama, tanpa terasa airmatapun mulai jatuh menuruni pipinya. Dalam diam ia langsung menyeka air mata tersebut. Mencoba untuk tetap fokus agar dirinya besa sesegera mungkin tiba ditempat adiknya bekerja. Berkonsentrasi penuh untuk terus berhati-hati agar tidak menyetir terlalu sembrono dengan tetap membiarkan mobilnya melaju dalam kecepatan empat puluh kilometer per jam dan memilih untuk berada dijalur lambat.

Jika ingin jujur, saat ini ia merasa bingung atas siapa yang salah dalam hubungan cinta yang dikira hanya miliknya seorang. Dia juga bingung haruskah ia menyalahkan Kagami yang mempermainkan perasaannya atau justru Kuroko yang memilih untuk menutupi kebohongan Kagami selama ini?!

Kise kemudian menghela nafas panjang. Disekanya lagi airmata yang kembali menghalangi pandangannya. Ia mencoba untuk berfikir jernih, karena bagaimanapun keduanya adalah orang yang paling disayanginya saat itu. Keduanya adalah orang yang amat sangat berarti baginya. Jadi menurutnya, tidak mungkin mereka berdua bisa disalahkan karena pada dasarnya dirinyalah yang salah. Dirinyalah yang tidak mampu untuk menangkap setiap gerak-gerik mencurigakan dari kedua orang tersebut dan menginterpretasikannya dengan benar.

Kise tiba-tiba menutup mulutnya menggunakan tangan kirinya, saat ia menyadari kalau hari pertama ketika ia tertangkap basah sedang melakukan hubungan seksual dengan Kagami kemungkinan besar adalah awal mula dari semua ini. Berbagai prediksi atas apa yang terjadi diatara keduanya sanggup membuat Kise menahan nafas, terutama mengenai fakta bahwa Kagami adalah seorang guru olah raga yang bekerja di sekolah Kuroko.

Kise kembali menempatkan kedua tangannya pada setir. Pikiran kalutnya membuat ia bingung harus membuat keputusan seperti apa nantinya. Bohong kalau dia merasa tidak sedih ataupun kecewa. Bohong pula kalau dirinya tidak apa-apa. Maka dari itu, yang sekarang harus dilakukannya adalah bertemu dengan Kuroko. Bertemu dengan adiknya agar ia bisa mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, sambil terus mencoba mengabaikan segala perasaannya saat itu. Perasaan yang merasa terkhianati oleh adik dan juga kekasihnya yang bisa-bisanya bersandiwara dan bersikap seolah tidak ada yang disembunyikan. Perasaan muak, karena entah berapa kali dirinya membuat jengah kedua orang tersebut tanpa ia sadari sedikitpun.

Suara terisakpun akhirnya tak sengaja lolos dari bibir tipis pemuda berambut kuning keemansan itu. Buru-buru ia segera menggigit bibirnya keras-keras, menahan diri agar luapan emosinya dapat tertahan lebih kuat lagi. Sunguh, Kise kesal setengah mati saat mendapati kalau dialah yang ternyata sudah dilindungi perasaannya oleh dua orang yang sempat dianggapnya sebagai penghianat selama beberapa menit yang lalu. Iapun mengelap air mata yang ikut lolos dari ujung-ujung kelopak mata menggunakan punggung tangannya, namun-

**BRRAAAKKKKK**

Tiba-tiba dari arah kanan sebuah truk menghantam mobil Kise. Kise yang kaget secara tidak sadar malah menginjak pedal gas, bukannya pedal rem! Mobil yang sudah berbelok kesembarang arahpun kembali mendapat hantaman dari mobil lainnya dari arah yang sama. Kise panik. Ia tidak tahu kalau ia sudah menerobos lampu merah dipertigaan jalan dan membuat mobilnya tersebut harus tertabrak dua kali. Dengan refleks Kisepun segera membanting stir kearah yang menyebabkan mobilnya bergerak terlalu cepat. Denga tergesa-gesa, Kise langsung menginjak rem dan menarik rem tangan. Ia menahan nafas, saat tiba-tiba mobilnya mengerem mendadak dan membuat keseimbangan mobilnya menjadi goyah. Belum sempat ia bernafas lega, disaat yang bersamaan, sebuah mobil kembali menabrak mobilnya dari arah kiri. Kise yang kembali panik, secara tidak sengaja menginjak pedal gas kembali. Melajukan mobil tersebut dengan kecepatan dadakan dan membuatnya harus menabrak pembatas jalan yang ada disamping trotoar.

Saat itu, ada suara gebrakan keras saat kap mobilnya menabrak pembantas jalan. Begitupula saat kaca depan mobil tersebut pecah. Ada rasa sakit yang teramat –saat dirinya yang sebenarnya sudah mengenakan sabuk pengaman itu- ketika ia harus terantuk setir dengan keras dan menyalakan bunyi klakson secara tiba-tiba. Pelipisnya berdarah. Parahnya Kisepun syok! Detak jantungnya bergerak terlalu cepat, berlomba memaksa Kise untuk segera membaca situasi dan bertindak cepat.

Bisa dibilang, kepalanya yang berdarah tersebut sedang tidak menjadi fokusnya sama sekali. Karena yang menjadi fokus utamanya adalah bau mesin dan juga bahan bakar mobil yang menyeruak masuk kedalam mobil. Kise merasa pusing. Bau menyengat yang dihirupnya membuatnya semakin lemas. Hingar -bingar suara yang tertangkap indra pendengarannyapun semain lama semakin menghilang. Lalu, dengan sisa tenaga yang dimiliki, ia membuka pintu mobilnya walau hanya berhasil sedikit. Sebelum matanya terpejam, terlintas difikirannya bahwa mungkin ini semua adalah hukuman untuknya.

**#End Flashback#**

.

.

.

"Lalu, apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang?" Aomine masih tekun memandangi tulisan Kise.

"Ak-ku-"

"Tidak perlu bicara." Potong Aomine sambil menangkap raut muka sedih yang tergambar dari wajah Kise. "Kalau kau bingung, mungkin kau bisa memberikan informasi apapun pada Akashi." Lanjut Aomine dan dijawab dengan anggukan kepala dari Kise.

"Sudah… Tidurlah dulu…" Aomine langsung menurunkan ujung tempat tidur Kise agar tingginya seimbang. Kemudian diselimutinya pemuda yang lebih tua darinya itu. Dikecup keningnya dan dielus rambut halusnya.

Kise yang tadinya ingin menolakpun akhirnya memilih untuk menurut pada Aomine, mengingat obat yang diminumnya sudah memberiakan reaksi berupa rasa kantuk yang luar biasa tak bisa ditahan. Mengantarkannnya ke alam tidur tanpa menyelipkan mimpi sedikitpun. Setelah itu, saat belum lama ia merasa berhasil memasuki alam tidurnya, tiba-tiba tubuhnya terguncang-guncang. Matanya yang berat segera menangkap surai merah dengan sepasang mata berbeda warna.

"Akka-shi…cchi…"

"Ryouta, beritahu aku dimana Kagami…"

"Kag..ga..mi…" Kise hanya mengulang nama Kagami. Dengan berat hati, Kise merasa tak kuasa menolak untuk kembali memejamkan matanya.

"Atsushi… bawa air kesini…" Perintah Akashi pada Murasakibara yang berdiri tak jauh dari pintu.

"Hei…hei… Dia belum lama tidur." Protes Aomine yang dari tadi menunggui si pirang.

"Kami tahu, tapi kami membutuhkan informasi darinya." Jelas Murasakibara tanpa bergerak sesentipun dari tempat ia berdiri. "Tadi beberapa orang sudah menyelidiki dimana keberadaan Kurochin, tapi ternyata ditempat tersebut sudah tidak ada jejak mereka." Tambahnya.

"Aku tau keselamatan Tetsu sangat pentig, tapi tak bisakah kalian tunggu sampai pagi?" Aomine memandang jam dinding yang jarumnya sudah mengarah ke angka satu. Memberi gestur agar Akashi dan Murasakibara mau bersabar kali ini.

"Menunggu katamu?" Nada suara Akashi terdengar sarkastik.

"Hm… Kurasa orang itu benar..." Murasakibara berfikir secara realistis.

Sambil mendengus, Akashipun langsung membalikkkan tubuhnya. Berjalan menuju pintu keluar, dimana Kise sedang dirawat disalah satu ruangan yang ada di rumah sakit miliknya. Tangannya mengepal keras hingga tampak urat-urat yang menonjol dan cukup memperjelas luka-luka yang terdapat di buku-buku tangannya. "Atsushi… Kita tunggu sampai besok pagi." Jelasnya sambil meninggalkan kamar dan segera diikuti oleh Murasakibara dibelakangnya.

.

.

.

**#To Be Continue#**

.

.

.

Long time no see… Anyway, mungkin minna sudah bosan menunggu kapan fanfic ini diupdate… Minna juga pasti bosen dengerin Mizuki yang selalu meminta maaf karena selalu lelet update. Bukannya namatin atau minimal update chapter baru dari fanfic ini, eh akunya malah namatin fanfic lain dan bikin fanfic baru.

Etto… Bukannya Mizu gak mau bertangung jawab, tapi… Mizu bingung gimana caranya masukin filler buat sampe ke adegan yang Mizuki pengen. Oh iya, Mizu juga mau minta maaf udah ngejadiin Kagami sebagai tokoh antagonis, semoga minna bisa paham kalo ini hanya hiburan semata, tanpa ada maksud terselubung. Terus, buat yang BISA baca adegan lemon KagaKuro, silahkan baca fanfic Mizuki yang judulnya "Hanashite Kudasai, Kagami-kun!" karena fanfic tersebut merupakan spin off dari chapter 13 difanfic ini. Yang gak kuat, ya jangan dibaca… Oke ;)

Mizuki cuma bisa ngucapin terima kasih buat kalian yang masih setia sama fanfic ini. Special thanks buat yang sudah mereview, **Zhang Fei, Akashi lina, Shiraume. machida, Kuhaku, S. Hanabi, Orangeyellow-chan, ShizukiArista, YuuRein, Ritsu Syalalalala, Uchiha Ryuuki, November With Love, Yuna Seijuurou, Areiaru, efi. astuti. 1, SapphireNightSky, Dark de. ay, Megumi ichikwa, mayasiwonest. everlastingfriends, ShinChunjin, **dan **Megane Heicjou **aku bales lewat PM aja ya nanti.

Untuk **Miku (**makasih..ini lanjutannya ya**), serendipity (**Hahaha…maklum Kagami lagi jadi tokoh antagonis disini**), Guest (**Ahhh…Mizu dikecup… duh jadi malu… #plakk Makasih untuk pujiannya…hihihihi**), ore-sama (**Kuroko buat Mizu ajalah… Lumayan bisa dipajang #Plakk**), hirasawa (**Hahaha..gapapa..makasih udah jujur, sebenernya fanfic ini gak kaya sinetron kok, Cuma kaya telenovela aja seperti yang dulu-dulu Mizu bilang XP**), Gabriell Michaelis (**Amien…makasih untuk doanya. Kebetulan Mizu emang akan sibuk banget sampe Juli nanti… Yah…semoga banyak tanggal merahnya…**) **Thank you so much for your reviews. I'm really happy to read all of it

**Jadi…see you next chapter minna**

**Sign**

**Mizukinokawaii**

**.**


	15. Chapter 15

Kuroko langsung beranjak dari tempat tidurnya begitu mendengar suara mobil Kagami meninggalkan garasi rumah yang baru saja dipijak selama dua jam olehnya. Kaki-kaki pucatnya menuntun dirinya untuk berjalan kearah jendela kamar. Memperhatikan mobil yang semakin lama semakin menghilang dari pandangannya, sembari melepas jas hitam yang sedang dikenakan. Ia tersenyum tipis, saat menyadari bahwa ia memiliki kesempatan untuk kabur, karena tanpa sengaja tadi ia sempat mendengar pembicaraan Kagami dengan Imayoshi yang membahas tentang kakaknya –Kise Ryouta- yang saat ini sedang dalam pengawasan ekslusif seorang Akashi Seijuurou.

Tanpa ragu, Kuroko memutar kenop pintu kamarnya setelah menyadari bahwa tak mungkin baginya untuk kabur melalui jendela yang sudah dipasangi teralis. Dengan tanpa beban, Kuroko keluar dari kamarnya. Memperhatikan ruangan terbuka dilantai dua yang sepi. Kemudian ia melangkahkan kakinya menuruni tangga. Sengaja melangkah cepat-cepat sampai terdengar suara yang berisik, agar ia bisa memastikan apakah lantai satu sama sepinya dengan lantai dua atau tidak. Dengan satu gerakan, Kuroko lagsung mengangkat gagang telepon yang ada di dekat tangga. Senyumnya pudar, saat tahu kalau telepon yang ada ditangannya sudah tidak berfungsi. Merasa kecewa, Kuroko langsung meletakkan gagang telepon tersebut ketempat semula.

Kedua ekor matanya beralih menuju pintu depan yang berada tak jauh dari tangga. Namun ia terpaksa harus mencicip rasa kecewa lagi begitu tahu bahwa pintu tersebut terkunci dari luar. Belum lagi dengan semua jendela yang ternyata juga sudah dipasangi dengan teralis seperti yang ada dikamar sebelumnya. Kuroko menghela nafas panjang. Ia memutuskan untuk menuju kearah dapur. Berharap ada pintu dibagian belakang rumah dan pintu tersebut tidak terkunci dari luar. Namun, begitu ia sudah sampai didapur ia hanya bisa pasrah saat mendapati pintu dan jendela yang tidak mungkin bisa dibuka juga.

"Kau mau kabur?"

Kuroko langsung menoleh kearah datangnya suara. Matanya terbelalak saat mendapati Kagami sedang berdiri dan bersandar di samping kulkas. "Ke..kenapa?" Tanyanya heran.

"Imayoshi meminjam mobilku." Jawab Kagami dengan santai.

"Tapi…"

"Mobilnya sendiri agak bermasalah, jadi ia meminta anak buahku yang lain untuk membawa mobilnya ke bengkel lebih dulu." Kagami lalu berjalan kearah Kuroko dengan perlahan. Melewati beberapa perabotan pecah belah yang tertata di sebuah rak piring yang kecil, kemudian juga melewati sebuah tempat cuci piring yang berukuran sedang, dimana letak keduanya berjajar dan hanya berada dua meter dari pintu belakang. "Kau pasti menyangka, kalau akulah yang keluar dan membawa mobilku bukan?" Kagami lalu bersedekap diperhatikannya wajah panik Kuroko yang hanya berjarak dua langkah darinya..

"Ja..jangan mendekat!" Kuroko langsung mendorong tubuh Kagami dengan kasar, hingga pemuda tersebut mundur sebanyak dua langkah. Merasa menemukan kesempatan, Kuroko segera mengambil sebilah pisau yang berada didekatnya, yang letaknya di pinggiran tempat cuci piring. "Aku tahu kalau sekarang kakakku dalam keadaan aman."

"Kuroko, jangan bermain-main dengan benda tajam." Kagami kembali mundur empat langkah. Memperhatikan kedua tangan Kuroko yang gemetar memegang pisau dan mengarahkan benda tajam tersebut padanya.

"Aku tidak main-main. Sekarang beri aku kuncinya." Perintah Kuroko.

Kagami diam sejenak, kemudian ia akhirnya merogoh saku celananya. "Tangkap ini!" ujarnya sambil melempar kumpulan kunci ke udara.

Secara refleks, Kuroko langsung menengadahkan kepalanya. Menggunakan kedua tangan yang salah satunya masih memegang pisau untuk menangkap kunci tersebut. Namun, belum juga kunci tersebut tertangkap, tiba-tiba Kagami menabrak tubuhnya hingga bertubrukan dengan pinggiran tempat cucian piring yang terlihat kering berada. Dengan sigap, Kagami langsung meraih tangan Kuroko yang masih memegang pisau dan memelintirnya ke belakang punggung –setelah sempat membuat pisau tersebut terlepas dari genggaman Kuroko dan akhirnya jatuh kelantai.

"Sakit!" Kuroko merintih. Kunci yang sudah terjatuh tepat kedalam tempat cuci piring kini tak lagi menjadi fokus utama.

"Jangan main-main dengan benda tajam." Bisik Kagami dingin, tepat disamping telinga Kuroko sembari mengambil kunci tadi dengan menggunakan tangan yang satunya. Setelah ia memasukkan kunci tersebut kedalam sakunya lagi, Kagami langsung melepaskan Kuroko dan beralih untuk mengambil pisau yang sudah tergeletak dilatai. Namun, saat ia tengah mengambil pisau tersebut, tiba-tiba-

**Praakkk! **

Sebuah gelas kaca berukuran sedang menghantam kepala Kagami. Kagami langsung menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati Kuroko yang sedang berdiri dengan kedua tangan yang masih gemetar. Kagami lalu menghela nafas panjang sambil kemudian berdiri tegak. "Kuroko…" Kagami berbalik badan, "apa kau benar-benar sanggup untuk melukai orang lain?" tanyanya.

"Ja…jangan mendekat." Kata Kuroko sambil mengambil sebuah gelas lagi yang ada di rak piring. Gelas yang bentuknya tak jauh berbeda dari gelas sebelumnya. Suara nafas yang tak beraturan karena ketakutan membuatnya lebih terlihat seperti orang yang sedang kebingungan.

"Kutanya sekali lagi, apa kau sanggup untuk melukai orang lain?" Kagami berjalan mendekat ke arah Kuroko.

Kuroko bergeming. "Aku… aku…" Kuroko lalu menggigit bibirnya sendiri.

"Kau tidak akan sanggup melukai siapapun." Kagami menaruh pisau tadi kedalam tempat cuci piring seraya berjalan mendekat ke arah Kuroko dengan hati-hati agar kakinya tidak menginjak pecahan beling tipis yang berserakan di lantai.

"Aku mungkin tidak sanggup…" Kuroko membenturkan gelas _wine_ yang ada digenggamannya dengan ujung kulkas, "tapi aku masih sanggup melukai diriku sendiri!" Kuroko langsung mengarahkan gelas yang berujung tajam tersebut kearah dirinya. Namun tepat sebelum gelas tersebut menembus kulit lehernya, Kagami memegangi pergelangan tangannya dengan kuat. Menepis tangan mungil Kuroko dengan kasar hingga gelas itu lolos dari tangannya. Kemudian sebuah tamparan keras secara spontan melayang dipipi halus Kuroko. Meninggalkan warna kemerahan dan juga ekspresi terkejut yang teramat.

"Jangan pernah berkata seperti itu!" Bentak Kagami. Tanpa basa-basi, Kagami langsung meraih tubuh Kuroko. Menggendong lelaki yang masih syok tersebut dengan paksa dan membawanya ke kamar terdekat yang ada dilantai satu. Begitu sampai didalam kamar –tempat dimana tadi Kagami sempat bersembunyi- Kagami langsung membanting tubuh Kuroko ke atas kasur mewah berukuran besar.

Kuroko yang masih kaget tak bisa berbuat banyak saat punggungnya menghantam kasur yang empuk. Saat mendapati Kagami menarik paksa dasi dikenakannya dan menggunakan dasi tersebut untuk mengikat kedua pergelangan tangannya.

"Dengar! Aku akan mengajarimu bagaimana cara untuk menghargai hidupmu sendiri." Bisik Kagami dengan suara dingin yang penuh dengan amarah tepat disamping telinga Kuroko. Membuat kedua pupil mata Kuroko membesar saat menyadari tentang hal buruk yang sudah menanti didepan mata.

.

.

* * *

**Onegai, Akashi-kun!**

**Chapter 15**

**Disclaimer: **Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

_Onegai, Akashi-kun!_ barulah punya saya, _Mizukinokawaii._

**Pairing: **Akashi Seijuuro X Kuroko Tetsuya

**Genre:** Hurt Comfort, Drama

**Rate:** M

**Warning:** TYPO, Boy x Boy.

**.**

**RNR PLEASE**

.

* * *

"Kuroko…"

Kuroko langsung menoleh kearah pintu kamar, kearah seseorang yang sedang memanggilnya. "Jangan…" Kuroko langsung mengeratkan selimutnya pada tubuh polosnya saat Kagami bermaksud untuk menyentuh puncak kepalanya.

"Seingatku, kita punya perjanjian…" Kagami lalu duduk dipinggir kasur. Memperhatikan raut wajah Kuroko yang tadinya ketakutan berubah menjadi pasrah saat dirinya kembali menyentuh rambut Kuroko kemudian turun hingga telapak tangan besarnya mengelus wajah halus Kuroko. "Maaf…" Katanya lirih saat mengingat bahwa semalam dirinya sudah menampar pipi Kuroko. Lalu, dengan gerakan halus dipeluknya pemuda yang masih kelelahan itu dengan lembut. "Jangan takut… Aku tidak akan menyakitimu lagi."

Tanpa sadar Kuroko nyaris saja menitikkan air matanya, saat memperhatikan memar yang tercetak melingkari pergelangan tangannya dari sela-sela tubuh besar Kagami. Ada rasa sesak yang tak mau hilang dari hatinya saat harus mendapati keadaan tubuhnya sendiri setiap pagi selama empat hari ini. Baginya, pagi pertama setelah ia diculik dan pagi ini adalah yang paling parah. Berbeda dengan dua pagi lainnya, dimana ia dan mantan guru olahraganya itu sibuk menyamar. Memakai jas dan pindah dari satu hotel ke hotel lainnya demi menghapus jejak keberadaan mereka dari orang-orang suruhan Akashi.

"Kau akan aman disini. Sei tidak akan bisa menemukan kita." Jelas Kagami sambil mengelus punggung polos Kuroko.

"Aku lelah…," ucap Kuroko lirih. Berusaha untuk menahan perasaan yang ada didalam hatinya.

"Aku tahu. Makannya, mulai sekarang kita tidak perlu berpindah-pindah hotel lagi. Aku yakin, Sei kali ini sudah menyerah." Kagami melepaskan pelukannya. Ia lalu menatap mata Kuroko yang sembab, dengan raut penuh penyesalah Kagami langsung mengelus rambut Kuroko dengan lembut. "Sekarang mandilah. Aku akan pergi sebentar untuk membeli bahan makanan. Kau tinggal mengatakan, makanan apa yang mau kau makan."

"Apa saja." Jawab Kuroko sambil menunduk.

"Kalau begitu nanti biar kubuatkan sesuatu yang spesial untukmu." Kagami mengangkat dagu Kuroko menggunakan telunjuk dan ibu jarinya. "Berjanjilah, jangan pergi dariku." Lanjutnya.

"Aku mengerti…" Jawab Kuroko sambil menampakkan senyum palsunya. Setelah Kagami benar-benar pergi, Kuroko langsung berjalan kearah pintu kamarnya. Selimut yang tadinya dipakai untuk menutupi tubuh polosnya dibiarkan jatuh kelantai. Dengan perlahan, diputarnya kenop pintu yang menghubungkan kamarnya dengan ruang TV dilantai satu, namun sayang pintu tersebut tidak mau terbuka. Wajahnyapun langsung beralih kearah jendela yang sudah menampakkan cahaya matahari yang menembus jendela dengan tirai yang sudah terbuka. Lagi-lagi ia harus menelan kecewa, karena ada teralis diantara jendela tersebut. Kuroko enggan untuk berdiam diri, maka iapun menuntun langkahnya menuju kamar mandi yang hanya berjarak beberapa langkah dari tempat tidur yang menjadi saksi bisu kebrutalan Kagami terhadap dirinya semalam. Langkahnya yang tertatih membuatnya semakin sebal. Muak apabila harus mengingat setiap sentuhan Kagami pada setiap inci tubuhnya.

Begitu ia sudah berada didalam kamar mandi tersebut, Kuroko segera menyalakan shower. Membasahi tubuhnya dari ujung kepala dengan air yang masih terasa dingin dipagi hari. Diam-diam air matapun keluar. Bercampur dengan butiran air yang membasahi wajahnya. Saat ini hatinya terlalu sakit untuk menyuarakan apa yang dirasakannya selama beberapa hari terakhir. Sebagai pelampiasan iapun memukul-mukul tembok kamar mandi beberapa kali dan akhirnya berhenti. Tubuhnya langsung merosot saat merasakan ada cairan asing yang menuruni paha putihnya.

"Menghargai hidup…" Kuroko terduduk dan menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya, "apa yang kau tahu tentang bagaimana cara untuk menghargai hidupku, hah?" katanya pelan namun sarat akan kepiluan. Kuroko menangis. Frustasi dengan keadaan dirinya sendiri yang berada didalam kurungan Kagami selama empat hari. Frustasi dengan ketidakmampuannya untuk menjaga sesuatu yang selalu dijaganya. Frustasi karena tidak ada Akashi yang menolongnya!

Tak lama kemudian, kedua tangannya turun perlahan. Ia lalu menengadah, menghadap ke titik-titik air yang berjatuhan dari shower sambil memejamkan kedua matanya. Tangan kanannya yang haluspun bergerak meraba leher jenjangnya sendiri, mengelus perih yang berasal dari bekas gigitan dileher kanannya. Ia tahu, lehernya sudah memiliki beberapa tanda yang seharusnya tidak disematkan oleh orang yang tidak ia cintai. Ia bahkan sangat tahu kalau tubuhnya telah menjadi konsumsi rutin untuk orang yang bukan kekasihnya, untuk orang yang tidak tahu diri meninggalkan bekas-bekas kepemilikan pada tubuhnya.

Kurokopun menangis tanpa suara. Tanpa membuka matanya yang sudah mengalirkan air mata yang langsung tercampur oleh guyuran air dari shower. Cukup lama, hingga wajahnya terasa dingin karena terus menerus terkena air. Hingga ia akhirnya membuka kedua kelopak matanya dan menampakkan iris berwarna aquamarine yang sudah berkali-kali basah karena ketidakberdayaannya.

Merasa letih, akhirnya Kuroko berdiri. Mematikan shower dan berjalan menuju sudut kamar mandi, dimana sebuah bathtub sudah terisi tiga perempatnya dengan air hangat. Dicelupkannya kedua kaki jenjangnya secara bergantian memasuki bathtub. Sekilas, kedua matanya menangkap beberapa tanda kemerahan di sekitar pahanya. Saat itu pula ia menggigit ujung bibirnya sendiri kuat-kuat, berharap sakit hatinya bisa terlampiaskan walaupun hanya sedikit. Setelah beberapa detik diam dan berusaha mengabaikan fakta kalau ia memiliki tanda kemerahan yang lain dibeberapa bagian tubuhnya, Kuroko akhirnya memutuskan untuk memposisikan tubuhnya untuk berendam di dalam bathtub. Merasakan air hangat yang menyelimuti nyaris seluruh tubuhnya, kecuali bagian leher dan juga kepala. Ia tahu, kalau air hangat yang dipakainya berendam saat ini sengaja disiapkan oleh Kagami agar dirinya bisa melepas segala kepenatan. Tapi sayangnya, iapun sangat tahu kalau hal tersebut tidak mungkin terjadi.

"Akashi-kun…maafkan aku…" Katanya lirih sambil sedikit menekuk kedua lututnya dan menggeser tubuhnya lebih kebawah. Menenggelamkan seluruh wajah dan tubuhnya hingga tertutup air.

Bening.

Air yang dilihatnya bening.

Ya… sama sekali jauh berbeda dengan dirinya.

Kurokopun tersenyum tipis sambil memejamkan kedua mata. Seolah tak mempedulikan lagi apa yang akan ditinggalkannya nanti. Ia lelah. Ia sudah tidak sanggup lagi.

"Engghh…" Kuroko menutup mulut dan hidungnya sendiri menggunakan kedua tangannya. Dalam hati ia terus mengingatkan dirinya agar tidak panik. Agar tidak perlu keluar dari air yang melingkupi seluruh tubuhnya. Berulang kali pula ia mengingatkan dirinya bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja. Semua akan baik-baik saja kalau dia tidak ada. Ya… Kalau saja dia tidak pernah ada. Perlahan tapi pasti, tekanan airpun semakin terasa berat bagi Kuroko. Tubuhnya semakin melemas setiap detiknya. Kedua telapak tangan yang menutupi mulut sampai ke hidung, perlahan-lahan bergeser turun. Melewati leher dan berakhir di atas dada dan juga perutnya. Saat itu mata Kuroko semakin sayu. Ia pasrah dan memilih untuk memejamkan mata. Iapun pasrah saat mulutnya harus menenggak sejumlah air dan hidungnyapun kemasukan air. Saat itu paru-parunya seolah menjerit. Tapi ia tidak peduli, terlebih dirinya seolah kehilangan seluruh tenaga untuk mempertahankan hidupnya, karena dalam benaknya ia sudah bersiap untuk meninggalkan semuanya. Namun, entah apa yang terjadi, tiba-tiba ia merasa tubuh bagian atasnya terangkat dari dalam air. Suara samar hanya sekilas melewati indera pendengarannya. Tubuhnyapun berguncang beberapa kali, namun sayangnya ia tak mampu untuk memberikan respon sama sekali. Tak lama, dirasakannya sepasang tangan mengangkat tubuhnya. Air yang tadinya melingkupi tubuhnya seolah pergi meninggalkannya, digantikan oleh rasa dingin yang samar di bawah kulit punggungnya ditambah dengan usapan halus dikedua belah bibirnya. Kedua matanya dipaksakan untuk membuka, mencari tahu siapa yang berusaha memberikan nafas buatan. Namun sulit, kemampuannya untuk melihat seolah tak mau kembali. Kuroko pasrah. Ia tahu kalau ia akan mati. Tapi tak lama kemudian mulutnya mengeluarkan air. Ia terbatuk beberapa kali dan udarapun serasa mengisi paru-parunya kembali.

"Apa yang kaulakukan?!"

Kuroko membuka sedikit kelopak matanya. Samar dilihatnya seseorang yang menolong dirinya. Saat itu Kuroko hanya bisa diam dan kembali memejamkan kedua kelopaknya. Menutup warna biru langit yang ada dibaliknya. Berharap ia bisa mati secepatnya.

.

.

.

**#To be Continue#**

.

.

* * *

Maaf atas ketidak mampuan saya untuk membuat sesuatu yang jauh dari ekspektasi minna semua. Baik dalam jumlah words yang semakin lama semakin menurun, maupun dalam ketidak teraturan saya dalam mengupdate cerita. Hontou ni gomenasai.

Arigatou untuk **Kuhaku, Tetsuya Ran, ShizukiArista, Helenachii, Oranyellow-chan, S. Hanabi, YuuRein, vipbigbang74, Akashi lina, Ritsu Syalalalala, efi. astuti. 1, ShinChunjin, Mizuki Rae Sichi, BaekHun9294, Uchiha Ryuuki, SapphireNightSky, Zhang Fei, chuuzu ryu chon anti** ku bales lewat PM ya…

Untuk **Ichiten-ku, **makasih untuk reviewnya ya. Amien…semoga bisa lebih wow.

_**Sign**_

_**Mizukinokawaii**_

.


	16. Chapter 16

"Apa yang kaulakukan?!"

Kuroko membuka sedikit kelopak matanya. Samar dilihatnya seseorang yang menolong dirinya. Saat itu Kuroko hanya bisa diam dan kembali memejamkan kedua kelopaknya. Menutup warna biru langit yang ada dibaliknya. Berharap ia bisa mati secepatnya.

**.**

**.**

**#Beberapa Jam Sebelumnya#**

Terlihat sekelompok orang berjalan mengandap-endap disebuah banguan lama yang sudah tak terpakai selama beberapa bulan. Pendar cahaya yang minim membuat sekumpulan orang berpakaian serba hitam dengan baret merah berukuran kecil yang tersemat dibagian kerah harus membuka mata lebar-lebar demi beradaptasi dengan keadaan sekitar. Dengan langkah yang nyaris tanpa suara mereka terus memasuki ruangan demi ruangan. Mengecek keadaan apakan aman atau tidak untuk dijelajah lebih lanjut.

Murasakibara Atsushi, pemimpin dari kelompok orang berjas hitam tersebut berdiri paling depan. Berjalan dengan punggung merayapi tembok. Hati-hati ia menengok ke arah salah satu ruangan dan mendapati dua orang yang sedang berjaga namun posisi mereka tengah membelakangi. Dengan satu gerakan tangan, Murasakibara mengisyaratkan pasukannya untuk menyerang dalam diam. Lalu sambil mempertahankan keheningan, Murasakibara dan salah seorang pasukannya langsung menyergap dari belakang. Menekan hidung dan mulut salah satu dari mereka menggunakan kain yang sudah dibubuhi chloroform, sementara yang satunya lagi hanya dibekap menggunakan telapak tangan sambil ditodongkan senjata api dibelakang punggung.

"Dimana kalian menyekap mereka?" Murasakibara berbisik pelan disamping telinga orang yang tengah dibekapnya. "Kalau kau masih mau hidup, kau tau apa yang sebaiknya kau lakukan." Lanjutnya sambil melepaskan tangannya dari mulut orang tersebut.

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan si rambut ungu, orang tersebut malah berteriak, 'ADA PENYUSUP!' sambil menyikut perut murasakibara dan mencoba untuk melarikan diri.

Murasakibara yang sedikit terkejut saat mendapati nyeri diperutnya langsung begerak cepat. Menendang belakang lutut orang tadi menggunakan kakinya yang panjang. Dengan sigap, ia lalu meraih kepala orang tadi. Mengunakan kedua tangannya dan langsung memutar leher penjaga itu tanpa belas kasihan.

Sedikit.

Hanya ada sedikit suara yang ditimbulkan dari tulang leher yang dipaksa memutar melebihi kemampuan. Begitupula dengan suara yang ditimbulkan saat mayat tersebut jatuh kelantai. Namun si rambut ungu tahu, bahwa hal tersebut berdampak besar bagi seluruh bawahannya. Sekali lagi Murasakibara menekankan kepada anak buahnya kalau misi kali ini harus ditangani dengan sangat serius. Tak lupa, ia juga memberitahu bahwa baret merah dikerah jas mereka dmaksudkan untuk memudahkan dalam membedakan yang mana lawan dan yang mana kawan. Demi menghindari tindakan bodoh untuk menyerang kawanan sendiri, mengingat operasi penyergapan ini berlangsung jam tiga dini hari.

Sambil menghela nafas panjang karena kesal –sebab ia tahu bahwa suara teriakan tadi telah menggagalkan segala rencananya untuk menyusup dan menyelamatkan kekasihnya tanpa menimbulkan korban jiwa- Murasakibarapun memberikan perintah dengan nada yang terdengar dingin. "Kita berpencar. Usahakan untuk menjaga nyawa kalian masing-masing! Aku tidak mau ada yang mati selain orang yang tadi kubunuh," katanya.

Dalam sekejap, tiga kelompok yang masing-masing terdiri dari lima sampai tujuh orang bodyguard terlatihpun terbentuk. Mereka berpencar dan berusaha mencari Himuro dan tujuh anak buah Akashi yang sudah menjadi sandera selama beberapa hari di gedung pabrik yang sudah tak terpakai dan terletak dipinggiran kota Kyoto. Murasakibara bersama kelompoknya memilih untuk menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua bersama sekelompok orang yang terdiri dari tujuh bodyguard. Sementara kelompok sisanya bertugas beroperasi untuk mensterilkan keadaan lantai satu. Hal ini dikarenakan mereka semua sudah mendapatkan informasi bahwa penjagaan dilantai dua lebih ketat dibandingkan dilantai satu.

Setibanya dilantai dua, teriakan pun terdengar. Murasakibara hafal, kalau suara itu adalah suara Himuro. Orang yang sangat ia cintai. Akibatnya, kesiagaanpun menjadi berlipat. Mereka semua berjalan semakin hati-hati. Merapat pada tembok dan saling mengecek keadaan sekeliling. Begitu mereka dihadapkan pada dua jalan yang berbeda, Murasakibara dan kelompoknya yang terdiri dari enam orang termasuk dirinya mengambil jalan sebelah kiri sedangkan kelompok yang satunya kearah kanan. Walaupun mereka semua tahu kalau suara Himuro berasal dari sebelah kiri, mereka semua tidak mau mengambil resiko. Bagaimanapun berpencar akan lebih efektif untuk melindungi punggung rekan mereka masing-masing ketimbang berkumpul dan fokus disatu tempat saja, bukan?!

Setelah seluruh kelompok benar-benar terpisah, suara tembakanpun terdengar disisi lain. Murasakibara berusaha untuk tidak peduli. Ia tetap melanjutkan langkahnya. Mendekat kesebuah ruangan yang masih tertutup oleh sebuah pintu berdaun dua yang berukuran lumayan besar. Ia memerintahkan dua anak buahnya untuk bersiaga disisi kiri dan kanan pintu sementara yang lainnya berlindung di balik tiang-tiang persegi empat yang berada disekitar mereka. Murasakibara sendiri bergerak mengambil sebuah bangku kayu yang sudah rusak dan tergeletak asal dipinggir pintu. Setelah mendapat isyarat, anak buah Murasakibara segera mendorong pintu dari pinggir sisi kanan dan kiri pintu tadi dengan perlahan. Satu suara tembakanpun terdengar saat pintu tersebut terbuka seperempatnya.

"CK!" Murasakibara berdiri sejajar –namun agak jauh- dengan pintu yang sudah terbuka hingga menampakkan celah selebar setengah meter. Setelah memastikan dua anak buahnya tadi sudah berlindung di tempat yang aman, tanpa ragu iapun mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya. Melemparkan bangku tadi ke celah yang berada diantara dua pintu kemudian ia langsung berguling kesamping. Berlindung ke sebuah tiang persegi besar yang letaknya tak jauh dari pintu. Saat itu Murasakibara tak mau ambil pusing dengan suara berisik yang ditimbulkan saat bangku yang dilemparnya tadi melayang tinggi keudara dan langsung mendapat sambutan meriah berupa terjangan peluru yang bunyinya bersahutan dan lumayan memekakkan telinga. Beberapa saat kemudian peluru-peluru tersebut beralih dari bangku tadi menembus pintu kayu dan lantai didepan pintu. Murasakibara tersenyum. Ia dan kawanannya sudah dapat menganalisis, dari arah mana saja peluru tersebut berasal.

"Keluarlah, bagaimana kalau kita bicarakan semua baik-baik." Suara seorang laki-laki yang sudah dikenal Murasakibara terdengar jelas.

Si pemilik rambut ungu menampakkan sedikit wajahnya dan langsung menembak secara asal kearah ruangan tempat ia tadi melempar bangku. Dalam sekejap ia mendapat serangan balasan berupa peluru yang beterbangan kearah tiang tempat ia bersembunyi. "Jadi itu yang kau sebut dengan bicara baik-baik, Makoto?" Tanya Murasakibara setelah semua tembakan terhenti.

"Baiklah… Kali ini aku serius. Silahkan keluar dari tempatmu."

"Akan kupegang kata-katamu." Murasakibara lalu menampakkan diri. Merasa tidak mendapatkan reaksi apa-apa dari pihak lawan, ia berjalan medekat kearah pintu tanpa melirik kearah lima anak buahnya yang tetap berjaga di tempat masing-masing. Pintu yang baru terbuka sedikit langsung didorong hingga terbuka seluruhnya, disusul dengan nyala lampu yang menerangi seluruh ruangan hingga pemandangan yang nampak oleh kedua iris ungunya berupa sebuah ruangan besar yang ditopang oleh empat buah tiang segi empat yang ada ditengah ruangan dan berjarak tidak terlalu dekat antara yang satu dengan yang lainnya.

"Apa kau mau menjemput kekasihmu?"

Pandangan Murasakibara langsung tertuju pada Makoto Hanamiya yang berdiri disudut bersama tujuh orang tawanan yang diikat kaki dan tangannya dengan tubuh tergeletak dilantai. "Apa Kagami memerintahkan kalian untuk memperlakukan tawanan kalian seperti itu?" tanyanya dengan nada santai sambil memperhatikan kekasihnya beserta beberapa anak buahnya yang hanya bisa meronta dilantai tanpa bisa melakukan apapun. Suara mereka yang tertahan berkat kain putih yang melilit menutupi mulut, membuat Murasakibara harus bersabar untuk tetap mengkuti permainan si licik berambut hitam tersebut sampai selesai.

"Tidak juga, tapi aku senang melihat mereka tersiksa seperti ini." Makoto menginjak kepala Himuro dengan ujung sepatu pantofelnya.

Murasakibara melonggarkan dasi. Mati-matian menahan diri untuk mengendalikan darahnya yang mendidih. "Bagaimana kalau kita berdamai saja? Kulihat kau kalah jumlah kali ini." Tawarnya sambil mengikat rambutnya kebelakang. "Anak buahmu ada…satu…dua…ennn…empat orang termasuk dirimu. Apa kau tidak takut?"

Bukannya mendapat jawaban, sebuah tembakan langsung terarah tepat kedada sebelah kirinya. Murasakibara membelalakkan matanya. Secara refleks ia memegangi dada kiri yang telah menjadi sasaran tembakan oleh salah seorang anak buah Makoto. Seketika keseimbangan pada tubuhnyapun mendadak kacau. Kakinya seolah tak mampu lagi bertahan untuk tetap berdiri tegak. Dalam waktu tujuh detik tubuh bagian depan sang titan ungu langsung bersentuhan dengan lantai yang dingin, setelah sebelumnya ia sempat berlutut dan memandang kekasihnya dengan ekspresi yang sulit untuk diungkapkan dengan kata-kata.

Teriakan tertahan dari mulut Himuropun terdengar sangat memilukan. Himuro meraung. Menangis sekeras yang ia bisa saat melihat Murasakibara harus ambruk tepat didepan kedua matanya. Disaat ia harus menyaksikan kalau kekasih yang amat dicintainya sudah tak tertolong lagi.

**.**

**.**

**Onegai, Akashi-kun!**

**Chapter 16**

**Disclaimer: **Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

_**Onegai, Akashi-kun!**_barulah punya saya, _**Mizukinokawaii.**_

**Pairing: **Akashi Seijuuro X Kuroko Tetsuya

**Genre:** Hurt Comfort, Drama

**Rate:** M

**Warning:** TYPO, Boy x Boy.

**.**

**.**

"Ck..ck..ck…. Kau sedih melihat kematiannya?" Makoto memberikan tambahan tekanan pada ujung kakinya yang masih menempel pada kepala Himuro.

Kesedihan Himuro semakin menjadi. Ia menangis pilu tanpa sedikitpun mempedulikan sakit yang dia rasakan. Iapun tidak peduli pada teman-temannya yang lain, yang hanya memilih diam dan tak melakukan apa-apa. Tak lama kemudian kepalanya terangkat. Jambakan pada rambut hitamnya yang halus mengantarkan wajahnya untuk berhadapan dengan Makoto dalam jarak yang lebih dekat.

"Hahaha…" Makoto tertawa mengejek. Dilepasnya kain yang menutupi mulut Himuro. "Apa kau sedih?" Tanyanya dengan nada yang amat sangat menyebalkan.

"Kembalikan…. Kembalikan dia…." Kata Himuro dibalik tangisnya. Air matanya jatuh tanpa bisa ia bendung. "Kenapa kau membunuhnya? Kenapa?" Himuro menunduk dalam. Kali ini kesedihan dalam hatinya tak bisa ditutupi sama sekali.

"Cinta butuh pengorbanan. Biar saja si ungu jelek itu mati, kerena dia memang pantas mati demi dirimu yang tidak berguna ini." Makoto mengangkat dagu Himuro. Dipandanginya lelehan air mata pada wajah kusut yang terpampang didepannya, kemudian dijilatnya air mata Himuro dengan perlahan. "Biar dia tidak kesepian, bagaimana kalau aku membantunya untuk mendapatkan teman di neraka?" Makoto lalu tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Kumohon…" Himuro menatap sepasang iris Makoto, "kumohon bunuh aku sekarang juga…," katanya sambil terus menangis. Baginya hidup tanpa Murasakibara adalah hal yang sangat tidak mungkin ia lakukan. Hidup tanpa kekasihnya membuatnya ingin cepat mati saat itu juga.

"Itu tidak mungkin, manis." Makoto menjilat bibir bawahnya, "kalau kau mati, aku tidak bisa mendapat bayaran. Makannya…" Makoto langsung memberi isyarat pada anak buahnya, "KITA BUNUH SAJA SEMUA PENYUSUP SIALAN YANG SUDAH BERANI DATANG KESINI!" lanjutnya dengan teriakan keras yang bergema diseluruh ruangan.

Dalam sekejap, anak buah Makoto bergerak menuju pintu. Menembaki tiang-tiang yang menjadi tempat persembunyian pihak lawan. Adu senjatapun tak dapat dihindarkan. Bunyi peluru yang lolos dari moncong pistol oleh kedua belah pihakpun saling bersahutan. Mereka semua saling siaga. Menjaga agar diri sendiri dan juga rekannya selamat dari musuh. Bagi mereka lengah adalah akhir dari segalanya. Oleh karena itu, sekuat tenaga mereka semua berusaha untuk tetap hidup. Bahkan saat peluru mulai habis, pertarungan dengan tangan kosongpun sanggup mereka lakoni tanpa ragu. Tak hanya memukul ataupun menendang, mereka bahkan tak segan memanfaatkan segala hal yang dapat menunjang kemampuan untuk menjatuhkan lawan masing-masing. Tak ada sedikitpun kata 'mengalah' terlintas dikepala mereka. Yang mereka tahu, mereka hanya ingin kemenangan demi menjamin perlindungan diri masing-masing beserta rekan-rekan mereka.

"HABISI MEREKA SEMUA!" Makoto sambil berjalan menuju pintu, bermaksud bergabung dengan keributan yang semakin menjadi. Tak tanggung-tanggung, dengan entengnya ia menembaki musuh yang tengah disibukkan oleh anak buahnya sendiri. Beberapa orang berhasil menghindar, namun sialnya ada salah satu orang yang harus terkena timah panas tersebut dibagian kaki hingga akhirnya orang itu terjatuh dan terpaksa bergerak mundur sambil menyeret kaki demi keselamatan diri. Jejak darah yang tercetak dilantai semakin panjang saat Makoto semakin mendekat. "Hahahaha…. MATI KALIAN SEMUA! MATI! MATI! MATI!" Makoto kembali menembaki salah seorang anak buah Murasakibara tadi. Dari tiga tembakan, satu tembakan berhasil dihindari namun dua lainnya berhasil mengenai lengan dan paha orang tersebut.

"Apa ada permintaan terakhir?" Makoto menyeringai sambil mengarahkan ujung pistolnya pada orang tadi. Diperhatikannya mimik ketakutan, kesakitan dan juga kepasrahan yang tercampur menjadi satu. Ketika Makoto bermaksud untuk menarik pelatuknya, tiba-tiba sebuah peluru mengenai punggungnya. Refleks iapun menengok kebelakang. "KKKKAAAUUUUUU!" Amarah Makoto meledak saat mendapati Murasakibara sedang berdiri. Asap tipis dari senjata yang diacungkan kepadanya tertangkap oleh indera pengelihatannya.

"Dari dulu kau tak pernah berubah, Makoto."

"KUBUNUH KKKAAAUUUU!" Makoto langsung berjalan cepat kearah Murasakibara. Setelah sebelumnya menembak orang tadi hingga akhirnya orang tersebut mati. Ia menarik pelatuk senjata apinya berkali-kali saat menghadapi Murasakibara. Ia tidak peduli dengan rasa sakit yang dirasakan pada punggungnya. Yang ia pedulikan hanyalah keinginan untuk membunuh pemuda berabut ungu tersebut dengan tangannya sendiri.

Tembakan demi tembakan mengarah pada tubuh musuhnya itu. Tiga kali mengenai dada kiri sementara satu kali mengenai bagian perut. Namun anehnya orang yang ditembakinya itu sama sekali tidak bergeming dan malah tetap berdiri tegap. Saat itupulalah ia menyadari kalau lawannya memakai rompi anti peluru. Makoto mendadak diam dan menghentikan langkahnya. Senjatanya langsung dibidik tepat ke arah kepala Murasakibara namun,-

"Dari dulu kau memang tak bisa mengendalikan dirimu sendiri." Dengan tatapan meremehkan, Murasakibara langsung menembak Makoto tepat didahi. Menyebabkan Makoto sedikit mundur kebelakang tanpa mampu memberikan perlawanan apa-apa. Lalu, dalam hitungan detik tubuh Makotopun langsung jatuh kebelakang. Suara hantaman pada lantai membuat seluruh anak buah Makoto sempat berhenti sejenak, sekedar untuk mendapati kenyataan bahwa pemimpin mereka telah mati. Darah segar yang mengalir membasahi lantai tepat dibawah kepala Makotopun telah menjadi bukti.

Tanpa berniat memandangi mayat Makoto lebih lama, Murasakibara langsung berbalik arah. Berjalan menuju Himuro dan beberapa orang lainnya yang masih terikat dan menampakkan ekspresi yang juga terkejut. Mereka semua bersyukur bahwa pemimpin mereka tidak mati dan kini malah menyelamatkan mereka dengan cara membuka tali yang mengikat salah seorang diantara mereka lalu kemudian memerintahkan orang tersebut untuk melepaskan tali yang mengekang gerak tubuh anak buah yang lain.

Murasakibara tersenyum begitu sampai dihadapan Himuro. Cepat-cepat ia membuka semua tali yang mengikat kekasihnya. Tampak bekas kemerahan melingkari pergelangan Himuro dan itu membuatnya kesal setengah mati.

"Syukurkah…." Air mata Himuro kembali mengalir. Kedua tangan yang sudah bebas langsung meraih wajah kekasihnya. Menatap sepasang manik berwarna ungu dengan penuh kelegaan. Ia pasrah saat Murasakibara memegang kedua telapak tangannya. Mencium warna merah pada pergelangan tangannya lalu meletakkannya pada dada bidang sang kekasih. Kebahagiaanpun membuncah saat si ungu langsung memeluknya erat. Ia berfikir kalau pertemuan mereka berdua seolah menjadi pertanda bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Bahwa semua hal bisa diatasi bila mereka tetap bersama, sampai akhirnya tiba-tiba suara benturan terdengar keras didekatnya. Spontan Himuropun langsung menggeser sedikit kepalanya, mengintip apa yang sedang terjadi. Matanya terbelalak saat mendapati seseorang memegang balok kayu berukuran sedang berdiri dibelakang Murasakibara yang masih memeluknya dengan posisi duduk.

"A…Atsushi…" Pupil mata Himuro semakin membesar kala kayu tersebut menghantam punggung kekasihnya. Ia ingin menghentikannya, namun kedua tangannya terjebak diantara tubuhnya dan tubuh kekasihnya. Terlebih lagi pelukan Murasakibara bertambah erat, seolah tak mengijinkan dirinya untuk bergerak sama sekali. Keadaan semakin menegang ketika orang tadi kembali memukul punggung Murasakibara. Namun bukannya melawan, kekasihnya itu malah melingkarkan tangan untuk memegangi belakang kepalanya. Memperlakukan dirinya sebagai sesuatu yang rapuh dan harus dilindungi.

"Hentikan! Kubilang hentikan!" Teriak Himuro, namun tak didengarkan oleh orang yang malah tertawa-tawa sambil terus memukuli Murasakibara. "ATSUSHI!" Kali ini Himuro semakin meninggikan suaranya karena merasa tidak tahan. Baginya yang harusnya dilindungi bukan dia melainkan kekasihnya itu sendiri.

"Tutup matamu." Bisik Murasakibara tepat disebelah telinga Himuro.

Tanpa banyak bertanya, Himuro langsung menutup matanya. Tangan yang tadi memeluk tubuhnya tiba-tiba menghilang. Selama beberapa menit, bunyi kayu yang terpelanting juga suara pukulan berkali-kali diakhiri dengan bunyi tubuh yang menghantam lantai tertangkap oleh indera pendengarannya. Tak lama kemudian langkah-langkah kaki terdengar berdatangan bersamaan dengan tangan besar yang sama dengan sebelumnya yang kembali mendekap erat tubuhnya. Sederet perintah oleh Murasakibara kepada anak buahnya berupa tugas untuk membantu kelompok lainnya dalam mengamankan gedung terdengar jelas, karena kekasihnya tersebut berbicara sambil terus memeluknya. Tidak dengan suara keras namun tenang dan langsung diiyakan oleh orang disekitarnya. Himuro yakin, keadaan sudah membaik. Sambil tersenyum, tak terasa air mata kelegaanpun keluar dari pelupuk matanya yang masih terpejam hingga saat itu.

"Sekarang buka matamu." Pinta Murasakibara beberapa saat kemudian. "Jangan menangis lagi." Lanjutnya tanpa berniat melepaskan pelukannya.

"Pu..punggungmu…" Tangan Himuro yang bebas langsung diselipkan disisi kiri dan kanan tubuh kekasihnya yang lebih besar dari tubuhnya sendiri. Ruangan yang sudah sepi membuatnya tidak malu-malu untuk melakukannya.

"Aku merindukanmu." Kata Murasakibara sambil mengecup rambut halus Himuro.

"Atsushi…"

"Aku baik-baik saja. Jangan menangis lagi."

Himuro membalas pelukan Murasakibara. Mengelus punggung lelaki tersebut dengan lembut. "Maafkan aku…maaf…" Katanya sambil terisak.

"Tidak apa-apa, yang penting kau selamat."

"Maaf…. Aku berjanji tidak akan merepotkan dirimu lagi. Aku berjanji…."

Murasakibara melonggarkan pelukannya. Kemudian diangkatnya dagu Himuro, "Aku tidak pernah merasa direpotkan olehmu, karena aku sangat mencintaimu." Jelasnya sambil mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir tipis Himuro. Mencium dan melumat bibir tersebut dengan lembut dan penuh perasaan.

Himuro kembali memejamkan matanya. Merasakan lidah basah kekasihnya yang meminta izin untuk memasuki rongga mulutnya. Tanpa membantah sedikitpun, Himuro membiarkan lidah Murasakibara masuk. Mencecap rasa nikmat dari orang yang amat dirindukannya. "Enngghh…" Himuro kaget saat tubuhnya sedikit terangkat. Gerakan Murasakibara yang memposisikan tubuhnya untuk duduk diatas pangkuan kekasihnya dengan cepat, diam-diam membuat Himuro takjub. "A…Atsushi…," Himuro mendesah saat telapak tangan yang besar menelusup masuk kebalik kemeja yang terlihat kumal. Jari-jari yang merayapi kulit punggungnya membuat tubuh Himuro mendadak memanas, terlebih lagi sinar mata Murasakibara menggambarkan bahwa lelaki itu sama sekali tak berminat untuk melepaskannya ataupun menghentikan aksinya.

"A…Atsushi…berhenti…kita tidak mungkin melakukannya disini." Jelas Himuro sambil menahan diri agar feromonnya tidak tersebar terlalu banyak.

"Aku tidak bisa…" Kali ini Murasakibara menciumi leher Himuro.

"Atsushi…eenghhh….ennhh…." Himuro yang sudah memerah wajahnya tak bisa menahan suara desahan. Dengan susah payah tanganya bergerak menuju punggung Murasakibara. Dengan sisa tenaga yang dimiliki, Himuro langsung menekan punggung kekasihnya itu kuat-kuat.

"Murocchin…sakit…." Keluh Murasakibara dengan nada manjanya.

"Makannya kubilang berhenti." Jelas Himuro tanpa bisa menyembunyikan rona wajahnya.

"Aku tidak mau."

Himuro kembali menekan luka pada punggung Murasakibara dengan tambahan tangan yang satunya lagi.

"Adudududu…" Murasakibara melayangkan tatapan protesnya namun hanya ditanggapi dengan senyuman manis khas Himuro yang selalu membuatnya luluh. "Baiklah, tapi sebagai gantinya Murocchin harus tinggal denganku selama seminggu." Katanya manja.

"Tentu." Himuro mengecup rambut Murasakibara, "kita harus melaporkan keadaan pada Akashi sekarang."

"Hhn…."

.

.

**#Tokyo#**

Akashi melajukan _Mybach Exelero-_nya menembus jalanan yang sudah tampak lengang dipagi hari, disaat banyak orang sedang bersantai dipagi hari dan jarang menggunakan kendaraan untuk bepergian di hari minggu. Diliriknya jam tangan yang melingkari pegelangan kanannya dan seketika ia langsung menginjak pedal gas untuk menambah kecepatan mobil hitam kesayangannya. Jam tujuh kurang lima belas menit dan itu membuatnya gusar setengah mati. Serasa dirinya dituntut untuk melakukan apaun agar detik pada jarum jam diseluruh dunia terhenti, karena setiap detik yang bergulir membuatnya semakin frustasi bila dirinya harus membayangkan hal apa yang mungkin terjadi pada kekasihnya.

Kalau mau jujur, firasatnya sudah tidak enak sejak semalam. Saat ia harus tetap mengurus berbagai hal agar perusahaan keluarganya bisa terus berjalan. Bagaimanapun Akashi adalah pemimpin kedua tertinggi setelah ayahnya yang wajib menjaga kelangsungan ekonomi banyak orang. Ia tidak mungkin mengabaikan seluruh pegawai hanya karena kekasihnya diculik oleh kakaknya sendiri. Bagaimanapun ia masih punya tanggung jawab. Sakit memang. Tapi ia sudah berusaha agar segalanya bisa baik-baik saja, walaupun pada kenyataannya dirinya sama sekali tidak baik-baik saja.

"Laporkan padaku bagaimana keadaanmu saat ini." Kata Akashi pada Murasakibara yang baru saja menghubungi via telepon.

[Semua sudah aman terkendali.]

"Apa kau yakin?" Akashi sedikit membenarkan posisi headset tanpa kabel yang terhubung langsung ke ponsel lewat bluetooh.

[Aku yakin. Aku sendiri yang menyelesaikan misi ini.]

"Berikan aku bukti"

[Akashi-san. Aku dan yang lainnya sudah selamat.]

"Bagus," Akashi sedikit menyunggingkan senyumnya setelah mendengar suara Himuro yang menggantikan suara Murasakibara. "Tatsuya, mungkin aku harus menginterupsi acara reunianmu dengan Atsushi terlebih dahulu."

[Tidak apa-apa. Apa yang kaubutuhkan?]

"Jawab dulu, apakah ada yang mati dipihak kita?"

[Ada empat orang dipihak lawan. Pihak kita kehilangan dua orang dan sisanya hanya menderita luka tembak dan lain-lain.]

"Seingatku, aku menyuruh Atsushi untuk mengirim banyak orang dengan memakai pakaian anti peluru, dan kalau tidak salah aku juga sudah memerintahkan tim dokter untuk segera menuju ke tempatmu."

[Sayangnya, persediaan senjata mereka lebih banyak. Pihak kita sedikit kewalahan.]

Akashi diam sejenak. Kedua iris dwwarnanya tetap fokus pada jalanan, "kalau mendengar suaranya, jangan bilang Atsushi-mu juga terluka."

[Begitulah. Tapi tidak apa-apa sebentar lagi tim dokter akan mengatasinya. Kau tinggal bilang, apa yang kaubutuhkan.]

"Pastikan semua baik-baik saja. Monitor terus perkembangan perusahaan di Amerika dan cegah kemerosotan saham perusahan kita dengan menghadiri rapat hari ini jam sepuluh. Kau dan Atsushi harus tampil kedepan publik untuk memberikan kesan kalau perusahaan kita sedang tidak terlibat masalah apa-apa."

[Bagaimana denganmu?]

"Katakan kalau aku sedang sakit. Aku bahkan sudah meminta Shintarou untuk memalsukan catatan kesehatanku hari ini jika hal itu diperlukan. Oh iya, Tatsuya…" Akashi menjeda sebentar kata-katanya, "aku tau kau maupun Atsushi lelah. Tapi, tolong…bertahanlah sebentar lagi…. Bantu aku kali ini." Jelas Akashi sambil kemudian memijit pelipisnya.

[Aku mengerti.]

Sambungan telepon pun terputus. Akashi melempar headset nirkabelnya ke bangku sebelah yang kosong tanpa penghuni. Iapun segera menghentikan laju mobilnya begitu ia sampai disebuah rumah sederhana yang baru ia kunjungi. Tanpa buang waktu, Akashi langsung turun dari mobilnya. Tak lupa ia membawa ponsel dan juga linggis, yang merupakan sebuah benda sepanjang 20 inchi yang terbuat dari besi, dimana kedua ujungnya memipih dengan bagian melengkung disalah satu ujungnya.

Merasa semuanya sudah siap, Akashi langsung membuka gerbang rumah yang tidak terkunci dengan perlahan dan langsung masuk kedalamnya. Kali ini ia tidak ditemani oleh siapapun, karena seluruh orang khususnya sudah ia sebar dibeberapa tempat. Dua puluh orang ditugaskan menjaga rumah sakit, delapan lainnya disuruh untuk menangkap Imayoshi sejak semalam. Yang paling banyak, dibiarkan menyebar di perusahaannya dan juga dikirim ke Kyoto untuk menyelamatkan Himuro dan kawan-kawannya. Dengan berbekal informasi yang diberikan oleh anak buahnya yang terpercaya melalui ponsel, ia merasa dirinya sendiri sudah lebih dari cukup kalau hanya untuk menghadapi kakaknya satu lawan satu. Yang menjadi beban pikirannya adalah mengenai keadaan kekasihnya yang masih belum jelas kabarnya sampai detik ini.

Akashi menghela nafas saat berhadapan dengan pintu depan rumah yang baru dikunjunginya. Merasa akan sia-sia jika harus memutar kenop pintu, Akashi langsung menyelipkan ujung pipih dari alat yang dibawanya ke sela-sela daun pintu dan kusen yang terbuat dari kayu. Dengan sekuat tenaga ia memberikan dorongan pada ujung linggis yang satunya. Merusak daging kayu dengan paksa dan sebisa mungkin memperkecil suara yang mungkin akan ditimbulkan –walaupun hal tersebut sangatlah mustahil. Lagi dan lagi hingga akhirnya pintu tersebut mau terbuka. Memamerkan isi rumah bernuansa jepang modern yang didominasi oleh kayu dan perabotan sederhana dengan warna senada. Sangat sesuai dengan selera kakak satu-satunya itu.

Tanpa banyak bicara, mata Akashi langsung menjelajah. Menganalisis kemungkinan dimana kekasihnya berada. Kakinya melangkah menapaki lantai yang terbuat dari kayu. Menuntunnya untuk mengunjungi satu persatu ruangan dan membuka pintu-pintu ruangan yang tidak terkunci dilantai satu. Hingga akhirnya langkahnya terhenti pada sebuah kamar yang anak kuncinya masih tertancap pada kenop. Perlahan, diputarnya kunci tersebut, disusul dengan putaran kenop yang membuat pintu kayu itu membuka. Menghadirkan keadaan kamar yang seprainya berantakan dengan posisi bantal dan juga guling yang tidak karuan. Langkah Akashi sempat terhenti saat sebuah selimut tak sengaja terinjak oleh sepatu pantofelnya begitu ia memasuki kamar.

Tenang. Tak ada suara apapun yang mampu menembus telinganya. Tapi entah mengapa, kakinya seolah memaksa untuk terus menjelajahi kamar tersebut. Memperhatikan kondisi barang yang masih rapi diatas meja dan juga segelas susu yang masih utuh. Dilihatnya pula kamar mandi yang pintunya masih terbuka dengan tetes-tetes air dari ujung shower. Entah penasaran atau apa, Akashi membuka sepatunya dan menaruh besi yang tadi dibawa-bawa olehnya di pinggir pintu masuk kamar mandi tersebut. Dengan tenang ia memasuki kamar mandi yang masih basah lantainya dan terlihat baru saja selesai dipakai, namun anehnya tak ada aroma sabun ataupun pasta gigi yang tertinggal di dalam kamar mandi itu. Sepasang manik heterochrome Akashi menangkap warna yang agak kontras pada permukaan bathtub. Ia lalu mendekat. Begitu sampai, matanya terbelalak begitu mendapati kenyataan bahwa kekasihnya tenggelam di dalam bathtub. Tanpa membuang waktu Akashi langsung mengangkat kepala Kuroko dari dalam air.

"Tetsuya! Bangun! Tetsuya!" Akashi mengguncang-guncang tubuh Kuroko, namun sayangnya Kuroko tidak memberikan respon apa-apa. Dengan segera ia mengangkat tubuh Kuroko. Tidak peduli sama sekali dengan air hangat dari dalam bathtub yang ikut membasahi jas, kemeja, dasi dan juga celana panjangnya.

Setelah itu, Akashi langsung membaringkan tubuh Kuroko diatas lantai kamar mandi. Memposisikan kekasihnya tersebut dalam keadaan terlentang, lalu ia mengengkat dagu Kuroko. Menempelkan ibu jarinya pada bibir pucat Kuroko dengan maksud membebaskan jalan nafas. Setelah rongga mulut Kuroku membuka, Akashi mendekatkan telinganya pada mulut Kuroko. Jantungnya langsung berdetak lebih kencang dari sebelumnya saat menyadari tidak ada udara yang keluar dari rongga mulut tersebut. Berusaha untuk tidak panik, Akashi langsung mengambil udara banyak-banyak. Kemudian ia menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Kuroko tanpa menyisakan celah sedikitpun. Mengahantarkan udara dari mulutnya untuk menyelamatkan hidup kekasihnya tanpa lupa menekan hidung Kuroko dari kedua sisi agar udara yang diberikan dapat masuk dengan baik. Lalu, ia pun kembali mengulangi proses pemberian nafas buatan tersebut sebanyak dua kali dan untungnya berhasil. Kuroko terbatuk beberapa kali dan airpun keluar dari mulut pemuda tersebut.

"Apa yang kaulakukan?!" Bentak Akashi saat menyadari kalau Kuroko membuka sedikit kelopak mata yang sempat menutupi sepasang manik aquamarine yang sangat disukainya. Tapi, bukannya mendapat jawaban, Kuroko hanya memilih diam dan kembali memejamkan kedua mata. Menutup warna biru langit yang ada dibaliknya dan membuat Akashi kembali panik, setelah sebelumnya sempat lega saat menyadari kalau kekasihnya masih sempat ia selamatkan.

Buru-buru Akashi menggendong Kuroko. Mengangkat dan meletakkan tubuh polos orang yang dicintainya ke atas kasur. Dengan kasar dibukanya pintu lemari pakaian milik Kagami. Sebuah selimut berukuran single diambilnya demi menutupi tubuh polos Kuroko. Ia tidak mau ambil pusing saat melihat beberapa tanda kemerahan di beberapa bagian tubuh Kuroko. Baginya hal itu bisa diperhitungkan nanti. Bagaimanapun dirinya harus berusaha lebih fokus untuk mengangkat tubuh Kuroko yang lemas dan sudah terbalut selimut bewarna krem dari atas kasur. Menggendong tubuh tersebut melewati pintu kamar yang sudah terbuka dan segera menuju pintu depan. Namun begitu ia sudah sampai pintu depan, langkah kakinya yang tanpa sepatu langsung terhenti dengan seketika. Pertama kalinya ia diam membeku. Tak bergerak sedikitpun dari posisinya saat sebuah ujung benda menempel tepat didahinya.

"Lama tak jumpa, Seijuuro…" Seringaian menghiasi bibir Kagami yang tengah berdiri diambang pintu. Mengacungkan ujung pistolnya kepada adik satu-satunya tanpa ragu.

.

.

**#To Be Continue#**

.

.

Halo…ketemu lagi sama Mizuki. Sebelumnya Mizu mau ngucapkan terimakasih yang sebesar-besarnya buat para reviewer yang sudah memberikan dukungan secara moril. Mizu gak nyangka masih ada yang mau menunggu kelanjutan cerita yang makin belibet n lelet update ini. Jujur, Mizu mau nangis baca review di chapter 15 kemarin. Soalnya waktu itu Mizu lagi hopeless-hopeless-nya buat ngelanjutin cerita ini. Nah… berkat kalian, voila… akhirnya chapter ini bisa keketik sampe 4,4k. Sesuatu yang nyaris gak pernah bisa Mizu lakuin sebelumnya. Semoga kalian suka sama adegan actionnya ya. Tolong maklumi kalo masih banyak kekurangan, karena gimanapun Mizu baru sekali ini bikin action tembak-tembakan, dan ternyata…susah…. (TAT)

**Kuhaku, ShinChunjin, tetsuya kurosaki, Jasmine DaisynoYuki, ShizukiArista, efi. astuti. 1, Zhang Fei, Helenachii, Oranyellow-chan, megumi ichikawa, vipbigbang74, Uchiha Ryuuki, November With Love, Megane Heichou, Yu-YuDei, Tetsuya Ran, S. Hanabi, siucchi, siucchi, Cloverren **Mizu bales reviewnya lewat PM ya pas Mizu luang.

**Sung hyeyoo (**iya, masih berjalan, japi jalannya lambat T.T**), Guest (**Iya Kagami sebenernya keren, kalo aja gak jahat. Makasih untuk pengertian kamu atas kesibukan aku…hehehe. Jejak saya, pagi kerja malem ke rumah. Kalo mau ikutan, ikut aja. Tapi jangan kaget ya… ^^**), ichiten-ku (**Makasih udah setia sama cerita ini. Aku juga miris liat Kuroko digituin. Salahin aja imajinasi authornya yang kelewatan #kabur**), **dan** kikuchan (**Yang nyelametin Kuroko ya Akashi, yamasa aku… hahaha #plakk**) **Mizu ucapin terimakasih banyak udah menyempatkan review.

Akhir kata, sampai ketemu lagi

_**Sign,**_

_**Mizukinokawaii**_

_**.**_


	17. Chapter 17

Begitu Akashi sudah sampai pintu depan, langkah kakinya yang tanpa sepatu langsung terhenti seketika. Pertama kalinya ia diam membeku. Tak bergerak sedikitpun dari posisinya saat sebuah ujung benda menempel tepat didahinya.

"Lama tak jumpa, Seijuuro…" Seringaian menghiasi bibir Kagami yang tengah berdiri diambang pintu. Mengacungkan ujung pistolnya kepada adik lelaki satu-satunya.

Akashipun refleks mengeratkan kedua tangannya pada tubuh Kuroko yang tertutupi selimut, sepasang iris heterochromenya tak gentar sedikitpun saat merasakan dinginnya ujung pistol yang menempel didahi. Dengan tenang ia berkata, "Tetsuya harus dibawa kerumah sakit."

"Tidak ada yang bisa keluar dari rumah ini." Jelas Kagami. Kakinya melangkah bergantian, mendesak Akashi untuk mundur beberapa meter hingga akhirnya Kagami menutup pintu yang rusak disekitar bagian pegangannya. "Bawa dia ke kamar." Lanjut Kagami setelah sebelumnya sempat menangkap warna pucat dari wajah dan juga bibir Kuroko.

"Dia mencoba bunuh diri. Menenggelamkan diri didalam bak mandi. Dan kau memintaku untuk menaruhnya lagi di atas tempat tidurmu yang bau akan kebusukanmu?! Keputusan yang sangat bijak, Onii-chan!" Suara Akashi terdengar dingin dan bernada sarkastik, "aku pergi!" Lanjutnya sambil melangkah kekanan dan kemudian berjalan maju. Tak peduli lagi dengan pistol yang tadi sempat mengacung kearahnya. Dengan penuh percaya diri Akashi langsung berjalan dan hal tersebut cukup membuat Kagami sedikit kaget dengan ketidaktakutan adik semata wayangnya itu.

"Tetap disini atau-"

"Bunuh saja kalau kau sanggup." Potong Akashi.

"Kubilang tetap disini!" Kagami memegang bahu kiri Akashi. Saat Akashi berhenti, Kagami kembali menodongkan pistol tadi menggunakan tangan satunya.

"Kau gila!" Pupil mata Akashi membesar saat mendapati kemana ujung pistol itu terarah.

"Aku tau kau tidak akan takut kalau aku membunuhmu, tapi kau tentu tidak akan sanggup bila melihatku membunuh orang yang sangat kau cintai."

Akashi menggeretakkan rahangnya. Emosinya langsung meluap saat itu juga, "KAU SENDIRI JUGA TIDAK AKAN SANGGUP MELIHATNYA MATI, BUKAN?!"

"Tak perlu berteriak. Kubilang, masuk ke kamar." Jelas Kagami dengan tenang.

Tanpa membantah lagi, Akashi terpaksa menuruti kemauan Kagami. Membawa Kuroko ke kamar tadi dan meletakkan tubuh Kuroko yang masih dibalut selimut pada tempat tidur yang sudah berantakan dengan sangat hati-hati, seolah kekasihnya tersebut adalah sesuatu yang sangat rapuh dan bisa hancur begitu saja bila diperlakukan dengan kasar.

"Mayuzumi, aku butuh bantuanmu."

Akashi langsung menoleh kearah kakaknya yang sedang menelepon seseorang di sudut ruangan didekat pintu kamar.

"Temanku mencoba bunuh diri di bathtub dan sepertinya sudah diberikan pertolongan pertama. Tolong bawakan apapun untuk menyelamatkannya." Kagami melirik ke arah Akashi yang sedang menuju ke lemari pakaian, memilah-milah pakaian yang pantas untuk dikenakan pada seseorang yang tengah berbaring di atas kasur. "Baik, akan kutunggu. Tolong jangan lama-lama." Kata Kagami lagi pada orang diseberang sana. Setelah itu ia langsung menutup sambungan teleponnya dan mendekat ketempat Akashi berada sambil terus membawa-bawa pistol tanpa mengacungkan benda tersebut kearah Akashi maupun Kuroko.

"Baju yang disebelah sana lebih kecil." Jelasnya sambil menunjuk rak pakaian yang terletak nomor dua dari atas. "Dulu Kise suka menaruh pakaiannya disini." Lanjutnya lagi sambil memperhatikan Akashi yang mengambil kaus berwarna biru muda dan juga celana berwarna krem berukuran tiga perempat dari tumpukan pakaian.

Akashi diam. Enggan mengeluarkan kata apapun. Ia sedikit bernafas lega saat melihat kakaknya sudah memasukkan pistol tadi kedalam saku celana.

"Temani Kuroko, aku akan memasak untuk kalian." Kagami lalu meninggalkan kamar kemudian menutup pintunya. Meninggalkan Kuroko yang masih belum membuka mata juga Akashi yang hanya bisa menggeretakkan rahang sekali lagi demi menahan segala bentuk kemarahan yang dimilikinya.

**.**

**Onegai, Akashi-kun!**

**Chapter 17**

**Disclaimer: **Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

_Onegai, Akashi-kun!_ barulah punya saya, _Mizukinokawaii._

**Pairing: **Akashi Seijuuro X Kuroko Tetsuya

**Genre:** Hurt Comfort, Drama

**Rate:** M

**Warning:** TYPO, Boy x Boy.

**.**

"Makanlah." Kagami membuka pembicaraan. Sambil duduk berhadapan dengan adiknya –Akashi- ia lagi-lagi memastikan tata letak makanan dan juga peralatan makan yang berada diatas meja makan berbentuk persegi dari kayu mahoni agar lebih enak dipandang.

"Aku tidak mau." Jawab Akashi sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya pada bangku kayu dimana jas hitamnya ia sampirkan. Kedua tangan yang lengan bajunya sudah ditarik sampai siku terlipat dibawah dadanya.

"Aku tidak menaruh racun dimakananmu."

"Aku tidak peduli."

"Sei… Kali ini turutilah kakakmu." Kagami lalu menyendokkan nasi dan juga menuangkan kuah kare ke atas piringnya. Menu sederhana berupa nasi kare ditemani secangkir teh hangat menjadi pilihan menu sarapan kali ini.

Akashi menghela nafas pajang. Pasrah saat Kagami mengambilkannya nasi kare untuk ditaruh dipiringnya. Tak ada garpu maupun pisau makan yang biasanya terletak di kiri kanan piringnya setiap kali ia makan dirumahnya. Jujur, menu yang kali ini dilihatnya sangatlah berbeda dengan yang biasa disiapkan oleh butler kepercayaannya. "Lalu bagaimana keadaannya?" Tanya Akashi sambil menatap makanan yang masih mengepulkan uap hangat.

"Sudah stabil." Jawab Kagami sambil kemudian melahap makanannya, "Semalam dia juga mencoba untuk bunuh diri."

Akashi langsung menggebrak meja. "Tentu saja dia ingin bunuh diri setelah mendapat perlakuan tak pantas dari tangan kotormu itu!" Teh hijau yang terisi dalam cangkirpun bergerak. Beresonasi dengan getaran yang ditimbulkan oleh tangan Akashi dengan meja makan yang saling beradu.

"Setidaknya aku tidak pernah memukulinya dengan cambuk kemudian mengobatinya setelah itu memakainya."

"Jangan berkata seolah Tetsuya adalah barang!"

"Aku melihat semua perlakuanmu, Sei." Kata Kagami dengan tenang. Kilatan kemarahan dari mata adiknya seolah tidak memberi dampak yang berarti untuknya. "Karena itu aku menculiknya."

Akashi kembali duduk dan berusaha untuk mengontrol emosinya. "Tapi kau melakukan hal yang lebih buruk lagi setelah dan sebelum kejadian itu!"

"Aku akui aku memang jahat." Kagami menaruh sendoknya diatas piring yang baru berkurang sedikit isinya, "tapi itu semua kulakukan karena aku mencintainya. Aku cemburu melihatnya selalu bersama denganmu."

"Cemburumu sangat kelewatan." Jelas Akashi sambil mengeratkan genggamannya pada sendok yang tengah ia pegang.

"Sei… Bukankan kita berdua sama saja." Kagami tersenyum. Menatap Akashi yang tiba-tiba bungkam. Diam seribu bahasa. "Kita adalah kakak beradik yang mengerikan untuk Kuroko. Kita selalu menyakitinya untuk memuaskan keegoisan kita masing-masing demi tetap memilikinya tanpa pedulinya hati dan pikirannya sedang berada dimana." Kagami lalu mengambil sendoknya lagi, "sekarang makanlah, setelah itu kita putuskan apa yang nanti kita lakukan."

Akashi tak membantah sedikitpun. Kata-kata yang terlontar dari bibir kakaknya seolah gambaran nyata yang tidak bisa dipungkiri, karena pada dasarnya ia memang ikut ambil adil dalam hal menyakiti kekasihnya. Setelah menarik nafas dalam-dalam, Akashipun kembali tenang seperti biasanya. Fakta bahwa saat ini Kuroko sudah mendapat perawatan yang layak di kamar dengan selang-selang yang tertancap dipembuluh darah dan juga hidung membuat Akashi bisa sedikit menahan diri untuk tidak menuruti kemarahannya. Setelah itu ia mengambil cangkir berisi teh hijau miliknya, kemudian menyeruputnya pelan-pelan. Dalam diam, Akashi menyendokkan nasi kare buatan Kagami kedalam mulutnya. Memakannya namun enggan untuk bilang kalau masakan buatan kakaknya masih terasa enak dilidah seperti dahulu.

"Sei… Apa kau tidak mau melepaskan Kuroko untukku?" Kagami mengelap mulutnya dengan tisu. Piringnya dan juga piring Akashi yang sudah kosong membuatnya tak tahan untuk tidak melontarkan pertanyaan tersebut.

"Kau sudah tahu jawabannya, bukan?"

"Kenapa?"

Akashi meminum tehnya kembali. "Perlu kau ketahui, kau adalah masa lalunya sementara diriku adalah masa depannya." Jelasnya.

"Kenapa kau begitu yakin?"

"Karena saat ini dia mencintaiku. Tetsuya-ku sudah tidak mencintaimu lagi seperti dulu."

"Aku tahu. Makannya kadang-kadang aku ingin sekali membunuhmu."

"Lalu, kenapa tak kau lakukan?" Akashi menaruh cangkir tehnya yang sudah kosong.

"Kalau sanggup, sudah kulakukan sejak dulu ketika aku tahu kalau kaulah yang menjadi pacar dari mantan kekasihku."

"Selingkuhan mungkin lebih tepatnya." Akashi tersenyum sinis.

"Terserah apa katamu."

"Onii-chan…" Akashi kemudian menatap kakaknya dengan lekat. "Bagaimana kalau kita hentikan ini semua?" Tanya Akashi. Rencananya untuk membenci kakaknya seolah ingin ia singkirkan saat ia merasa bahwa dirinya sebenarnya cukup mengerti mengenai bagaimana perasaan Kagami yang sesungguhnya.

"Aku tidak bisa." Kagami menyandarkan punggungnya ke kepala kursi. Dipijitnya pelipis yang seolah telah berkerut secara mendadak karena memperebutkan sesuatu yang dinilai sangat berharga bagi kedua belah pihak.

"Ayah sudah mengambil alih perusahaan di Amerika." Akashi mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Oh…jadi tua bangka itu akhirnya ikut campur?" Kali ini Kagami terdengar sarkastik.

"Bagaimanapun tua bangka itu adalah ayahmu."

"Huh… Tua bangka homo yang meninggalkan Okaa-san demi lelaki yang sama tuanya, sungguh tidak bisa kubanggakan sedikitpun."

"Kau sendiri juga homo."

"Tapi kau lebih homo."

"Setidaknya pacar laki-lakiku baru satu."

"Aku sudah dua tapi tidak sombong."

"Hahaha… dasar bodoh." Akashi tertawa begitu juga Kagami. Seolah lama sekali mereka tidak tertawa berdua seperti ini.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan anak buahku? Sudah kau lumpuhkan semua?" Tanya Kagami dengan santai.

"Sudah. Tinggal menunggu waktu saja sampai anak buahku menemukan penyusup dari pihakmu yang masuk ke perusahaanku."

"Ah…sudah kuduga hasilnya akan seperti ini. Bagaimana dengan yang lainnya?"

"Dua orang kepercayaanmu sudah berhasil dilumpuhkan. Souichi yang memberitahukan kalau kau bersembunyi disini."

"Jadi bukan Kise?"

"Dia sempat memberitahu, tapi aku menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk masuk ke kandangmu. Lagipula ada kemungkinan kau akan berpindah-pindah tepat dan menghindar untuk menetap dalam jangka waktu yang lama."

"Tapi sekarang coba kau lihat. Malah kau yang berakhir disini, bukan? Dasar payah." Kagami tertawa mengejek.

"Setidaknya aku sudah berhasil membereskan kekacauan yang kau timbulkan." Protes Akashi dengan tatapan tajamnya.

Kagami tertawa pelan, ia lalu mengulurkan tangannya dan mengacak-ngacak rambut Akashi, "Ya…. Ya…. Aku tahu kalau kau memang lebih pintar dariku dan amat sangat bisa diandalkan, Sei-chan."

"Hentikan, aku bukan anak kecil lagi. Dan jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan kekanakan seperti dulu." Akashi langsung menyingkirkan tangan Kagami.

"Bagiku kau tetap adikku dank au masih tetap memanggilku Onii-chan." Jelas Kagami sambil memperhatikan Akashi yang buru-buru merapikan rambut.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku tetap memanggilmu Onii-chan""

"Ahhh…. Entah kenapa tiap kau memanggilku Onii-chan aku malah teringat akan adikku yang manis, yang ketika kecil selalu memegang tanganku kemana-mana. Bahkan ketika malam-malam saat kau ingin kuantar ke kamar mandi kau memegang tanganku sangat kencang."

"Tutup mulutmu atau kau akan mati."

"Hahaha…. Jujur, aku benar-benar tidak menduga kalau adikku yang dulunya manis, kini sudah berubah menjadi lelaki yang bisa diandalkan berkat seseorang."

"Cih…. Kau pikir aku bisa menduga, kalau kakakku yang baik sekarang justru berubah menjadi sangat menyebalkan hanya karena ingin merebut milikku yang paling berharga?"

Kali ini Kagami memilih diam.

"Onii-chan…."

"Hn…."

"Aku tidak menduga, kalau aku bisa memakan masakanmu lagi dan…" Akashi mengambil jeda beberapa detik, "aku senang bisa tertawa seperti tadi denganmu."

"Aku juga."

"Karenanya, bagaimana kalau kita akhiri ini baik-baik?"

"Dengan menganggap semua yang terjadi seolah tidak pernah ada?"

"Ya…seperti tiga bulan yang lalu. Saat kau menculik Tetsuya dan menyiksanya."

Kagami langsung menepuk-nepuk pucuk kepala Akashi. "Jangan terlalu baik padaku." Ia lalu tersenyum.

"Tapi kau tetap kakakku."

"Sei, apa kau tahu kenapa aku sangat mencintai Kuroko?"

"Tidak."

"Akan kuceritakan, mengapa aku tidak pernah bisa melepasnya."

.

.

.

**#Flash Back#**

**#Kagami's POV#**

Setahun yang lalu, aku berada dalam titik terendahku sebagai seorang laki-laki. Bagaimana tidak! Adikku yang berusia beberapa tahun dibawahku mendapat kepercayaan penuh dari ayahku untuk memegang kendali perusahaan dibawahnya. Salahkan ibuku yang tak setuju untuk memberikan wewenang jabatan diperusahaan cabang jepang dan malah memutuskan untuk mendukung ayahku, sementara anak perusahan dipegang oleh ibuku sendiri demi menggantikan ayahku yang sedang tidak sehat dan dirahasiakan keberadaannya.

"_Artis ternama Momoi Satsuki tertangkap kamera sedang berciuman dengan model majalah, Kise Ryouta. Mereka berdua memang sudah lama digosipkan sebagai pasangan serasi, terlebih lagi saat keduanya sempat membintangi video klip bersama. Ketika dikonfirmasi-"_

Aku segera memalingkan muka dan kembali berjalan menyusuri dinginnya malam dalam kekalutan pikiranku. Akupun pura-pura tidak mendengar berita yang baru saja ditayangkan disebuah TV yang ada di etalase toko. Pura-pura pula kalau saat ini aku tidak merasakan apa-apa saat mendapati kenyataan bahwa pacarku yang tinggal di Tokyo untuk sementara waktu, kini tengah diberitakan dalam acara infotainment dan disinyalir sedang menjalin hubungan romantis dengan rekan kerjanya. Lalu pura-pura tak peduli kalau pada kenyatannya pacarku itu sedang berselingkuh. Bukan. Bukan Momoi Satsuki, tetapi Kise Ryouta si model majalah yang berjenis kelamin lelaki. Sama seperti diriku.

Dalam diam akupun terus berjalan. Mengikuti trotoar jalan dan sesekali mengusap-ngusapkan kedua tanganku untuk mengusir hawa dingin yang menyelimuti malam ini, tanpa peduli pada getaran ponsel yang ada didalam jaketku. Karena pada dasarnya aku enggan untuk mendengar semua penjelasan pacar lelakiku yang dari pagi ini berkata kalau dia tidak ada hubungan apa-apa dengan artis wanita tersebut. Enggan pula untuk sekedar membaca semua pesan darinya yang hanya memintaku untuk bersabar demi strategi pemasaran untuk meningkatkan kepopularitasan mereka berdua yang sedang redup. Jujur, aku muak dengan hal tersebut. Muak dengan segala sesuatu yang tak lebih dari sekedar kebohongan bagiku.

"AWAS!"

Entah apa yang terjadi, tiba-tiba saat aku berjalan seseorang menarik tubuhku kebelakang. Mengagetkanku sekaligus mengacaukan sistem keseimbangan tubuhku hingga membuatku mundur kebelakang dan kemudian terjatuh menimpa orang tersebut.

"Ma…maaf…" Kataku sambil buru-buru bergeser. Mencegah agar orang tersebut tidak kesakitan menahan tubuh besarku. "Kau tidak apa-apa?" Kali ini aku langsung bangkit dan membantunya berdiri.

"Lain kali kalau mau menyebrang, kau harus hati-hati, sensei."

Spontan, akupun langsung menatap lampu lalu lintas. Warna hijau yang menyala ditambah tatapan beberapa orang disekitarku yang nampak khawatir, membuatku terpaksa harus menelan ludah sendiri. "Te…terima kasih Kuroko." Kataku canggung.

"Tidak apa-apa." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum tulus. Jujur, hal itu membuatku terpana walau hanya sesaat. Oleh karena itu, akupun langsung mengajaknya untuk mengunjungi salah satu restoran cepat saji yang berada tak jauh dari tempat aku diselamatkan olehnya. Oleh muridku sendiri yang bernama Kuroko Tetsuya.

Ketika di Maji Burger –restoran yang tadi kumaksud- aku memesan beberapa burger,namun lebih sedikit dari biasanya jika aku makan ditempat Favoritku ini. Sementara dia hanya memesan segelas vanilla milkshake, padahal aku sudah berbaik hati untuk mentraktirnya sebagai konpensasi atas sakitnya tubuhnya yang terpaksa tertindih oleh tubuhku. Ketika makan, sesekali kulihat ekspresi datarnya yang tampak manis saat menghisap cairan putih dari sebuah sedotan yang menempel diantara sepasang bibir mungilnya.

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau sensei mengenal namaku." Kuroko membuka suara.

"Tentu saja aku hafal namamu, karena kau adalah siswa yang selalu gagal memasukkan bola kedalam ring basket dipelajaranku."

"Ringnya terlalu tinggi." Katanya dengan nada polos.

"Dari dulu, ring basket itu memang setinggi itu."

"Kalau begitu lakukan sesuatu supaya ringnya lebih pendek."

Merasa gemas, akupun langsung menyentil dahinya.

"Sakit." Katanya sambil mengusap-usap keningnya.

"Baiklah. Terima kasih karena sudah menyelamatkanku." Kataku sambil melahap burgerku.

"Tidak masalah." Kuroko menyeruput minumannya. Kemudian ia memandangku lekat-lekat, "sensei, apa ada masalah?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau terlihat…. Em…kacau."

Akupun menghela nafas panjang dan meletakkan setengah burger yang belum kumakan ke atas nampan. "Apa aku terlihat sekacau itu?"

"Iya." Jawab Kuroko sambil mengangguk.

"Jangan sok tahu."

"Aku tahu, karena aku selalu memperhatikanmu, sensei."

Aku diam sejenak. Kemudian memijat leherku sebentar. Kupikir tak ada salahnya menceritakan masalahku kepada muridku sendiri yang notabene berada jauh dibawahku secara umur maupun faktor psikologis. Selain itu, saat melihat kedua bola matanya yang jernih, entah mengapa aku semakin ingin bercerita untuk meringankan bebanku. "Aku memang sedang banyak masalah." Jelasku pelan.

"Kalau tidak keberatan, sensei bisa menceritakannya kepadaku. Akan kupastikan aku tidak akan menceritakannya kepada siapa-siapa."

"Ayahku tidak mempercayakan usahanya."

"Usaha?" Kuroko menelengkan kepalanya. Membuatnya terlihat lebih menggemaskan dari biasanya.

"Ahhh…. Usaha…. Etto…bisa dibilang toko."

"Lalu?"

"Aku tidak suka, karena ia malah mempercayakannya bukan kepadaku dan malah kepada adikku."

"Bukankah itu bagus?"

"Tentu saja tidak bagus."

"Tapi, kalau dia memberikan tokonya, lalu bagaimana dengan pekerjaaan Kagami-sensei?"

"Tentu aku akan melepasnya."

"Apa menjaga toko itu lebih menyenangkan daripada menjadi guruku? Maksudku menjadi guru disekolahku?"

"Ennn…. Dua-duanya cukup menyenangkan."

"Begitu ya…" Kuroko menunduk sambil menyeruput minumannya sampai habis.

"Selain itu, aku baru memutuskan pacarku tadi sore."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena dia berselingkuh." Jawabku sambil memberikan ekspresi muram.

"Mungkin gaji sensei terlalu sedikit."

"Bukan itu."

"Oh…jangan-jangan wajah sensei terlalu pas-pasan."

"Tentu saja bukan karena hal itu!" Protesku, tidak menyangka akan menerima kata-kata seperti itu dari wajah manis yang seolah tanpa dosa yang dimiliki oleh muridku yang satu ini. "Asal kau tahu, aku ini keren."

"Hai'."

"Aku ini berwibawa."

"Hai'."

"Uangku juga lumayan."

"Hai'."

"Satu lagi yang perlu kau ingat. Selingkuhan pacarku itu tidak sekeren aku." Jelasku bermaksud menyombong.

"Maksudnya?"

"Pacarku itu selingkuh dengan wanita cantik!"

Tiba-tiba suasana menjadi hening. Aku merasa sudah mengatakan hal yang sangat salah barusan.

"Jadi, sensei homo?"

Buru-buru kututup mulut Kuroko dengan telapak tanganku. Kemudian aku menoleh ke kanan dan kekiri, berharap tidak ada seorangpun yang mendengar. "I…ini rahasia kita." Kataku dan langsung mendapat anggukan kepala dari lelaki berambut biru laut dihadapanku.

Tak terasa, waktupun berlalu. Aku dan muridku itu semakin dekat satu sama lain, walaupun aku sendiri tak sadar akan siapa sebenarnya yang mendekati lebih dahulu. Semuanya terasa normal bagiku. Normal ketika ia selalu menyapaku ketika kami bertemu di sekolah dan normal pula ketika kami pulang bersama dan sesekali bergandengan tangan ketika jalanan sedang sepi. Sungguh, tak butuh waktu lama bagiku untuk mencintainya sepenuh hati. Terdengar gila memang, tapi hanya itu yang mampu kujelaskan. Aku sendiripun hanya bisa tersenyum dan mengutuki diriku yang terkadang lebih sering terlihat seperti orang dewasa penyuka shota jika sedang berduaan bersama dengannya.

Silahkan salahkan saja wajah dan juga senyum manisnya yang mampu meluluhkan hatiku dan membuatku merasa tidak masalah jika mengingat penghianatan Kise maupun penghianatan ayahku yang lebih memilih adikkku daripada aku. Salahkan pula segala sikap baik dan juga manis Kuroko yang selalu mampu membuatku berfikir untuk tidak melepaskannya sedikitpun. Karena bagaimanapun, kuakui kalau aku benar-benar jatuh cinta kepadanya. Menjadikan dia pacarku dan menciuminya berkali-kali saat kami berada ditempat sepi menjadi agenda yang tak akan mungkin bisa kulupakan begitu saja. Namun sayangnya masa-masa indah tersebut berakhir saat Kise kembali ke Kyoto. Saat pemuda berambut pirang itu mengajakku ke apartemennya demi menjelaskan perihal hubungannya dengan Momoi Satsuki dan hanya kutanggapai biasa-biasa saja.

Aku memaafkannya, namun sepertinya ia salah paham. Kise masih menganggapku sebagai kekasihnya. Memperlakukanku sama seperi dulu, ketika kami menjalin hubungan kami selama enam bulan. Membuatku bimbang untuk menentukan siapa yang harusnya aku pilih, karena baik Kise maupun Kurroko keduanya sangat berarti bagiku dalam porsi yang berbeda dan dalam hal yang berbeda.

Keadaanku semakin kacau, saat Kuroko mendapati diriku sedang melakukan hubungan intim dengan Kise. Jujur, aku tidak tahu kalau mereka kakak beradik. Aku tidak tahu juga kalau Kise adalah kakak angkat dari Kuroko. Kise memang pernah bercerita mengenai adiknya tapi aku sama sekali tidak menduga kalau orang tersebut adalah Kuroko. Kuroko yang kucintai. Kuroko yang menampakkan raut kesakitannya ketika melihatku melakukan hal yang tidak pernah kami lakukan sebelumnya dan justru malah kulakukan bersama kakaknya. Kuroko yang menahan segala rasa kecewanya setiap melihat kebahagiaan kakaknya –bersama dengan diriku- yang tanpa kusadari justru melukai dirinya lebih dalam lagi.

Demi apapun aku tidak tahu lagi harus berkata apa. Sementara aku juga masih belum mampu kehilangan Kise. Kehilangan cinta pertamaku. Butuh waktu semalaman bagiku untuk memutuskan bahwa aku akan memperjuangkan bocah berambut biru laut tersebut. Namun yang kudapat, ia malah berselingkuh dengan teman sekelasnya. Ketika diawal aku percaya kalau dia melakukan penghianatan. Sama sepertiku. Namun semakin lama, aku semakin paham kalau itu hanyalah kamuflase agar aku tetap bersama dengan kakaknya. Bersama dengan Kise yang tak tahu apa-apa tentang hubungan kami sebelumnya.

Akhirnya akupun menyerah. Memutuskan untuk tetap melanjutkan hubunganku dengan Kise dan bersikap biasa saja bila bertemu dengan Kuroko baik disekolah maupun diapartemen tempat tinggal mereka. Namun lama-kelamaan akupun sadar kalau yang kumau bukanlah Kise, melainkan Kuroko. Maka, akupun memanfaatkan posisiku untuk menekan bocah tersebut untuk menyerahkan hatinya kembali hanya untukku. Bukan untuk orang lain. Terlebih lagi, untuk adikku sendiri yang tanpa sepengetahuanku sudah berhasil mendapatkan perhatian lebih dari Kuroko. Dari pemuda yang sangat kusukai.

**#End Kagami's POV#**

**#End of Flashback#**

.

.

"Aku tidak menyangka, hanya karena senyuman dan juga kebaikannya saja kau bisa bertindak sejauh ini, Onii-chan."

"Bukankah kau juga sama saja, Sei?"

"Sudahlah…." Akashi lalu bangkit dari bangkunya. " Sebaiknya kita-" kata-kata Akashi terhenti. Perasaan aneh yang tiba-tiba ia rasakan membuatnya langsung memandang tajam kearah Kagami.

"Sepertinya obatnya sudah bekerja." Kagami tersenyum menyeringai.

"Apa mak-" Kata-kata Akashi kembali terpotong. Tiba-tiba pandangannya menjadi kabur. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" Akashi lalu menatap Kagami dengan pandangan seolah tak percaya.

"Aku memang bilang kalau aku tidak memasukkan racun kemakananmu." Kagami lalu beranjak dari bangkunya dan menghampiri Akashi. "Tapi aku memasukkan obat tidur ke dalam minumanmu."

Akashi terbelalak.

"Kau sudah mendapatkan segalanya. Karena itu, biarkanlah aku mendapatkan Kuroko. Hanya dia saja. Dan aku berjanji tidak akan pernah meminta apa-apa lagi darimu…." Bisik Kagami disamping telinga Akashi.

"Onii-chan…" Akashi menoleh kearah Kagami. Kedua tangannya meremas kemejanya sendiri.

"Aku menyayangimu Sei…" Kagami memeluk kepala Akashi, perlahan digenggamnya kedua tenagn Akashi dan dirapikannya lengan kemeja yang tadi tergulung hingga sebatas siku. "Ingatlah… aku menyayangimu." Lanjutnya sambil menenggelamkan kepalanya diantara helaian merah milik Akashi sambil kemudian membimbing adiknya tersebut untuk kembali duduk dibangku kayu.

Saat ini, Akashi hanya bisa diam. Tak memberi respon apa-apa, karena matanya semakin memberat. Ia hanya bisa menurut saat Kagami memakaikannya jas hitam yang tadi ia sampirkan di punggung bangku.

"Tolong maafkan kakakmu yang egois ini. Aku berjanji, aku tidak akan sekalipun menampakkan wajahku lagi dihadapanmu kalau kau mau memaafkanku." Kagami mengeratkan pelukannya. "Sungguh aku menyayangimu. Aku tersiksa harus berbuat jahat padamu. Maaafkan aku… Maafkan aku Sei…" Lanjutnya sambil mengecup pucuk kepala Akashi. Dengan penuh kelembutan Kagami mengangkat tubuh Akashi. Menggendongnya menuju ke sebuah sofa panjang yang ada didalam ruang tamu. Meletakkan adiknya yang memiliki postur tubuh lebih kecil darinya dengan hati-hati diatas sofa panjang berwarna kuning gading. Diperhatikan kedua kelopak Akashi yang berusaha untuk terus membuka walau hanya setengahnya saja. Terlihat, ada air mata yang mengalir dari salah satu ujung kelopak mata tersebut. Sekali lagi Akashipun merasa tersakiti. Merasa dikhianati.

"Tidurlah." Kata Kagami sambil menutup kedua mata Akashi menggunakan telapak tangannya. Kemudian ia meninggalkan Akashi menuju ke kamar tempat Kuroko berada. Membawa pemuda yang masih tak sadarkan diri tersebut kedalam mobil yang terparkir diluar gerbang rumahnya tanpa membuang waktu sedikitpun.

Sementara itu Akashi mati-matian menahan rasa kantuk yang luar biasa diatas sofa. Sebelah tangannnya langsung meraih saku jas bagian dalam. Mengambil sebilah pisau kecil bersarung yang terselip disana. Dengan mengerahkan seluruh tenaga, ia membuang sarung yang menutupi pisau tersebut dan dalam satu gerakan mantap, ditusukkannya pisau itu kepahanya sendiri. Berharap kesadarannya masih bisa terus terjaga dalam beberapa waktu kedepan saat ia mendengar suara mesin mobil yang baru dinyalakan dari arah halaman.

.

.

.

**#To be Continue#**

**.**

**.**

Ahhhhhh…Tsukaretaaaaaaaa…. Alo….ketemu lagi sama Mizu. Kali ini chapter ini banyak monolognya. Abis mau disisipin dialog tapi kok susah ya. Berasa maksa kalo pas flashback kali ini diisi dialog. Yang punya kritik sama saran silahkan ditulisin di kolom review. Soalnya dua atau tiga chapter lagi tamat. Yeyyyyyy! Masa penuh PHP pun akan berakhir sebentar lagi. #Ngerasa jadi author PHP

Oke Yosh! Mizu ucapin makasih untuk Readers, Favoriters and Folllowers cerita ini. Special thanks buat yang udah ngereview fanfic ini. Reviewnya nanti kubales lewat PM aja ya, **Tetsuya Kurosaki, Zhang Fei, AoiKitahara, ShinChunjin, B-Rabbit Ai, Megane Heichou, megumi ichikawa, Jasmine DaisynoYuki, Aoi512, November With Love, ShizukiArista, Tetsuya Ran, Kuhaku, BaekHun9294, Oranyellow-chan, Tetsuya Aoi, haruka. tategami, astia morichan, SuhoAquatics22, aeon zealot Lucifer, Yu-YuDei, Uchiha Ryuuki, Adcprk, thalita is Prof. of Hentai, Shimotsuki Mika, **dan **Chuuzu ryu cho.**

Untuk **Ichiten-kun (**Kemarin banyak adegan Murahimu, soalnya Mizu belom kesampean bikin FF Murahimu. Wahahaha…pertumpahan darah. Mizu sendiri masih bingung, _haruskah ada pertumpahan darah, pembunuhan atau sejenisnya buat ending cerita?_**), hoshi akari (**Akakuronya banyaknya diawal-awal cerita. Pas kesini-sini jadwal manggung mereka padat. Jadi syutingnya jarang bisa bareng #digeplak XD**), **sama **Guest (**Mizu juga suka adegan MuraHimu-nya, pun sama karakter Kagami yang buta karena cinta. Terus Mizu juga heran, kenapa Akashi gak buru-buru kabur?! Kan nyebelin! Hahahaha**), **makasih banyak udah nyempetin diri untuk meninggalkan review di fanfic telenovela ababil bikinan Mizu ini. Berasa berarti banget loh buat Mizu.

Akhir kata, sampe ketemu lagi di chapter depan ya. See you.

_**Sign**_

_**Mizukinokawaii**_

_**.**_


	18. Chapter 18

Kuroko membuka mata secara perlahan. Deru mesin mobil membuatnya terbangun dari tidurnya. Dalam diam ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan kedua kelopaknya. Memandangi kaca mobil yang mengarah langsung ke jalanan yang tak terlalu ramai akan kendaraan. Sepintas otaknya berfikir atas apa yang telah terjadi pada dirinya hingga ia berakhir dalam keadaan terduduk di bangku depan sebuah mobil dengan sabuk pengaman melingkari tubuhnya. Tak perlu menunggu waktu yang lama, Kuroko langsung bisa ingat bahwa dirinya sempat berusaha bunuh diri dengan cara menenggelamkan seluruh tubuhnya kedalam bathtub yang terisi banyak air. Bagaimanapun ia memiliki alasan tersendiri untuk melakukan semua itu. Ia sudah merasa jijik dengan dirinya sendiri. Merasa terlalu kotor karena tubuhnya seolah bukan miliknya lagi, sehingga bunuh diri merupakan satu-satunya pilihan yang diambil saat terbangun dipagi hari.

Sesaat kemudian Kuroko melihat kedua telapak tangan, memastikan kalau ternyata usaha bunuh dirinya berhasil digagalkan. Dia ingat betul bahwa seseorang telah menyelamatkannya. Seseorang berambut merah yang sudah tak asing lagi baginya. Seseorang yang amat sangat dicintainya. Akashi Seijuuro. Akashi yang memberinya nafas buatan hingga ia sadar kembali dan membuatnya mampu merasakan segarnya oksigen yang saat ini dihirupnya. Sambil tersenyum Kurokopun mengalihkan pandangannya kepada seseorang berambut merah disampingnya yang sedang sibuk menyetir mobil.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Mata Kuroko terbelalak. Senyum tipisnya mendadak sirna. Dadanya terasa sesak saat mendapati siapa yang baru saja menyapanya. "Dimana Akashi-kun?" Tanyanya pelan.

"Hem? Kau bicara apa?" Kagami sedikit melirik kearah Kuroko sambil tetap berkonsentrasi dalam menyetir. "Sejak awal memang tidak ada Akashi disini dan aku tau kau paham akan hal itu."

Kuroko meremas celana krem yang menutupi pahanya.

"Kuharap kau tidak mencoba untuk bunuh diri lagi. Aku panik saat menemukanmu tenggelam di bak mandi tadi pagi sampai-sampai aku harus memberikan nafas buatan dan menelepon dokter untuk menolongmu."

Kuroko memandangi wajah Kagami yang terlihat santai dalam berucap. Seolah tak ada sedikitpun kebohongan yang tersemat. Namun entah mengapa ia sangat yakin kalau yang menolongnya bukanlah Kagami, melainkan Akashi. Akashi yang sangat ia cintai.

"Hey…jangan bilang kau berfikir kalau Akashi yang menolongmu."

Tangan Kuroko beralih. Kedua tangannya dipakai untuk menutupi telinga, Berharap tak ada suara Kagami yang mampu menembus indera pendengarannya.

"Jangan lupa, aku dan Akashi itu memiliki rambut yang mirip. Jangan lupa pula bahwa faktanya, dia tidak pernah menunjukkan batang hidungnya untuk menyelamatkanmu selama aku menculikmu."

"Berhenti…." Suara Kuroko terdengar lirih. Tak tahan mendengar suara Kagami yang masih saja mampu menembus telinganya.

"Mengingat kekuasaannya, harusnya Akashi bisa meyelamatkanmu minimal dua hari setelah aku menculikmu. Tapi apa? Bahkan tidak ada satupun anak buahnya yang diutus untuk menjemputmu."

"Jangan bicara lagi…." Kuroko memejamkan matanya kuat-kuat. "Aku yakin Akashi yang sudah menyelamatkanku!" Teriaknya.

"Sayangnya Akashi tak menyelamatkanmu."

Kuroko terdiam. Mencerna kata-kata yang baru saja dilontarkan oleh Kagami. Logikanya tak bisa memungkiri kalau pada kenyataannya Akashi-nya masih juga belum menyelamatkan dirinya, padahal bukanlah perkara sulit kalau hanya sekedar mencari lokasi dimana ia disembunyikan.

"Akashi sudah tidak mencintaimu."

Kuroko terhenyak. Mendengar kata-kata yang menyakitkan dari orang yang sudah membuat kekacauan dihidupnya sungguh memberi dampak yang sangat buruk buruk bagi Kuroko. "Akashi-kun mencintaiku." Ujarnya tanpa mempedulikan sesak didadanya pun dengan air mata yang mulai menggenangi pelupuknya.

"Kalau dia mencintaimu, dia akan menyelamatkanmu lebih cepat." Kagami menatap Kuroko dengan tatapan yang mengasihani. "Lupakan dia."

"Kubilang dia mencintaiku."

Kagami menghela nafas panjang, "kalau memang iya, dia tak akan membiarkanku lolos begitu saja tiga bulan yang lalu setelah aku mencicipi tubuhmu."

Refleks, Kuroko langsung meraih kotak tisu dan melemparkannya kearah Kagami. Sehingga mobil yang mereka tumpangi sempat berada diluar kendali selama beberapa detik.

"Kuroko, jangan melakukan hal yang tidak perlu." Kagami menatap tajam Kuroko setelah sebelumnya menyetabilkan kecepatan mobil sportnya agar bisa melaju terus dengan aman. "Kenapa diam? Apa kau mengakui kalau Akashi tidak mencintaimu." Kagami kembali memprovokasi.

"Dia mencintaiku! Dia memintaku tinggal dirumahnya. Dia juga membiayai semua perawatan kakakku."

Kagami tertawa sinis, "dia melakukannya supaya bisa menikmatimu. Bermain-main dengan tubuh polosmu dan menjejalkan miliknya dilubang sempitmu."

"Akashi tidak sepertimu." Kali ini sebuah action figure berbentuk pemain basket dilemparkan ke arah Kagami.

"Kubilang, jangan melakukan hal yang tidak perlu." Kali ini Kagami terlihat gusar. "Dengar, dia sepertiku. Malah lebih kejam dariku. Apa kau ingat apa yang Akashi lakukan saat ia mendapati kau berada dalam ranjang yang sama denganku tiga bulan yang lalu?"

Kuroko menerawang. Mengingat bagaimana Akashi murka. Menyeretnya dari kamar Kagami dam mengguyurnya dengan berliter-liter air. Memarahinya karena tidak mampu menjaga diri dengan baik saat Akashi pergi keluar kota. Belum lagi hukuman yang harus diterima olehnya setelah itu. Hukuman berupa hubungan seksual dengan menggunakan berbagai mainan yang menyesaki lubang sempitnya. Saat itu ia sendiri bahkan tak tahu nama dan berapa jumlah mainan laknat yang dipakai Akashi untuk membuat hari-harinya terasa amat sangat menyiksa.

"Dia menghukummu dan sama sekali tak menyentuhku, bukan?" Jelas Kagami saat menyadari ada air mata yang turun dari kelopak sang baby blue.

"Jangan teruskan…." Kata Kuroko lirih. Enggan memutar ingatannya kembali saat Akashi bermain dengan tubuhnya tanpa henti selama tujuh hari berturut-turun. Menghentikan segala amarah tepat setelah dirinya mencoba melompat dari balkon karena merasa tak menemukan keadilan atas segala tuduhan yang dilontarkan padanya.

"Aku tidak akan berhenti. Karena kadang kala ada baiknya kalau kau mengingat seluruh kejelekannya yang hanya ditutupi oleh segelintir kebaikan."

"Setidaknya dia tidak pernah memperkosaku! Dia tidak pernah memaksaku melakukan hal itu!" Bela Kuroko.

"Tidak pernah katamu? Lalu saat ia mempermainkan tubuhmu dan memasang mainan-mainan jahanam pada tubuhmu dulu, apa itu bukan termasuk pemerkosaan?"

Kuroko terbelalak. Tak menyangka Kagami mampu berkata seperti itu. "Hentikan!"

"Saat dia mengikatmu dibalkon dan mencicipi tubuhmu beberapa minggu yang lalu juga, apa itu bukan pemerkosaan?"

"Kubilang hentikan…!"

"Huh?! Bukankah dia sama saja denganku?"

"Dia tidak sama denganmu!"

"Kalau begitu kenapa dia masih saja belum menyelamatkanmu?"

Kuroko diam. Tak lagi berkata menggunakan suaranya yang terdengar parau.

"Apa mungkin dia sudah bosan bermain-main denganmu?" Kagami melihat spion mobil, kemudian ia mempercepat laju kendaraannya. "Apa mungkin melepaskanmu itu lebih menguntungkan baginya mengingat kau sudah kupakai berkali-kali?"

Kuroko tetap memilih diam. Kedua tangannya kembali mencengkram celana yang menutupi pahanya. Darahnya benar-benar terasa mendidih mendengar perkataan kejam yang meluncur dengan lancar dari mulut busuk Kagami.

"Apa kau pikir Akashi mau menerimamu kembali dengan kondisimu yang seperti sekarang?"

"Salahmu…." Kuroko menatap kearah Kagami, "ini semua salahmu!" Teriaknya.

"Aku tau. Karena itu, hanya aku yang bisa menerimamu. Hanya aku yang mau menerimamu yang sudah kotor seperti ini."

Gemeretak rahang Kuroko terdengar jelas. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi ia langsung memukul Kagami. Tak peduli dengan kata-kata Kagami yang mencegah dirinya untuk berbuat bodoh. Tak peduli pula dengan laju kendaraan yang sudah bergerak sembarangan. Yang ia tahu adalah bagaimana caranya mengungkapkan kemarahannya. Mengungkapkan segala bentuk emosi yang sudah berkumpul menjadi satu dan menuntut untuk dilampiaskan.

"Kuroko hentikan! Kita bisa mati!"

"Biar saja kita mati!"

Suara kap mobil yang menabrak bagian belakang sebuah buspun terdengar seiring dengan teriakan Kuroko. Dengan refleks Kagami langsung mengerem kemudian membanting setir kearah kiri jalan demi menghindari tabrakan yang lebih lebih parah.

"Biarkan saja kita mati!" Kuroko mencoba merebut kendali. Menyingkirkan kaki Kagami yang menginjak pedal rem menggunakan kakinya sendiri. Kemudian tangan pucatnya memutar setir kearah sebaliknya, sehingga mobil yang tadinya sudah berhasil menghindari bagian belakang mobil kini harus menyerempet bagian samping bis yang kecepatannya mulai menurun.

"Hentikan!" Kaki Kagami berusaha menginjak pedal rem. Fokusnya pada tertuju pada Kuroko menghalangi pandangannya sehingga ia telat menyadari akan adanya sebuah mobil pribadi di depannya. Dengan segera ia kembali membanting setir kearah kiri habis-habisan. Perebutan kemudi antara dirinya dan juga Kuroko yang sedang kalut mau tak mau membuat Kagami ikut panik. Matanya terbelalak saat ia menyadari kakinya tak sengaja malah menginjak pedal gas, sehingga kecepatan mobilpun meningkat secara drastis. Menyebabkan pergerakan mendadak yang otomatis mengantarkan bagian depan mobilnya menghantam bagian belakang mobil sedan didepannya.

"Kuroko!" Refleks Kagami lagsung memeluk kepala Kuroko. Menghindarkan sang baby blue dari pecahan kaca yang berhamburan masuk. Menghindarkan orang yang sangan dicintainya dari cidera akibat hantaman bagian depan mobil yang ringsek kearah dalam.

Tak lama kemudian bunyi klakson yang panjangpun terdengar. Beberapa orangpun segera meminggirkan kendaraan masing masing. Turun untuk menghampiri Honda CR-Z warna merah yang ditumpangi oleh Kagami dan juga Kuroko dan juga sedan didepannya.

**.**

**.**

**Onegai, Akashi-kun!**

**Chapter 17**

**Disclaimer: **Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

_Onegai, Akashi-kun!_ barulah punya saya, _Mizukinokawaii._

**Pairing: **Akashi Seijuuro X Kuroko Tetsuya

**Genre:** Hurt Comfort, Drama

**Rate:** M

**Warning:** TYPO, Boy x Boy.

**.**

**.**

**#Beberapa saat sebelumnya#**

Akashi memaksakan dirinya untuk berjalan tertatih menuju mobilnya yang terparkir diluar rumah Kagami. Cepat-cepat ia menyalakan mesim mobil saat sudah berada didalam _Maybach Exelero_-nya. Dengan cekatan, ia juga mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi orang kepercayaannya, Murasakibara Atsushi.

"Atsushi, lacak keberadaan Kagami dari ponselnya."

[Akacchin, aku baru sampai di bandara.]

Tak sampai dua detik, suara protes Murasakibara yang terdengar kelelahanpun langsung digantikan oleh Himuro.

[Apa yang bisa kubantu?"]

"Aku butuh posisi Kagami."

[Akan kucari dengan melacak ponselnya. Bisakah kau menunggu sepuluh menit lagi?]

"Terlalu lama."

[Kalau berdasarkan pengakuan salah satu kaki tangan Kagami, kemungkinan besar Kagami akan menuju kearah bandara dan membawa Kuroko ke Amerika.]

"Aku akan menuju kesana."

[Kalau mau, kami bisa menunggunya disini. Kebetulan kami masih dibandara.]

"Tidak perlu. Kalian berdua tetap harus menghadiri rapat dewan diperusahaan. Sisakan tiga orang untuk berjaga di bandara."

[Baik, aku mengerti. Aku akan menghubungimu jika sudah mendapatkan lokasi pasti Kagami.]

Akashi langsung menutup ponselnya. Menghubungi Himuro memang lebih efektif dibandingkan dengan Murasakibara. Walaupun tak bisa dipungkiri, bahwa Murasakibaralah yang paling pantas menjadi orang kepercayaan nomor satunya meskipun Murasakibara kadang terkesan tak pernah serius dalam melaksanakan tugas-tugasnya.

Lalu tanpa berminat membuang waktu, Akashi langsung mengemudikan kendaraannya kearah bandara. Menginjak pedal gas untuk mencapai kecepatan yang diinginkan. Diabaikannya rasa sakit pada kakinya, karena bagaimanapun ia membutuhkan rasa sakit tersebut untuk membuatnya tetap sadar agar efek obat tidur yang ditelan olehnya bersama dengan teh yang dibuatkan Kagami mampu ia atasi. Begitu ia sudah mencapai jalan tol, Akashi memacu kendaraannya lebih cepat lagi. Karena Maybach Exelero-nya merupakan mobil super mewah, tak mustahil baginya untuk mencapai kecepatan yang tidak main-main. Beruntung jalanan agak sepi, sehingga Akashi mampu melajukan mobilnya sekitar 200 km/jam namun sayangnya ia masih sedikit ragu untuk membuang nyawanya demi menaikkan kecepatan maksimal mobil hingga 352 km/jam. Maka dari itu, ia tetap mempertahankan kecepatan tak lebih dari 210km/jam. Karena menurut logikanya, ia masih bisa mengejar mobil kakaknya yang berupa Honda CR-Z warna merah yang memiliki kecepatan maksimal hingga 222 km/jam.

Setelah cukup menunggu sambil terus berkonsentrasi agar tak mengalami kecelakaan, akhirnya Himuro menghubungi Akashi.

"Apa yang kau dapat?" Tanya Akashi berbekal headset nirkabel yang sudah ditempel ketelinganya. Fokusnya tak sedetikpun melenceng dari jalanan yang dilalui.

[Atsushi sudah melacak ponselnya. Dia ada disekitar kilometer 114 menuju bandara.]

"Aku mengerti." Akashi menarik nafas panjang. "Terima kasih." Lanjutnya dan panggilanpun berakhir seiring dengan kecepatan yang berkurang dari sebelumnya. Rasa sakit pada kakinya dan juga rasa berat pada matanya membuatnya mau tak mau harus harus segera bertindak sesegera mungkin. Memikirkan cara agar kesadarannya tak serta merta terambil paksa. Maka, semenit kemudian Akashi mengambil kembali pisau yang dibawanya seiring dengan kecepatan mobil yang diturunkan secara bertahap hingga akhirnya berhenti dipinggir jalan. Lalu sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri, dihujamkannya ujung benda tajam tersebut kepahanya. Kedekat sebuah luka tusukan yang sebelumnya sudah ia perbuat pada dirinya sendiri. Berkali-kali ia menanamkan pemikiran, bahwa apa yang dilakukannya tidak ada apa-apanya dengan segala kejadian pahit yang mungkin dialami oleh kekasihnya selama berada dalam genggaman Kagami. Tak lama Akashi menyandarkan tubuhnya, berusaha untuk terus bertahan agar kesadarannya bisa pulih kembali. Ia tak peduli dengan rasa sakit akibat pisau yang kini sudah tercabut dari daging pahanya. Yang ia lakukan setelahnya hanyalah menarik dasi yang dikenakan, kemudian mengikat dua luka bersebelahan pada pahanya menggunakan dasi tersebut supaya dapat menghambat darah yang keluar demi menghindari kemungkinan pingsan akibat kehabisan darah. Setelah selesai, Akashipun kembali fokus pada setirnya dan kembali mengendarai dengan kecepatan yang lebih dari sebelumnya agar ia bisa mengejar Kuroko. Ia ingin buru-buru menjemput kekasihnya selagi ia mampu mempertahankan kesadarannya. Selagi ia masih memiliki kesempatan untuk menunjukkan betapa berartinya kehadiran seorang Kuroko Tetsuya didalam hidupnya.

Setelah terus berusaha, akhirnya upayanya membuahkan hasil. Heterochromenya sudah mampu mengidentifikasi sebuah mobil sport berwarna merah yang merupakan milik kakaknya. Ia bisa hafal, karena mobil tersebut adalah mobil yang dibeli sang kakak setelah ia membeli Maybach Exelero kesayangannya. Memang terlihat timpang. Namun kakaknya tersebut berhasil membeli Honda CR-Z beserta sebuah rumah didekat pantai. Tidak seperti dirinya yang menghabiskan seluruh uangnya hanya untuk satu mobil langka pesanan khusus demi kenyamanan berkendara dan juga status sosial yang dimiliki. Ya…. Bagaimanapun saat itu pemikiran Akashi masihlah belum sedewasa Kagami.

Secara bertahap Akashi menurukan kecepatan. Berusaha mengimbangi Kagami yang masih ada didepannya. Dengan lihai ia mengarahkan kendaraannya untuk berada disamping kanan mobil merah didepannya. Bermaksud untuk memepet mobil Kakaknya agar kepinggir supaya ia bisa mengambil Kuroko. Namun sayangnya saat jarak mereka semakin dekat, tiba-tiba Honda CR-Z tersebut menambah kecepatan. Akashi mengumpat. Tahu kalau Kagami menyadari kehadirannya. Lalu tanpa kehabisan akal Akashi ikut menambah kecepatan. Mengejar ketertinggalan akan mobil merah sialan yang tengah mengangkut kekasihnya.

Berkali-kali ia menekan klakson agar Kagami mau berhenti, namun nihil. Mobil brengsek tersebut malah terus saja menambah kecepatan dan memaksanya untuk ikut mempercepat laju kendaraannya hingga kebatas 180 km/jam. Namun beberapa saat kemudian Akashi harus dikagetkan dengan laju kendaraan Kagami yang terlihat sembrono. Ia segera membuang jauh-jauh pikirannya kalau Kuroko-nya sedang memberontak disana. Bagaimanapun ia sangat mengenal bocah biru tersebut. Ia yakin kekasihnya itu tidak akan bisa berbuat nekat.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, Akashi kembali dikagetkan dengan mobil Kagami yang mengerem mendadak. Membuatnya ikut menurunkan kecepatan dan memilih untuk menjaga jarak dari mobil merah Kagami. Jujur, Akashi was-was. Pikirannya mendadak macet saat kedua bola matanya harus menyaksikan Honda CR-Z tersebut menabrak bagian belakang sebuah bis. Ia bisa sedikit bernafas lega karena mobil merah tersebut berhasil mengerem dan kemudian berjalan lagi seolah tak terjadi apa-apa. Tapi tidak lama, sebab mobil yang disaksikannya tiba-tiba harus menyerempet bagian samping bus. Jantung Akashi berdetak sangat cepat, sebab mobil merah yang sudah terpaut jarak lima belas meter didepannya tiba-tiba menghantam sebuah mobil lainnya. Suara dentuman yang dihasilkan lebih dari cukup untuk menaikkan kecemasan Akashi. Berbagai spekulasi dan juga praduga buruk atas apa yang terjadi didepan matanya mendadak menggelayuti otak. Segala bentuk pikiran negatifpun tak mampu ia buang dari benaknya sedikitpun. Maka dari itu, dengan segera ia meminggirkan Maybach Exeleronya tak jauh dari mobil Kagami yang telah mengalami kecelakaan. Yang sudah mengepulkan asap putih dari balik kap mobil dan kemudian dirubungi oleh beberapa orang yang berniat untuk mengevakuasi.

Tanpa mampu memikirkan apa-apa lagi, Akashipun menyambar ponselnya dan memasukkannya ke dalam kantung jas yang ia kenakan. Kemudian sambil tertatih iapun segera berjalan menuju lokasi kecelakaan. Saat itu terlihat beberapa orang ikut keluar dari dalam mobil untuk membantu orang-orang yang terlibat kecelakaan. Langkah Akashipun semakin ia percepat saat ia melihat seseorang dengan rambut berwarna biru tengah digotong kepinggir setelah berhasil dikeluarkan dari Honda CR-Z. Sedikitpun ia tak mengindahkan rasa sakit dikakinya karena dalam benaknya hanyalah mengenai keselamatan orang-orang yang dicintainya.

"Tetsuya…. Tetsuya kau tidak apa-apa?! Tetsuya?!" Akashi menepuk-nepuk pipi Kuroko begitu ia telah sampai di tempat Kuroko sembari memangku kepala pemuda yang dicintainya tersebut diatas pahanya.

"Akashi-kun…." Kuroko mengerjap-ngerjapkan kedua kelopaknya. Shock pasca kecelakaan membuat Kuroko harus menata mentalnya terlebih dahulu.

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa? Ada yang sakit?" Suara Akashi terdengar panik. Kedua tangannya dan sepasang iris heterochromenya secara refleks memeriksa keadaan fisik sang kekasih. Meneliti seberapa tingkat keparahan dari luka yang diderita oleh sang baby blue.

Seketika Kurokopun tersenyum. Merasa bersyukur karena telah dipertemukan oleh orang yang dicintai.

"Katakan, apa ada tulang rusukmu yang patah atau…. Atau apapun itu, cepat katakanlah padaku!"

Sambil tetap tersenyum Kuroko mengulurkan telapak tangannya. Bermaksud memegang pipi Akashi untuk menenangkan Akashi, namun-

"Dia tidak apa-apa, hanya kaki kanannya saja yang terluka, yang parah itu pemuda yang disebelah sana." Ujar seorang lelaki paruh baya yang tadi berhasil mengevakuasi Kuroko.

"Kagami-nii-chan!" Nafas Akashi terasa tercekat. Firasatnya mendadak semakin buruk. Takut akan terjadi sesuatu yang tidak diiginkan. "Tolong jaga dia." Akashi langsung menyerahkan pengawasan Kuroko pada lelaki paruh baya tadi. Sementara dirinya beranjak menuju tempat kakaknya berada.

Kuroko diam. Telapak tangan yang tadinya ingin meraih wajah Akashi, kini hanya menggantung diudara. Sesaat ia merasa ada kehampaan saat Akashi harus meninggalkannya demi mengurusi orang lain yang membuatnya menjadi seperti sekarang ini. Sambil berusaha untuk duduk tegak dan mengumpulkan seluruh keadaran diri, iris aquamarine miliknya tak sedetikpun lepas dari sosok Akashi. Akashi yang tengah menghampiri Kagami dan menampakkan ekspresi kepanikan dua kali lebih banyak ketimbang ketika beberapa saat yang lalu Akashi bersama dengannya dan mengecek keadaannya.

"Oniicchan…. Niicchan bangun…. Kubilang bangun." Akashi tak mampu menyembunyikan suaranya yang bergetar. Keadaan kakaknya membuat dadanya mendadak sesak. Wajah dan lengan penuh darah akibat pecahan kaca mobil dan juga luka pada pelipis Kagami menjadi sesuatu yang mampu membuat Akashi merasa takut. Belum lagi pergelangan kaki Kagami yang mengalami luka parah akibat sempat terjepit bagian bawah mobil.

"Tolong jangan digerakkan sembarangan, kemungkinan ada tulang rusuknya yang patah."

Akashi terbelalak saat mendengar pernyataan seseorang yang sebelumnya ikut membantu Kagami agar dapat keluar dari mobil. "Jangan bercanda!" Akashi kembali menepuk-nepuk wajah Kagami, berharap agar kakaknya dapat sadar sesegera mungkin. Namun sayangnya segala usaha yang dilakukan seolah nihil. Kakaknya sama sekali enggan menunjukkkan tanda-tanda kesadaran. Bahkan saat Akashi ddengan paksa membuka sepasang Kelopak milik Kagami yang terpejam erat. Merasa ada yang janggal, maka dengan segera Akashi mengambil ponselnya dari kantung jas. Ponsel tersebut sempat terjatuh satu kali dari genggaman akibat tangannya yang tak berhenti gemetar ditambah dengan darah yang melumuri telapak tangannya tersebut. Oleh karena itu, Akashi menggunakan kedua telapak tangannya untuk menghubungi seseorang untuk dimintai bantuan secepat mungkin.

"Shintarou…. Kirimkan ambulan…."

[Akashi, ada apa?]

"Cepat kirimkan ambulan." Suara Akashi semakin terdengar serak.

[Akashi, apa yang terjadi?!]

"Kumohon. Cepat…. Cepat kirimkan kesini…." Akashi tertunduk. Rasa sesak yang semakin menguasai membuatnya sulit untuk mengendalikan air mata yang mulai menggenangi.

[Kemana aku harus mengirimkannya?]

"Kumohon cepatlah." Akashi mulai menangis panik.

[Kemana?]

"Aku tidak tahu! Aku tidak tahu ini dimana!" Bentak Akashi.

[Akashi….]

"Biar aku yang bicara." Ujar salah seseorang sambil mengambil ponsel yang dipegang oleh Akashi demi melanjutkan percakapan dengan Midorima untuk memberitahukan dimana letak lokasi kejadian.

"Oniicchan…. Bangunlah. Aku mohon bangunlah!" Akashi meremas baju bagian depan yang dikenakan oleh Kagami. Akashi sadar bahwa kakaknya sedang berada dikondisi yang paling buruk. Jujur, melihat kakak satu-satunya dalam keadaan seperti itu bukanlah sesuatu yang ia inginkan. Berkali-kali Akashi mencoba untuk memanggil nama kakaknya. Berharap agar kakaknya mau sedikit saja memberi respon agar segala bentuk emosi menyesakkan yang semakin parah bisa segera hilang dari benaknya. Berkali-kali pula ia menepuk-nepuk pipi kakaknya tersebut sambil terus memastikan kalau kakaknya itu masih mampu untuk sekedar bernafas. Sehingga setidaknya ia masih memiliki harapan untuk tetap memiliki seorang kakak dalam kehadaan hidup, bukan sebaliknya.

"Tenanglah. Ambulan akan segera datang. Semua pasti akan baik-baik saja." Ujar seseorang sambil menepuk bahu Akashi. Kerumunan yang mengelilingi Akashi dan juga Kagami semakin bertambah.

Akashipun menyeka air matanya menggunakan lengan jas yang dikenakannya. Ekor matanya yang tak sengaja mengarah pada lokasi terakhir dimana Kuroko berada membuatnya semakin panik saat ia tak mendapati esensi dari kekasihnya tersebut. "Tetsuya…." Akashi refleks berdiri. Heterochromenya segera menjelajah mencari keberadaan Kuroko. Saat kedua matanya berhasil menangkap sosok Kuroko, Akashi langsung terbelalak. Kepalanya menggeleng tak percaya saat ia melihat Kuroko yang dengan sengaja malah berjalan ketengah jalan.

"Tetsuya!" Teriaknya sambil berjalan menuju dimana kekasihnya berada. Disingkirkannya orang-orang yang menghalangi jalannya. Saat ia meneriakkan nama Kuroko, Kuroko hanya melihat kearahnya sambil tersenyum tipis kepadanya. Ketika sekali lagi ia meneriakkan nama kecil Kuroko, bukannya berhenti kekasihnya tersebut malah semakin mantap untuk melangkahkan kaki menuju ketengah jalan yang masih digunakan untuk berlalu lalang kendaraan dilajur kanan.

Seketika jantung Akashi serasa mau berhenti saat ia menyadari ada sebuah truk melaju dengan kecepatan yang tidak bisa dibilang pelan. Ia tahu akan apa hal yang terjadi selanjutnya kalau saja Kuroko-nya terus melangkah maju. Maka sambil mengabaikan rasa sakit pada kakinya, Akashipun langsung berlari menuju kearah Kuroko. Berusaha agar ia bisa meraih tubuh Kuroko yang berada tujuh meter jangkauannya.

Suara klakson yang keras dari truk semakin menyadarkan Akashi, kalau kendaraan tersebut tak bisa berhenti secara mendadak. Langkah kakinya yang menggebu akhirnya harus berhenti begitu saja saat akhirnya kendaraan tersebut melewatinya. Kedua lututnya yang tiba-tiba lemas membuat Akashi terduduk secara paksa. Ia menundukkan kepala sementara kedua telapak tangannya yang masih bersimbah darah hanya mampu menyentuh jalanan demi menopang perat badannya. Aliran air mata yang tak bisa ditahan sama sekalipun akhirnya harus jatuh keatas aspal bersamaan dengan teriakannya yang berupa nama kecil sang kekasih. Sungguh, ia amat sangat berharap segala kejadian yang memacu adrenalinnya ini bisa berakhir sesegera mungkin. Ia sama sekali tak ingin menambah rasa sesak yang bertumpuk secara tak wajar di dalam benaknya.

"Tetsuya…." Air mata Akashi yang kembali terjatuh diiringi dengan suaranya yang terdengar lirih seolah menjadi tanda akan buruknya hari yang ia lalui saat ini.

.

.

**#To Be Continue#**

.

.

Akhirnya berhasil keketik. Cerita ini agak keluar dari plot awal jadi berasa berat buat dikerjain…. Butuh penyesuaian sana sini biar bisa dibaca dengan nyaman. Endingnyapun sekarang masih dalam proses dan agak berat diketiknya supaya emosinya bisa ditangkep sama minna sekalian

Anyway, Mizu baru sadar, terakhir kali nulis adegan lemon eksplisit Akakuro itu di chapter 9. Terus lemon eksplisit KagaKuro di fanfic "Hanashite Kudasai, Kagami-kun!" yang merupakan side story dari chapter 13. Kalo implisit mah gak usah diomongin lah ya. Kayanya udah tersebar juga. Mizu ngerasa pasti minna ngerasa **"KERING"** gegara gak nemu-nemu lemon Akakuro. Tapi mau gimana lagi.… Mizu bingung juga mau nempatin dimana, mengingat cangkupan cerita yang semakin melebar demi memperjelas seluruh jalan cerita supaya nantinya gak ninggalin kesan ngegantung ketika fanfic ini tamat. Anyway chapter depan chapter terakhir. Jangan lupa tinggalin feedback ya. Baik review, favorite ataupun Follow.

Akhir kata, Mizu ucapin makasih untuk yang udah ngereview **nurul. hikakey, aeon zealot lucifer, astia morichan, Megane Heichou, Akashi lina, Kuhaku, AoiKutahara, Oranyellow-chan, Zhang Fei, ichitenku (**Mizu senen akhirnya ada yang bisa dapetin kesan kakak-adek yang 'seharusnya.' Semoga lanjutan ini bisa bikin kamu penasaran lagi ya.**), tetsuya kurosaki, Aoi-Umay, Shhiraume. machida, B-Rabbit Ai, DyoKyung-Stoick, BaekHun9294, Adcprk, , November With Love, Tetsuya Ran (**Kagami itu jahat-jahat baek lohhh. Yah…namanya juga fanfic telenovela mah gini…hahaha**), leinalvin775, Yu-YuDei, The Greatest Archer, aaaaa (**masih dilanjut, cuma emang lelet untuk update.**), dewi (**makasih Mizu udah dibilang cakep #SalahTangkep**), chuuzu ryu cho, Akashi Hana (**Iya, cinta itu emang rumit dan bisa ngalahin segala bentuk logika**), DANNA LJ (**ini next chapternya**), Uchiha Ryuuki, Atsuya (**ini lanjutannya**), ajenglestari2611, yani. kurotsuki, Shimotsuki Mika, namiyong, Tetsuya Aoi, omae no tomodachi**. Yang pake akun nanti Mizu bales lewat PM ya. Semoga bisa secepatnya. Yang gak pake akun FFN, makasih ya udah nyempetin diri buat ninggalin feedbacknya. Review kalian semua sangat berarti buat Mizu. Pun dengan semua Follow dan Favorite yang Mizu dapat.

Akhir kata, sampe ketemu lagi di final chapter Onegai Akashi-kun!

_**Sign**_

_**Mizukinokawaii**_

_**.**_


	19. Chapter 19

Sakit.

Hanya satu kata yang bisa menggambarkan segalanya saat Kuroko mendapati dirinya telah berada dipelukan Akashi –tepat setelah ingatannya terputus ketika mobil yang dikendarainya bersama Kagami harus menabrak sebuah sedan dengan keras- namun hanya sebentar. Sakit ketika usahanya untuk bunuh diri bersama orang yang sangat ia benci mengalami kegagalan telak, hanya karena orang yang dirasa telah merusak seluruh hidupnya lebih memilih untuk menyelamatkannya hingga kondisi fisik orang tersebut justru berakhir lebih parah daripada dirinya. Semakin sakit lagi ketika Akashi justru lebih mempedulikan orang lain ketimbang dirinya sendiri yang jelas-jelas amat sangat membutuhkan kekasihnya.

Kalaupun ada kelegaan, kelegaan itu hanya sempat dirasakan saat melihat wajah Akashi saat ia tersadar beberapa saat yang lalu dan itu benar-benar belum cukup menutupi tumpukan rasa kecewa yang dirasakan. Dalam hati Kuroko hanya berfikir, untuk apa Akashi ada disini kalau hanya demi mencemaskan Kagami yang jelas-jelas telah menculiknya. Mencicipi tubuhnya dengan cara yang sama sekali tidak ia sukai, bahkan menyakitinya berkali-kali dengan berbagai cara baik secara fisik maupun psikis. Dan semua hal itu benar-benar membuat Kuroko muak.

"Minumlah." Ujar seorang laki-laki sambil menyodorkan sebotol air mineral ukuran kecil kepada Kuroko. Dengan enggan Kuroko menerimanya. Menengguk isinya sampai habis tanpa sedikitpun melepaskan pandangannya dari Akashi yang berjarak tidak terlalu dekat dengannya.

"Terima kasih." Kuroko menyodorkan botol kosong itu kepada lelaki paruh baya yang menolongnya. "Aku Kuroko Tetsuya, siapa nama anda?" Tanyanya sembari mengalihkan indera pendengarannya dari suara Akashi yang sibuk memanggil nama Kagami.

"Ogiwara Shigehiro."

"Ogiwara-san, terima kasih."

Ogiwara hanya tersenyum. Diperhatikan wajah pucat Kuroko dan beberapa luka ringan akibat pecahan kaca. "Apa kau membutukan sesuatu yang lain?"

Kuroko menggeleng. "Aku sudah tidak apa-apa. Ogiwara-san bisa meninggalkan aku."

"Tapi…."

"Tidak apa-apa." Jelas Kuroko datar sambil memaksakan senyumnya.

"Kalau begitu aku akan menolong mereka dulu. Kau tunggu disini." Ogiwara akhirnya meninggalkan Kuroko, menengok keadaan dua korban lainnya yang terletak tak terlalu jauh dari Kuroko.

Sepeninggalan Ogiwara, Kuroko hanya bisa memandangi Akashi dari kejauhan. Telinganya terasa sakit saat ia harus mendengar teriakan kekhawatiran Akashi akan Kagami. Untuk mengatasinya, Kuroko memilih untuk berdiri. Menghindari kerumunan orang yang belum menyadari akan langkahnya yang makin menjauh. Jujur, Kuroko kecewa. Ia marah karena bisa-bisanya Akashi lebih panik saat berhadapan dengan mantan senseinya itu ketimbang saat melihat keadaan dirinya. Kalau tahu akan seperti ini, Kurokopun berfikir seandainya ia bisa bertukar posisi. Menggantikan Kagami yang saat ini masih belum sadarkan diri, demi mendapat kepedulian dari orang yang amat ia cintai.

"Aku tidak tahu! Aku tidak tahu ini dimana!"

Suara Akashi yang terdengar sarat akan emosi, sampai ditelinga Kuroko. Jujur, Kuroko cemburu saat harus menerima kenyataan kalau Akashi-nya bisa kehilangan jati diri saat Kagami tak kunjung sadar dari pingsan. Akashi yang biasanya tegas dan mampu membuat keputusan tepat saat situasi sedang genting, tiba-tiba meneriakkan ketidaktahuan akan lokasi kecelakaan. Huh! Jangan bercanda!

Kemudian perlahan tapi pasti, jarak antara Kuroko dengan Akashipun semakin menjauh. Kedua telapak kakinya yang telanjang terus saja melangkah menapaki aspal yang menghangat karena sinar matahari. Rasa sesak bercampur marahpun tak bisa sirna begitu saja meski jarak mereka sudah tak sedekat tadi. Kuroko kalut. Batinnya terus bertanya mengenai eksistensinya bagi seorang Akashi. Lalu sambil tetap terdiam, Kurokopun menolehkan kepala. Menatap ke arah Akashi yang berteriak memanggil namanya. Teriakan yang hanya terasa sebagai omong kosong tak berarti setelah apa yang telah terjadi. Teriakan yang sama sekali tak ingin didengarnya sebagai formalitas hanya untuk mencicipi setiap senti tubuhnya ataupun setiap tetes rasa cinta yang dimilikinya.

Sekali lagi, semuanya hanya omong kosong!

Ya. Semua sudah terlambat!

Ia ingin mengakhiri semuanya. Memejamkan kedua matanya dan berjalan perlahan ketengah jalan dimana sebuah kendaraan besar sedang melaju kearahnya. Tak peduli dengan teriakan histeris beberapa orang. Tak peduli pula dengan suara deru klakson yang memekakkan telinga.

Baginya semua lebih baik diakhiri sekarang juga!

"Bodoh! Apa yang kau lakukan!" Seseorang tiba-tiba menarik tubuh Kuroko kebelakang. Menghindari sebuah truk besar yang tengah melintas.

Kuroko terkejut. Ia segera membuka matanya dan mendapati kalau tubuhnya kini tengah berada dalam pelukan Ogiwara dengan posisi terduduk. Selamat dari hantaman sebuah truk yang pasti akan menabraknya kalau lelaki itu tak menyelamatkannya, sama sekali tak membuat Kuroko merasa senang.

"AAARRRRRGGGHHHH!" Tiba-tiba Kurokopun berteriak histeris. Karena mendapati bahwa dirinya masih saja diizinkan hidup, sama sekali bukan hal yang ia harapkan!

**.**

**.**

**Onegai, Akashi-kun!**

**Chapter 19 (FINAL CHAPTER)**

**Disclaimer: **Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

_Onegai, Akashi-kun!_ barulah punya saya, _Mizukinokawaii._

**Pairing: **Akashi Seijuuro X Kuroko Tetsuya

**Genre:** Hurt Comfort, Drama

**Rate:** M

**Warning:** TYPO, Boy x Boy.

**.**

**Read N Review, Please**

**.**

**.**

"Akashi, sampai kapan kau mau diam disini?" Midorima memandangi Akashi yang masih saja duduk memandangi Kuroko yang tengah tertidur akibat pengaruh obat bius.

"Aku ingin menemaninya." Jawab Akashi sambil menyeka keringat pada kening sang kekasih menggunakan lengan kemejanya yang terlihat agak kusut.

"Kau tau kalau hal itu mustahil, nanodayo." Midorima menghela nafas panjang. Memeriksa sekali lagi laju cairan infus yang belum lama disuntikkan pada urat nadi pasiennya tersebut. "Kita harus memindahkannya."

Akashi langsung bangkit. Seketika telapak tangan kanannya sudah mencengkram leher Midorima. "Dia…baik…baik…saja…!" Sergahnya dengan memberi penekanan pada setiap kata yang terucap.

"Kau tau kalau pacarmu sedang tidak baik-baik saja."

"TUTUP MULUTMU!" Akashi mengeratkan cengkramannya.

"Akashi…." Dengan tetap tenang Midorima memegang pergelangan tangan Akashi dan dengan perlahan lehernyapun dapat terbebas dari cekikan tadi.

"Dia tidak gila…." Suara Akashi beralih lirih. "Tetsuya sama sekali tidak gila."

Midorima memegang pundak Akashi. Berusaha memberi ketabahan atas apa yang terjadi pasca kecelakaan tiga minggu yang lalu. "Setidaknya, kau harus berusaha untuk tidak ikut-ikutan menjadi gila."

Akashi mendongakkan kepala. Menyimpan marah pada kilatan matanya.

"Dengan begitu, kau bisa menjaga hidup mereka berdua." Jeda, "Karena kau yang harus menjaga kehidupan kekasih beserta kakakmu." Tambahnya sambil kemudian meninggalkan Akashi diruang VVIP rumah sakit berdua dengan sang pasien.

Sementara itu Akashi hanya diam. Tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Otaknya sibuk berfikir atas fakta yang terlontar dari Midorima yang merupakan sahabat sekaligus dokter pribadi yang bekerja dirumah sakit milik keluarganya. Menimbang-nimbang tindakan apa yang harus dilakukan pada orang-orang yang ia sayangi. Sungguh, memasukkan Tetsuya-nya ke dalam rumah sakit jiwa sama sekali bukan pilihan utama yang mau ia tempuh. Terlebih lagi pertanyaan tentang alasan kenapa pacarnya tersebut ingin bunuh diri sama sekali tak bisa ia ketahui karena Kuroko selalu mengamuk setiap ia menemuinya. Kalau tidak begitu, maka Kuroko hanya menangis. Menyalahkan dirinya yang terlambat menyelamatkan sang pujaan hati. Atau menyalahkannya karena membiarkan kakaknya tetap hidup dalam salah satu ruangan khusus yang ada didalam rumah sakitnya. Sungguh, baginya itu bukanlah pemandangan yang bagus untuk dinikmati setiap hari. Ada rasa sakit yang tiba-tiba menyeruak ketika Tetsuya-nya tersayang harus memukul dirinya atau melemparkan sesuatu padanya disertai dengan usiran maupun teriakan yang sama sekali tak pernah ia sangka akan terjadi semenjak kecelakan itu terjadi.

Pernah Kuroko dibawa ke rumah. Namun bukannya membaik, yang ada Kuroko malah semakin histeris. Tak sudi melangkahkan kaki begitu dihadapkan pada pintu kamar Akashi. Malah Akashi harus rela mendapati rasa sakit pada tulang keringnya, karena dirinya sengaja memaksa Kuroko untuk masuk kedalam. Satu-satunya ruangan yang bisa membuat Kuroko sedikit lebih tenang yaitu kamarnya yang bernuansa biru laut. Begitu sampai dikamarnya sendiri kuroko cenderung sedikit tersenyum sambil melamun, selama didekatnya tidak ada Akashi yang menemani. Reaksi yang ditujukan olehnya saat Kise bersama Aomine menjenguknya hanya berupa tatapan kosong. Tak menanggapi apapun, kecuali pelukan hangat yang ditujukan oleh sang kakak. Dalam pelukan Kise, seorang Kurokopun menangis secara wajar. Berkata kalau dirinya sudah tak sanggup lagi. Berulang-ulang dan berulang-ulang hingga ia lelah sendiri dan akhirnya tertidur dalam pelukan Kise.

"Akacchin…."

Akashi menoleh. Mendapati Murasakibara dan Himuro yang baru saja masuk kedalam ruangan isolasi bagi kekasihnya.

"Kita semua sudah tahu bagaimana keadaan Kurocchin, jad-""

"Jangan bilang kalau kalian berdua berfikir bahwa Tetsuya sudah gila!" Sela Akashi sembari menghampiri kedua pasangan tersebut agar tidak terlalu dekat dengan tempat Kuroko berbaring, supaya tidak mengganggu kekasihnya yang sedang tertidur .

"Kami hanya berfikir kalau Kuroko-san tertekan." Himuro memberi penjelasan dengan hati-hati.

"Lalu apa bedanya dengan gila, hah?!"

"Dia masih bisa diselamatkan."

Akashi menatap Himuro, bertanya-tanya maksud dari pernyataan yang tak bisa dianggap main-main.

"Sejauh ini, Kuroko masih mengenali Kise-san walaupun hanya sedikit. Tapi mungkin hal itu bisa kita jadikan celah untu mengembalikan kondisinya seperti semula."

"Tapi dengan satu kondisi." Murasakibara menambahkan. "Kau tidak boleh menemuinya."

"Omong kosong macam apa itu?!"

"Akashi, tenanglah dulu."

"Sampai saat ini, kaupun pasti tahu kalau Kurocchin akan selalu histeris jika sudah melihatmu." Murasakibara memperhatikan perubahan raut wajah Akashi yang marah, namun tak mampu menyangkal fakta yang benar terjadi. "Kalau kau memaksakan dirimu untuk menemuinya terus, bukan hanya kau yang akan tersakiti, tapi juga Kurocchin."

"Akashi, hanya ini jalan keluar yang sanggup kami bertiga pikirkan untukmu. Aku, Atsushi maupun Midorima sama sekali tak ingin melihat kalian berdua berakhir seperti ini."

Akashi meneguk ludahnya sendiri. Tenggorokannya mendadak tercekat kalau harus membayangkan dirinya yang tak bisa menemui si pujaan hati. "Berapa persen tingkat keberhasilannya?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Midorima bilang bisa jadi tujuh puluh persen. Namun kondisi setelah ia kembali normallah yang perlu dikhawatirkan."

"Bisa jadi Kurocchin akan membencimu seumur hidup, jika seluruh akal sehatnya sudah kembali."

Akashi tersenyum getir. "Kalau begitu, lakukan sesuka hati kalian." Katanya sambil kemudian kembali menghampiri Kuroko yang masih tertidur. "Tapi setidaknya berikan aku waktu untuk menatapnya lebih lama lagi, khusus untuk hari ini."

"Baiklah." Himuro dan Murasakibarapun akhirnya memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Akashi yang sibuk memandangi wajah polos Kuroko. Membiarkan sang scarlet berlama-lama menciumi telapak tangan berwarna pucat yang sama sekali tak sadar akan kehadiran sang kekasih.

.

.

.

**#Enam Bulan Kemudian#**

Akashi berdiri dibawah pohon yang rindang. Kakinya menghentak-hentak tanah seolah tidak sabaran. Beberapa kali dirinya juga menyisir rambutnya menggunakan jemari tangan. Memastikan bahwa penampilannya sudah cukup rapi pagi ini. Sekali lagi ia mengecek arlojinya. Meyakinkan pengelihatannya kalau orang yang ingin ia temui sudah terlambat lima belas menit dari waktu yang dijanjikan, namun ajaibnya sama sekali tidak bisa menghapus senyuman yang terpasang setia pada wajahnya. Memandangi salah satu lorong tempat pasien keluar masuk menuju taman rumah sakit, hingga akhirnya manik heterochrome-nya berhasil menangkap sosok yang ingin ia jumpai. Sambil membenarkan dasi, Akashi mengatur suaranya. Berusaha agar dirinya tidak terlihat terlalu gembira apalagi terlalu bersemangat. Berusaha agar semua tampak alami begitu ia akhirnya dihadapkan pada orang yang sudah lama dirindukannya.

"Kurokocchi, perkenalkan… dia temanku, namanya Akashi Seijuurou." Jelas Kise setelah mereka bertiga saling bertemu.

Sementara itu, Kuroko yang tengah terduduk disebuah kursi roda dengan sebuah selimut yang menutupi paha hingga mata kaki hanya memandangi sosok dihadapannya. Rambut merah dengan dua bola mata berbeda warna. Terlihat galak namun tersenyum ramah. Sepintas ada perasaan tertarik pada lelaki yang sedang berdiri tepat didepannya.

"Aku Akashi Seijuurou. Salam kenal." Kata Akashi sambil mengajak Kuroko bersalaman.

"Kuroko Tetsuya." Kuroko menyambut tangan Akashi. Merasakan telapak tangan pemuda berambut merah tersebut selama beberapa detik, kemudian segera melepasnya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu hari ini Tetsuya?"

Kuroko menengadah. Menampakkan raut herannya pada Akashi. "Ano…. Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?"

"Ini pertemuan pertama kita." Jawab Akashi sambil tersenyum tipis.

Kuroko menoleh kebelakang. Menatap kakaknya yang masih memegangi pegangan kursi roda dengan penuh tanya. Karena tidak mendapat respon apa-apa, Kuroko beralih lagi pada pemuda yang baru saja mengajaknya berkenalan. "Ano…. Kenapa kau memanggilku dengan nama kecilku?"

"Kurokocchi…." Kise bereaksi. Memandangi Akashi dan juga Kuroko secara bergantian. Tak tega kalau harus membayangkan bagaimana perasaan Akashi saat ini.

"Entahlah…mungkin karena mudah untuk diingat…." Jawab Akashi asal.

"Tapi bukannya itu tidak sopan? Maksudku, bukankah kita baru berkenalan?"

"Aah…. Kalau begitu aku akan memanggilmu Kuroko."

Kuroko terdiam sejenak. Entah mengapa ada rasa aneh kalau dirinya harus dipanggil tidak menggunakan nama kecilnya oleh orang yang baru dikenalnya tersebut.

"Kurokocchi, aku ada pemotretan sebentar lagi. Tidak apa-apa kan kalau kau ditemani oleh Akashi sendiri." Kata Kise tiba-tiba.

"Bukannya masih dua jam lagi?"

"Ahahaha…. Tadi Aominecchi meneleponku, katanya jadwalnya dimajukan."

"Hn…. Kalau begitu tidak apa-apa." Sahut Kuroko.

"Kalau begitu mohon bantuannya ya." Pegangan kursi rodapun dilepaskan oleh Kise, kemudian ia sedikit membungkukkan punggungnya kearah Akashi, "Tolong jaga adikku."

"Tentu." Jawab Akashi sambil tersenyum.

Tak lama Kisepun segera meninggalkan Kuroko dan Akashi. Ya…. Semua memang sudah sesuai dengan rencana semula. Memperkenalkan adiknya pada Akashi kemudian meninggalkan mereka berdua. Berharap semua akan menjadi lancar dan sesuai rencana.

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau Daiki bisa jadi manager sekaligus pacar dari kakakmu." Akashi mulai membuka pembicaraan.

"Aku juga agak terkejut. Seingatku dulu kakakku punya pacar, tapi aku lupa siapa dan aku juga lupa, kenapa kakakku bisa dekat dengan Aomine-kun."

"Kenapa tidak kau tanya langsung?"

"Sudah. Kakakku bilang, dia tidak mau membuka luka lama. Selain itu katanya dia terlalu malu untuk bilang kenapa dia bisa menyukai Aomine-kun. Tapi…." Kuroko tiba-tiba menggantung kata-katanya. Merasakan ada sesuatu yang aneh.

"Tapi apa?"

"Kenapa Akashi-san tahu kalau kakakku berpacaran dengan Aomine-kun?"

"Karena aku kan memang temannya." Jelas Akashi tanpa terselip nada kebohongan sedikitpun.

"Ahh…. Benar juga. Lalu, apa Akashi-san tahu, siapa mantan pacar kakakku sebelumnya?"

Akashi diam sebentar. Tidak mungkin baginya untuk menyebutkan nama Kagami begitu saja. Ia masih terlalu takut untuk bertindak ceroboh di pertemuan pertamanya saat ini. "Kupikir aku tidak berhak untuk menyebutkan namanya, kalau kakakmu sendiri saja tidak mau mengatakannya secara langsung padamu."

"Benar juga."

"Supaya kau tidak bosan, bagaimana kalau kita berkeliling di taman rumah sakit ini saja?" jeda, "maksudku jika kau tidak keberatan."

"Tentu saja tidak."

Akashipun langsung mendorong kursi roda yang sedang diduduki oleh Kuroko. Perlahan-lahan ia berjalan, membiarkan Kuroko menikmati tumbuhan dan juga bunga-bungaan yang baru saja mekar dipagi hari.

"Entah mengapa, aku merasa curiga."

"Hn?"

"Apa Ryouta-nii sengaja memintamu untuk menjagaku ketika dia bekerja?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Kebetulan aku memang harus berkunjung kesini."

"Untuk apa?" Tanya Kuroko sambil menolehkan kepala agar bisa melihat wajah Akashi.

"Untuk menjenguk temanku."

"Oh ya? Memang dia sakit apa?"

"Dia kecelakaan. Tapi keadaannya sudah baik-baik saja." Jelas Akashi sambil berusaha menyembunyikan kegetiran yang ia rasakan dengan manik mata yang setia tertuju pada sang aquamarine.

"Ah…. Aku juga kecelakaan." Kuroko beralih memandangi tumbuh-tumbuhan yang berada disetiap pinggir jalan yang ia lewati.

"Benarkah? Kapan?"

"Enam bulan yang lalu." Kuroko menghirup udara segar yang ditawarkan oleh tumbuhan yang banyak hidup di dalam taman rumah sakit. "Aku kecelakaan bersama guru olahragaku ketika kami ingin pergi menonton pertandingan basket. Kata kakakku guruku sekarang sedang dalam perawatan di rumah sakit yang ada di Amerika. Sedangkan aku dirawat disini."

Akashi menghentikan langkahnya. Membiarkan kursi roda tersebut berhadapan langsung dengan sebuah pohon maple yang besar dan daunnya tengah berguguran. "Lalu apa kau sudah menghubunginya dan menanyakan keadaannya?"

"Belum. Aku tidak berani…."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak ingat siapa guruku itu. Walaupun kakakku sudah memperlihatkan fotonya satu kali, aku tetap saja tidak ingat. Jadi aku meminta kakakku untuk menghubunginya dan menanyakan kabarnya untukku."

"Setelah kau sudah tahu kabarnya, apa yang kau lakukan." Akashi memilih duduk disebuah bangku yang berada didekat pohon maple agar ia bisa berbicara berhadapan dengan Kuroko.

"Aku hanya bisa bersyukur kalau guruku tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak berani bilang padanya kalau aku melupakannya. Maksudku, pasti sangat tidak enak kalau kau tahu bila orang yang kau kenal tiba-tiba melupakanmu."

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan pacarmu? Apa kau melupakannya?"

"Pacar?" Kuroko memandang heran. "Seingatku, aku tak punya pacar. Kakakku bilang aku memang tak punya."

"Lalu apa kau ingin punya pacar?"

"Tentu saja. Aku yakin Akashi-san pun ingin memilikinya juga."

Akashi menggangguk sebagai pengganti kata 'iya' yang ingin ia sampaikan. Kedua matanya tak pernah lepas memandangi berbagai ekspresi yang ada diwajah sang baby blue. Walau kelihatannya lebih banyak terlihat datar, tapi Akashi sudah hafal kalau ada senyum tipis yang terselip menghiasi wajah dihadapannya. Dalam hati ia merasa bersyukur masih diberi kesempatan untuk bisa melihat orang yang paling berharga untuknya lagi, dalam jarak sedekat ini. "Lalu kau ingin punya pacar seperti apa?" tanyanya.

"Kalau punya, aku ingin yang seperti suster disebelah sana." Kuroko menunjuk salah satu perawat yang sedang menemani seorang nenek berjalan-jalan. "Atau seperti perempuan yang sedang duduk itu." Kali ini seorang perempuan berambut panjang yang sedang menyuapi seorang pasien laki-laki menjadi objek pengelihatannya.

"Kenapa memilih mereka? Apa karena mereka manis dan juga cantik?"

"Bukan…. Tapi karena mereka terlihat sangat peduli dengan orang lain."

Senyum Akashi memudar. Telapak tangannya diarahkan agar bisa menyentuh rambut biru sewarna langit yang amat ia rindukan.

"Ada apa, Akashi-san?" Tanya Kuroko sambil memegangi pergelangan tangan Akashi. Mencegah agar tangan tesebut tak sampai ke helaian halusnya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin mengambil daun maple yang jatuh keatas kepalamu." Jawabnya lembut sambil mengambil sebuah daun maple berwarna coklat yang ada dipucuk kepala Kuroko.

"Akashi-san…." Kuroko memegangi pergelangan tangan Akashi, "apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?"

Akashi kembali tersenyum, "tidak. Kita belum pernah bertemu sebelumnya, terutama dalam kondisi seperti ini."

Tak lama kemudian Takao datang mendekat kearah Kuroko dan juga Akashi. Menyapa mereka dan sedikit berasa-basi pada Kuroko sambil berpura-pura tak mengenal Akashi. "Oh iya, apa aku mengganggu kalian?" Tanyanya kemudian.

"Tidak. Ada perlu apa Kazunari?"

Takao tersenyum getir, tahu bahwa kehadirannya cukup mengganggu terutama jika ia melihat jenis senyuman Akashi yang khusus ditujukan padanya. "Kuroko harus kembali ke kamarnya, karena harus kembali menjalani perawatan."

"Aku mengerti." Kuroko lalu menggerakkan kursi rodanya.

"Tunggu dulu."

Kuroko menoleh kearah Akashi yang sudah beranjak dari bangku.

"Bolehkah aku mengantarmu?"

Kuroko diam dan kemudian berpaling kepada Takao. Perawat yang mengurusi segala keperluannnya selama ini. Tatapan matanya yang jernih seolah meminta Takao untuk mengizinkan lelaki yang baru dikenalnya itu untuk mengantarnya kedalam kamar.

Takao tersenyum lebar sambil menatap Kuroko dan Akashi secara bergantian. Tak lama kemudian ia sedikit membungkukkan punggungnya, "kalau begitu mohon bantuannya." Katanya seraya kembali tegap. "Kebetulan aku harus kembali ke ruangan Shin-chan secepat mungkin."

"Terima kasih." Sahut Kuroko. Entah mengapa ia merasa senang. Terlebih saat Akashi mendorong kursi rodanya untuk mengantarnya kembali ke kamar. "Kau tau, Takao-kun itu ramah dan selalu merawatku dengan baik." Ucap Kuroko beberapa saat setelah mereka meninggalkan taman rumah sakit.

"Benarkah?" Dalam hati Akashi bersyukur saat mengetahui Takao sudah menjalankan tugas yang ia berikan dengan baik. Mungkin, nanti siang ia akan menaikkan gaji Takao sebesar lima puluh persen.

"Hn…! Aku akan sangat beruntung kalau memiliki pacar yang perhatian seperti Takao-kun."

"Begitu ya…." Akashi tersenyum simpul sambil memutuskan untuk menaiikan gaji Takao sepuluh persen saja. "Lalu Shin-chan itu siapa? Pacarnya?" Tanyanya kemudian. Berharap Kuroko sadar, kalau akan sangat mustahil untuk menembus jalinan kekuatan cinta MidoTaka yang sudah official. Supaya Kuroko tahu, kalau kekaguman Kuroko pada Takao hanyalah butiran debu bila dibandingkan dengan Midorima.

"Shin-chan itu dokter yang menanganiku, namanya kalau tidak salah Midorima Shintarou. Daripada dibilang hubungan dokter dan juga perawat, Midorima-san dan Takao-kun lebih mirip seperti pasangan."

"Oh…. Jadi namanya Midorima Shintarou ya." Akashi menghentikan laju kursi roda yang tengah didorongnya. "Lalu, kalau begitu, apa kau masih mengingat nama lengkapku?"

Kuroko langsung menoleh kearah Akashi. Menatap heran dengan pertanyaan yang baru saja terlontar dari sang scarlet. Tak pelak, suasanapun mendadak kembali hening. Merasa tidak enak dengan perubahan suasana yang tiba-tiba, Kurokopun segera menjawab pertanyaan Akashi dengan ragu-ragu. "A… Akashi Seihiro?"

Akashi diam membeku. Menatap manik aquamarine dengan sebuah ekspresi kekecewaan yang gagal untuk disembunyikan.

"A… Apa aku salah?"

"Akashi Seijuurou. Namaku Akashi Seijuurou."

Kuroko diam. Merasa tak enak hati karena sudah salah menyebutkan nama lengkap orang yang sudah berbaik hati mendorong kursi rodanya kelantai dua hanya agar dirinya bisa menjalani perawatan rutin.

"Tolong, ingatlah namaku, Tetsuya." Pinta Akashi dengan tatapan sendu.

"Akashi-san…." Kuroko mengarahkan pandangannya lurus kedepan lorong rumah sakit. "Apa benar, kita belum pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" Lagi-lagi Kuroko menanyakan hal yang sama karena hatinya merasa janggal setelah tadi mendapati raut kekecewaan seorang Akashi Seijuuro yang terkesan tegas diawal pertemuan.

Merasa diingatkan, Akashi kembali memasang raut muka yang seperti biasanya. Berusaha agar Kuroko tidak mencurigainya, "kita baru bertemu sekarang." Jawabnya sambil membawa masuk Kuroko kedalam kamar pasien VIP. Kamar berukuran sedang yang hanya terdiri dari satu tempat tidur dan sofa beserta fasilitas lainnya yang biasa ada dirumah sakit elit lainnya. Sebenarnya, ia sangat ingin menaruh Kuroko di salah satu ruangan premium yang ada dirumah sakitnya, namun sayangnya hal itu tidak mungkin dia lakukan. Ia tidak ingin Kuroko mencurigai dari mana Kise mendapatkan banyak uang untuk membiayai perawatan intensif Kuroko selama enam bulan ini. Bagaimanapun gaji seorang model tidak akan ada apa-apanya dibandingkan dengan gajinya sebagai pemimpin sebuah perusahaan dan juga pemilik rumah sakit ternama. Terlebih lagi Kise baru aktif menjadi model lagi selama tiga bulan terakhir ini.

"Tetsuya… mm… maksudku, Kuroko…. Apa kau betah tinggal disini?" Akashi membuka percakapan sambil membantu Kuroko naik keatas tempat tidurnya.

"Ah…. Tidak apa-apa, panggil Tetsuya saja. Aku merasa kalau Akashi-san lebih baik memanggiku dengan nama kecilku."

"Baiklah."

"Aku bosan tinggal disini. Tapi bagaimanapun aku harus sembuh supaya kakakku tidak khawatir." Jelas Kuroko sambil menyamankan diri untuk berbaring dikasurnya. "Ano…. Apa Akashi-san punya pacar?"

"Kenapa kau bertanya hal seperti itu?" Akashi menarik selimut agar menutupi tubuh Kuroko hingga sebatas dada.

"Aku hanya penasaran."

"Dulu aku punya."

"Apa dia cantik?"

"Dia manis." Akashi duduk disebuah kursi yang terdapat disamping tempat tidur Kuroko. Kedua irisnya heterochrome-nya terpaku pada orang dihadapannya. "Rambutnya halus. Dia juga baik dan selalu mencintaiku walaupun aku banyak melakukan kesalahan."

Kuroko mendengarkan kata-kata Akashi dengan seksama.

"Dia juga polos. Selalu bisa membuatku untuk melakukan apapun demi dirinya, karena aku sangat menyayanginya."

"Gadis yang beruntung."

"Bukan. Justru akulah yang beruntung karena sempat memilikinya." Akashi mengalihkan pandangannya kearah jendela yang tirainya sudah terbuka.

"Maaf, membuatmu harus bercerita tentang masa lalu."

"Tidak perlu meminta maaf. Karena bagiku, dia bukanlah hal yang perlu kesesali. Hanya dengan mengetahui kalau dia baik-baik saja aku sudah merasa sangat bersyukur. Kalau melupakanku adalah jalan terbaik untuknya, aku tak peduli. Selama dia sehat dan bisa tersenyum seperti dulu, bagiku itu semua sudah cukup."

Kuroko menelan ludahnya sendiri. Mendengarkan cerita orang yang baru ia kenal, membuatnya merasa kasihan akan apa yang telah terjadi. "Kalau begitu, dia jahat sudah melupakanmu."

Akashi mengelus rambut Kuroko dengan lembut. "Dia sama sekali tidak jahat."

"Tapi-"

"Kalau kau bertambah dewasa, kau pasti akan mengerti." Jelasnya sambil tersenyum tipis sambil merasakan helaian-helaian berwarna biru muda yang terasa familiar bila tersentuh oleh jemarinya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Kuroko, begitu ia melihat raut wajah Akashi yang kembali berubah. Ada sesuatu yang tiba-tiba mengganggu pikirannya begitu ia melihat wajah Akashi yang seperti itu. Sungguh, ia tidak suka melihat wajah Akashi yang seperti itu. Seolah sabar dan penuh pengertian namun menyiratkan sebuah kepedihan yang mendalam.

"Tidak apa-apa." Akashi segera menyingkirkan tangannya dari rambut Kuroko, kemudian ia langsung berdiri. "Tetsuya, sepertinya aku harus pergi sekarang."

"Tunggu dulu." Kuroko langsung duduk dan meraih tangan Akashi. Mencegah Akashi untuk pergi. "Apa benar kita belum pernah bertemu sebelumnya?"

Sepasang bola mata berbeda warna bertemu dengan sepasang manik berwarna biru jernih. Saling mendalami tatapan satu sama lain dengan penuh arti.

"Ya. Kita belum pernah bertemu." Sahut Akashi sembari terus mempertahankan senyumannya yang lembut.

"Apa sebelumnya kita juga belum saling mengenal?" Kuroko mengeratkan genggaman tangannya.

Refleks, Akashipun semakin menajamkam pandangannya kearah Kuroko. Mendapati ekspresi penasaran yang tercetak jelas di wajah manis tersebut. Setelah menarik nafas panjang iapun membuka suara. "Kita belum pernah bertemu maupun mengenal sebelumnya." Jawabnya dengan suara setenang mungkin. Setelah itu Akashi melepaskan tangan Kuroko dengan perlahan, "kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Semoga kau cepat sembuh, ya..." Tambah Akashi sambil buru-buru keluar dari kamar Kuroko.

Begitu Akashi berhasil keluar dari kamar Kuroko, ia berjalan dengan langkah lunglai tanpa berani sedikitpun untuk menoleh kebelakang. Ia lebih memilih untuk segera keluar dari jajaran kamar VIP. Tidak menggunakan lift seperti saat ia mengantar Kuroko, melainkan menggunakan tangga. Berniat menuju tempat Midorima yang hanya berada satu lantai di bawah ruangan Kuroko untuk mengetahui bagaimana perkembangan kekasihnya tersebut. Namun, baru juga ia selesai menuruni anak tangga, tubuhnya mendadak lemas. Pertemuan yang tidak sampai satu jam lumayan menguras semua tenaganya akibat beban psikis yang harus ia ampu.

Demi menghilangkan kelelahan, dipilihnya salah satu deretan bangku tunggu berbentuk memanjang yang berada dipinggir lorong rumah sakit. Disandarkannya punggungnya pada bangku yang berpepetan dengan tembok rumah sakit yang berwarna biru pucat. Sungguh, satu pertemuan yang dinantinya tak pernah diduga akan seberat ini. Lebih berat daripada saat ia mengunjungi Kuroko ketika tengah malam saat Kuroko sudah beristirahat tanpa mengucap sepatah kata –setiap dua atau tiga kali seminggu.

Sesekali Akashi memijit pelipisnya. Mencoba sekuat tenaga untuk menguatkan dirinya sendiri. Menerima fakta bahwa Kuroko sudah benar-benar melupakan dirinya, juga melupakan kakaknya, Kagami yang saat ini sedang dirawat di salah satu rumah sakit ternama di Amerika akibat koma berkat kecelakaan yang dialami.

Akashi lalu menutupi kedua matanya menggunakan salah satu telapak tangannya. Berusaha kuat untuk menyembunyikan kenyataan kalau dirinya adalah kekasih dari Kuroko Tetsuya yang saat ini dalam perawatan khusus akibat trauma yang dialami. Trauma akan penderitaan yang disebabkan oleh dirinya juga kakaknya.

Andai saja dulu ia lebih mempercayai Kuroko ketimbang foto-foto sialan yang menangkap adegan Kuroko dan Aomine dalam satu frame. Andai saja ia bisa menjaga Kuroko agar tidak diculik Kagami saat dirumah sakit. Dan andai saja ia bisa menyelamatkan Kuroko lebih cepat tanpa perlu mempertimbangkan banyak hal!

Ya, Akashi hanya mampu mengucapkan kata 'andai' tanpa bisa kembali kemasa lalu. Ia hanya bisa menyesal dengan segala tindakannya yang menyebabkan Kuroko harus mengalami semua hal ini.

"_Kenapa kau tidak mencariku?! Kenapa kau tidak mau menyelamatkanku lebih cepat?!"_

Kata-kata Kuroko seminggu setelah kecelakaanpun kembali terngiang. Rasa bersalahnya semakin besar. Menyebabkan Kuroko mengalami depresi parah dan menyebabkan kekasihnya tersebut harus berkali-kali diberi obat anti depresan supaya tidak menjadi histeris. Baginya, Kuroko yang sekarang masih lebih baik ketimbang saat Kuroko harus berteriak-teriak dan menangis memanggil namanya dalam ruangan yang sempit.

Walaupun awalnya Akashi sama sekali tak menyangka kalau terapi yang diberikan justru membuat Kuroko harus melupakan dirinya dan beberapa orang lainnya, tapi tetap… Akashi lebih rela Kuroko seperti saat ini. Melupakan dirinya dan Kagami yang sudah banyak berbuat jahat padanya, masih lebih baik ketimbang harus menemukan Kuroko yang beberapa kali mencoba untuk bunuh diri. Baik menenggelamkan diri dalam bathtub ataupun dengan mencoba menjatuhkan diri dari beranda rumahnya.

"Akashi-san…"

Akashi spontan menengok kearah datangnya suara. Agak kaget saat mendapati Kuroko sedang berdiri menatapnya.

"Rupanya kau ada disini."

Nafas Kuroko yang terdengar tak beraturan ditambah dengan fakta kalau Kuroko sedang berada dihadapannya, menjadi perhatian tersendiri bagi Akashi.

"Apa kita pernah mengenal sebelumnya?" Tanya Kuroko.

Tanpa membuang waktu, Akashipun segera berjalan kearah Kuroko, "seorang pasien tidak boleh berjalan-jalan diwaktu istirahat. Selain itu bukankah perawat sudah mengatakan padamu untuk memakai kursi roda jika ingin bepergian keluar kamar?" omelnya setelah mendapati kalau Kuroko menyusulnya dengan kaki telanjang yang menapaki lantai keramik.

"Akashi-san…apa kau sudah mengenalku sebelumnya?" Lagi-lagi Kuroko menanyakan hal yang sama.

Akashi menelan ludahnya sendiri. Sebutan 'Akashi-san' untuknya terasa menyakitkan untuk didengar. Seolah dia adalah orang asing yang baru saja ditemui oleh kekasihnya itu. Tapi ia sama sekali tak bisa menampik kalau hal itu memanglah sebuah kenyataan bagi Kuroko yang kondisinya masih seperti sekarang. Bagaimanapun, Akashi tetap tidak bisa bilang 'iya'. Ia terlalu takut kalau Kuroko harus mengingat semuanya. Ia terlalu takut kalau Kuroko kembali histeris jika sudah mengingatnya, padahal ia merasa kalau ia sudah melakukan segalanya hingga sejauh ini. Menahan dirinya untuk tidak sedikitpun memperlihatkan diri dihadapan Tetsuya-nya selama berbulan-bulan demi pemulihan trauma yang dialami oleh kekasihnya itu.

"Akashi-san…." Kuroko tak sabaran menunggu jawaban dari mulut Akashi.

"Tetsuya, jangan banyak bicara. Sebaiknya kau kembali kekamarmu sekarang. Karena seingatku kau harus kembali menjalani sesi terapimu setengah jam lagi. Jadi aku akan mengantarmu kembali kekamar." Akashi berusaha mengabaikan perasaannya.

"Akashi san. Apa kita benar-benar tidak mengenal sebelumnya?" Tanya Kuroko saat mereka berdua berdiri berhadapan. Memperlihatkan kerutan pada dahinya.

"Kita…. Kita tidak saling mengenal." Jawab Akashi dengan suara yang mendadak parau.

"Apa kau yakin?" Kuroko terus menatap Akashi.

"Iya…kita tidak saling mengenal." Tanpa sadar air mata Akashi jatuh. Cepat-cepat disekanya air mata tersebut dari kedua pipinya.

"Akashi-san…." Kuroko mendadak cemas.

"Kita…tidak pernah saling mengenal…."

"Kalau kita tidak saling mengenal, kenapa kau menangis seperti ini?" Kuroko menarik leher Akashi membiarkan lelaki yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya bersandar pada pudaknya.

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku tidak tahu…." Jelas Akashi tanpa bisa mengendalikan suaranya yang terdengar pilu. Pertahannya kali ini benar-benar sudah runtuh. Ia tahu kalau dirinya tak akan mampu berbuat apa-apa jika Kuroko tahu siapa dia sebenarnya. Siapa yang telah membuat kekasihnya tersebut mengalami tekanan mental hingga harus berakhir dirumah sakit jiwa, kemudian perawatan lanjutannya diteruskan di rumah sakitnya selama berbulan-bulan.

"Kalau memang benar kita tidak saling mengenal, maukah kau mengenalku?" Kuroko mengelus punggung Akashi.

Akashi diam. Seolah kehilangan suara saat ia mendengar perkataan Kuroko. Perkataan yang terdengar sangat manis ditelinganya. Hingga ia tidak tahu lagi mana yang harus ia pilih. Tetap berpura-pura sebagai orang asing atau justru sebaliknya.

"Apa kau mau mencoba untuk mengenalku?" Tanya Kuroko lagi dengan nada polosnya.

"Aku mau…." Jawab Akashi cepat tanpa bisa menyembunyikan suara yang tercekat. Pertanyaan Kuroko yang baru didengarnya serasa bagai penyelamat baginya untuk tidak terus melanjutkan kebohongan yang dari tadi ia ucapkan secara berulang-ulang. Tanpa berfikir dua kalai, kedua tangan Akashi langsung memeluk erat tubuh mungil dihadapannya. Tak rela jika Kuroko berubah pikiran nantinya.

"Kau boleh mengunjungiku lagi kalau kau mau."

"Aku akan mengunjungimu setiap hari." Sebelah tangan Akashi turun untuk memeluk pinggang ramping Kuroko. "Kalau kau mengizinkanku, aku akan mengunjungimu setiap hari." Ralat Akashi yang gagal untuk tidak menangis sambil memeluk orang yang amat dicintainya.

"Aku akan mengizinkanmu." Jelas Kuroko dengan suara yang tetap tenang. Firasatnya untuk mengejar Akashi demi memastikan apakah lelaki yang sedang dipeluknya adalah seseorang yang berasal ingatan yang telah hilang dari dirinya ternyata memang benar. Walaupun ia tidak mengerti mengapa Akashi terus bersikeras menyatakan kalau mereka tak saling mengenal, namun segala tindak tanduk yang berhasil ditangkapnya berkata lain. Terlebih lagi, sudah dua kali ia tak sengaja memergoki Akashi yang mengunjunginya diam-diam ditengah malam saat dirinya sudah berada pada jam tidur.

Jujur…. Ada bagian dari dirinya yang beranggapan kalau Akashi bukanlah orang sembarang dalam hidupnya, mengingat respon Akashi yang hafal akan kebiasaan yang diterapkan pada dirinya dirumah sakit, pun saat ia mendapati reaksi yang ternyata jauh dari dugaannya setiap ia berkali-kali menanyakan apakah sebelumnya Akashi memang sudah mengenalnya.

"Bolehkan aku mengunjungi terus?" Akashi melepaskan pelukannya. Memandangi wajah innocent yang tengah memandangi dirinya yang terlihat kacau.

"Tentu." Kuroko memegang kedua pipi Akashi menggunakan telapak tangan yang sepertiganya tertutup sweater yang ia kenakan. Dengan lembut ia menyeka air mata Akashi menggunakan ujung ibu jarinya. "Karenanya jangan menangis lagi."

"Maaf… Maafkan aku…." Akashi memegangi punggung tangan Kuroko. "Maafkan aku, Tetsuya…." Lanjutnya sambil kemudian menciumi salah satu telapak tangan Kuroko yang tadinya hanya bisa ia sentuh secara diam-diam.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi sebelumnya. Tapi aku rasa aku akan memaafkanmu, Akashi-san." Jawab Kuroko sambil tersenyum lembut sementara kedua ibu jarinya kembali menyeka air mata yang tak henti-hentinya jatuh dari kelopak Akashi.

Merasa tak mampu lagi menahan segala bentuk emosinya, Akashi langsung memeluk Kuroko. Mendekap kekasih yang amat sangat ia rindukan. Seolah tak mau Tetsuya-nya menghilang dari hidupnya lagi. "Aku akan menjagamu. Aku berjanji akan menjagamu." Katanya kemudian.

"Akan kupegang janjimu." Kurokopun membalas pelukan Akashi. Diusapnya punggung Akashi dengan lembut. Berharap Akashi bisa lebih tenang dalam dekapannya.

"Karenanya, kumohon jangan pernah membenciku."

"Aku tidak akan membencimu."

"Berjanjilah untuk tidak membenciku lagi. Aku terlalu takut kalau harus kehilanganmu lagi."

Kuroko kembali mengelus punggung Akashi. Merasakan pelukan Akashi yang sangat erat melingkupi tubuhnya.

"Aku mencintaimu. Aku sangat mencintaimu."

"Ya…. Aku bisa merasakan hal itu." Tanpa sadar, sebuah senyumpun nampak terukir di wajah Kuroko. Entah mengapa ia merasa lega, karena bisa memeluk orang yang menurut firasatnya merupakan orang yang sangat berharga untuknya.

.

.

.

**FIN**

.

.

.

Akhirnya tamat. Ahhhhh…. Mizu ngetiknya sambil nangis. Gak keren banget ya. Semoga emosinya bisa tersampaikan dengan baik ke pembaca.

Terima kasih buat semuanya karena udah setia sama fanfic ini. Terimakasih udah mau nemenin Mizu yang selama setahun lebih baru bisa menamatkan cerita ini. Jujur, sampai detik cerita ini dipublish, "Onegai Akashi-Kun!" ini merupakan cerita buatan Mizu yang paling banyak membutuhkan referensi (makasih banget buat google) dan juga membutuhkan banyak plot beserta gendre. Mizu yang notabene masih baru dalam nulis, gak pernah nyangka bisa dapet respon yang begitu besar dari minna semua.

Kalau ada diantara Minna yang protes kenapa gak ada adegan lemon super eksplisitnya, Mizu minta maaf. Mizu udah memutuskan berenti buat nulis lemon secara eksplisit. Kalo berdasarkan plot awal, ini bener-bener melenceng banget. Sengaja Mizu belokin abis-abisan mulai dari chapter 17 biar minna nangis gara-gara nyesek harus berpisah sama Mizu di fanfic ini. Biar berasa Hurt Confort sama Drama-nya. Biar makin maso kita semua… Yeyyyy #Engga

Akhir kata, sampai ketemu di cerita lainnya ya.

_**Sign**_

_**Mizukinokawaii**_

.

.

Special Thanks: **Kuhaku, Shimotsuki Mika, Oranyellow-chan, Ai Minkyoo Chan, DyoKyung-Stoick, Akashi lina, tetsuya kurosaki, meow (**Makasih untuk pujiannya. Mizu seneng kalo kamu suka sama ceritanya**), Seira Lui (**Ganbatte juga Seira ^^**), Guest (**Gapapa, Mizu juga nangis kok kalo lagi bikin adegan angst**), Adcprk, Uzumaki Price Dobe-Nii, Uchiha Ryuuki, Shizuki Arista, AoiKitahara, Aoi-Umay, SasagiiRokusai, Aoi512, astia morichan, Aziichi (**bikin orang geregetan itu berasa kesenangan sendiri buat Mizu…hehehehe XP**), Ihfaherdiati892, Shiraume. machida, aeon zealot lucifer, dhinara73, B-Rabbit Ai, BaekHun9294, love Akashi-kun, DANNA LJ (**Amien…Akhirnya Tetsu gak jadi mati….**), Zhang Fei, KJHwang, VandQ, kurokoakashi (**selamat membaca lanjutannya ya ^^**), leinalvin775, vhuuzu ryo cho, aaaa (**amien, somoga chapter akhir ini termasuk chapter yang bagus ^^**), xxx (**Ahahaha…. Sayangnya Mizu gak kuat nulis cerita dengan jumlah words yang melimpah XP**), akakuro (**Ternyata, banyak juga yang minta Kuroko dimatiin. Gomen…gomen…. ^^**), AkaKuro (**Tenang, Kuroko masih punya beberapa sisa nyawa lagi XP**), Hanamiru, omae no tomodachi, seijuurough, Shiznami, Riku Aida, Akashi Chan, JCX122, **dan juga untuk kamu yang sudah membaca cerita ini dari awal hingga akhir. Juga untuk semua reviewer di chapter 19, yang gak bisa Mizu sebutkan namanya beserta Favorite(r) dan follower fanfic _"Onegai Akashi-kun!"_ ini. Hontou ni Arigatou. Berkat segala Feedback dari Minnatachi, Mizu bisa selalu memperbaiki tulisan Mizu. Sekali lagi makasih ya ^^

I love u minna-san.


End file.
